I'll go wherever you will go
by milarose7
Summary: Santana and Brittany live and love in new york together with their best friends Rachel and Quinn. This story takes us back to how it all started as well as new beginnings and many surprises along the way. Mostly Brittana with a side of Faberry :)
1. Chapter 1

** Hope you like! please review :) and sorry in advance i'm australian so some things might be spelled different! **

Santana lay emotionless in her childhood bed basking in the memories of her teen years. Flashes of blonde hair and blue orbits and the butterflies she felt that came with fresh love she once expressed to a certain blonde once upon a time in the very sheets she now found herself lying in between. Waiting for the blonde to return with a drink of water she let her mind wander.

_"I'm not doing it again!" exclaimed a teen Santana to a begging Brittany while lying in her bed after a long week of the same routine,_

_"babe….please….ill do that thing that you like" Brittany said with pleading eyes and a toothy grin while Santana looked back at her while contemplating her options._

_"I'm doing it once and that's it!"_

_"Yay! Ok im ready!"_

_The brunette sat up in her bed preparing her facial expressions to match that of Rachel berry and said in a very Rachel berry voice "while I appreciate everyone's input in this weeks musical number, Mr Shuester and myself have decided that my Barbra Streisand solo will be our final nationals number, and Santana I do not appreciate you putting your crumbs in my hair whilst I am warming up my vocal chords!"_

_"oh my god! Your sooo good at being Rachel! Dead on babe!" Brittany exclaimed after watching her girlfriend perfect a rachel berry impersonation_

_"I don't know whether I should take it as a compliment or not…" Santana replied while turning to lay back down in Brittany's arms,_

_"hmmm" Brittany kisses the top of Santana's head "maybe you could go to college for acting" Brittany suggests but notices Santana's muscles tense at the mention of college._

_ "I don't think I can get into college for acting just because I can pull off a grade A impersonation of a hobbit…anyway I don't want to talk about college" Santana's struggles with leaving Lima and graduating were becoming more evident the closer it came for everyone to decide on their inevitable futures, _

_"but babe you cant keep putting the topic off and I don't understand why you're having such a hard time leaving a town that doesn't accept us" Brittany presses on and regrets it as soon as the Latina huffs and sits up creating space between them and focusing her eyes on her hands playing with the sheet, _

_"just drop it Britt!"_

_ Brittany looks back at her girlfriend offended at her outburst and moves to get out of the Latinas bed looking for her cheerio's tracksuit pants and jumper. After finding both items on the floor after the rush the two girls were in two discard them she slips her legs in the pants while the Latina huffs and mentally scolds herself for snapping at her girlfriend._

_"where are you going?" Santana asks after watching Brittany get dressed_

_"To the spare room, I forgot my keys and its too late to go home and I'm not angry enough to walk all that way" Brittany replies in an annoyed tone toward Santana_

_"But you are angry?" Santana presses on_

_"As soon as you decide you want to talk about our future, if you even want us to have one then ill be there but until then im not wallowing in your self pity with you when this should be so exciting for us! And I don't like the way you snapped at me"_

_"Brittany come on…im sorry" Santana pleads with puppy dog eyes_

_"goodnight" Brittany turns and leaves the room while Santana listens to her footsteps pad across the hall not 5 metres away, Santana lets out a large breath and scolds herself for being an idiot. _

_Its not that she doesn't want a future with Brittany of course she does, she wants to spend the rest of her life with that girl, she is just scared of having to start again in a new city. Santana throws the sheet off her legs and swings around out of her bed finds some shorts and a singlet and throws them on before opening her door to apologise to a certain blonde._

_ Just as she steps into the hall her mother opens the front door and can see Santana from the bottom of the stair case._

_"hi mija" Maribel addresses Santana_

_ "hi mum"_

_"sorry Im so late from work, did you manage dinner?" she questioned further_

_"that's ok, papi cooked" Santana answered briefly knowing the long line of 20 questions coming her way as to why she was standing in the middle of the hallway at midnight_

_"ok mija…uh…what are you doing if you don't mind me asking?" Maribel asked_

_"Brittany is in the spare room and I..uh…was just-" before Santana could finish her sentence Maribel clicked her tongue knowing her daughters temperament would have caused Brittany to punish her by sleeping in the spare room,_

_ "mija, girls are sensitive you have to watch what you say and I un doubtedly know you said something to cause Brittany to banish herself to the spare room…"_

_"thanks mum you're support is overwhelming please contain what belief you have in me to yourself" Santana sarcastically bites back feeling slightly offended her own mother assumes their sleeping arrangements are the cause of Santana._

_Maribel rolls her eyes and walk off past the stairs to head into her bedroom yelling "goodnight Santana!"_

_Santana walks to Brittany's door and puts her ear to it for a good 2 minutes unsure herself of what she was expecting to hear and just as she is about to twist the knob without knocking the door is pulled from the other side and an unamused looking Brittany is standing before her, _

_"I swear you are the heaviest breather, it was like darth vader was standing outside my door…what were you expecting to hear with your ear up against the door? A rave party?" Santana rolls her eyes at Brittany's wit and grabs the blondes hand in between them "can I come in?" Santana asks pleadingly, _

_"are you ready to talk?" Brittany questions straight away "yes" was Santana's reply and Brittany accepts it and tugs on Santana's hand pulling her into the spare room, she takes a look around like she's never been in the room before and takes a seat on the dishevelled bed and then looks up at an expecting Brittany, _

_"I like what you've done with the place" Santana states and Brittany rolls her eyes knowing Santana would try and make light of the situation, _

_"Santana!", _

_"okay , okay, lets talk!" Santana says throwing her hands in the air, Brittany makes her way over to the bed as well and takes a seat next to the Latina and turns to face her girlfriend._

_"What are you so scared of?" Brittany asks while reading the Latinas face as she turns to face Brittany as well._

_Santana takes a breath and thinks before answering, _

_"I don't know…it will be like starting again, new friends, new surroundings, new people to judge us…I only just got comfortable here…" Brittany takes both of Santana's hands and brings them up to her lips peppering them with kisses_

_ "okaaay… and what else?"_

_"Its not that easy britt, what if we don't get into the same college and then your in new york and im in bum fuck ohio"_

_Brittany snorts and rolls her eyes "ill go wherever you go…",_

_"see I can see it already…you get into some amazing dance college and I don't get in to any and then you stay here with me and resent me for the rest of our lives because you're a carpet cleaning lady and I stay at home and raise our 10 cats"_

_"that's sounds like the life to me babe" Brittany replies to Santana's over dramatic prediction with a toothy grin_

_"I'm serious what if I hold you back? I want you to promise me right now that you wont ever deny an opportunity because of me."_

_Santana pleads with Brittany but Brittany rolls her eyes "I can't do that Santana"_

_ "what why not?" Santana asks_

_"because I don't ever want to be without you and we cant make irrational decisions now, when it comes to it then we will deal with it…"_

_after looking into each others eyes for a few seconds brittany presses on "we can apply and take one step at a time, no need to get a head of ourselves, we can take it one step at a time…and we don't have to worry what other people think because I saw on the 60 minutes special the other night that like ohio and a select other few states are a bit behind on the whole no more homophopia and equality for all movement"_

_Santana chuckles and bit and squeezes her girlfriends hands that are now resting in her lap "you know I love you right? And im sorry for snapping I just feel a lot of pressure at the moment from everyone…but I want to go wherever you go too and we will make it through anything ok?"_

_Brittany pulls Santana to the top of the bed so they can lay down and after adjusting themselves so Brittany has her head resting on Santana chest._  
_A few moments of comfortable silence passes and Brittany replies "I love you too" to which Santana just kisses her temple and turns off the lamp next to the bed and Brittany speaks up again "I forget every time I come in here that when the lights go off that coat rack looks like a scare crow that wants to murder me" Santana looks to the coat rack and after a second of analysing brittany's words grabs her hand and makes a run for her room across the hall._

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asks as she enters Santana's old room with two glasses of water in her hand where she finds the brunette laying with a small smile tugging at her lips,

"you and uh the serial killer scare crow across the hall".

It has been 6 years since that night Santana was reminiscing about and now living in new York in a nice apartment together after finishing college with a law degree and Brittany being a successful dancer, dancing in Broadway shows and small tours she thinks its silly that she ever worried they wouldn't make it work.

"Please don't remind me about him babe!" Brittany scolds as she makes her way to the bedside to put the glasses down and get into the bed with the Latina she notices her girlfriends not all there behaviour and lovingly strokes her hair out of her eyes when the Latina turns to her girlfriend and barely smiles at her "are you okay babe? I know it's been a big day, and your mum hasn't moved from his recliner all night, should we do something?" Brittany asks in a worried tone,

"I'm okay, it just feels weird being here and dad's not here, I don't think I'd accepted his death until seeing the coffin and now its like numb, you know?"

Brittany doesn't answer her because she doesn't know what it feels like so instead she presses a kiss to the Latinas forehead, then her cheek and eventually a lingering kiss on her mouth.

"mum will be okay…I think…lets just go to bed and hopefully wake up tomorrow and this will all just be a dream okay" Brittany nods slowly and pulls the covers up over them both and the Latina turns on her back so Brittany can spoon her from behind,

"I love you" Brittany whispers before kissing the Latinas shoulder, not long after Santana releases a long breath and an "I love you more" before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the sun is what wakes the blonde first and she looks to the clock on the bedside table and she decides she will let her girlfriend dream longer in world where her father did not just pass away. She untangles herself from the brunette and the covers and quietly makes her way down the stairs where she can see Maribel Lopez staring off into the distance still sitting in her husbands recliner with tear tracks down her cheeks and a numb expression on her face, Brittany notices her shivering and walks toward the ottoman that she knows stores blankets where she grabs the one she knows is the warmest and walks toward an emotionless Maribel, Brittany places the blanket over her and kisses her on top of her head, at the contact Maribel finally acknowledges the presence of someone else "thank you mija" Brittany presses her lips together before asking if she needs anything else just shakes her head and motions for the blonde to take a seat the couch next to her Brittany complies

"how is Santanita?" Maribel asks after a brief moment of sitting in silence,

"she is ok, I think she is dealing with It in her own way you know…but she is worried about you…we can stay as long as you need us, I already took time off and Santana spoke to her boss at the firm he said to take what she needs so whatever you need okay?"

Maribel shows an honest smile of appreciation which is the first emotion Brittany has seen for a few days

"you are too sweet Brittany, ill be fine okay and tell your parents thank you for the flowers they were very beautiful"

Brittany smiles back "Santana and I going there for dinner if you would like to come, maybe it would be good to get out of the house for a bit…we don't have to stay for long you just let me know when you are ready to leave" Brittany offers and Maribel considers the offer knowing she should get out of the house but doesn't think she can put on the brave face just yet

"thank you sweetie but maybe in a few days" Brittany nods understandingly and gets up from the couch

"call me if you need anything ill be upstairs okay?",

"okay mija" Maribel replies and holds her arms out gesturing for a hug and Brittany easily finds comfort in the arms she has found to be like a second mother ever since she was 13 when Santana and her became friends.

When Brittany returns to the bedroom Santana is lying awake staring straight ahead with her back against the headboard, she makes her way over to the Latina and cuddles up to her side knowing Santana will find comfort in her, "wasn't a dream was it?" Santana states dryly Brittany just shakes her head no and the Latina kisses her forehead and releases a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Are you sure you'll be okay to go to my parents tonight because we don't have to" Brittany says gently

"Babe ill be fine plus I need to get outta here…now come here" Santana replies and pulls the blonde on top of her so Brittany is now straddling her and bucks her hips up with a cheeky grin on her face but Brittany isn't impressed and Santana already knows what's on her mind so she starts kissing the blondes neck and jaw and running her hands across the small of her back, Brittany moans at the touch and immediately pulls back looking straight into the Latinas eyes

"San, I feel weird being sexual right now with everything that is going on" the Latina just rolls her eyes and smiles at her girlfriends guilty expression

"well what about that time your cat died and you wanted to have sex and I gave in" Brittany laughs at Santana's comparison

"I hardly think you can even compare the situations…one we were 16 and it was a cat, two since when have you ever had to give in to sex like its some sort of job for you and three your grieving mother is downstairs!" Santana pulls her hands out from the back of the blonde's top and nods her head a bit ashamed

"you're right. I'm sorry" after sharing a few pecks the Latina says she's going to check on her mum and leaves the room.

* * *

After spending the day lazing around the house and organising a few things for Maribel who eventually moved to the bedroom to get a few hours sleep the girls were ready for dinner at the pierces who they saw briefly at the funeral but haven't seen them since last Christmas and it is now august. They pull up to the house and Brittany cuts the engine and turns to Santana before she gets out of the car,

"do you want to make like an escape word?" Santana looks back at Brittany a little surprised

"babe its dinner with your parents, not Quinn and Berry we don't need an escape word" Brittany laughs at that

"I don't help but notice you never actually use the escape word when we hang out with them" Brittany mocks Santana knowing that she secretly loves hanging out with their friends back in New York but would never willingly admit it

"that's because you made the escape word vagina knowing I cant say that word while looking berry in the eye" Santana defends herself as she is getting out of the car and walking toward the front door she knows so well hand in hand with a grinning Brittany but before they can even knock the door is opened and they are both being engulfed by Brittany's 16 year old sister Emily who looks exactly like the older pierce but with green eyes

"oh my god! I missed you guys! You have no Idea what its like living with these lunatics!" she whispers the last part and Brittany and Santana hug her back individually

"missed you too kid" Santana replies "and I do know what its like living with a lunatic" Santana jokes and winks at the younger version of Brittany which gets her a pinch on the arm from her blonde

"Ow! I was talking about my first college roommate! Remember her…she was crazy" Santana laughs it off knowing Brittany caught her out.

They make their way into the kitchen where Ava pierce is cooking away and Paul Pierce is setting the table, once they are aware of the company they both stop what they are doing and make their way over to greet the girls Ava hugs Santana first and kisses her on the cheek

"im so sorry about your loss Santana, if you or Maribel need anything, you let us know okay?" Santana smiles back at Ava

"thanks Ava I will let her know and thank you for the flowers they were beautiful" after she has hugged Santana she moves onto Brittany and Paul gives Santana a hug but doesn't say anything just a tight squeeze at the end says enough and Santana appreciates it then turns to Brittany who is currently telling her mother she promises to call more often and that they have just been so busy with the Broadway show she is currently dancing in and Santana's job at the law firm.

When Santana and Brittany first came out to their families no one was shocked of the news as they had been attached at the hip from the very first day they met and they were pretty certain their parents had secretly loved the idea that they weren't off gallivanting around with boys and wouldn't come home knocked up. Santana had always been welcome in the Pierce family, she went on every family vacation with them, was included in every Christmas photo and Paul had even tried to do the whole what are your intentions with my daughter but Santana couldn't keep a straight face and they laughed together for 10 minutes.

Now sitting at the dinner table enjoying a pierce home cooked meal she could not feel more comfortable and at home, they ate and enjoyed each others company and asked about Brittany's dance and how Santana is liking the law firm and make plans for future visits. Brittany often feels likes she is missing out on seeing Emily grow up into a young woman and whenever she gets the chance grills her about the details of school and love life.

"So…who's this weeks conquest?" Brittany jokes to her younger sister who laughs sarcastically at Brittany's lame attempt at asking who she is seeing

"ooooo his name is Michael and is very buff darling" Ava contributes to brittany's antics unknowingly, Santana bites back a laugh and Paul doesn't look to be enjoying the new subject in conversation, Brittany grins and presses on

"but how buff mum? Like the rock buff? Or more of a ryan gosling buff?" she presses her lips together knowing her mum will continue and Emily just covers her face with her hands

"ummm I would say…taylor laughtner buff...isnt that right sweetie?"

Emily moves her hands and scowls at Brittany who just laughs and nods her head

"He is in the football team and is very sweet, he came over for dinner the other night and is very well mannered" ava continues the conversation and Santana looks to Paul who shares a brief eye roll with Santana, Brittany notices their hidden conversation and smiles to herself feeling how lucky she is.

After dinner they spend the rest of the night watching TV until it gets late and they share their goodbyes promising to see them before they leave and tickets to Brittany's show.

When they get back to Santana's house they notice a car in the driveway and share look over the console as if to say who could that be?

**will continue depending on reviews! will be rated M later on for sexy times! brittana and faberry to come in New york! already half way through the next chapter. REVIEW :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Britt be quiet!" Santana scolds her best friend as they stumble up the stairs after a drunken party at pucks house_

_"Santanita…I love calling you that! It just rolls right off my tongue" Brittany slurs her words as she pushes through the Latina's bedroom door_

_"Are we gonna have sweet lady kisses santanita?" Brittany wiggles her eyebrows at a drunk Santana who is closing her door quietly and turns to her blonde best friend with a smirk_

_"mhhhmm but you have to be reeaaallly quiet because my papi is home ok, and he thinks im staying at your place" Santana whispers but Brittany is already taking off her dress in her drunken haste and is standing in front of her now clad in just pink lace panties and bra,_

_"oh god" Santana swallows hard and turns back to lock the door before making the few steps to the blonde and pouncing on her and toppling onto the bed, the blonde lets out a squeal and Santana covers her mouth with her hand while kissing up her chest to her neck and sucking on her pulse point Brittany giggles against Santana's hand and Santana stops her caressing to look in her eyes "what's funny?" she questions seriously for a moment,_

_"I can see two of you and it feels like im about to have a threesome" Brittany bites her bottom lip trying to control her laughter "im sorry ill stop, keep going" Santana takes one look at Brittany before she starts running her hands up and down her sides and Brittany is working on pulling Santana's dress off which she does successfully as the brunette straddles Brittany and pulls her hair out of her pony so her wavy curls fall covering her bare chest just._

_ Brittany is running her hands up and down the Latinas thighs just looking at her best friend's beauty with her mouth hanging open and as the Latina goes to close the gap between her and the blonde, "four really awesome boobs" Brittany giggles out and Santana rolls her eyes "are you too drunk to do this Britt?"_

_ "What! No way! Im so horny now and im bouts to have my first threesome!" Brittany replies seriously and Santana just laughs and closes the gap once again._

_After kissing for a while things start heating up and hands started roaming, Brittany is gently massaging Santana's breasts and Santana pulls back to kiss slowly down the blondes jaw and neck and stops at the top of Brittany's bra where she flicks the strap and a toothy grins forms on her face when Brittany sits up to remove her bra and does so with grace and then throws its across the room._

_Santana looks into Brittany's eyes and for the first time since they've been exploring each other like this and suddenly wants the blonde to know how she feels, it could've been the alcohol in her system or the ocean blue orbs looking back at her that gave her the confidence but Santana threw all her worries out the window, "you're so beautiful Britt" she breathes and her hands are trailing their way down her stomach when they reach the rim of her panties the blondes breath catches and for the first time she feels that this isn't just about sex._

_The Latina slips her fingers around the edges of the underwear and sits up so she can pull them down the blondes long legs, her breath hitches when she finally gets a full view off the blondes glistening centre and she starts to slowly kiss her way back up the toned legs and thigh leaving a single kiss on Brittany's clit the blonde fights back a moan and bites her lip "you too" Brittany watches Santana quickly discard her own panties and lies flush on top of her best friend, both loving the feel of their warm naked bodies against each other "we fit like a puzzle" Brittany mumbles in between kisses and she feels Santana smile against her own mouth and suddenly Brittany notices the turn mood from how they started to the intimacy being shared at the moment._

_Santana slowly moves her hand down to where Brittany needs her the most and she cups the blondes core, it feels warm and wet in Santana's hand, at the same time they both moan into each others mouth and Brittany is desperate for friction at this point so she bucks her hips letting Santana know she wants more and the Latina complies._

_Slowly running her fingers through Brittany's folds gathering the wetness and circling the girls clit Brittany grabs Santana's wrist and pushes her hand further down, getting the hint Santana enters Brittany at first with one finger slowly and gaining a steady rhythm before adding a second finger, now the blonde is moving with the Latinas hand movements enjoying the feeling of having Santana inside of her. The Latina stops kissing her for now and watches Brittany's facial expressions of pleasure and how her breath is getting shorter and her chest is starting to heave up and down before sucking on the girls neck. Needing release of her own Santana starts rubbing her clit against Brittany's thigh in between her legs and knows she wont last much longer in this position with Brittany underneath her so she presses her thumb to the blondes sensitive nub and receives a louder moan and before she knows it they are both clutching to each other tightly as pleasure releases through them and their bodies are moving uncontrollably. Santana bites down on Brittany's neck as an orgasm rips through her and the blondes nails dig into the Latina's back before Santana collapses on top of her best friend breathless._

_The Latina kisses the spot she bit and notices the red and purple mark she has left their "sorry did I hurt you?" Brittany brings her hand up to Santana's face and cups her cheek she shakes her head no and the brunette closes the gap with a lingering kiss. _

_The drunk feeling they were both feeling an hour ago disappearing and they are laying in the thick realisation that after having sex for a couple of months this was the first experience they both came together and it hits them that it felt a lot like making love rather then a need for quick release._

_"I feel dizzy" the blonde states and she doesn't know whether its from the alcohol or the intense orgasm Santana just gave her but the Latina pecks the girls closed eyelids and nose "ill get you a drink" Santana slowly climbs off her and finds her robe in her closet which she throws on and slowly unlocks the door and goes downstairs to retrieve the blonde a water._

_ When she's at the fridge pulling a bottle out of the door for Brittany she hears footsteps down the staircase and the front door open and after muffled voices she listens closer,_

_"You can't be here, I have a family!" she heard her father's strong voice say_

_ The door closed, curious she peaks her head around the side and sees her father with his forehead against the back of the front door._  
_Forgetting she told her papi she was staying at Brittany's Santana opens her mouth,_

_"Papi what are you doing?" after hearing the unexpected voice Emilio Lopez jumps and holds his hand to his heart._

_"Jesus mija you scared me! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Brittany's?"_

_Santana is taken aback by her fathers startled behaviour "I uh..we…just thought…well change of plans. Who was at the door?" Santana asks again._

_Emilio looks baffled for a second but recovers quickly "damn pranksters knocking every 10 minutes" _

_Santana nods and walks passed her papi but giving him a kiss on the cheek goodnight, its then that she notices her fathers fear and gives her father a sceptical look before she takes the steps two at a time with the bottle of water._

_She makes her way into the room to find Brittany laying on her side of the bed under the covers "took your time" Brittany jokes and holds her hand out for the water, Santana doesn't say anything because so much is going through her mind so she hands the bottle over and kisses Brittany on the cheek before getting under the covers herself and tangling her legs with blondes, _

_Brittany puts the water on the bedside and turns toward Santana who has turned off the light and is deep in her own thoughts "I hope your mum makes those good hangover waffles tomorrow for us" Brittany yawns,_

_ "mum is at conference this weekend."_

* * *

After seeing the car in the drive way Santana contemplates sneaking in to her house the old way Brittany used to do in order to avoid any visitors that have come to express their condolences which she doesn't feel like dealing with at this hour of the night but before she has a choice Brittany has grabbed her hand and opened the front door.

They step inside the entrance and are greeted with silence, after sharing a confused look they make their way to the living room where they can make out the back of a young woman's head with raven black hair and Maribel standing on the other side of the room with her hand covering her mouth and a shocked expression.

"What's going on mami?" Santana is the first to break the silence

It is then when the young girl turns to face Santana that Santana looks at the girl for the first time and her breath hitches in her throat, she takes in the girls plump lips and tanned complexion and brown orbs who looks to be around 18 years old.

"Uhhh who are you?" Santana asks with hesitance

"Look I didn't come here to cause any trouble im just looking for answers" the girl answers with a shaky voice

"Mija, you might want to sit down" Maribel slowly approaches Santana but Santana holds her hand up as if to say stop.

"I'm fine where I am."

Brittany takes a hold of Santana's forearm gently and walks her across the room to take a seat on the opposite couch, not knowing what is happening either. As they take their seat Maribel sits on the coffee table in front of Santana and reaches for her hands Santana obliges and nods her head.

"This isn't easy okay mija" Maribel begins and takes in a shaky breath "this is Sophia…she's your father's other daughter,"

Santana takes the information in and pulls her hands away from her mothers to put her face in them. The initial feeling of shock running through her veins and suddenly the room feels a lot smaller and Brittany's hand on her back feels heavy so she stands up and looks at Sophia and then at Maribel trying to work out in her head how this happened.

"Your father thought best you didn't know mija," Maribel says to a silent Santana.

Santana just shakes her head and puts her forefinger and thumb to the bridge of her nose its then that she turns to Sophia who has her lips pressed together and is sitting on the edge on the couch.

"How old are you?" Santana asks dryly

"Im 18" Sophia replies cautiously

"Of what month?"

"July"

In her head she's calculating what this means and what parts of her life she was lied to.

"I was six…six…" Santana looks to her mother for an explanation.

Maribel presses her lips together and continues to provide an explanation to her shocked daughter  
"Your father had a brief affair with Sophia's mother and she became pregnant, after having Sophia he supported them, he always said he wanted to keep your lives separate and that this would be too much for you to handle at such a young age so we kept it a secret mija, we weren't planning on keeping it forever but the older you got the harder for us to tell you about it became…"

"So what…on Mondays and Thursdays he'd fuck off to live with his other family and we'd get him on the weekends?" Santana angrily questions

Maribel closes her eyes and responds  
"Mija it wasn't like that, your father simply provided for them he wasn't living two separate lives"

"It's true I'd never met him" Sophia speaks up

Santana releases a long breath of air and turns to walk out "I just need time to process all this" she states as she climbs up the stairs and disappears from view leaving Brittany, Sophia and Maribel in awkward silence.

Brittany presses her lips together and pats her knees as she stands up "that's probably my queue as well,"  
Maribel nods and Sophia hasn't the slightest clue who the blonde is  
"uhhh she'll come around, sometimes she gets angry but inside its just means she's hurt, she just needs time to take it in" with that Brittany gives them both a small smile and makes her way upstairs as well.

Once the blonde is out of view Sophia turns to Maribel,  
"I'm really sorry to put all this on you, I just wanted answers and when my mother told me he passed away I felt like I needed to do this, I don't even really know why, maybe it was selfish but I just want to know her,"

Maribel takes in what this young girl has said and nods her head "its ok, he would've wanted this…and Brittany is right she will come around, its just a lot right now and I want you to know we will keep supporting you, he left a college fund for you in his will and if you ever need anything you can come to us okay?"

Sophia's eyes are brimming with tears and she shakes her head "I don't understand why you would do this for me…I mean your husband cheated on you and i'm the result…do you not resent me?"

Maribel lets out a low chuckle and shakes her head "of course it wasn't easy to begin with but Emilio loved me and he loved Santana and you may not know this but he loved you…he used to go to your basketball games every Saturday and just watch you and then he'd come home and say how talented you were and that one day you'd be a superstar and for a short girl your were like a little bullet on the court,"

Sophia is now crying and has her head in her hands, Maribel makes her way over to the couch and puts an arm around the young girl who is now sobbing "he never even said..any..thing" Sophia manages to get out in between sniffles.

"Look Sophia…Emilio of course wanted to be apart of your life but your mother refused to let him and when he saw your step father one day at a game he finally accepted that he wasn't needed and it was better you didn't know"

Sophia wipes her eyes and nods her head "thank you".

Once Brittany had made her way upstairs she carefully opened and closed the door, seeing her girlfriend curled up on the bed with her back to the door Brittany let out a sigh and didn't even bother getting changed out of her jeans and t-shirt, she just crawled on the bed and positioned herself behind the Latina so her body was flush up against Santana's where she could now feel the brunette sobbing. She soothingly rubs her hand up and down santana's arm trying to calm her down when that doesn't work she kisses her shoulder blade and whispers "shhhh" and "it's okay" eventually the Latina turns around so she can see the blondes comforting eyes and Brittany cups her cheek and wipes under her eye with her thumb before leaning in and kissing her eye lids and lips. Santana lets out a shaky breath "I think deep down I already knew" Brittany scans the latina's face and pulls Santana down so she is resting on the blondes heart beat where she finds the comfort she was looking for and a calmness eventually washes over her where she can find sleep for the night.

**please review! will santana be able to form a relationship with her sister?! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun is beaming through the window and projecting light on the walls of Santana's childhood bedroom.  
Santana is the first to awake. She finds herself in the position she found slumber in and remembers the events of last night while listening to Brittany's calm heartbeat.  
After finding out her father has another child things from her own childhood started to piece together. Memories of her father's secretive behaviour flood her head and she feels betrayed by her own family.

What did Sophia want now that their dad has passed away? Santana had no idea but she needed to take her mind off things. Silently getting up from her sleeping girlfriend with a light kiss on the lips she makes her way to the bathroom across the hall. After standing under the scolding water for 5 minutes Santana's body starts to show red blotches but she loves the feeling of the boiling water stinging her skin. She hears the door open to the bathroom and immediately knows its Brittany knowing the blonde always wakes up as soon as she cant feel Santana's presence. She wipes the fog away from the glass door to confirm and sees Brittany throwing her shirt off with a smirk on her face.

"Mind if I join you?"

Santana chuckles and turns the cold water knob a bit so the water is suitable for the blonde.

"Of course" Santana replies as she opens the door for her and Brittany steps in and moves the showerhead higher so the water hits both of them.  
Santana puts her arms tightly around Brittany's waist once they are both standing close and presses their body's flush together. She kisses the blondes neck and the water is flowing over them and running down their backs.

"I cant wait to go home" Santana mumbles against Brittany's necks and the blonde laughs at her girlfriends behaviour.

"I know, me either….but I think your mum needs us for a couple more days babe,"

"She has Sophia" Santana snaps back quickly and the blonde pulls her face away so she can read Santana's expression. She runs her hands through her girlfriends wet raven hair to look into her eyes clearly. "I didn't mean that…this is just a lot to take in ya know" Santana states while running her hands along the small of Brittany's lower back and top of her bum.

"I know…" Brittany breathes heavily and speaks again with a bashful grin,

"Do you want to wash me?"

without hesitation the brunette turns around to grab the soap and soaps up the loafer and turns back to a still grinning Brittany.  
"You know this always turns me on…so I'm letting you know in advance that you cant take this back once we get started with the excuse that we are under my mothers roof which by the way has never stopped you in the past!"

Brittany just giggles and nods her head as she grabs the Latina's hand with the loafer and directs it to the middle of her chest where Santana takes over and starts lathing her up in soap slowly and gently.

She runs the loafer down her arms and up again and down the middle of her front all the way to her core and up again. After the third motion she stops at Brittany's centre and pushes further down and runs of loafer through the blonde's folds.

"Mmmm" Brittany lets out a moan and Santana silences it with her lips on the blondes. Still running the loafer through Brittany who by now has become increasingly wet.

"Turn….around" Santana manages to get in between kisses.

Brittany obeys and Santana loafers down her spine and shoulder blades while kissing the back of the girl's neck.

Brittany starts to get impatient with the feeling of the scratchy loafer soothing her back and the Latinas wet kisses on her neck she begins to long for release and Santana can sense her girlfriend's impatience.

She drops the loafer and pulls the blonde back into the stream of water where the soap runs down her body and into the drain as the brunette runs her hands down Brittany's stomach. "Fuck Santana…" Brittany breathes heavily as the brunette runs her hand further down to the blonde's wet centre. Running two fingers through her smooth folds the blonde reaches behind to hold onto the back of Santana's head who is sucking and kissing the blondes neck with her front pressed to Brittany's toned ass.  
Santana circles the girl's clit enough to get Brittany's chest rising and breathing heavy. Brittany puts her other arm up against the wall stop hold herself up as she feels her knees going weak. Santana picks up her rhythm with her fingers and guides them further down where she circles Brittany's entrance a couple of times and can feel her throbbing on her fingers which earns the girl to grind her hips against the Latina and a low moan escapes her throat. Not being able to hold off much longer Santana enters the blonde slowly and knuckle deep. Brittany's mouth is hanging open and her eyes are squeezed shut trying to savor the feeling. Santana starts to pull in and out of her while using her thumb to slowly trace around the blondes clit.

"mmm feels so good s-antana,"

Santana reaches around and palms Brittany's breast from behind, slowly massaging it while getting pleasure herself from rocking against the blondes ass still pressed to her front. While thrusting in and out of her harder and faster gaining more movement and pleasured breaths from the blonde the Latina feels her own release breaching and presses her thumb hard onto the blondes clit.

"uhh babe im gonna come" Brittany gets out in between panting and heavy breaths and not long after her walls tighten around Santana's fingers and an orgasm flows through every vein of her body.

Feeling the blonde release and the friction of her ass against her own clit is enough for Santana to come as well. Both their body's are now still and panting heavily as they let the water run down the bodies together.

Santana leaves a few light kisses on Brittany's shoulder blade and slowly pulls her fingers out of the blonde letting out one last shudder at the removal.  
Brittany turns around and they share a long loving wet kiss that tells each other just how they are feeling instead of unnecessary words under the now not so hot water. Pulling away Santana giggles and turns off the water.

"What's so funny?" Brittany questions with a sceptical look at her girlfriend

"Your nipples are really hard, they could cut glass babe" Santana cheekily gropes the blondes boobs,

"hey! Get off! They are not!" Brittany smacks the brunettes hands away and pulls a towel into the shower that's hanging on the outside wrapping it around her very erect nipples.

Santana just smiles and kisses Brittany on the nose "it's ok, I love them, they are my number 2 girls,"

Brittany blushes "so…who's your number one girl?"

Santana just smirks and looks down to Brittany's vagina and then wiggles her eyebrows back at the blonde  
With that Brittany rolls her eyes and steps out of the shower leaving a beaming Santana to follow right behind. The blonde throws a towel in Santana's face, which she catches with a smirk and wraps it around her own body.

"come here" Santana pulls Brittany's wrist toward her and the blonde steps right in front of her.  
Santana kisses her on the lips but doesn't get a kiss in return, she frowns and tries again.

"Oh no Britt…" Santana acts shocked and holds a hand to her chest

"What?" Brittany asks quickly in return

"I uhhh think your lips are broken….when I do this" Santana leans in to kiss her again and still gets no kiss back in return "there is usually some sort of movement in return" Santana cheekily grins and Brittany laughs as she grabs Santana face and pulls her in for a huge kiss.

"That's much better" Santana smacks Brittany's ass as she walks out of the bathroom toward the bedroom.

Once they are in their room and dressed Brittany is sitting in the chair to Santana's dressing table in front of the mirror with her hair still wet.  
"Want me to brush your hair?" Santana walks across the room and throws her towel on the hamper and opens the drawer to where she keeps a brush. They share a smile in the mirror each knowing this is what they used to do when they were teens.

Santana runs the brush through Brittany's long blonde hair gently but getting the knots that have formed from being wet out.

"Thanks for the distraction earlier by the way" Santana shyly comments and Brittany just winks at her through the reflection.

After a few silent minutes of brushing her hair she takes a hair tie and pulls the blonde hair together to tie up into a ponytail. After she's finished she kisses her on the head and turns to sit on the end of the bed. Brittany turns her chair to face her and tilts her head in santanas direction.

"What are you thinking now?" Brittany asks and she stands up and sits on the latinas lap facing her so her legs can wrap around the brunettes small waist.

"Hmmmm how beautiful you are….and how I much I love you….and that I cant wait to get on a plane in a couple of days" Santana answers as she wraps her hands around the blondes back and holds her so she doesn't fall back.

"But you hate planes" Brittany frowns and kisses Santana's forehead

"But I love New York" Santana smirks back quickly in reply

_*Knock. Knock.*_

Someone knocks on the door and without waiting for a reply opens it straight away. At first Maribel is startled and thinks she has interrupted an intimate time considering their position but notices their clothes are in fact on and proceeds.

"ohhh…um sorry to interrupt I just wanted to see what you want for breakfast? Or if you guys are already ready we can go out?" Maribel knows she is asking of a lot after last nights events but Brittany un wraps herself off Santana and smiles at her.

"yeah okay we will be down soon" Santana replies as she gets up and grabs her shoes and purse not showing any anger toward her  
Maribel nods and shares a timid smile with the blonde who also moves to get her things together.

Once they are seated in the small café booth where Brittany and Santana are sharing one side and Maribel on the opposite they grab the menus to have a brief look both knowing that they always gets the pancakes and the fruit salad and share.

So far in the car ride the topic of last night has not been brought up and Santana is not acting any different toward her mother, she also told the older woman she thought it was good she was getting out of the house.

Maribel feels the need to address the new found information while they are waiting for their meals after already ordering.  
"About last night Santana…I didn't mean for you to find out like that mija, I wish your father and I were honest from the beginning and I knew one day it would cause tro-"

"Mum its okay" Santana closes her eyes and shakes her head

"But mija I just want to know what you're thinking?"

"Okay….look I don't blame you for anything mami, yes knowing the truth would've been preferred, and last night I was angry…but it was a lot to take in and seeing her… she looked like my friggen twin" Santana releases a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"She really did" Brittany monotonously added while rubbing her thumb across the back of Santana's hand that is interlocked with hers under the table.

"I know sweetheart and I understand that if you don't want to get to know her so soon to your fathers passing and-"

Santana eyes widen and she nearly chokes on her water,

"Im sorry what…Mum I have no intentions on getting to know this random…at all…ever,"

"Santanita she is your sister!" Maribel whisper yells at her daughter who is looking back at her in shock.

"She is my half sister who I have never met and never intend on becoming BFF's with, she probably just wants a stack of cash so she can pay the rent and buy some fucking hello kitty school wear while her mother sells herself on the streets!" Santana's voice is loud but she is not yelling,

"Santana Lopez you watch your language with me" Maribel states who is clearly upset by her daughter outburst.

"hmmm lopez….i wander If that even is my last na-"

"Santana stop it" Brittany interrupts her girlfriends mean streak that she was not used to hearing ever since high school.

"You know what, ive had enough" Santana slides out of the booth and throws money on the table to pay for her and Brittany's meals.

"Santana where are you going?!" Brittany yells after her as the brunette makes her way out of the restaurant and doesn't respond to the blonde.

Maribel looks to Brittany who has an apologetic look on her face "Maribel she didn't mean it…"

Maribel only nods her head and wipes a tear that has fallen down her cheek.

The waiter approaches the table and puts down the food for three.

"She just will need time to calm down so why don't we just enjoy the food and im sure she'll apologise when we get back" Brittany tries to re assure the older lady

"Its okay Brittany you don't have to make up for her"

"I know."

For the rest of the breakfast they ate in silence and Brittany drove them home hoping to find an apologetic Latina inside.  
They made their way into the house and Brittany knew Santana would be in her room so she headed up the stairs and opened the door to find a frantic Santana packing both of their suitcases.

**please review if your liking the direction of this story!**

**SPOILERS:**

**- new york with rachel and quinn**

**- a future relationship with a sister not so different from another latina we know of**

**- will one of them pop the question?**

**- more flashbacks! **

**tell me what you want to see most! **


	4. Chapter 4

**hope you like the direction of this story :) please review!**  
**Chapter 4**

_A teen Santana and Brittany are standing outside of the front door at the Latinas house staring at the large wooden double door entry with their hands entwined between them gripping onto each other harder then ever before._

_"Sorry my hands are really sweaty" Santana pulls her hand from the blondes and wipes it on her cheer skirt and reaches for her girlfriends hand again. _

_"I don't think I've ever been this nervous…not even when sue was going to shoot you out of that cannon" Santana breathes in heavily_

_"Its okay san…we can do this right? My parents were fine I mean mum pulled out all those flannels but I'm sure she was just trying to be supportive and we don't even have to wear them I don't think….plus you get those rashes from itchy material…am I rambling…I think I'm rambling…" Brittany unsuccessfully is trying to calm her girlfriend's nerves_.

_"You're definitely rambling…we should just go in. I mean it's my house," santana says_

_"Okay open the door then," the blonde replies looking back to Santana_

_"One more minute maybe."_

_Being the braver one of the two Brittany ignores Santana's plea and opens the door to find nothing different then usual in the household they both are so familiar with. The strong aroma of something cooking and the Latinas parents chatting in the kitchen can be heard as they are slowly making their way through the house._

_Once they enter the kitchen and have shared awkward greetings, as it is obvious Santana is suffering from some anxiety that her parents have no idea why they sit down to have their dinner together at the large table making light conversation about the petrol prices going up and glee club._

_"Yeah so I quit glee and joined the trouble tones with san…plus Fin was mean to me and-"_  
_"I'm gay!" Santana let's out a heavy breath and interrupts Brittany who was in the middle of a conversation with the Latinas parents. _

_All heads turn to look at Santana who now has her hand over her mouth_  
_"Wow that was not supposed to come out like that" Santana scolds herself and looks to her parents who seem to be relatively calm and she suddenly feels the need to explain further, __"As in I like girls….well I like Brittany and Brittany likes me" Santana gulps "and we're in love." _

_A short silence passes and Santana looks down to her plate as Brittany reaches under the table for the brunette's hand to comfort._

_"Santana, we know mija" Emilio gives a small smile to his nervous daughter and continues eating as Maribel grabs her other hand and shares a loving look with her daughter expressing her acceptance._

_"Could you please pass me the potatoes now Santanita, you're hogging them," Maribel berates_

_"Hang on a second…you know? How!?" Santana looks to Brittany who now has a huge smile on her face_

_"Well I looked at your Internet history once" Maribel confessed _

_"Mum!" Santana looks at her mother wide eyed with her mouth agape._

_By now everyone has continued eating but Santana _  
_"So you guys are really ok with this?" she questions still shocked at her parent's reaction "you're not going to ask me any questions?"_

_"Mija what's there to ask…it is obvious you two are very much in love and if you're happy, we are happy and we are very proud of the courage you have shown tonight' Emilio enlightens his daughter._

_"Awesome" Brittany nods her head with her mouth full of food while Santana still looks a bit perplexed by the whole situation. _

_"There's more though" Santana informs her parents again and they both put their cutlery down to listen to their daughter, __"There's going to be an ad airing over the next couple of weeks and it basically outs me in order to prevent coach Sylvester from winning that stupid election" Emilio frowns as soon as he processes this information and balls his fists that are resting beside his plate._

_"What! How dare anyone do such things to my child!…when you are ready to come out you will come out…I will not stand for this bullying!" he drops his napkin on the table and grabs his phone off the kitchen bench as he storms into his office and slams the door._

_"Ok that's more like the reaction I was expecting" Santana lets out a heavy breath and Brittany lightly rubs her back while Maribel sits in her chair with her eyebrows knitted together._

_"I don't understand…why would anyone do that to a seventeen year old girl. You will love who you love and there's nothing wrong with that okay?" Maribel stands to kiss both girls on their foreheads and exits the dining room to the office as well._

_Brittany and Santana share a long look and let their foreheads rest on each other's while they hold hands in Santana's lap._

_"So they already knew…all this time...they could've told me you know,"_ santana says rolling her eyes

_"Well you probably should start clearing your history more often…I mean come on San… 2 girls one strap on,"_ brittany says cheekily with a shrug.

_Santana pulls away with wide eyes and smacks Brittany's thigh _  
_"You little sneak!"_

* * *

"I think maybe you're overreacting Santana" Brittany states and she sits on the bed watching Santana pick up clothes and put them into their suitcases. Santana looks up from the bag and knits her eyebrows at the blonde.

"I'm overreacting?" her tone is dry and obviously still angry,

"How about you stay…and you can hang out with my fathers illegitimate love child while wearing matching best friend bracelets and bake pretty little unicorn cupcakes to give to the fucking tooth fairy"

Santana's teen angst dissipated along time ago and even then her vicious words were never directed at the blonde.

"That's really nice Santana. I hope hurting people's feelings makes you feel better inside" Brittany bites back and Santana immediately sees the pain in the blondes face and steps toward her to grab her hand which Brittany brushes off and stands up to look Santana in the eye.

"Britt-," santana goes to say something but is interrupted,

"And you know what I would rather bake cupcakes with her then be on a plane with the devils incarnate!" Brittany interrupts whatever Santana was about to say and walks out of her room brushing shoulders with the smaller girl.

"And don't bother packing for me!" Brittany yells from the hallway

Santana drops to the bed and put her head in her hands and lets out the tears she was trying so hard at holding in immediately knowing her snap brought back high school memories for the blonde and feeling guilty.

A couple of hours later Brittany was sitting the dark cylinder tube at the park her and Santana would go to as teens to make out in. she was hurt that Santana would be so harsh toward her while understanding she is going through a rough time with her fathers passing and the news of her long lost sister she needed to get out and clear her head.

The truth is Brittany would never hold anything against the Latina and would forgive her straight away knowing she is having troubles coming to terms with everything that's going on, but the words brought back memories of her being bullied in high school for being so naïve by so many people.  
She wipes her tears with the end of her sleeve and hears the crunching of bark as someone is approaching the secret hideout.

_Knock. Knock._  
Santana pops her head down and they share brief eye contact as the blonde looks up and then goes straight back to fiddling with her hands. Santana presses her lips together and bends down to crawl into the small tunnel.

Once the Latina is in the tunnel she sits next to Brittany and pulls her knees up against her chest to mirror her girlfriend and lets out a long breath.  
"It feels smaller in here" Santana states and looks to the blonde who nods her head once and rests her chin on her arms that are laid across her knees. The tear tracks evident on her pale face and her usual bright blue eyes a darker shade.

Santana reaches out to grab the blonde's hand and Brittany lets her take it, she plays with the long fingers while inspecting them.  
"Remember when we came here after winning nationals with the whole glee club and they couldn't find us for 2 hours and thought we were abducted but really we were in here making out" Santana says hoping for something from her.

Brittany chuckles and tucks stray lock of her hair behind her ear "Rachel nearly sent out a search party."

Santana laughs. "Life was so easy back then…now people are dying and life is slipping right from my hands, you know? And I'm such a fucking bitch"  
Brittany looks to Santana and uses her thumb to wipe the tears under the Latinas eyes that have now formed.  
"I didn't mean it…you know that right?" Santana grabs Brittany's hand that is on her face and peppers it with little kisses before interlocking their fingers and resting their hands between them.

"I know" Brittany nods and rests her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"I apologised to mum and put our suitcases away," Santana admits to the blonde.

Brittany just nods her head and turns to kiss her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry I called you the devils incarnate" Brittany settles her chin on the brunettes shoulder while looking up at Santana, who scoffs and kisses Brittany on the forehead.

"I deserved that one"

"You really did" the blonde admits with a smirk.

"What are we gonna do Britt?" Santana gets serious again

"I think you should get to know Sophia before you judge her…"

"I don't know about that yet"

"I also think we should get a kitten"

Santana laughs and shakes her head "I don't know about that either babe"

"I just don't understand….they are so cute, what's not to love!"

"There's lots not to love, such as hair balls and sharp claws and I just can never really trust them…now that I think about it it's very much like berry"  
Brittany frowns and pouts. "okay! I'll think about it!" Santana gives in knowing one day a kitten would be joining them.

"Are we okay?" Santana asks and Brittany nods and pecks her on the lips sharing a small loving smile.

"Come on…I'm gonna start cramping in here,"

Santana moves to get out of the tunnel but is pulled back in and is greeted with a grinning Brittany who leans in to kiss the Latina  
"For old times sake?" she whispers hotly before their lips meet and start to slowly massage each other's tongues with their own. The kiss is sweet and hot at the same time.  
Santana brings her hands up to cup the blondes face as the kiss deepens and pushes the blonde to lie down but she bumps her head on the roof instead and breaks the heated kiss.

"Ow! fuck that hurt!" Brittany laughs and lets out a painful expression before rubbing her hand on the back of her head

"I'm so sorry babe I thought there was room behind you!" Santana tries to hold a laugh but finds the whole situation hilarious and lets go

"I'm glad you find this funny!"

"Babe we are too old to be making out in a playground!" Santana manages to say in between giggles and the blonde joins her right away.

* * *

The rest of the Tuesday night is spent with Maribel who has forgiven the Latina after their long discussion about everything that has happened. Santana expressed her feelings and let her mum know she wasn't coping okay with the death of her father, she apologised and they were getting along better now, which Brittany was very pleased about.

They informed Maribel they would be leaving on Thursday so Brittany could dance in the show on Friday night and even offered for the older woman to join them but she declined the offer not being able to leave Lima so shortly after her husband's death and needing to sort things out but insisted the girls keeps their plans.

On Wednesday night they visited Brittany's family one last time before they left the next morning, the night was very relaxed and they made thanksgiving plans for the pierces to come to New York and also apologised for not staying with them longer but Ava understood that they needed to be with Maribel and she even promised Santana she would check up on her mother weekly even if it was just for coffee or a phone call which Santana greatly appreciated.  
The next morning came and they said there goodbyes to Maribel at the airport which both Santana and Brittany cried and hugged her endlessly repeating that if she needs anything they are only a flight away but Maribel insisted she would be fine and also agreed to thanks giving plans. After "I love you's" and a "call me when you land" they were finally in the air and headed for home. New York.

* * *

"Oh great she brought the midget," Santana rolls her eyes at the sight of Rachel waiting by Quinn's black range rover waving frantically at Brittany and herself.

"Be nice" Brittany slips in just before they reach the smaller brunette who has her arms spread out for a hug and a smiling Quinn who has her window down and big sunglasses covering most of her pretty face.

"My dearest friends it's been so long!" Rachel greets them as Brittany leans in for a big hug

"It's been a week," Santana states as she awkwardly hugs a beaming Rachel

"it feels longer," Quinn adds from her drivers seat with a small smile.

While Brittany puts their suitcases in the boot and Santana hauls herself into the car greeting Quinn with a scruff of her short blonde hair as Rachel also hops into the front seat beside her girlfriend.

"Rachel thank god you stood outside the car waving like a maniac we wouldn't have been able to notice the huge black range rover with Fabray as the number plate" Santana mocks.

"I see your fathers passing hasn't affected your humour" Rachel's retorts and Santana presses her lips together as Brittany jumps in next to the Latina.

"Quinn! Thanks so much for picking us up" Brittany leans over and kisses the blonde on the cheek before putting her seat belt on.

"I'm glad someone is grateful" Quinn smiles at Brittany through the revision mirror as she pulls the car out into the traffic.

The ride back to their apartment is full of catching up mostly Brittany and Rachel talking about the show they both are apart of on broad way and which cast members are hooking up in the past week, occasionally Quinn adds her input to the conversation and Santana stays silent pretty much the whole way until her fathers death is brought up.

"and how is your mum coping?" Quinn asks Santana who was busy staring out the window to hear the blonde question.

"babe…" Brittany tugs on Santana's hand and she is pulled from all her thoughts immediately and brought back to reality

"Sorry what?" Santana asks confused

"how is Maribel coping?" Quinn repeats her question

"oh..uhhh I mean she's okay I guess…she was attached to his recliner pretty much but then we got her out…she'll be fine I guess…lonely but fine" Santana answered and goes straight back to looking out the window.

Quinn and Rachel share a look knowing the Latina must not be coping okay either.

"Oh and get this!" Santana bursts into life "my dad had an illegitimate love child 16 years ago who payed us a nice visit one fine night just to throw a spanner in the works…the drama of it all Rachel you really would've appreciated,"

Rachel and Quinn sit there stunned with their jaws dropped and their eyes wide and Brittany squeezes the brunette's hand to show her support.

"uhhh Santana I don't even know what to-" Rachel begins but is interrupted

"Trust me neither did I berry" Santana shakes her head "but I vote we never talk of her again and pretend she doesn't even exist,"

Quinn scoffs at the Latinas suggestion "of course that's how you would handle this situation…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Santana bites back quickly.

"Santan-" Brittany tries to interrupt the impending fight between the two girls but Quinn is quick to retaliate.

"It means you can be so one sided sometimes! Did you ever think that her existence is not her fault at all she was the result!"

"Actually Quinn you're right it didn't cross my mind you know with my father dying and all…and finding out I was lied too for basically my whole life by my now deceased father who cant even fucking explain a thing it never crossed my mind,"

"Santana that's not-" Quinn tries to explain

"Whatever Quinn" Santana turned to look out the window for the rest of the trip while the other three girls kept silent.

Once they arrived at Brittany and Santana's apartment building Quinn left the car running so the couple could just jump out.

"Are you sure you guy's don't want to come up?" Brittany's offer earns a glare from Santana who has gotten both bags out and is waiting by the car door for Brittany.

"No it's okay, you guys must be really exhausted. We will see you tomorrow night" Rachel politely declines the offer knowing the Latina is in a bitchy mood.

Brittany presses her lips together and nods while getting out of the car.

"Thanks again!" she slips in just before closing the door and turning to the brunette shaking her head as the range rover drives off.

"What?" Santana asks knowing Brittany is disappointed in her

"You know what" Brittany grabs her suitcase and starts walking towards the entrance. Santana turns on her feet and follows right behind the blonde who is now waiting for the elevator.

"Okay but Quinn really over stepped back there" the Latina tries to defend herself, Brittany rolls her eyes and steps into the elevator and presses for level 6

"Babe here she is picking us up from the airport on a Thursday evening…meaning she cancelled on Beth for us and you could not of acted any less grateful."

Santana stays silent and immediately feels guilty for snapping at Quinn after Brittany's speech.

"Shit," Santana realises she was wrong and agrees to apologise tomorrow at the show.

The elevator opens and they make their way to their front door where Brittany scoops out the keys from her handbag and opens the door letting out a big breath as they make their way through. The blonde throws her jacket on the coat rack and the keys in the bowl on the kitchen bench as she grabs a glass and fills it with tap water to have a long drink. The Latina heads straight to the bedroom and puts her suitcase in the corner not being bothered to unpack it before she flops onto the bed face down and lies spread eagle across the bed.

"It feels so good to be home" Santana says with her head still face down into the comforter so it comes out mumbled and Brittany laughs at her girlfriend as she walks into the bedroom taking her ear rings out and putting them on her bedside table.

"What babe?" the blonde didn't quite understand what the Latina said so Santana moves her face to the side and opens one eye to look at her undressing girlfriend.  
She takes in the topless blonde clad in her lacy panties while pulling her hair out of the ponytail.

"I said you're really sexy" Santana smirks and the blonde rolls her eyes as she turns to go into the bathroom.

"hey where are you going!?" Santana lifts her head up and rests it on her hand while Brittany comes back into the room with a toothbrush in her mouth and white foam forming from her brushing,

"jush becaush you shay im shexshy doeshnt mean you get shexsh shtraight away" Brittany can barely speak so she turns back into the bathroom to spit out toothpaste.  
Santana laughs at her girlfriend's cuteness and joins her in the bathroom where she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist from behind while she is still brushing her teeth and starts peppering kisses on Brittany's shoulder and neck.

"but..Its...been…soooo…long" Santana says in between kisses to the blondes smooth skin and she moves her hands further up to her girlfriends bare chest to gently caress her perky breasts. Brittany washes the brush and spits the last bit out before wiping her mouth on the towel and turning around in Santana's arms.

"and you cant just whip off your top and brush your teeth you know that's like top 5 things that get me going" Santana smirks as she kisses the blondes neck as Brittany laughs.

"I still don't understand how me brushing my teeth makes you horny babe," Brittany laughs and Santana pushes her against the bench with a cheeky grin.

"And you'll never know" Santana says before bringing her mouth to Brittany's where they begin to kiss lightly and sweetly before Santana puts her hands under Brittany's thighs and lifts her onto the bench so she is standing in between the blondes long legs.

Brittany moves her hands down to the bottom of the Latina's top and tugs it off her in one swift move before bringing her lips back to the Latina's and they deepen the kiss. Brittany uses her legs to wrap around the brunette which brings their bodies flush together as their breathing is getting heavy.

"Bed" the blonde instructs Santana which she complies to and brings her arms around her waist to lift Brittany off the bench and walks to the bed to flop a giggling Brittany down onto the mattress before crawling over her and kissing up her stomach to her breasts and taking a perfectly hardened nipple into her mouth and using her plump lips to massage around it.

"mmmm" Brittany bucks her hips into Santana's and moans at the feeling of the warm mouth caressing her breast and rests her hand on the back of Santana's head.

Santana pulls away and is kneeling in between the blondes spread legs and is running her hands up and down toned thighs.  
Santana's lips are plumper then usual and they both are breathing heavier. Santana unbuttons her jeans and zipper but doesn't take them off yet.  
"I'm going to make you come so hard," Santana says in a sexy tone before getting up and going to the bedside table draw and pulling out a strap on and a pink dildo.

Brittany is clearly excited as she sits up on her elbows to watch the Latina get rid of her jeans and panties and brings the black straps up her legs before securing the dildo in front of her own clit. Once its in place and ready to go Santana joins the blonde on the bed again and crawls up her body kissing along the inside of the blondes thighs while Brittany can feel herself getting wet from the anticipation of what's about to happen.

The blonde reaches behind Santana and unclasps her bra before throwing it across the room and groping the brunettes firm larger breasts.  
They continue to heatedly make out with roaming hands and bucking hips when the brunette pulls away from Brittany and cups the blonde's vagina. Slowly she works her up by using two fingers through her folds, gathering the wetness formed from her heated centre and massaging the swollen clit.  
Santana smirks as she hooks her fingers in Brittany's panties and drags them off her girlfriend, coming back up to slide the pink toy through her folds.

"Ohhhh san" Brittany grabs the sheets beside her and presses her eyes shut at the feeling of the dildo on her clit, gathering the blonde's juices on the shaft as a lubricant.

Santana guides the shaft further down to her entrance and bites her bottom lip as she slowly enters Brittany who is tight at first but relaxes as Santana rubs her hipbone with her thumb holding her in position. Once she is fully inside the blonde Santana lays down on top of Brittany and they share a chaste kiss.

"I love you more than anything," Santana says as she kisses down her jaw and neck,

"I love you too" Brittany lovingly grabs Santana's face and gives her an immense kiss while wrapping her legs around the brunettes waist and bucking her hips to form some friction from the toy.

"Now fuck me," Brittany breathes impatiently and Santana chuckles before moving her hips in and out of the blonde immediately picking up a rhythm as the blonde throws her head back while enjoying the friction from the dildo straight away.

"Babe feels so good," Brittany mumbles as her eyes roll back and the brunette starts to feel her own pleasure from the shaft rubbing on her own clit and watching the blonde enjoy being filled.

After the amount of years Brittany and Santana have been having sex with each other they have certainly gotten to know each others body's, Santana knows that when Brittany bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes she is close to orgasm and Brittany knows that when Santana stiffens in a position she is hitting the right spots so when the brunette can tell Brittany is about to go over the edge she slows down and drags out the pleasure rather then getting the blonde to come straight away this way their sex lasts longer and the orgasm is so much more intense.

Half an hour of reaching peaks and pulling back the two have a sheen layer of sweat and Santana decides she cant take much longer so she picks up a steady rhythm and the heavy pants and "Santana!" that's comes from the blonde is evidence of an earth shattering orgasm approaching so with a few deep thrusts the blonde bites her bottom lip and her eyes press shut as her back lifts up from the mattress and the brunette bites down on a hot neck as the huge feeling of pleasure rolls through them both and loud moans escape their mouths as they release at the same time holding onto each other tightly for a minute before their bodies become flaccid.

"Wow…babe my legs are shaking still" Brittany is the first to speak and Santana chuckles at the huskiness of the blondes voice and peppers her face with light kisses as she slowly pulls the toy out of her girlfriend getting one last shudder from the removal and slips the strap on off and drops it beside the bed before leaning in to kiss Brittany more.

Not long after whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and sharing sweet kisses they fall asleep entangled in each other's limbs in their state of bliss and love.

**Halfway through the next chapter :) please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. **

Brittany is the first to wake the next morning as her alarm blares through their bedroom she lifts her head up off Santana's chest with her eye's half closed and reaches an arm to silence her Iphone marimba tone groaning she rubs her eyes and wishes she could stay in slumber with the very relaxed Latina who doesn't start work until Monday.

"mmm babe" Brittany kisses up the middle of Santana's chest to her neck and jaw attempting to coax her girlfriend from her slumber. The Latina stirs and wraps her arms tightly around Brittany's waist

"What Britt?" she ask's in a low sleepy voice with her eyes still closed

"I have to go to rehearsal early and catch up on what I missed…but ill see you later tonight at the show" Brittany pouts and kisses Santana's full lips before going to get out of the bed.

"Noooo…five more minutes" Santana mumbles as she buries her face in Brittany's neck and holds her to the bed to which the blonde laughs and kisses her on the forehead,

"I would but I have to shower from last night san" Santana chuckles and releases her embrace on the blonde with a few last pecks trying to savour the taste of each other before a long day without.

"Mmmkay love you" Brittany gets out of the bed and picks up a few pieces of clothes that were on the floor to throw into the laundry hamper and a towel to use after her shower.

After getting ready for her day she kisses the sleeping Latina one last time and makes her way into the kitchen where she eats breakfast and packs a muesli bar in her rehearsal bag before grabbing her keys and making her way to the theatre.

* * *

Three blocks away Quinn and Rachel are sitting at their breakfast table in their beautiful modern apartment. Both having successful careers early on in their lives, Rachel currently being the lead character in a popular Broadway show and Quinn is an art journalist for a savvy fashion magazine, combined they make a considerable salary.

After high school Quinn went to Yale and Rachel attended NYADA both staying in touch and building a stronger friendship from occasional visits to each other's cities.  
Rachel first realised she was In love with Quinn when she came to New York and stayed with herself Santana and Brittany who were living together off campus from college. That same trip she acted on her feelings toward the blonde and kissed her which in turn freaked Quinn out and she packed her bags and went straight back to Yale ignoring Rachel for 2 months and one night showed up at the girls apartment in the middle of the night.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Rachel hears the light knocks on the front door of her shared apartment and she gets out of bed in frustration and wanders who the hell it could be at this time of the night. Making her way to the door she looks to Santana and Brittany's bedroom which is closed and has a do not disturb sign hanging on the outer which Rachel insisted they use because the amount of times she has walked in on them was getting to be too much._

_Rachel peeps though the hole and steps back as a gasp leaves her lips, she looks again to make sure she saw properly and rests her fore head on the door trying to process her thoughts when Quinn knocks harder._

_"Rachel I heard you open up!" Quinn yells through the door_

_"I don't think I want to yet" Rachel admits through the door and peeps through the hole to gage Quinn's reaction to which the blonde rolls her eyes_

_"Come on, let me explain…please" Quinn looks pleadingly at the peep hole she knows Rachel is watching her through._

_"Why should I?...you've ignored me for two months" Rachel knows eventually she will open the door she just doesn't want to give her the satisfaction straight away,_

_"I know and I want to apologise so if you just open the door I can" Quinn puts her hand to the door knob and listens to Rachel sigh heavily as she slides the chain off the lock, once she hears its off she opens the door slightly and Rachel steps back to see two big suit cases and a dishevelled blonde who looks as though she hasn't slept for weeks, she steps into the apartment and grabs Rachel's hands straight away_.

_"I am so sorry rach…I was scared! I didn't know what the kiss meant and I had never felt anything like it before it freaked me out that all of a sudden there you were like you were right in front of me the whole time and I didn't know how to deal with those feelings but I'm here now…and I want to deal with them okay? I can't stop thinking about you and now everything makes sense!" Quinn steps closer to a teary brunette and wipes her cheek with her thumb as she places her hand on the smaller girls face "im so sorry" Quinn leans in closer and the Rachel's eye shut before their lips meet and taste each other for the second time._

_The kiss is soft and sweet, and just like the first time they both experience butterflies and the drop of their stomach but this time Rachel's the first to pull away looking into the depths of Quinn's green eyes_.

_"Quinn…what are you doing?" Rachel whispers because their faces are still close, Quinn searches the brunettes face and brushes a stray hair behind the smaller girls ear_.

_"What we should've done years ago."_

* * *

"Okay so I should get there around 6 tonight but don't worry if I'm a little late" Quinn pours her second coffee into her cup as she informs Rachel of her plans  
"Babe do you really need two coffees? No wander why your so fidgety" Rachel lectures Quinn as she eats her fruit salad to which the blonde just rolls her eyes and pours the coffee back in the pot,  
"Okay I have to get going but have you seen my camera? I need it for the studio visit today" Quinn asks as she gets up and puts her mug in the dishwasher.  
"Its in the top draw of the desk," Rachel replies and Quinn fetches the big black camera before kissing Rachel goodbye and heading out the door.

* * *

Being a Friday night the theatre is packed by the time Santana gets there and immediately goes out the back to Brittany's dressing room where see's a short haired blonde in the hallway and considers going straight to her seat before Quinn has the chance to see her but instead remembers her promise to a specific blonde.

"Hey!" Santana gets Quinn's attention and she turns on her feet and stops walking while waiting for Santana to catch up with her.

"Hi…" Quinn is quiet not knowing what terms they are on.

"Look about yesterday-" Santana begins but is interrupted,

"No san, I shouldn't have said those things, I mean you just lost your father and I was really out of line" Quinn shakes her head at herself

"But you were right…I don't even know why Sophia came" the brunette shakes her head "Sophia that's her name"

Quinn just nods and lets Santana continue "and I was so ungrateful and rude and I'm just really sorry"  
Quinn presses her lips together and steps forward to embrace the smaller girl who happily hugs her in return.

After the show Brittany and Rachel have to deal with fans and people in the business. The show is on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and Saturday nights, Friday and Saturday always get the bigger turn outs so they could be dealing with people for hours.

After telling their girlfriends how great they were Santana and Quinn decide to get a drink "franks" which has become their regular hang out for the four after becoming great friends and the others agree to meet up after they are finished up at the theatre.  
Quinn and Santana are greeted by frank who already knows their drink order and make their way into their booth which has perfect view of the whole place but is cornered off from everyone else.

The bar is busy being a Friday night and there is a live acoustic set happing on the stage not so far away from the girls. Ever since Quinn did a write up about "franks" potential and the great music they possess in her magazine the crowd has doubled and business has been strong for frank and has ever since not made the girls pay a penny for their drinks which Santana greatly appreciates because she believe the amount of money they put into this place makes them investors.

They sit across from each other and their drinks are brought to them not 10 seconds after sitting down.

"Here you go ladies" frank settles their drinks in front of them and throws the white towel over his big shoulder.

"Thanks frank" Santana replies and then takes a swig of her corona.

"Where are the missus tonight" frank asks as he looks down at the women who are usually accompanied by another two familiar faces.

"They had a show but will be here later" Quinn responds and puts a pout on her lips as she goes to take a drink from the straw of her beverage.  
Frank nods and gives the two a small smile; "alright just give me a wave when you want another round."

"Will do" Santana replies before frank makes his way back to the bar and takes a long drink from her beer which Quinn raises her eyebrows at,

"Take it easy Lopez," Quinn states eyes the brunettes eagerness

Santana pulls the bottle away from her lips and settles it on the table, "Sorry I haven't had a drink in ages" Santana smiles at the blonde, "so…what's been happening?" Santana asks

"well lets see…umm rachel doesn't want kids" Quinn shrugs and takes a big drink from her vodka orange while Santana looks at her with her brows knitted and wide eyes

"what…?"

"she said it"

"when?"

"after we had sex"

"no when" Santana shakes her head trying to rid the vision of Quinn and Rachel in intimate positions.

"oh…Wednesday"

"okay and your thoughts?" Santana doesn't really know what to say to her friend who now is running her hand through her short blonde hair obviously having troubles coming to terms with the fact that Rachel doesn't want to have children.

"well ive always wanted kids you know, the whole thing! three kids, house in the suburbs a Labrador… but she said its not what she wants."

"like ever?" Santana asks still with a look of sympathy for her friend who she knows wants that type of life so badly.

"I don't know" quinn looks down as she twirls her glass in her hands.

Santana kicks her under the table gently "hey… maybe she means right now she doesn't want kids, she's only 26 and her career is taking off at the moment its probably not on her mind at the moment Quinn"

Quinn nods but doesn't seem convinced "I don't know how you and Brittany do it."

"do what?" Santana frowns and swigs her beer,

"You guys have always wanted the same things and make it work if you don't…I don't know what this means you know? Like if she doesn't want kids ever what am I supposed to do…I love her," Quinn breathes out heavily after expressing her feelings.

Santana motions to frank for another round and turns back to Quinn "Sometimes its about sacrifices…why do you think I did a law degree?"

Quinn's brows furrow and shakes her head unknowingly "what do you mean…don't you love law?"

Santana scoffs and thanks frank for the refills before he walks away again "Quinn no I don't love law…I love Brittany who loves to dance," Santana presses her lips together as Quinn studies her face not believing what she is hearing.

"You mean you're only a lawyer for Brittany?"

"No you see this is where you don't get it…Im a lawyer because I will do anything to make Brittany happy including supporting her dream, being a dancer is risky… I knew she could do it but there's always times of rejection in the business so I knew I had to have a steady income that could provide for the both of us no matter what…and its exactly the same reason I am going to the friggen pound tomorrow."

Quinn just shakes her head in disbelief "I cant believe you…do you even like your job?"

Santana gives the blonde a small smile "i do but i also like that Brittany gets to dance."

"Who knew you were such a romantic" Quinn grins at the brunette and Santana's face scrunches at the thought of herself being a romantic then points a finger straight at Quinn face warningly.

"Hey! this goes no where…Okay?"

"Okay" Quinn agrees but keeps the grin etched on her face.

Four more rounds later its 11.30 and Brittany and Rachel have just arrived greeting frank before making their way over to their by now drunken girlfriends who are laughing hysterically at something.

They reach their booth and slide in next to the others greeting them both with a small peck.

"Sorry we are so late!" Rachel huffs as she takes a drink of Quinn's vodka.

"S'okay" Quinn mumbles and kisses the brunette on the cheek.

"What were you guys laughing at?" Brittany asks as she removes her scarf and puts it in her lap as frank sets her and Rachel's vodka's in front of them then looks to her left to see Santana staring at her with those sultry eyes.

"Nothing" Quinn quickly replies and Rachel looks at her with her brows furrowed but dropping it.

Brittany and Santana are still staring intently at each other having a conversation with their eyes. Brittany knows that when Santana is drunk she becomes extremely turned on by the littlest things.

Santana leans over to whisper into the blonde's ear "lets go home,"

Brittany laughs at Santana and whispers back "babe I just got here."

"I knows but you just did that thing with the scarf and nows I want some" Santana starts kissing the blondes neck and Brittany has wide eyes realizing she didn't whisper that part and now the other two are looking at them with faces that say "typical".

Brittany grabs Santana face and pecks her lips a few times "later" is all she says and Santana sits back with a cheeky grin planted across her face.

"Anyway" Rachel tries to move on from Santana's awkward horniness "Britt and I have both decided we should take a trip to the lake house for the weekend like old times when the show goes on break in a few weeks-"

"That sounds awesome" Santana interrupts before taking another sip

"-With the whole glee club" Rachel adds and Santana chokes on the liquid in her mouth shaking her head obviously not happy about the addition of the glee clubbers on their vacation.

"Awww come on san it will be like old times…" Brittany tries to convince the Latina but isn't getting any success as Santana is still shaking her head "ill let you fondle me in front of puck" at this Santana stops her movement and a smile forms on her face to which Brittany rolls her eyes knowing the Latina like to make puck jealous "so that's settled…Quinn can you get work off?" Brittany asks the other blonde sitting diagonally from her.

"I can make it work" Quinn smiles to Rachel who looks lovingly back at her girlfriend.

"Awesome" Brittany nods and takes a sip from her drink already looking forward to a weekend at her parent's lake house with the glee club.

* * *

The next morning Santana wakes up with a slight headache and bright blue eyes smiling down on her.

"I can feel you watching me Britt" Santana mumbles with her eyes still closed.

"That's impossible" Brittany states as she is still staring down at the brunette with her head resting on her propped elbow admiring the Latina's beauty. Santana chuckles at her girlfriends adorableness and opens her eyes to look into the ocean blue ones she knows have been watching her for the past half an hour.

"Come here" Santana pulls Brittany down and pecks her face with lots of kisses making the blonde giggle and scrunch her face up as Santana's plump lips make their way all over Brittany's face.

Once the attack is over they lay facing each other on their sides with a close proximity that their noses are grazing and with only a little tilt of their heads can kiss one another. Brown eyes lock with blue and Santana's hand is making light circles at the bottom of Brittany's back under the covers while the blondes hand is resting on the Latina's cheek as her thumb lightly grazes over Santana's plump bottom lip.

These are the moments that the two share and don't even need to talk to express the amount of love they have for one another. The moments where with one look Santana knows Brittany is her world and the same moment Brittany knows Santana would do anything for her.

When the girls moved out to New York after high school Santana and Brittany both went to college, Santana went to NYU and Brittany went to NYADA for dance, after struggling living in dorms for the majority of their college years Brittany got a dance gig for a small show that payed very little and Santana worked at franks to bring in an income as well allowing them to finally move out of the campus living but the rent prices were high and the only option was a room mate.

By now Rachel and Brittany were great friends, attending the same college and being in the same friendship circle helped so it was only natural that Rachel lived with them much to Santana's disapproval. There were many times where Santana had to work late and appreciated rachel keeping Brittany company but she would never admit that she actually didn't mind living with the other brunette.

They currently still live in the same apartment but can now afford to live without a roommate, they could probably afford a bigger place in a nicer area as well but they have become so accustomed to this being their home since college they don't want to leave it. Of course it has always been on santana's mind that when they get married and start a family a new home will come with that and it's the same reason she has put her inheritance straight into a savings account.

Although Brittany and Santana have talked about the whole future of marriage and kids nothing has been planned and set in stone and ever since Santana's conversation with quinn last night she has been in deep thought about the two's future, so staring into the crystal blue eyes Santana lets out a little sigh that doesn't get passed the blonde,

"what's wrong san?" Brittany nudges her nose against santana's

"nothing is wrong babe," Santana replies

"well what are you thinking?" Brittany presses on

"I was thinking about quinn and rachel actually," the brunette admits

at this information the blondes brows furrow  
"what about them?"

"quinn said some things last night about rachel…not wanting to have kids"

the blondes mouth forms a perfect 'o' shape but doesn't say anything, the brunette continues "she was pretty upset"  
Brittany nods and kisses Santanas forehead before tucking brown hair behind a small ear.

"I didn't know rach didn't want kids" Brittany says in a whisper like its some sort of secret,

"I know! like thats something that definitely should've come up by now right…poor Quinn" Santana shakes her head

"well some people change" Brittany shrugs and Santanas eyes go wide at her girlfriends statement, "oh wait! Not me! I haven't changed" Brittany kisses Santana on the lips a few times before grinning "sorry that sounded so bad."

the Latina has a face of relief as she closes her eyes for a few seconds "you scared me."

Brittany chuckles before rolling on top of the brunette and starts kissing along Santana's jaw line "Babe I already have Halloween costumes planned for our kids for the first five years of their happy little lives."

Santana laughs at Brittany's confession and couldn't be more in love with her if she wanted to.

"I think we should start" Brittany lifts her head from the crook of Santana's neck a little taken back by Santana's eagerness.

"really?" the blonde questions

"why not? We can move, get a bigger place for us, my job is steady and secure, your show is finishing at the end of this year…I mean why not?"

the blonde has a huge smile across of her face which mirrors the brunettes and they share a passionate kiss  
"I love you so much" Brittany mumbles through the kiss and the Latina smiles before flipping them over so she is on top on the blonde now looking down at the girl of her dreams.

When they were teenagers Santana had pictured a life with the blonde but her imagination could never reach the feelings she is experiencing right now looking into the eyes she could never get sick of.

"Prove it" Santana cheekily challenges the blonde and now being held on top of the blonde whose ankles are crossed at the small of Santana's back holding their bodies flush together while they stare into each others eyes.

"okay…marry me" Brittany says seriously as santanas eyes go wide

"what?" Santana asks in disbelief

"you said prove it…so marry me" the blonde shrugs with a small smile on her face,

"no…take it back" Santana shakes her head and Brittany looks shocked.

"You want me to take back my marriage proposal?" Brittany unlocks her ankles and Santana sits back on her knees still in between the blondes thighs with a frown on her face

"This is not how its supposed to happen Britt! Im supposed to ask you! You cant just ask me…I have a plan! That's the way it's supposed to go!" Santana yells with her hands in the air and a relief washes through Brittany who rolls her eyes at Santana's behaviour.

"Okay! Okay! I take it back!" Brittany locks her ankles behind the Latina and forces the brunette back to laying on top of her who has a winning smile on her face.

"are you going to write it in the sky?" Brittany asks with shining eyes

"no….why do you want that?" Santana's worried response gets a chuckle from the blonde who shakes her head 'no'

"I want David Hasselhoff to run down the beach singing the Baywatch theme song with my ring in his hand while you ride in on a jet skii holding a big sign that says 'will you marry me britt britt' and then the hoff throws you the ring which you catch in your mouth and dolphins swim me out to meet you where I give you my answer…could be yes or no depending on the bikini your wearing" Brittany shrugs,

"really?" Santana asks wide eyed

"No" Brittany smiles and Santana leans down to kiss her

"Good because I heard the Hoff doesn't have a very accurate throw."

* * *

A few hours later Santana finds herself holding a small cat that she is sure is carrying some sort of cat disease while Brittany is holding three kittens. They are at the NY adoption agency for cats and currently looking at a cat to take home.

"Britt it's looking at me funny and im not even confident that it's a cat" Santana holds the cat out at arms length and scrunches her face up at it.

"Babe it's a cat…it just hasn't been loved yet" Brittany rolls her eyes and swaps the little black kitten for the cat Santana is holding and Santana is relieved.

"I like this one…it doesn't look like she will cause much trouble" Santana says and looks to Brittany who is hugging the scary looking cat "britt what are you doing! Don't get too close to that one!" Santana whisper yells at Brittany so the people from the shelter don't hear.

"San calm down they have all been checked for diseases and this one is sad so it needed a hug plus we are taking him home,"

Santana shakes her head "no way Britt! He looks like in the middle of the night he will go missing and we will find him eating a carcus of some sort in a very dark alley and im not even sure it's a cat!"

Brittany rolls her eyes "san…it's a cat he just needs a good wash and some TLC" then she put that famous pout on and knows Santana has never said no to the pout.  
"We are getting a muzzle" Santana insists and Brittany smiles her biggest smile while hugging the brunette in excitement.

The adoption lady walks into the small room Santana and Brittany are waiting in with their cat sitting comfortably on the blondes lap while it licks at its paws and Brittany grins at the cuteness while Santana shakes her head at the ball of fluff.

"Okay ladies have ya'll decided?" the lady who's name badge says Kathy asks in a southern accent.

"Yep! We would like to adopt this one" Brittany pats the cat on the head

"Oscar! Finally going to a good home, isn't this the perfect picture! Ill be sad to part with the little guy" Kathy walks over and picks Oscar up while handing Brittany a whole bunch of adoption papers while Santana and the cat are eyeing each other off

"His name is Oscar because he's a grouch right? Did he live in a trash can and is he friends with a big yellow bird?" Santana chuckles at her own joke and Brittany rolls her eyes at her girl friends antics and the adoption lady does not look impressed.

"Actually Oscar was saved from an oncoming train downtown by a teenager a couple of months ago...quite the miracle story" Kathy presses her lips together and suddenly Santana feels bad for joking about the cats past.

"Oh..." Santana swallows visibly and they sit in silence until Brittany hands the papers back once she has filled them out.

"Okay so in a couple of months someone from the adoption agency will visit you to check on how little Oscar is living in your environment…but nothing to worry about ya'll seem like very good carers and everything should be fine and dandy" Kathy passes Oscar over to Brittany in a cat kennel who thanks the lady and turns to Santana with a large grin knowing that she finally got what she wanted.

**Thank you for the reviews! i listen to your feedback so keep them coming :) coming up is glee vacation! and flashbacks! what elese would you like to see? please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hope you like this update :) sorry it was a bit longer than a week but i made it extra longer ;)**

Brittany always loved coming to her family's lake house, it was home away from home. It was all the things she enjoyed, the fresh air, the green surroundings, the glistening lake, the beautiful sunsets and waking up next to a gorgeous brunette every morning.

As the light cascaded into the master bedroom she stretches out her arms above her head and curls her toes with a small smile playing at her lips, she turns so she can embrace Santana but is met with cold sheets beside her, she groans in annoyance that her perfect morning is ruined but hears a shuffling in the bathroom attached to the room.

"You have five seconds to get back into bed so I can pretend I haven't woken up yet" Brittany demands in a groggy sleeping voice with her eyes closed faking sleep to which Santana laughs and quickly hops back into her side of the bed, spooning the blonde from behind where she pretends to be in slumber as well. Brittany turns in Santana's arms and buries her head into the crook of Santana's neck breathing in the brunette's scent that she is so used to but could never get sick of.

"That's better" Brittany finally opens her eyes to find a bashfully smiling Santana.

"good morning" the brunette mumbles into a chaste kiss and pulls away to look into the ocean blue eyes.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?" Santana pokes Brittany's nose and the blonde scrunches her face at the gesture,

"You haven't…but I get it all the time from all my other girlfriends" Brittany jokes and earns a little slap to the bicep, "ow im joking!...they don't even compare to you" Brittany jokes again and the brunette juts her bottom lip out with a frown etched on her face.

Brittany smirks at Santana's adorable expression and leans in to peck her once, twice three times and then they begin to make out, tongues brushing against each other in a slow loving rhythm.

These are the kisses Santana loves the most, they are lazy and slow and lips part and come together like the perfect puzzle pieces. By this stage in their relationship Santana can usually tell where things are going to go just by a kiss, and this kiss usually leads to climaxing.  
Brittany rolls on top of the brunette and is laying in between tan thighs, she pulls back and begins to kiss her way down Santana's jaw and neck making work on her pulse point.

Santana bucks her hips up in anticipation and Brittany starts to rock against her while pushing Santana's pyjama singlet up past her breasts so its bunched under her shoulders.

The blonde gently kisses the smooth mound as Santana rips her own top off right before Brittany takes a hard nipple in her mouth and sucks and flicks the nub with her tongue while massaging her other breast, gaining a louder moan from the brunette.

"We have to be quiet babe," Brittany mumbles as she is making her way back up to swollen lips, Santana just rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"You didn't say anything about being quiet last night" Santana reminds the blonde with a smirk.

"that's because we were drunk…I don't want to wake them up" Brittany says and she starts kissing under the brunettes jaw

"Isn't puck in the next room? I say we go hard babe," Santana says as she runs her hands through long blonde hair.  
Brittany pulls away to look into brown orbs

"What is it with you trying to make puck jealous? I don't think he cares,"

"oh he cares…trust me."

"what?" Brittany asks confused

"nothing..come here" Santana shakes her head and goes to kiss the blonde but is met with air as Brittany pulls away

"no tell me!"

"uggghh...okay" Santana rolls her eyes and recounts the story to enlighten the blonde.

_"Yo Lopez!" puck calls as he runs toward the brunette who is standing at her locker re applying her lip gloss in front of the small mirror hanging off the metal door_

_"slow down puckerman, I'd watch out for poachers with that animal on your head," the always witty and bitchy high school santana quips at the muscular teenage noah puckerman_

_"nice one…I need a favour" pucks says out of breath as he gets to the petite brunette clad in her cheerios outfit_

_"im not ever having sex with you again… I told you theres someone else" Santana turns to face puck_

_"I know and even though you wont tell me who I respect that…plus its not your legs I want to get between" he wiggles his eyebrows and Santana scoffs at him,_

_"since when do you need help to get into someone's pants" she rolls her eyes _

_"since this girl is more difficult then friggen sudoku…plus I know you guys are close so I thought you could put in a good word."_

_Santana raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow at the mohawked boy waiting for him to tell her who "so when you see Britt tell her I am a G…O….D in the sheets."_

_Santana chokes on the air she swallowed too quickly from the small gasp that escaped her lips her brows furrow and before she knows it she has grabbed the lapels of pucks shirt and pushed him against the locker roughly, pucks eyes go wide at the small girls actions, _

_"what the-" pucks is interrupted by Santana who is talking so close to his face and he shocked at the latina's strength_

_"there is no way is hell im letting your dirty mug anywhere near Brittany and if you so much as lay a hand on her I will end you puckerman, the sweet notes of led zeppelin's stairway to heaven will be playing throughout the church as your mother says goodbye to your coffin…got it" Santana tightens her grip when puck doesn't answer due to the shock he is currently in_

_"got it?" _

_"yeah I got it"_

_Santana lets go and he kits his brows together she fixes his shirt up for him "now run along noah" Santana goes back to her locker and puck walks away more confused then trying to complete sudoku._

"I remember that day…you were all upset and made me promise I wouldn't be with anyone else" Brittany recounts  
"I wasn't upset" Santana rolls her eyes  
"yes you were!" Brittany smirks

_Later that day Brittany is at her locker putting her backpack over her shoulder as the brunette is walking rather fast toward her she notices the latinas distressed expression as the girls approaches her_

_"whats wrong?" Brittany asks straight away not even bothering with hello's knowing something is bothering Santana_

_"what? nothings wrong" Santana replys as she runs her hand through her hair_

_"I can tell when something is bothering you" Brittany rolls her eyes and Santana quickly looks around the now empty hallway and grabs the blondes wrist pulling her into the janitors closet to the side and closing the door quickly, leaving the two girls in the dark and Santana lets out a relieved breath of air._

_Even though it is pitch black in the closet Brittany finds the brunettes face and cups her cheek to which the Latina leans into and pulls the blonde closer by her hips, Brittany definitely can tell something's wrong by now because if this was a normal trip to the janitors closet hands would be in panties at this point._

_"Everything ok?" she kisses the Latina quickly on the lips and pulls away so she can hear the answer_.

_"I just had a weird morning" the brunette shakes her head and Brittany stays silent waiting for Santana to go on_.

_"You know that I love you right?" Santana asks and runs her hands up and down the sides of the blondes cheerio outfit_.

_"You're scaring me" Brittany admits and even though she cant see she feels a hot tear hit her thumb which is still resting on the brunettes cheek._

_"I love you too" she whispers and closes her eyes because she doesn't know what is happening right now_.

_"ever since the lake house Ive been so scared britt…scared of my feelings, scared the you can make me feel like this, scared that you didn't feel the same way back-" _

_"I do" Brittany quips and kisses the Latina again, who releases a shaky breath._

_When the two started having sex it was an agreement that it meant nothing more then a release although Brittany knew differently Santana pushed those feelings down until their visit to the lake house with Brittany's family where Santana first told the blonde she loved her._

_"I want to be with you britt" Santana admits "but im scared of what everyone will say,"_

_"I know" Brittany replies "but we don't have to tell anyone until you're ready okay?" Brittany sweetly comforts the brunette_.

_"Promise me you wont be with other people" Santana pleads and Brittany's eyebrows knit together in confusion "of course I don't want to be with anyone else…is that why you're upset?"_

_a silence washes over them and Brittany takes the silence as confirmation "I only want to be with you Santana" Brittany finds Santana's hand and brings it up to her chest over her heart where Santana can feel the pounding of the heavy beat "you're the only person that can make my heart do that."_

_With out any words Santana pulls the blondes hand to her own chest where the she can feel the same extreme beating of the brunettes heart, she closes her eyes as the sentiment sweeps through her and they share a long loving kiss with their hands pulsating from the rhythmic beats._

Brown eyes find blue and she reaches for the blondes hand and holds it to her chest where Brittany and can feel the heavy beating of her heart and a big smile etches across her face as she mirrors the Latina's action.

"looks like its still beating for you" Santana whispers and Brittany leans in to passionately kiss the brunette.  
They spend the next hour forgetting that the whole glee club is sleeping in the rooms next door and make love to each other.

* * *

When they decide its finally time to get up Brittany hops into the shower while Santana puts on some shorts and brittany's baggy tshirt that says "dance like everyone is watching" on and heads out to the kitchen to make some coffee and is greeted with a smirking Quinn, Rachel and Kurt as she enters the room, she rolls her eyes at their behaviour knowing they must of heard herself and Brittany this morning.

"Good morning my fellow homo's" Santana quips not really caring that they heard anything and scruffs Kurt's already styled hair as she makes her way to the coffee maker.

"Good morning Santana" Rachel replies as she sips on her tea and Quinn grunts evident that she is not a morning person while Kurt huffs and puffs that his hair is ruined.

Last night every one arrived to the lake house around 5 o'clock and the barbeque was started as well as the drinking. Although the whole glee club couldn't make it, Mike and Tina had a cousins wedding, Artie and his wife couldn't get time off work and sugar was in Europe on a business trip, although no one knew what business that was they didn't ask questions, leaving Puck, Finn, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes to lovely weekend at the pierce holiday house which is a large wooden house with enough room for everyone and a beautiful back yard that backs onto the lake.

The first nights of these reunions get a little bit rowdy due to the excitement overload and everyone ends up passed out or in Santana and Brittany's case having a sex rampage.

Whenever the two get drunk their emotions are heightened and their self control is thrown out the window, luckily the glee club are used to their drunken states by now and can handle Santana's horny teenage boy behaviour toward Brittany.

"Does anyone else want a coffee?" Santana asks the three who look tired and a bit hung over from last night's efforts.

"Yes please!" Kurt and Quinn say at the same time and puck walks into the kitchen not long after in nothing but his boxers to which Santana rolls her eyes and puck looks unimpressed as he takes a seat at the kitchen table the other three are occupying already,

"you better make me something good for breakfast for waking me up Lopez" Puck grumbles in a low morning voice and rubs his eyes, Santana laughs and hides her smirk as she turns to pour the coffee in the mugs she set out on the bench and takes them over to Kurt and Quinn.

"what would you like Noah?" Santana asks in her sweetest voice.

puck looks confused "umm what are you having?"

Santana grins and shrugs "me and Britt already ate" she winks at him and turns to get some eggs out of the fridge as Kurt chokes on his coffee

"that's lovely Santana" kurts sarcastically states

Santana nods "it was lovely Kurt but it was an acquired taste…you wouldn't like it."

Quinn and Rachel roll their eyes and Kurt scrunches his face up while puck looks envious of the brunette as she goes about making scrambled eggs and bacon for everyone.

Brittany walks into the kitchen freshly showered and looking as bright as ever.

"good morning everyone" she smiles so big and walks around the table hugging everyone good morning with kisses on the tops of their heads.

"you want some eggs Britt?" Santana looks over her shoulder from the frying pan and Brittany makes her way over to the Latina and snakes her arms around her waist and rests her chin on top of Santana's shoulder.

"No thanks babe I'm not hungry" she replies with a kiss to her shoulder and turns to face everyone who is watching herself and Santana with scrunched up faces.

"Ughh…Yuck" Kurt mumbles and Santana laughs

"What did I say?" Brittany asks confused

"Nothing babe" Santana kisses Brittany on the cheek as she walks passed her to set Pucks eggs in front of him who has his mouth agape and is staring at Santana like she's superwoman.

* * *

The whole gang is out by the lake enjoying the burst of rare sun at this time of the year and the weather is at a hot enough temperature for a swim and sunbake.

Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes are all laying out in their bathers enjoying the sun, chatting about life, Kurt is currently talking about how he and Blaine are more in love then ever.

After high school the two broke up because they couldn't handle the distance and then they rekindled their romance once both were in New York only to break up again because of busy schedules and now they are back on again, Santana rolls her eyes at Kurt's on and off again relationship with the gel haired boy and tunes out of the conversation switching her focus on a tall toned blonde who's throwing a ball with the Sam, Puck, Finn and Blaine in the water and chasing each other like teenage boys.

She chuckles when Sam grabs Brittany and throws her over his shoulder running to the end of the small pier and throwing her easily into the water with legs and arms waving about in objection. The blonde surfaces from the water taking a big breath of air.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU SAM!" Brittany yells as she swims back to the shore, once she gets to land she makes her way out of the water squeezing her long hair to the side getting rid of the lake water in it, Santana stares at the blonde in her pink skimpy bikini and it plays in slow motion in her head, she admires the long legs, the curve of Brittany's perfect bum, the toned abs and how the v's in her stomach that lead to the blondes centre which is covered by her bikini bottom but Santana knows exactly what's underneath.

"Santana you're drooling girl" Mercedes interrupts her gaze and Santana turns to look at the others who are laughing at her getting caught so she rolls her eyes and turns back to Brittany who is making her way over to the group.

"Can you blame me?" Santana replies with a smirk and turns to a puffed out Brittany.

"Blame you for what?" Brittany hears the last bit of conversation.

"Santana was catching flies with her mouth watching you frollick around" Rachel quips and Brittany turns her face up in a disgusted look.

"Babe that's gross" Brittany scrunches her face and drops down on top of the sun baking Latina dripping water on her in the process.

"Ahhh Britt your wet!" Santana yells and holds out her arms so they don't get wet from the blonde.

"That's never been a problem before" Brittany smirks and peppers kisses all over the Latina's face who is now wearing a big grin and doesn't care so much about getting wet.

"why…were…you…eating…flies?" Brittany asks in between kisses and Santana laughs at how cute her girlfriend is.

"I wasn't eating flies, Rachel's a jealous little dwarf," Santana replies and Brittany chuckles and looks to Rachel who rolls her eyes and goes back to sun baking like the others

"But now that you got me all wet you're gonna have to re apply my sunscreen" Santana says suggestively to Brittany who reaches over Mercedes and Quinn to the sunscreen lotion and pours a small amount into the palm of her hand as she straddles the Latina.

Brittany smirks as she dips the tip of her finger into the sunscreen lotion in her palm and brings the finger to the top of Santana's chest and slowly drags her finger down the valley of her large breasts where she meets the black string of Santana's bikini and keeps going until her finger reaches just above the Latina's belly button and where her centre is resting on Santana's stomach.

Santana is incredibly turned on by the small touch and has to fight her hips not to buck into the blonde instead she swallows hard and watches the blonde start massaging the cream into her skin slowly using her hand without cream in it.

She works her way back up to the valley of Santana's breasts and cant help herself when she flicks the bikini string and it makes a small "thwack" sound, getting a giggle from the brunette beneath her, she then gets more lotion from her palm and wipes it across her chest along her collar bones and now both hands are working at the lotion massaging it into the skin of her shoulder and around the side of her boobs, she lets her fingers slip under the material and Santana raises her eyebrow to which the blonde just shrugs and keeps moving her hands around the latinas chest and shoulders.

"there you go" she leans in to peck the brunette who is more then satisfied with her newly applied sunscreen.

"you guys are gross" Quinn mumbles into her arm that is supporting her head as a pillow with her face scrunched in a disgusted look, "and you have an audience by the way" she adds and pulls her sunglasses back down to cover most of her face.

Santana and Brittany look to the other side and notice Puck, Finn and Sam staring with the mouths wide open and the ball forgotten, Brittany chuckles and moves to get off the brunette who flips the boys her rude finger to say get lost.

* * *

A couple of hours later the sun isn't as strong and everyone has put on shorts and tops over their bathers the water is no longer a nice temperature and the sun is about an hour from setting, the group is sitting around drinking in chairs and on logs of wood.

Santana and Brittany are sharing a log of wood and Santana is sitting on the blonde sideways with one arm around her shoulder, Rachel and Quinn are in a similar position next to them in a chair and the rest are scattered around in a circle.

"I say we play truth or dare like old times" puck announces and takes a sip of his beer wiggling his eyebrows.

"or course you want to play truth or dare" Rachel replies "we are 26 year old!" kurt reminds him aswell

"The more reason to play! You guys are boring me" puck shrugs as the rest of the group agrees but Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes roll their eyes and join in.

"okay your first puckerman" Santana points at Finn "I dare you to kiss Finny…with tongue" the whole group laugh and puck scrunches up his face not liking this already.

"How's that fair" Finn asks Santana and she just shrugs

"it is what it is."

"Fine" puck pushes his chest out "come here Finn its no big deal"

finn and puck make their way to each other and stare at each other for a good 20 seconds before kurt yells "ohhh come on already!"

puck grabs the back of finns head roughly and their lips meet as both their faces scrunch up and they hold still for 5 good seconds before pulling away and wiping their lips the rest of the group are laughing and throwing their head back and clapping in encouragement.

"truth or dare" puck says to Santana who wipes the tears from under her eyes and and she takes a long sip of her corona before answering.

"truth."

puck thinks for a minute and then smiles big "have you ever had a sex dream about any one of us?"

Santana rolls her eyes and answers, "ummm no I haven't….what kind of a question is that?"

"Babe remember you had that sex dream about Rachel in college?" Brittany lets slip and covers her mouth straight away as everyone's eyes are wide and mouths are hanging open.

"BRITT!" Santana looks at Brittany with a shocked expression.

"Woops" the blonde looks to Santana apologetically and everyone but Quinn begins to chuckle.

"I'm honoured Santana really" Rachel holds her hand to her chest as If she just won a tony award.

"Yeah well don't be….you were gagged and dressed as cat woman" Santana shrugs and mouths sorry to Quinn who is still looking unamused but gets over it shortly.

"Moving on" Quinn awkwardly tries to get the game going again.

"Truth or dare" Sam say's to Brittany and she thinks for a bit

"Dare."

Sam looks around as if something will pop into his head which does as his eyes go wide and he turns back to the other blonde with a smirk "I dare you to ask your neighbours for sugar….topless" everyone claps at sams good dare and Brittany doesn't even say anything she just taps Santana's leg so the Latina gets up from sitting on her lap and she knows the blonde is not one to chicken out of a dare but everyone else in awe as she walks away from the group and up the yard yanking her top off and bikini off throwing it on the grass and the others watch as the blonde makes her way onto the neighbours back porch and knocks on the door waiting for a response.

"oh my god she's actually doing it!" Blaine squeals and Mercedes is on the floor laughing while everyone is waiting for someone to answer the door, when it does a teenage boy comes into view.

"great" Santana mumbles sarcastically and watches how the boys face is in shock and Brittany twirls her hair and then the boy disappears and comes back with a whole bag of sugar and a definite erection in his shorts, Brittany turns and waves to him and he watches her until she passes his view and everyone begins to cheer and clap in amazement, Brittany in the meantime covers her boobs with one arm and reaches her t shirt that is laying on the lawn and leans down and throws it on grabbing the bikini but not putting it back on as she makes her way back to the group.

"You actually did it!" Kurt is laughing along with Blaine and Mercedes and everyone else claps.

she takes a bow and walks straight up to Sam and pushes the bag of sugar into his chest "Here's your sugar."

"you are so cool" Sam says monotonously and Finn nods agreeing

Brittany turns and sits down on Santana's lap who is shaking her head "and that's how you play truth or dare everyone" Brittany winks and takes a long drink from Santana's beer,

"you just made that kids life" Santana adds and everyone begins to laugh again.

"okay…Kurt truth or dare" Brittany says once everyone has calmed down and feeling a little tipsy.

"ummm truth" Kurt chooses and takes a sip of his beer.

"did you ever think of Mr. shue in a sexual way" Brittany asks with a knowing smile and Kurt chokes on his drink

"uhhh-"

"OH MY GOD YOU DID!" Rachel yells and everyone laughs again

"He has a really nice jaw line" Kurt shrugs and looks to Blaine who has a frown on his face "not as nice as yours" which makes Blaine smile again and he leans in to peck Kurt sweetly on the lips.

"the truth is really coming out tonight!" Mercedes laughs and Kurt turns to her

"okay Mercedes truth or dare?"

Mercedes ponders her options but after seeing Brittany's dare goes with truth  
"have you ever cheated on your husband?" Kurt asks and Mercedes eyes go wide

"uhh no I haven't" she shares a look with Sam who is sitting across from her which doesn't go unnoticed by the group and the silence washes over them as they sense a sensitive subject.

"okay Finn your turn" Kurt says to break the tension and Finn chooses truth as well.

"What is your biggest regret in life so far" Mercedes breaks her gaze from Sam and continues on with the game, Finn shakes his head and drinks from his beer, everyone looks to him and he closes his eyes and tilts his head up thinking

"my biggest regret in life so far….geeez these are getting deep…umm I regret outing Santana that day" everyone looks to Santana and Brittany rubs her back with her hand knowing the Latina would appreciate Finn's confession.

"After that argument in the hallway I hated myself for doing that to you" Finn is talking to only Santana now and she shakes her head

"Finn I was a bitch…and look at me now" she points to Brittany and Finn shrugs

"yeah I know… but I still caused you pain and you had to go through a lot of shit… so that's my biggest regret" he presses his lips together and Santana nods and they share a knowing look of gratitude toward each other. Brittany kisses the Latina on her temple and turns back to the group.

"I feel like we are on Dr Phil," Brittany states and every one laughs again, Santana brings Brittany's hand to her lips and kisses it to show her thanks for lightening the mood again.

"Ok Rachel truth or dare" Finn asks and Rachel doesn't even think before answering "truth…"

"Ok ummm…..if you had to choose between your relationship with Quinn and your Broadway career what would it be?"

Everyone lets out 'ooo's' and when Rachel doesn't answer straight away the silence is basically her answer as Quinn's brows knit together "are you kidding me right now?" Quinn angrily asks and doesn't even wait for the brunette to answer before getting off her lap and storming up the yard and into the house.

"QUINN!" Rachel yells after the shorthaired blonde and everyone sits in silence as Rachel gets up and goes after the blonde.  
Once Rachel reaches the house she calls after her but is met with silence so she goes straight to their room upstairs where she finds the blonde laying face down on the double bed.

"Quinn" Rachel gently closes the door and sits on the bed

"Go away Rachel" Quinn mumbles into the pillow and sniffles making it known to the brunette that she has been crying.

Rachel and Quinn's relationship has always had this same struggle, both being very career orientated women there comes a point where your career should be your second priority, Quinn has reached that point and wants nothing more then a family with Rachel but the brunette hasn't come to those crossroads yet, her passion has always been performing and it scares Quinn that maybe it always will be.

"Quinn come on…look at me" Rachel gently brushes blonde hair behind small ears and rubs Quinn's back soothingly as Quinn gives in and turns her head toward Rachel.

"Of course I would choose you over Broadway honey" Rachel informs the blonde who is still crying

"You're lying!" Quinn yells and Rachel is startled

"No im not!" she shakes her head

"Then why the fuck did it take you so long to answer…its something you shouldn't even have to think about Rachel!" Quinn sits up so can fully face the brunette  
"I don't know! I was thinking about the question not the answer!" Rachel argues and holds her hand to her chest

"What?! That doesn't even make sense" Quinn rolls her eyes and gets up off the bed to stand up and pace the room back and forth, running her hands through her short hair a couple of times and biting her bottom lip

"This isn't about the question is it!? This is about our talk the other night! You've been weird ever since" Rachel says in her position still sitting on the bed

"ohhh maybe its about that I don't know do you think that's something important…probably not" Quinn stops her pacing to look at Rachel

"Of course its important!" tears are starting to brim at the petite girls eyes

"Then why don't you want kids!" Quinn yells and closes her eyes at her sudden outburst, a moment of silence washes over them and Rachel is the one to break it

"I never said I didn't want them…"

"You didn't?" Quinn asks in a quiet voice, The yelling has stopped and Rachel stands up and makes her way to Quinn where she puts her hands firmly on the blondes hips, they look into each others eyes and a small smile tugs at Rachel's lips

"Yes…of course I want kids…I want your kids Quinn"

"You do?" Quinn's eyes brighten and she breathes out a breath of relief

"You must be really blind to not see how much I love you" Rachel cups the blondes cheek and places a chaste kiss on perfect pink lips who smiles a smile that could light up the world

"I'm such an idiot," Quinn admits embarrassed

"Yep," Rachel agrees and pushes Quinn toward the bed where she takes a sit so the brunette can straddle her. She places her legs either side of Quinn's waist and her arms play with the back of the blondes neck while Quinn runs her hand up and down Rachel's thighs

"But I still love you" Rachel shrugs and kisses along Quinn's jaw until their lips meet and begin to kiss feverishly.

Quinn pulls away first and looks into chocolate orbs which are looking back at her with so much love and adoration, "we can try now if you want" Quinn wiggles her eyebrows and the brunette laughs and pushes the blonde onto her back roughly.

**thank you for reading! **

**please review :)**

**request things if you like!**

**what would you guys like flash backs of so far? **

**more faberry or no?**

**YOUR FEEDBACK IS IMPORTANT :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**My longest chapter yet! and now for a bit of drama! hope you like it :) please tell me what you think it is greatly appreciated**

**enjoy!**

_Flashback_

_Brittany lay naked in the middle of their queen sized bed gripping the sheets beside her waist, her long blonde hair splayed out across the pillow as her chest heaves up and down heavily, a sure sign of pleasure from Santana's experienced tongue working it's magic through her folds, knowing all the places that makes the blonde squirm and the exact movements that will eventually push her over the edge._

_It's a regular night in college for the two and ever since living out of the dorms their sex life is basically non-stop. Every morning and night and any time in between they are having sex._

_A good thing for everyone except their poor roommate, who is currently in a deep depression after the rejection of one Quinn Fabray._

_Brittany and Santana decided that is was only fair that they quieten down their escapades and try to spend as much time with their friend during their spare time rather than locking themselves away to have sex like they would usually do._

_It has been an a spoken deal between the two that in order to not rub in their very healthy sex life to the sad brunette they must not make any noise that suggests they are in compromising positions behind their bedroom door although Rachel would roll her eyes at their behaviour knowing the two practically scissor in their sleep, they decided it was only respectful._

_So while the brunette is thrusting her tongue deep into Brittany's entrance late into the night she hears something from outside the room and stops her pleasuring as she pulls away from her girlfriend's centre to see her face which does not look very pleased from the loss of contact._

_"Did you hear someone at the door?"_

_"Are you kidding me? Babe keep going I was so close!" Brittany breathes out frustrated as her head falls back onto the bed and Santana just shakes her head thinking she must be hearing things as Rachel had gone to bed way before them and no one would be visiting at this hour and gets back to the blondes clit where she sucks hard and earns a low moan from Brittany._

_She licks further down the blondes centre back to her entrance and circles it with her tongue a few times before pushing her tongue in as far as it can go making Brittany's hips to jerk further into the Latina's face, the brunette moves her arm around the long toned thigh to make fast circular motions on Brittany's clit knowing the girl is close to climax as her eyes roll back and her mouth is left open, she thrusts her centre further into Santana's face and just as she is about to experience an earth shattering orgasm a loud bang is heard from Rachel's bedroom._

_Startled the brunette removes her tongue from Brittany's centre and pulls away with furrowed eyebrows and stills her movements for the second time, at this the blonde glances down noticing Santana has pulled away once again,_

_"santana!" Brittany throws her hands in the air and looks at the brunette with an expression that says 'are you serious'_

_"Okay I know you heard that!" the Latina points her finger towards Rachel's bedroom while the blonde rolls her eyes and throws her head back onto the pillow puffing out her cheeks as she blows out frustrated breath_

_"She's probably just acting out the wizard of oz or something!" Brittany states monotonously "she does it all the time"_

_"yeah but not this late" Santana shakes her head in confusion_

_"if I had balls they would be so blue right now" the blonde mutters under her breath and Santana rolls her eyes and moves to the wall that is connected to Rachel's where she puts her ear up to the thin plaster in hopes of killing her curiosity_

_"There's definitely something going on" Santana whispers and ushers for the blonde to join her to which she just rolls her eyes once more at her girlfriends behaviour._

_"I hear voices but I cant make them out" santana squints her eyes in concentration_

_"Okay detective Lopez while you're on top of that case I'm gonna get back to the cold case that has been locked away and forgotten about that is my vagina"_

_Santana completely ignores the blondes teasing as she is still fixed against the wall_

_"oh my god there's moaning…I hear moans Britt!" Santana's eyes go wide and her face turns into a disgusted expression the longer she keeps her ear attached to the wall_

_"Yeah well you better listen close because there wont be any moans coming from me any time soon" Brittany mutters as she pulls the blanket that had fallen down earlier back up to cover her body that is now getting cold_

_Santana pulls away from the wall with her lips turned down and nose scrunched "I just realised that i definitely don't really want to hear berry moaning, although i am a little happy that maybe she'll finally get over Q"_

_Brittany shakes her head at her girlfriend who makes her way back to join the blonde in the bed._

_"Im sorry… ill make it up to you" Santana pouts her lips and tilts her head down so her chin is touching her chest and crawls her way over to straddle Brittany who has her back against the head board and turns her face away from the brunette making it very obvious she is annoyed._

_"Do you want me to bring out our little friend" Santana whispers seductively into the blondes ear who turns her head back to Santana to search her face, in a normal situation Brittany would definitely hold off a lot longer before giving into Santana but she has already been worked up twice tonight before being left high and not so dry and she is still horny so she just nods a little and Santana smirks before leaning in to kiss Brittany's neck._

_The Latina kisses down her neck and once she gets to the pulse point she playfully nibbles on the blondes skin and blows a hard breath of air against her skin making a funny noise and a vibration against the sensitive area causing the blonde to giggle and squirm under Santana's ministrations._

_Without getting off the blonde Santana leans across the bed and opens Brittany's bedside table draw where she pulls out two sex toys and holds them up for Brittany to choose, one is quite large purple strap on dildo and the other is a small vibrator, Brittany looks back and forth to both toys and juts her head towards the vibrator with a small smirk on her lips._

_Santana giggles and drops the dildo back in the draw before kissing the blonde deeply._

_Santana rolls over the blonde so she is no longer straddling Brittany but laying beside her, noticing the sheet is still covering the blonde she whips it off playfully earning a chuckle from the taller girl who slides her way down the headboard to join Santana laying down where their lips meet again and the naked bodies are pressed against each other._

_Santana slowly rolls back on top of Brittany and starts kissing her way down the blonde's neck and chest taking one of Brittany's breasts in her mouth causing Brittany to take in a sharp breath. Santana moved on from the breast down to Brittany's stomach, to her hipbone and finally to her intended destination. Santana spread Brittany's legs wider. She intended to go at a slow pace, to savor Brittany sweet arousal, but Brittany's moans and raised hips told her to hurry._

_With a flick of a switch the vibrator to the came to life, so Santana brought the silent vibrating toy up to Brittany's clit where she grazed and flicked the blondes swollen nub with the pulsating toy causing Brittany's hips to involuntarily jerk at the vibrating sensation while Santana's tongue massaged her entrance._

_"ohhhh fuck!" Brittany moaned and grabbed a fist full of raven locks to hold onto as waves of pleasure rolled through her body._

_After about 10 minute of pleasuring and teasing Santana knew what would push the blonde over the edge so she started making faster circles using the toy on the blondes clit and pushed her tongue deep inside her tightening entrance at the same time._

_"oh my god! I'm gonna come babe" Brittany breathed out between moans and Santana looked up from her position to watch Brittany's eyes roll back and her body convulse and then stiffen as her orgasm washed through her. Thinking she could get off again just at the sight of Brittany in this moment and as she slowed her motions and pulled her mouth away from her centre Brittany's body fell limp and they shared a small smile._

_"Babe that was-" Brittany was interrupted by a loud moan and a familiar voice yelling Rachel's name, both Santana's and Brittany's eyes went wide and they looked to the joined wall in confusion._

_"nooooo…..it cant be" Brittany shakes her head and Santana's jaw drops in shock_

_"I guess the case is solved" Santana states "and I never even suspected Quinn as the victim but she was right under our noses the whole time" Santana's brow furrows and Brittany shakes her head "at least we can go back to sex during the day" Brittany states which earns and huge grin from her girlfriend._

_"Babe that tickles now" Brittany giggles and juts her hips up causing Santana to turn her attention back to the vibrator that was still very much on and resting on the blondes pussy_

_"Oh sorry" Santana grabs the toy and turns it off and drops it back into the draw before making her way to lie down next to Brittany who has a very satisfied expression etched on her face._

_Meanwhile next door_

_"Wow" Quinn breathes out as she lay flat on her back next to a heavily panting brunette,_

_"Yeah…wow" Rachel agrees with the blonde and turns her face to look at a naked Quinn_

_"You don't think they heard do you?" Quinn questions the brunette who shrugs "please with what I've had to put up with these past couple of weeks…you know they think they are being discrete but Santana may as well get a mega phone and announce to all of New York City that she just had sex"_

_Quinn just laughs and rolls on top of the smaller girl and smirks down at a very happy Rachel._

_"Time for round two I think."_

* * *

The group is sitting around the fire pit on the last night of their vacation weekend at the pierces lake house, although the weather has been surprisingly good for this time of year the nights get rather cold as that is the reason for the fire and long jumpers and blankets being enveloped by the club.

With everyone deciding they will leave late in the morning the next day they also figured they would have a quieter night then the one before and not drink as much, so with a few beers being slowly consumed and everyone sitting comfortably around the blazing fire pit Santana leans over to whisper into the blondes ear who is sitting right next to Santana with their arms interlocked and a blanket covering their shoulders and backs.

"do you know where we put that weed from last time?" Santana whispers to the blonde who's eyes widen and turn to the brunette with a questioning look

"ummm it should be in the bottom draw of my dresser…you want to get high?" Brittany is all for having fun on their last night as well and is surprised that Santana even remembered they had kept a stash of weed at the lake house from a couple of visits ago, so she wiggles her eyebrows and smiles mischievously at the brunette,

Santana shrugs "old times sake…it's our last night" Santana grins and earns a nod and giggle from the blonde, she decided that's enough permission and kisses Brittany quickly before getting off the log of wood and making her way into the house in search of the weed.

5 minutes later and the Latina is walking back to the group with a small baggy in her hand that goes unnoticed by the whole group except for Brittany who is grinning widely.

She makes her way back to Brittany and gets back into her comfy position where she opens the bag to be met with only 3 joints and a little bit of already chopped green and loose cigarette papers.

"Britt…someone has definitely been helping themselves because we did not smoke that much last time" Santana's brows furrow and Brittany leans over to get a look in the bag but just shrugs "we must of babe"

"Or maybe Elle and her friends did a little snooping last summer?" Santana suggests and Brittany's eyes bulge out in panic "oh my god! That little shit!"

Santana just laughs and pulls out one of the joints before reaching in her back pocket for the lighter she grabbed while she was inside, she places it between her lips and brings the lighter to the tip where she burns the end for a little bit and inhales the first drag and blows the smoke out after a few seconds of holding it in her lungs, immediately relaxing at the feeling and remembering all the amusing times in her college days where Brittany, Santana and surprisingly Rachel would get high on the rooftop of their apartment building and laugh endlessly at each others antics.

This however does not go unnoticed by the group,

"Oh my god is that what I think it is?" Rachel sniffs the air and grimaces at the smell

"Smells like bad memories and college" she adds and every one is taken back that Rachel is familiar with the substance and is looking at her for an explanation, the truth is Rachel tried marijuana for the first time with Brittany and Santana as an effort to cheer herself up after the rejection of Quinn, after her first try she was able to let loose and enjoyed the feeling but never made it a regular thing and enjoyed it more for special occasions,

"Oh please don't give me those looks…I lived with Santana for gods sake…"

Everyone nods in understanding and Quinn just shakes her head, "Of course you have weed at your girlfriends parent's lake house" she mutters and Santana shrugs once again not really caring what anyone thinks.

"Nice Lopez! We sharing or what?" puck nudges the brunette and she smirks before taking another quick drag and blowing the smoke in his face causing him to wave his hand in front of his eyes, Santana laughs and passes the joint straight to Brittany

"Ladies first Noah," Puck rolls his eyes and Brittany follows suit of Santana bringing the joint to her lips and taking a drag and blowing it out a few seconds later

"Remember when Rachel got high for the first time and made out with that guy that looked like he could be principal Figgins son and then it turned out it was" Brittany takes a second drag and everyone laughs while Rachel's face turns red and shakes her head "it wasn't principal Figgin's son Brittany…it was his nephew"

"But still…what are the chances" the blonde shakes her head in amazement of the coincidence

"I didn't know about this" Quinn's states as she looks to Rachel for an explanation but gets one from Santana,

"ohh this was when you ignored her for a month and couldn't decide if you wanted pussy or penis" Quinn just gives the brunette a glare

"I have no filter when im high…just a warning" Santana adds quickly looking to everyone

"We thought it was a good idea at the time to get her high but she ended up kissing the Indian boy and singing a whole lot of annoying bollywood" Brittany shakes her head at the memory and offers the joint to Quinn who hesitantly takes the substance, which is burning down a little faster then expected.

"this may come as a suprise to you all but I've never…actually done this" Quinn admits and no one is really that shocked at the confession

"Live a little" puck comments and Quinn has an unsure look on her face

"Quinn you don't have to ya know" Santana says as she lights up the second joint and takes another long hit before passing it to an impatient puck and Finn,

"I know" Quinn admits and looks back to Rachel who is sitting beside her, Rachel gives her a small smile

"No pressure babe" Rachel assures her girlfriend as Quinn takes a small drag and immediately starts coughing the smoke out of her mouth, everyone shakes their heads and Rachel glares at them before rubbing soothing circles on her girlfriends back

"Here" Rachel grabs the marijuana out of Quinn's hand once she's recovered from her coughing fit, Finn, Sam, Puck, Santana and Brittany are passing the second joint around casually between them and starting to relax except Brittany who has gotten quite the case of giggles and is finding every little thing hilarious. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes politely declined the weed and no one seemed phased as it meant there was more for them.

"Like this" Rachel places the joint in her mouth and does a quick inhale before blowing the smoke out the side of her mouth to not get smoke in Quinn's face,

"you look pretty hot doing that" Quinn admits and Rachel smirks before bringing it to her mouth once more where she takes a longer drag and holds it in her own throat before leaning forward to Quinn's lips which is parted in the slightest, just enough for Rachel to slowly release the smoke into the blondes mouth where Quinn easily inhales and exhales the smoke out of her own mouth.

"That was so hot" Sam and Puck stare with their mouths agape and Rachel rolls her eyes as she passes it back to Brittany and Santana.

"I feel like im flying san…we should definitely go have sex right now" Brittany admits not so quietly and the sober people in the group don't find the statement as funny as the rest

Santana laughs and holds the brown bag up "it's okay britt I'm saving the rest" she winks and Brittany grins before leaning forwards to capture the brunettes lips and they start to make out heatedly.

"you guy's are so disgusting" Mercedes interrupts their kiss and Santana turns to the diva to give her a glare

"can I just say Mercedes you're not fooling anyone"

at this statement everyone's interest is peaked and Mercedes looks confused and a little bit shocked but being the feisty diva she is she presses on

"what's that supposed to mean Santana?" Mercedes asks incredulously and from across the fire Brittany shakes her head knowing Santana has absolutely no boundaries when high

"it means your fucking trouty over here" Santana juts her head towards Sam whose eyes are wide and face is pale before continuing "and you're walking around here like your happily married when every one knows you've been in love with Sam since the summer of senior year, so forgive me if I don't completely understand why you have the right to tell me that kissing my girlfriend is disgusting"

the silence settles upon the group and Mercedes wipes the tear that has escape from under her eye before getting up and walking into the house with out a word

"Nice one Santana" Sam shakes his head at the brunette and follows Mercedes inside the house

"is it completely wrong if I find this whole situation so awkward but hilarious at the same time?" Brittany says through a half smile she is trying to fight knowing Santana was completely out of line

"yes…Brittany….yes" a sober Blaine comments and pucks starts laughing

"oh my god I was holding that in for so long!" puck continues to chuckle like a hyena along with Finn

"ahhh fuck! Now I remember why I stopped smoking this stuff" Santana rubs her face with both her hands and buries her head in the crook of Brittany's neck

"hey maybe in the long run it was best someone said something…I mean…she isn't happy and they're in love so you probably helped…in a really mean way…she'll realise" Rachel tries to comfort the brunette but is finding it hard to make coherent sentences, Quinn just shakes her head.

"you should probably apologize" Brittany comments and Santana nods her head like a toddler being told to do something.

"well…early morning for us tomorrow so we should probably go to bed" Kurt announces and everyone groans at the reality of going home tomorrow. They give everyone quick goodbyes, as they have to leave super early to get back to the city in time to have lunch with Blaine's parents.

Everyone stayed silent for a while and Brittany was the first one to break it,

"So Santana and I adopted." the vague sentence earns gasps from the small group left sitting around the fire

"What! When? You guys didn't say anything!" Quinn's face shows a mixture of jealousy and shock that this is the first time of hearing about any adoption and is slightly annoyed that they were kept out of such a massive part of their lives especially since she's been confiding in the Latina after having her trouble with rachel

"Wow" Rachel adds more shocked

"Yep he's so beautiful," Brittany adds and Santana grimaces at her girlfriend's statement and shakes her head at Rachel and Quinn as if to say 'he's not really beautiful', Brittany notices the brunettes gesture and rolls her eyes

"Santana refuses to hold him but that's ok we are working on that"

"Wait you already have him?" Rachel asks confused knowing the adoption process is long and grueling and they seem to be acting as if it was a breeze in the park

"Yeah we picked him up a couple of weeks ago"

"A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO!" Quinn yell's and Santana now realises that her friends think they adopted a human being to which she laughs and plays along

"He was so filthy just sitting their in that small cage and the rest were roaming around but Britt and him really bonded so we took him home gave him a bath and its been love ever since" Santana manages to form a sentence through her little bursts of chuckles and Quinn and Rachel seem unimpressed.

"It's a_ cat_ isn't it…you adopted a _cat_?" Quinn shakes her head at her friends who are laughing so hard by now that they have to hold their stomachs.

"I don't even know if it's a cat it actually looks more like a wild hog mixed with squirrel?" Santana breathes out after her fit of giggles subsides and Brittany shakes her head and then nods confirming, "Its definitely a cat."

Everyone seems to have relieved expressions on their faces after learning the news that Santana and Brittany didn't adopt a filthy baby that was held captive in a cage.

"okay this I can handle…a baby would've been a shock" Rachel admits and Santana's brow furrows to which Brittany can see the impending comment in the fiery Latina so before Santana gets the chance to let the weed take over and say something she will probably regret, Brittany cups her hand over the Latina's mouth and speaks for them both.

"Well I'm_ super_ horny at the moment so we are going to hit the hay as well"

Santana glares at Rachel and picks up the marijuana baggy before Brittany yanks at her hand and leads them both in inside yelling goodnight one last time before closing the door.

"Ill never understand them," Quinn mutters quietly to herself before suggesting to Rachel that they also join the others and retrieve to their bedroom leaving Puck and Finn with the little of the remaining joint left.

* * *

The next morning they all awake at respective hours and enjoy a relatively peaceful and quiet breakfast, still feeling a little bit of tension in the air after last nights mishaps.

Once they have finished eating and Mercedes announces she is just going to go pack up her suitcase Brittany, Rachel and Quinn start to clean up the dishes while the men load the cars and Santana takes this opportunity to apologize to her friend.

She quietly knocks on the closed wooden door of the smallest bedroom in the Pierce's lake house and hears a faint 'come in' before entering at a gradual pace. Santana knows she stepped out of line last night under the influence of weed and she does feel guilty for embarrassing the other brunette in front of their group of friends but deep down she thinks she may of done her friend a favour in the long term but putting those opinions aside she knows the right thing to do is say sorry.

"It's just me" Santana presses her lips together tightly as Mercedes acknowledges the Latina with a small nod as she folds her clothes and places them into a rather large suitcase. Not wasting any time Santana approaches the darker girl.

"Look about last night-" Santana starts her apology but is interrupted

"Its okay" Mercedes gives the Latina a small smile

"I know," the diva adds and Santana cant help but smile back

"But still I was so out of line and the weed really does just send so much shit out of my big mouth," she admits and earns a small chuckle and a shake of her head from the diva

"Well it wasn't all shit…it's the truth" Mercedes shrugs as she places her toiletry bag in the suitcase "so I cant really blame you"

Santana just nods her head and takes a seat on the bed facing Mercedes "so…do you uhhh want to talk about it?"

The darker girl zips up the bag and places it on the floor beside the bed leaving room for herself to sit next to the Latina on the bed, she silently contemplates what to say to Santana while fiddling with her hands in her lap, Mercedes lets out a deep breath and shakes her head,

"We're getting a divorce," she quietly admits and Santana actually feels for her.

Some may think of Santana as being heartless and a bitch but her close friends know that a certain blonde has buried that part of the Latina a long time ago and that she is genuinely a caring and a really sweet person so when Santana puts her arm around the other girl and pulls her in for a side hug Mercedes isn't that shocked and rests her head on the smaller girls shoulder.

The Latina doesn't say anything but Mercedes is grateful for the gesture and continues.

"And yes Sam and I are involved," she bravely admits after a brief moment of silence,

"Well it would be hard to avoid the vacuum suction of that guppy mouth," Santana jokes and Mercedes just laughs but punches the Latina on her leg lightly

"I think everything will be okay…" Santana comforts the darker girl who nods her head

"I do too." They share brief eye contact and a small smile before Santana stands up and smooths out her jeans

"Well maybe you can bring trouty to mine and Britt's wedding" Santana wiggles her eyebrows and Mercedes' mouth drops open in shock.

"When did you guys get engaged!" she excitedly claps and Santana shakes her head "calm down Aretha we're not engaged yet."

Mercedes shakes her head at her friend "you can't say wedding unless you're engaged! That should be a rule girl!"

"Oh please there will be a wedding, have you met Brittany…I caught her transforming our faces in photo shop in high school to see what our kids would look like and believe me I explained its not possible a million times"

"Well in her defence if anyone was to be the first lesbians to pro create it would be you" Mercedes shrugs and Santana rolls her eyes at her friends joke and plays along,

"Probably…we do keep trying" she winks before leaving Mercedes to the rest of her packing.

* * *

A couple of weeks after their little Lake House vacation and it's a normal day for the couple, Brittany is getting ready to go to the studio and Santana has ten more minutes to sleep before she has to get up and ready for work at the firm.

Being one of the junior lawyers Santana has been working her ass off to prove herself to the bigger suits which so far has been successful, she is her bosses favourite go to junior member and has secured her job to the company by being always on top of the cases and impressing the senior members.

So far in her short career she has found herself delving into cases that deal with abused teenagers and domestic violence. Today being no different she was having a meeting with a teenager who filed a lawsuit against their foster family for abuse.

Usually these kind of cases would be a no hope being mostly homeless teenagers they have no money for a lawyer but ever since Santana joined the firm she convinced her bosses she would do some cases pro bono, this giving their firm a good respectable name as well as a fair for all out look and no one was prouder then Brittany when Santana won her first case for an abused little boy.

When Santana decided to become a lawyer her choices were to be filthy rich by working for a large company that sues other large company's for things like copyright or she could use it for the better of the world and serve justice to the people who deserved it…yes she would still make a decent amount of money but she would also feel good about herself and feel good that she was using her job for helping others who needed it.

Admittedly Santana can sometimes find her self getting too involved in a case and has to remind her self this is her work but other than the odd fiery outburst she would say she is a damn good lawyer, sensitive to her clients but a hard ass in the court and she gets shit done.

"Britt its staring at me and I don't feel comfortable," Santana mumbles sleepily as she lay on her stomach in the middle of their bed with the ratty looking feline sitting right next to her head on the blondes pillow just staring at the brunette while Brittany is in the adjoined bathroom doing her hair.

"_it_ has a name Santana" Brittany quips and moves to the doorway so she can glare at the brunette

"Yeah well I refuse to call him sir puss a lot..what was wrong with the name oscar"

Brittany rolls her eyes and goes back into the bathroom to finish her moisturising

"its was boring and that's probably why he is staring at you…where's your respect woman"

Santana shakes her head and glares at the cat who is still looking at her and then whispers so Brittany won't hear

"Look I don't like you and you don't like me so lets just steer clear and there will be no trouble"

Santana scrunches her face at the realisation that she just spoke to a cat and receives an unimpressed expression from the animal but no efforts of moving.

"Fine! I'm up you little bastard" Santana rolls out of the bed and grabs her towel before joining the blonde in the bathroom

"I heard that" Brittany gives Santana a glare in the reflection of the mirror and Santana just rolls her eyes before slipping out of her pyjama shorts and panties and pulls off her singlet before throwing it at the blonde where it lands perfectly on top of her head as she steps into the shower giggling.

Brittany just chuckles and pulls the singlet off her head before picking up the brunette's clothes and putting them in the washing basket beside the door, she then grabs Santana's toothbrush and squeezes some toothpaste on the end and opens the shower door and hands the brunette her toothbrush with a small smirk knowing the Latina likes to brush her teeth in the shower, Santana grins bashfully and sticks her head out the shower door pecking the blonde on the lips quickly as she grabs the toothbrush from her girlfriend and immediately starts brushing

"fank yo my lub" she mumbles and Brittany giggles at the mumbled words that are supposed to be 'thank you my love'

"So don't forget tonight we are having dinner with Bec and Josh" Brittany reminds the brunette and Santana inwardly groans.

Bec and Josh became friends with Brittany through dance school, they are posh and uptight and even though they are together Santana is about 90 percent sure Josh is gay but to keep her blonde happy she has always played nice and pretended to like the two even though Brittany knows Santana has to really try not to stab herself every time they catch up.

Santana spits out the foam in her mouth "sure babe but ill have to meet you there"

Brittany nods understandingly "we are having dinner at Rockpool at 7"

"That place where they have big plates and really small portions?" Santana rolls her eyes knowing it's a really fancy restaurant "cant we go to franks?"

Brittany shakes her head "Santana please…"

"okay okay… I love rockpool I cant wait" she says sarcastically before putting her toothbrush back in her mouth and Brittany opens the shower door once again this time steam escapes and she waves it out of her face.

"okay I have to go now" Brittany waits for Santana to take the toothbrush out of her mouth and spit the foam out but the Latina takes the brush out and leaves the foam before kissing Brittany deeply leaving a rim of toothpaste around the blondes mouth which Santana points at and laughs before the blonde wipes her mouth with the towel

"Lovely Santana…thanks"

"You're welcome baby…I love you"

"I love you too"

"yay rockpool!" she mocks

"7 OCLOCK" brittany scolds

and with that she is out the bath room door and Santana is left to get ready by herself.

* * *

Santana arrives at work about ten minutes early, she greets the receptionist quickly before walking straight through to her small office and makes a few calls before there is a knock on her door.

"Come in" Santana says loud enough for the person on the other end to hear, the door opens and it's the receptionist Linda.

Linda is a 30 year old single mother who wears tight skirts and tops that her boobs spill out of, Santana is probably the only person in the office that doesn't hit on her and Linda is most appreciative.

"You have a client here already should I bring him in?" Linda asks and Santana looks at the clock noticing it is almost two hours too early

"uhhhh sure" Santana nods and thanks Linda

Linda smiles briefly before closing the door and coming back not two minutes later with a teenage boy.

The boy is wearing dirty black jeans with rips at the knees, a grey t shirt with a bands logo and a black hoodie as well as a back pack that looks pretty worn out, his converse are dirty and so is his hair but underneath it all he is a handsome young man and not surprisingly he is sporting a black eye and cut lip.

"You must be Jake" Santana stands up from her desk and walks over to the boy to shake his hand who nods and hesitantly shakes back and proceeds at looking around the office at the many books in the shelf along the wall and the view of New York from the small window.

"I'm Santana Lopez, feel free to take a seat" she gestures to the chair opposite her own chair and takes a seat herself watching as the teenager slips his back pack off and sits down still browsing around her office.

"so Jake…I wasn't expecting you for a couple of hours?" Santana states but its more of a question, Jake clears his throat and Santana is taken aback by how deep his voice is " yeah I know but I had no where else to be so I thought id just come here maybe get it over with" he shrugs and the Latina nods

"That's fine, but this process is going to be a little bit longer then a couple of hours in one day you know?"

"Oh…I have to come back?" Jake asks with his brows furrowed and Santana nods with her lips pressed together

"today is just a meeting so I can get to know you a bit…you can tell me the story and I can figure out what we have against you're foster family, then there will be court dates and you will have a meeting with a judge"

Jake shakes his head and goes to stand up "I'm sorry for wasting you're time Miss Lopez"

"Wait…where are you going?" Santana stands up as well and the boy leans down to pick his bag up, "I didn't know there was such a process to punishing the bad guys."

"Jake I can help you" Santana states and this stops the boy's motions, he looks back at the brunette and searches her face for sincerity which he finds straight away and after a few long seconds of contemplating his options he takes a seat and drops his bag back to his feet, Santana takes a deep breath and does the same.

She notices the young boy staring at the photograph of her and Brittany, in the picture the brunette is hugging the blonde from behind and they both are wearing big smiles on their faces looking like the picture perfect happy couple.

"that's Brittany" Santana admits and she feels like the only way for this boy to trust her is if he knew a little bit about her. Jake looks from the photo to Santana and smiles for the first time

"Aren't you supposed to like keep this about me…I'm not allowed to know anything about you or it affects our relationship or some shit"

Santana scoffs "maybe…if I was your therapist" she shrugs and the boy chuckles

"Right…well she's pretty hot"

"mhmm and she's pretty taken" Santana quips and the boy raises his eyebrow and then nods his head understanding

"_oh _i'm cool with that…my best friend is gay so…"

Santana laughs, she has always found it funny that whenever someone finds out she is in fact a lesbian they find it necessary to state someone they also know is gay to prove that they have no problems with her sexuality,

"wow…small world" she jokes and Jake just scoffs

"So Jake how old are you?"

"17…how old are you?" he quickly responds and the Latina complies

"26…where are you from?"

"Brooklyn…where are you from?"

"Ohio"

"Ohio?" he asked with a surprised expression

"Yep"

"You don't look like your from Ohio"

"what does someone who comes from Ohio look like?"

"I dunno…more flannel"

Santana laughs and the teenager just smiles

"Well I am in business attire…" the boy nods

"So where are you living?" Santana knows that she should probably start asking some real questions that are going to benefit their case

"ummm here and there…at the moment with a friend" he shrugs and Santana nods

"Do you get any payment from the government or do your foster parents take it?"

"My foster parents take it" jakes runs his hand through his greasy hair and Santana gets a better look at the bruise on the side of the boys face she points to his bruises before asking who gave them to him who he also admits was his foster father, he then goes on to tell the brunette the story of him coming home to the house and finding him beating up his wife which he tried to stop but then the man turned on him and that it happened all the time and for a while Jake was just living there to keep his foster mother safe but she told him to leave so here he his a young man just trying to help.

Santana cant even imagine the things the boy has been through...he tells her he has been in and out of foster homes his whole life and this isn't the first place he has been where they beat the kids he also admits that he has spent more time at shelters than living under one roof. The brunette doesn't think she can handle much more before she will eventually find herself hunting down that man to torture him slowly till death.

"Ok Jake" she runs her hands through her hair and looks at the boy incredulously before noting that its lunch time and they've been talking for a couple of hours.

"we definitely have a case, and I'm going to talk to your foster mother because it would be a lot stronger if we can get her to cooperate but if not there's still a good chance he will be sentenced and you can get your payments until you're 18 but in the meantime How about we take a break and get a bite to eat down at the café"

He nods his head and thanks the lawyer and finds he is surprised by how easily she got him to tell her things, he picks up his backpack before following the Latina out of her office.

After having lunch together Santana decided she really liked this kid not because she felt sorry for him because she did but they genuinely got along, he was a bit of a smart ass much like the Latina which she appreciated and he liked her no bull shit attitude as well, she learnt that the boy had a job cleaning the train stations after hours and although she didn't think it was safe he claimed it was at least a little money and when he didn't have a place to go he at least had something to do. When they got back to her office they kept talking and they started talking about interests, he told her that he saves the money he earns from cleaning the stations because he wants to go to art school and Santana is momentarily baffled by the boys ambition considering what he's has been through and before they know it it's the end of the day.

"I'm glad you're doing this Jake" he gives her a small smile and looks at the clock

"Shit its 6:30!" he jumps up and grabs his backpack and throws it on his back while thanking the Latina

"Thank you so much Santana! I didn't realise how late it was"

"Fuck Britt's gonna kill me if im late" she also grabs her hand bag and shuts her laptop and they walk out of the office in a rush

"Where do you have to be?" she asks and the boy looks at her quickly and then looks to the ground before answering

"uhhh shelters don't accept after 6 so I'm probably going to try a friends place"

Santana pushes the car park level of the building once they enter the elevator and Jake goes to press ground level when she smacks his hand away

"ow! What are you doing?" Jake looks at her confused and Santana shrugs

"you must be starving and im not letting you roam the streets…so you can come to dinner with me and then ill give you a ride anywhere you need ok?"

Jake just shakes his head in disbelief "why are you doing this?"

Santana looks at him in the eyes before the doors open and she steps out "someone's gotta give you a break right?" Jake just smiles and follows the brunette to her car which is a black range rover, his mouth drops and eyes widen.

"Are you kidding me? You have a range rover and you live in the city!"

"hey I got this before I lived here" Santana defends herself as she unlocks the car

"can I drive?" jakes asks and Santana laughs as she hops in the front

"nice try."

When they get to rockpool they are ten minutes late and Santana is cursing in Spanish under her breath as she throws the keys to the valet parking boy with Jake not far behind they enter the fancy restaurant and Santana sees Brittany from across the room before she starts walking toward the table but notices the boy isn't following so she turns back around

"Ok I know its fancy but you'll be fine come on" Santana says to try and make him feel better but the boy shakes his head

"uhh I don't know…everyone is in suits"

"I know I know but im late and Brittany will be fuming so how about you grow a pair and lets go" she yanks his arm and he straightens up his t-shirt while walking toward the table as well as tucking his scruffy hair behind his ears.

When they reach the table three pairs of eyes are looking at them with confused expressions.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" she greets her friends and looks to Brittany apologetically before continuing "I hope you guys don't mind but my friend Jake is going to be joining us,"

the three look to the boy and take in his attire, Brittany is the first to speak up "uhh no of course that's fine we will get another place made up" she gestures to the waiter and organizes another place and chair which is brought over immediately and Santana takes a seat next to Brittany and gestures for Jake to sit down on the other side of the blonde which he does.

"So Jake this is Brittany" she points to the blonde and then to the other two guests "and bec and josh" Jake nods his head "nice to meet you guys"

Brittany turns to the Latina waiting for an explanation and Santana kisses her quickly on the lips before whispering a hushed "ill explain later" to which the blonde just nods and gets the waiter to bring Jake and Santana some water, Santana smiles over at Jake and she gets a glare in return, probably not so happy that she didn't tell him it was a fancy restaurant with posh friends.

"So Jake how do you know Santana here?" Josh asks and Santana and Jake share a quick look before Santana takes the pressure off the young boy

"Jakes actually a client" she shrugs and takes a sip of her water before opening the menu and having a look at all the overly priced meals while the young boy just smiles and nods.

Brittany leans over and pushes the menu in front of Jake for him to have a look they share a brief smile and he can already tell why the brunette is so infatuated by her, he takes the menu and straight away notices the prices of the meals mostly over 50 dollars each and Brittany notices his eyes widening and the heavy swallow he makes, so she grabs the menu back.

"Do you like steak?" the blonde asks the boy and he nods "but uhh I don't think-"

"Our shout okay" she assures the boy and he looks at Santana who is still reading her menu but now has a small smile playing at her lips "ill have the steak too babe" Santana says to Brittany and she just nods before asking the others if they are ready to order once they are the waiter comes over and Brittany orders two eye fillet steaks cooked at medium rare and a seafood risotto for herself then Bec and Josh order as well and they all make small talk while they wait for the food, Brittany talks a little bit about the show to her dancer friends and Jake silently listens to the group casually making light conversation, occasionally making eye contact with Santana who subtly rolls her eyes at the snobbish behaviour of Brittany's friends which makes Jake chuckle to himself.

During the dinner he also notices the loving looks and subtle touches Brittany and Santana share unknowingly and he finds himself day dreaming about one day finding a love similar but he is soon knocked out of his imagination once a plate with a small sized eye fillet steak is placed in front of him. His eyes widen when he remembers that this steak costs 53 dollars and then he looks to Santana who is already digging into her own piece of meat, he notices the three different knives and forks set out next to him and is immediately perplexed, Brittany notices the boys furrowed brows and the inspection of each knife before she leans closer to him and points to the bigger knife with the serrated edge, she gives him a small reassuring smile before going back to her own food and he says a quiet 'thank you' before beginning his meal.

He finishes the steak in about ten minutes and finds that everyone else is still finishing their meals so he awkwardly excuses himself and makes his way to the men's room leaving the two couples at the table.

"So what's the go? Did he like kill someone?" Bec whispers across the table to Santana once the young boy is a fair distance from the table, Santana shakes her head and closes her eyes trying her hardest not to just shut this snobby bitch down, but for Brittany sake she takes a deep breath before she composes herself and answers as politely as she can

"No Rebecca, he didn't kill anyone" Santana looks to Brittany who has an apologetic look on her face for her friends abrasive question

"I bet he is in a gang or something, I mean he has a black eye!" josh adds and Brittany tenses knowing if they push it much further her girlfriend will combust

"Maybe he's a drug dealer…drug dealers get black eyes all the time" Bec points out to her boyfriend's observation

"Probably, remember that guy that used to stand on the corner outside the theatre who sold crack? he had a new black eye like every week" Josh adds and nods in agreement and that's when Santana snaps

"ok that's it! He's not a drug dealer! Or in any type of gang…he's homeless and his parents passed away when he was a kid so he has been in and out of abusive foster homes his whole damn life so if you two would just drop it!" Santana breathes out frustrated and Brittany squeezes her hand offering a comforting gesture while the other couple look to Santana with shocked expressions

"Oh ahh sorry…we didn't know" josh shakes his head from side to side and looks embarrassed at him and Bec's antics but is then interrupted by the young boy who takes his seat back at the table and smiles at them

"Have you seen the taps in the toilets! The water just came on automatically! It scared the shit outta me," he awkwardly announces and Brittany laughs while Santana nods in agreement.

By now everyone has finished their meals and Santana is keen to get out of there so she politely gestures for the bill and the waiter comes back two minutes later with a black folder and hands it to the Latina who tells Josh and Bec to put there wallets away as she places her card in the book and smiles to the well presented employee.

They have said their goodbye's to Brittany's friends and are standing outside the restaurant in the chilly night air waiting for valet to bring the car around, Jake is awkwardly kicking at the concrete with his foot as Brittany and Santana stand side by side holding hands

"Thanks…for dinner and for the ride" Jake shrugs and Santana sends him tight-lipped smile

"Any time" Brittany speaks up and the boy shakes his head in amazement thinking he struck luck with Santana being so nice but then meeting the blonde he guessed that Santana was only half as generous and caring as her girlfriend.

The car is then brought around and they scramble in the car, Santana turns on the heater straight away and looks in the rear vision to the young boy

"so..where to?" she asks him kindly

"Bushwick, I can direct you once we are there"

Brittany and Santana share a look and then the brunette accelerates out of the restaurant and towards the Bushwick area. At first the ride is silent and its Brittany who is the first to break the silence

"Why am I friends with them?" Brittany asks Santana seriously to which the brunette widens her eyes and looks at the blonde quickly and then back at the road completely stumped with words

"I mean…I don't even really like them" she shakes her head and Santana's mouth drops at the admission,

"You don't?"

"And I know you don't like them, you practically have to sew your mouth shut every time we catch up with them yet I still make you do it and you don't even say a word…you just sit there and listen to josh talk about his eyebrow shaping ritual and pretend he's not a flaming homosexual while Bec practically downs two bottles of expensive red wine so she can ignore the fact her boyfriend hasn't touched her in probably ever, and then after all the torture you've been put through already you hand your card over and you pay! Its like paying to go see a movie you hate watching…which you would probably do if I wanted to see it but the truth is i don't want to see it...ever again…I never want to see that movie babe!" Brittany lets out a big breath of relieved air and she remembers the boy that is still very much listening to her rant

"Sorry Jake," Brittany sweetly says to the boy who shrugs in return

"Don't worry bout it" he smiles to her and she just looks back to Santana who still looks a little shocked

"I-uhhh don't even know what to say Britt…although thank god I'm not the only one that see's the homosexuality seeping from Josh's moisturised paws?"

Brittany chuckles and reaches over the console to grab the Latinas hand

"Im so sorry I put you in uncomfortable situations…and I know you hate those stupid fancy restaurants and freak out every time the waiter puts the napkin in your lap"

"Right! Like I can do that myself," Santana adds and Brittany nods agreeing

"From now on no more Josh and Bec"

"Really?" Santana squeezes her hand and takes a quick look at the blonde to see if she is serious or not.

"Really" Brittany nods "and I owe you big time" a cheeky smirk plays on the blondes lips and Santana takes another quick look before swallowing heavily and turning a little red, "you really do owe me…and not just for tonight"

Brittany chuckles, "that can be arranged" she brings Santana's hand to her lips and kisses it but their stupor is interrupted by an exaggerated cough by Jake who seems to be forgotten about in the back seat, Santana looks to him in the mirror and mutters a 'sorry' before concentrating on her driving once again.

After 20 minutes of driving and Jake directing Santana where to turn they pull into a dark street with run down houses and warehouses, the boy tells them to pull into a drive way of a rustic looking wooden house, there are boards covering the windows, broken steps leading to the dishevelled home, that looks like no one is in and the only light is coming from the unstable street lamp that is about a metre away from the car.

Brittany and Santana share another knowing look that this is no place for a young boy to live and it cant possibly be safe here so Brittany speaks up,

"Who lives here?"

"Just a friend" Jake tightly presses his lips together and goes to get out of the car

"Thank you so much for everything guys…it means a lot and ill see you in a couple of days Santana" he grabs his back pack

"ok jake just call me if you need anything ok?" santana makes sure that jake understands that she is available to him if he needs help he just nods

"thanks I will, nice to meet you Brittany"

"you too" she gives him a warm smile and he closes the door and walks up toward the house but santana makes no effort to move her car just yet wanting to make sure the boy is safe and she isn't dropping him off at a crack house

"This doesn't feel right San," Brittany admits and frowns as she watches the boy knock on the door and waits for a response, Santana nods agreeing with her girlfriend.

"I know but what are we supposed to do? Take him home" Santana suggests half jokingly and sarcastically and looks to Brittany who hasn't responded but is looking at Santana knowingly

"nah uh britt…we cant" Santana shakes her head and looks to the boy who is knocking for the second time tightly clutching the strap of his back pack hoping for someone to answer the door

"Just for tonight San" Brittany pleads and gestures to the boy "we cant leave him here…no one is answering and its cold,"

"Okay…ill just go get him" Santana agrees after contemplating her thoughts and quickly unbuckles her seat belt, opens her door and makes her way over to the boy who is now furiously banging on the door, his knuckles reddening and he hasn't acknowledged the Latina's presence.

Santana notices he looks tired and frustrated and embarrassed and then his motions come to a stop slowly as he gives up, he rests his forehead on the wooden door for a brief moment and quietly lets out a sob that sounds so heartbreaking to the brunette, she puts her arm on his back and with no words leads him back to the car where he gets in silently and watches Santana do the same and pull away from the run down house.

The car ride back toward the city is silent, every now and then Santana looks in the rear vision mirror to make sure the boy is ok but he has remained in the same position watching the city lights pass out of the car window with a tear stained face.

Brittany leans over the console but not to Santana's surprise she isn't reaching for her hand, she gently grabs Jakes hand that is resting on his knee which pulls his attention from the window to look down surprised as she squeezes his hand comfortingly and then to the blonde who offers a small smile which he returns before wiping away the new tears that are threatening to fall only this time his tears aren't because life is dealing him a shit hand of cards yet again but because for the first time he thinks he may have been dealt a flush.

**please review and tell me what you think!**

**i know feel like i have a strong story line and theres lots of suprises to come! **

**if anyone wants to put a visual to jake i picture him as tyler blackbur :) **

**what do you guys want to see happen?**

**thank you for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Okay so this is the guest room," Santana opens the wooden door below the stairs to reveal a small guest room which is nicely decorated and a single bed that is to the left of the room where Jake walks toward while taking in his surroundings and nodding approvingly, he gently places his back pack on the bed before turning around to Santana who offers him a small smile

"Sorry about the floral" she points to the covers of the bed and the young boy takes a quick look before chuckling a little and shaking his head,

"I can handle floral…I don't know about that though" he points to the small photo frame that holds a picture of a very glamorous Barbra Streisand on the dresser beside Santana, she quickly snatches the small frame and shakes her head as she takes in the photo knowing Rachel planted this in the room on purpose

"Fucking Rachel," the Latina mutters under her breath and Jake lets out a light laugh at her reaction before they share a brief glance that holds so much more in it then words can express, his eyes are glassy still from crying earlier and he still cant believe his day.

"You know you don't have to do this san-" Jake begins but is interrupted

"Hey Its no big deal" Santana reassures the young boy and he nods his head at her appreciatively

"It'll only be a night" he states factly, more to make himself feel better then for anyone else, so Santana just nods her head with her lips pressed tightly together, she then runs a hand through her hair before jutting her thumb behind her to the door across the hall

"So the bathroom is across the hall, there's some fresh towels in the cupboard so help yourself, ill let you settle in though and if you need us we are right upstairs so don't hesitate..." Santana makes sure he is okay before turning out of his room and taking the small photo frame with Barbra in it with her.

Once she enters her own bedroom she finds Brittany in their bathroom moisturising her face, she is already dressed in her pyjama shorts and t-shirt and looks ready for bed

"Is he ok?" the blonde asks quietly to which the Latina nods and pushes herself off the door entry she was leaning on and makes her way back into the bedroom where she starts to undress herself, first she relieves her feet by slipping off her heals and at the same time unbuttoning her blouse which she throws on top of the laundry basket full of other dirty clothes, she then unzips her tight skirt and pushes it down where it falls to her feet leaving her in her matching black lacy panties and bra, the bra is the next thing to go and she un clips it from the back and lets it fall down her arms before throwing it into the basket as well, as she walks over to her dresser to change her undies and put on some pyjamas Brittany grabs her by the waist from behind and starts to kiss the back of the Latina's neck slowly bringing her hands up to cup tanned breasts which gets a small moan from the Latina who is leaning into the touch

"mmm babe…I don't think we should tonight" Santana whispers through her obvious state of arousal and Brittany stops her motions on the Latina's chest immediately understanding that the brunette has had a pretty rigorous day at work so she leaves a chaste kiss on the smaller girls shoulder before tapping the brunettes bum

"mmkay im just gonna go feed puss a lot before he starts doing that weird growl again" Brittany announces as she exits the room and Santana cant help but smile and shake her head at the blonde.

The blonde makes her way down the staircase and into the kitchen where she opens a little tin and puts it in a small bowl beside the bench on the floor and is immediately joined by a very hungry cat that comes bounding around the corner for his food.

Brittany chuckles and gives him a few strokes along his back as he hoes into his tuna dish.

"Your cat looks familiar," Jakes deep voice startles the blonde and she holds her hand to her heart as she slowly gets her breath back

"You scared me," she admits

"Sorry" the boy chuckles and Brittany notices he looks a lot more refreshed after his shower, he is wearing a tight white singlet and grey tracksuit pants, she smiles at him and he shyly tucks his damp long hair behind his ear and then points to the animal

"What's his name?" he asks attentively

"Sir puss a lot" Brittany answers as she stands up and moves toward the cupboard and pulls out two glasses and the boy lets out a loud chuckle before recovering quickly not to be rude

"Wait…are you serious?" he asks again this time a little weirded out but Brittany just nods and moves to the sink to fill the glasses with water before coming back to stand across the kitchen bench from the young boy, she places the water in front of him and he says a quiet 'thank you'

"We rescued him" Brittany shrugs and the boys eyes goes wide before looking at the cat again and realising where he knew the familiar looking animal from

"He didn't happen to be called Oscar before sir puss a lot did he?" Jake asks curiously and Brittany's mouth drops in surprise and she nods her head, Jake eyes widen immediately

"Oh my god you rescued Oscar!" his face is a mix of shock and amazement and Brittany is also wearing a big smile but is still unsure why

"You know sir puss a lot?" Santana interrupts as she walks into the kitchen to join the other two and gets her own glass out of the cupboard, Jake shakes his head to try and wear the shock away

"I kind of saved the guy" Jake admits and crouches down to pat the cat not even taking in both of the women's shocked expressions "didn't even know what it was on the tracks but it was gonna get hit so I jumped down and got him off… then I wanted to keep him but the homeless shelters don't allow animals, so I took him to the adoption agency…told them Oscar's story and they fell in love with him, I went back to visit him like two weeks ago but they said he was adopted and now here the little guy is" Jake finally looks up from the cat after telling them what happened and notices both pairs of eyes are wide and mouths a agape

"What a fucking small world!" Santana shakes her head in amazement and Jake just nods his head

"I named him Oscar because he was such a grouch…for a minute after I rescued him I was pretty sure I had picked up a large sewer rat" Jake admits and then shrugs

"I knew it!" Santana adds and looks to Brittany who rolls her eyes but smiles at the boy

"Well you can visit him any time" Brittany adds and Jake nods appreciatively

"I don't know if I can call him sir puss a lot though" he shakes his head and Brittany frowns

"don't worry, neither can I," Santana contributes and Brittany looks between them back and forth a few times before moving to the sink and putting her now empty glass in there and walking out of the kitchen

"That's his name now so deal with it!" she yells once she is half way up the stairs and Santana rolls her eyes

"Drama queen" she mutters and puts hers and Jakes glasses in the sink as well before turning back to him to ask how his shower was

"It was awesome, thanks" he replies

"Okay good…ill uh see you in the morning then" she makes her way out of the kitchen and Jake turns toward the guest room as they say goodnights, the brunette switches the light off before climbing the stairs to her bedroom.

Once she reaches her bedroom she joins the blonde in their bed who is already in under the covers.

For a while they lay facing each other not speaking, just tracing each others faces with delicate touches and sharing little kisses that speak a large amount of love. Brittany notices the slight frown in Santana's face and presses her thumb over the crease between her brow silently comforting the brunette she then runs her finger down the bridge of the smaller girls nose and Santana closes her eyes at the loving touch.

"I miss my dad," the Latina admits quietly and Brittany's bottom lip juts out in sympathy for Santana

"I know," Brittany replies and kisses her forehead and Santana opens her eyes searching for comfort in the blue ones looking back at her which she finds immediately and tightens her hold around the blondes waist.

"he doesn't even have a family Britt…and I have family I refuse to acknowledge, he would probably do anything for a family and here I am with a sister I cant even accept," Santana closes her eyes as tears threaten to fall and Brittany doesn't really know what to say so she wipes the tears away with her thumb and rubs the smaller girls back in slow soothing circles which only causes the brunette to cry a little heavier and she lets out a sob.

"Am I a bad person Britt?" Santana asks through her tears and strangled breaths and Brittany shakes her head straight away

"Are you kidding me babe? Would I be with you if you were a bad person?" Brittany replies and Santana's crying calms down enough for her to speak,

"But maybe you cant see it because you're in love with me," Santana states and her eyes go wide "like Quinn being so in love with Rachel she doesn't see how hideous those tartan skirts are!"

Brittany giggles and kisses Santana sweetly on the lips "babe I don't think a bad person would bring a homeless boy into their house, I don't think a bad person would spend the majority of their day fighting cases to save abused women and children, and I also don't think you're a bad person because you need a little time before you acknowledge your sister but then again I am so in love with so…" Brittany shrugs and Santana's lips turn upward into a small smile

"You really think so?" Santana's voice is so fragile

"I know so," the blonde replies and kisses the tip of her nose

They search each other's faces again and Brittany is relieved the crease in the brunette's forehead has subsided but a thoughtful expression remains, she runs her hand through luscious dark locks and tucks it behind the Latina's small ear waiting for Santana to say what she is thinking

"My dad was a good person, even though he did what he did" Santana shakes her head and continues "I mean he saved lives for a fucking living…that's gotta make him a respectable person, I mean he served a purpose on earth right Britt?" Santana's glassy eyes look to blue orbs for an answer and Brittany nods

"I think he was a very good person…remember when he used to help me with biology in senior year? I don't think I would have graduated if it weren't for him San," the blonde says thoughtfully and Santana nods agreeing

"You know how else I know Emilio was a good person?" Brittany asks pointedly and Santana shakes her head

"How?" the brunette whispers and nudges her nose against the blondes,

"Because he raised you to be the person that you are today and to be the person who I am so in love with."

* * *

The next morning the couple have the same schedule as the day before only this time their wake up call is earlier in order to make breakfast and leave in time for Santana to drive Jake to wherever he needed to be. Brittany cooks pancakes and they sit at the kitchen bench and enjoy their meals. Jake says thank you so many times the Latina starts to believe no one has ever given the poor kid a break so she accepts it and moves on.

Brittany hugs Jake goodbye before telling him he should come visit sir puss a lot again and that it was nice meeting him to which he agrees and she then kisses Santana a few times and mumbles an I love you before fleeing the apartment and heading to the dance studio's for rehearsals.

Santana drops Jake off at a train station and gives him her card with her phone number on it so if he ever needs anything to promise he will reach out to her, she also opens her wallet and forces a 20 dollar note into the young boys hand who refuses but then gives in and accepts the generosity of his new found friends.

After she drives away she feels a sudden pang of guilt that she should have done more for the young boy but reassures her self that he will call if he needs her and she will see him in a few days for another meeting at the firm.

Jake walks into the station feeling safer then he's ever felt, although yes he probably will be sleeping in a shelter tonight he cant help but feel that he has a safety net that will be there to catch him if he falls which probably is the closest thing to a family he has ever had.

Santana spends her day in the office deep in thought. She thinks about the young boy in need of help, she thinks about the half sister she hasn't accepted and she thinks about a certain blonde.

Remembering a couple of weeks ago as the couple they laid In bed and Brittany asked her to marry her brings a small smile to the brunettes lips, she wonders if her plan is special enough and then she opens her desk draw to pull out the ring she bought the year after first moving to new York knowing that Brittany was the one.

Although the blonde knew her girlfriend was planning on proposing to her Santana was still going to make it a romantic surprise and she was excited to say the least to be engaged to Brittany.

After going over everything in her head she was finally ready to do this, it was a lot easier knowing Brittany was going to say yes but she still wanted the proposal to be the most special moment in their lives so she decided that this weekend would be the perfect time and their would be no jet ski and David Hasselhoff.

* * *

Later that night on her way home from work Brittany had called to say she would be late and that for some reason they had a big turn out at the show for only being a Thursday night and had missed her usual 9 o'clock train home so the Latina figured she'd pay a visit to her closest friends to ask for a favour.

After knocking on their front door and waiting patiently while she hears Rachel approaching the entry end of the apartment telling whoever was at the door to 'wait a minute' Santana immediately regretted showing up and when Rachel answered the door in nothing but a towel and looking rather disheveled the Latina's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh Santana…" Rachel says in surprise and grips her towel tighter across her chest to make sure nothing is revealing and Santana's lips turn down while her eyebrows are scrunched like she just tasted off milk.

"Oh great…you have your 'I was in the middle of sex' face on I thought you'd still be at the theatre…Quinn's gonna be pissed, so I'm just gonna…" Santana juts her thumb behind her and shakes her head as she starts to walk backwards before whispering to the smaller brunette, "you never saw me!"

"Forget it Santana…the mood is killed, " Rachel states and rolls her eyes as she opens the door wider inviting the other brunette inside and walking away from the door back into her own apartment and is soon followed by a hesitant Latina covering her eyes with one hand and blocking her nose with the other.

"I offered Britt a ride home but she was swamped with media so…" Rachel reasons to why she is home already to which the Latina nods knowingly.

Once she is fully inside the apartment she separates her fingers blocking her eyes enough to get a peak of a now barely dressed and not impressed blonde staring back at her.

"Seriously…you're blocking your nose?" Quinn shakes her head at the brunette who just shrugs in return.

"Sex smells…and I definitely don't want to catch a whiff of whatever you two got going on" Santana comments but unblocks her nose and takes her hand away from her eyes taking a small breath in, "nope…still smells like kosher food and moth balls."

"Very funny…to what do we owe the pleasure?" Quinn asks as she walks into the large modern kitchen followed by the brunette, she grabs three glasses and pours two with water and one with coconut water then pushes one of the waters toward Santana who grabs the drink and takes a small sip

"Oh you know…cant a friend just pay a visit every now a then?" the brunette asks with a small knowing smile and Quinn scoffs

"Ahhh you see a friend would usually visit with a tall blonde by her side but you're Santana Lopez and I don't see said blonde so either Brittany sent you here for something or you need a favour…and I'm going to go with the latter?"

As Quinn finishes her sentence a fully dressed Rachel enters the kitchen and Santana re considers asking the two for their help at all but then remember how amazing her plan is going to be.

"Okay! But all bullshit aside I do need a favour…"

* * *

"I know I say this a lot but we are so much cuter then Santana and Brittany…right?" Rachel pouts as she watches Quinn brush her teeth from the bathroom entry and Quinn just scoffs and spits out her toothpaste from her mouth before answering

"Way cuter honey," Quinn offers her a small smile before continuing to brush her teeth.

Santana left their apartment about an hour ago and shared with the couple her plan to propose to Brittany and what she needed the two girls to do in order for it to be a success and with a few minor added details from an insistent Rachel they agreed to help her out and it would all take place on Saturday night after Brittany finished the show.

And now as Rachel watches Quinn get ready for bed she wanders if the blonde thinks they have a stronger relationship then them and this is her round about way of talking about it.

"It's just that I always compare us to them…" Rachel admits and shakes her head before continuing "I just don't understand how they can be so…perfect for each other…like do they ever fight? Its ridiculous," Rachel lets out a heavy breath and Quinn looks back to her confused about where this is coming from, she spits out the rest of the foam gathered in her mouth and puts her toothbrush beside the purple one in the holder before turning to Rachel and wrapping her arms around a small waist.

"Of course they fight…like any normal couple do," Quinn kisses the tip of the brunettes nose "hey…I know that Brittany and Santana are soul mates or whatever but so are we…everyone is different and you need to stop comparing us to them."

Rachel nods her head feeling comforted by her girlfriends words "I know," she breathes out and brings her arms up to wrap around Quinn's neck and they share a small chaste kiss on the lips.

"mmm so minty," Rachel smirks

"You are the Santana to my Brittany" Quinn whispers and Rachel giggles before shaking her head

"You are the Quinn to my Rachel," Rachel admits through her grin and Quinn cant help but match the smaller girls large smile.

* * *

Its 10.30 and Brittany is finally waiting on the platform for her train. She looks up to the board and notices it is 2 minutes from arriving and she pulls her coat tighter against her as cold gush of wind blows through the under ground station as a train on the opposite platform sweeps through.

Being late on a Thursday night the station is pretty empty, the occasional business man and teenagers pass but Brittany has an eerie feeling surrounding her and when she notices two men in black hoodies approaching her hastily.

The men look to be in their 20's and Brittany shuts her eyes tightly praying that they walk straight passed her and that she is being paranoid but when a strong hand shoves her she is brought back to reality and her fears are confirmed, for a second everything stands still and she zones out of what is really happening and then all of a sudden the shock wears off and all she can hear is gruff voices yelling at her.

"Give me your bag!" one of them yells and Brittany complies straight away handing over her handbag without a second thought only now noticing there is a knife being pointed In her direction as the guy throws the handbag in his friends direction,

"Those fucking earrings hand em over!" the other man yells and Brittany silently scolds herself for wearing the Lopez family air loom diamond earrings Santana gave to her for their 5-year anniversary, hesitantly this time she goes to take out the earring with tears falling down her face from fear but as she is taking the backing off the first ear ring an unexpected voice startles the two men and herself, stepping in front of the blonde Jake lifts up his t-shirt to show the handle of a black gun resting in between his jeans and pelvis,

"Give her back the bag," he states in a calm but demanding voice and the men look at the seriousness in jakes face and back to the handgun in his pants and comply straight away handing the bag back to a shaking Brittany. As soon as the bag is handed over they are on their feet running out of the underground station.

Jakes takes a heavy breath out and turns around to a shaken up blonde who is yet to see his face but when she does she immediately embraces the boy whispering 'thank you' over and over as she sobs into his shoulder and he rubs her back soothingly not really knowing what to do.

"Come on ill take you home," Jake grabs the blondes hand and the train conveniently stops at the platform, Brittany wipes her face as they enter and the whole ride home they sit in silence, mostly because Brittany is in Shock and Jake doesn't really know what to do, so they sit and wait for their stop.

* * *

Santana has been home from Quinn and Rachel's for a couple of hours now and decided to run a bath for herself and Brittany when she gets home knowing the blonde will love one to relax from her long day.

She glances at her phone noticing Brittany should be home soon as the blonde sent her text saying she was leaving the theatre and was on her way to the station at 10.25, knowing it takes ten minutes on the train and 5 minutes walking Santana was expecting to hear the front door any minute now which she did and then she heard voices too but thought nothing of it as Brittany was probably talking to the cat like she always did.

Santana slid down and let her body be engulfed further in the bubbly water as she wait for Brittany to enter the bathroom but 10 minutes pass and the blonde hasn't entered so begrudgingly she emerges from the tub and throws on the small dressing gown hanging on the back of the bathroom door before walking out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Britt?" she yells as she descends the staircase

"In here," Brittany's quieter than usual voice comes from the lounge room and as Santana rounds the stairs and enters the room she is surprised when she sees A slumped over Brittany with her head in her hands and Jake sitting silently across from her on the coffee table, immediately she remembers she is very much half naked and pulls the robe across her still wet chest and tying it tightly.

"Oh! Jake what are you-" Santana begins but immediately notices the tear stained face of Brittany and goes into panic mode

"Oh my god Britt what's wrong? What happened?" Santana rushes over to the blonde and as soon as she sits beside her girlfriend she is embraced tightly by Brittany who is now sobbing into the Latina's chest. Santana looks to Jake for explanation still confused as to why the boy is currently sitting in her living room and why there is a distraught Brittany in her arms, she brushes the blonde locks out of a reddening face whispering 'shhh' and 'its okay.'

"What happened Britt?" Santana asks when it looks like she is calming down a little bit and Brittany sniffles before sitting up straighter to look Santana in the eye

"I was on my way home...and then these two men..." Brittany sniffles between her words in her story but is interrupted by a shocked brunette who eyes widen at the story,

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OK?" Santana pulls her head back trying to get a good look at the blonde searching for any signs that suggests she is hurt and relieved when there isn't, Brittany just nods frantically and Santana releases a heavy breath of relief.

"They were mugging me…and then Jake showed up and scared them off."

Santana closes her eyes and kisses Brittany on the forehead and holds her face before kissing her quickly a few times.

"Oh my god" Santana rests her forehead against the blondes and closes her eyes again thanking the gods that Brittany is okay.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asks sweetly and Brittany just nods

She reluctantly pulls away and looks to Jake who is watching on silently with his lips pressed together, Santana shakes her head and glances to the boy, they share a knowing look of gratitude and Santana wipes the tear that is threatening to fall down her face.

"How? How did you scare them off?" Santana asks Jake who silently contemplates lying but decides she deserved the truth.

"I carry a gun," the boy admits with a small shrug and Santana closes her eyes again at hearing that this young boy has to carry a gun with him to feel a sense of safety and hopes to god he has never had to use it before tonight but nods her head and looks back to Brittany

"No more subway, you're getting a car this weekend." Santana demands and Brittany knows that there is no point in arguing so she nods her head and they share another chaste kiss before Santana turns to Jake again,

"And you're staying here from now on okay?" Santana looks to Brittany who nods in agreement and reaches across the space to hold the boys hand that is shaking his head at the lawyer's statement.

"No way I cant do that. I'm okay." Jake refuses

"Please…" Santana looks at the boy pleadingly and he silently contemplates for a long minute before giving in with a nod of his head.

"okay good…the guest room is yours…it's the least I can do" Santana runs her hand through her hair and looks back to Brittany

"Do you want to take a bath babe?" the brunette asks sweetly as she rubs soothing circles on the blondes back and Brittany nods before standing up and turning to Jake who also stands, Brittany leans in and hugs him again before turning out of the room and walking up the stairs leaving the Latina and the young boy in silence

"I don't even know how to thank you enough," Santana shakes her head and the boy just smiles at her gratefully he then lifts up his t-shirt and pulls the small handgun from his pants and places it on the coffee table facing away from the woman.

"There's not even any bullets," he admits and shakes his head "I don't think I'll need it anymore any way" he shrugs and they stare at each other for a few seconds having a silent conversation before he motions to the guest room and starts to walk toward it with his backpack hanging from his shoulder.

"Jake-" Santana gets his attention and he turns around waiting for whatever it is the Latina is going to say

"Thank you."

* * *

After putting the gun in the safe locked away in their walk in closet Santana makes her way into the bathroom where she sees the blonde laying in the tub with her eyes closed looking rather emotionless.

The brunette leans against the door just watching the blonde and she lets out a relieved sigh, just thankful for the young boy and thankful that Brittany is okay and wasn't hurt at all.

She unties her robe and lets it fall to the ground, now getting the blondes attention as she walks her way over to the bath tub and gently not wanting to cause to much movement and disturb the serenity that Brittany looks to be in she lowers herself into the water and settles between her girlfriends legs facing the blonde who immediately wraps her arms around the smaller girl and holds her so tight she doesn't ever want to let go which the brunette would be content with.

"I was so scared," Brittany admits as blue orbs search brown comforting ones and Santana tucks blonde strands of hair behind a small ear before leaning up kissing her passionately on the lips causing her to take a sharp breath in.

Santana runs her tongue against Brittany's bottom lip as permission for her tongue to enter which is granted immediately and they both bask in the feeling of their tongues dancing together slowly, not wanting to rush this moment but to appreciate every second of it.

Brittany moves her hands to the back of the brunettes neck where she gently caresses as Santana grabs the blondes toned thigh and lifts it up to a bent position giving the brunette more space between her legs.

After a long time of just making out fervently in the tub Brittany started to rock her hips up against Santana's finding friction and needing to feel as close as possible to Santana after what happened to her earlier, understanding the need from the movement Santana wastes no time with bringing her hand to the blonde's folds and running her fingers through them feeling the difference between wetness from the bath water and wetness from Brittany's pulsing core on her fingers.

Brittany breaks the kiss and they stare into each others eyes longingly as the brunette circles Brittany's clit earning a loud moan from the girl, wanting Santana to feel this amazing as well Brittany brings one of her arms between their bodies and matches the girls motions on Santana's throbbing pussy.

They join again for a heated kiss and they savor every moment of feeling each other's love on the tips of their fingers as they thrust into each other simultaneously.

The water now gushing around the tub as they ride each others hands in synced rhythm, their moans that tiny bit louder from the echo of the bathroom walls but neither could care less, just wanting to shower each other with love and to take in every second that they have together and not wanting to take for granted another passing minute.

Santana up a little bit allowing for Brittany to thrust into her harder as she takes a hardened nipple into her mouth and circles the nub with her tongue at the same time as curling her fingers inside the blonde to hit her G spot, the blondes eyes roll back and her mouth drops open as she lets out a strangled moan from her earth shattering orgasm, feeling the walls tighten around her fingers and watching Brittany reach her high was enough to push Santana over the edge as well.

The brunette's body shakes involuntarily and she moans into the taller girls neck as her orgasm washes through her body and an unexpected sob escapes her lips as she cries into the blonde's neck clutching her girlfriend tightly.

"Shhhhh" Brittany pulls her fingers out of Santana gently and coo's into her ear as she rubs the back of her head soothingly.

"I'm okay baby," she whispers and Santana's cries quieten as she pulls back to search the blondes face

"I know but something really bad could of happened and I don't know what the fuck I would of done," Santana shakes her head at the admission she managed to form through sniffles and Brittany nods her head understandingly

"I know but we don't have to think about that because I'm okay…everything is okay…I'm just a bit shaken up but we will be okay," Brittany calms Santana down and they share a chaste kiss before santana finally removes her fingers from the taller girl and they wrap their arms around each other firmly.

"I love you so much," Santana mumbles into the blonde's neck and inhales her scent there.

"I love you too san," Brittany replies, "I'm starting to get wrinkly though"

Santana chuckles at her girlfriend and nods her head as they both help each other out of the bath tub, they dry each other quickly with the towels hanging on the rack and Santana reaches for her college sweater that she knows Brittany loves to sleep in and carefully puts it on the blonde who has a small smile playing on her lips, she then dresses herself in a big t shirt before leading Brittany into their large bed where they meet in the middle and entangle their limbs and fall asleep to the comforting beat of each others hearts.

* * *

The next morning they try to forget the events of last night by distracting themselves, Brittany makes breakfast for both Jake and Santana and Santana drives Brittany to the theatre before taking Jake to Quinn's office at the New York Art Journal.

They enter the fancy building and jakes eyes widen at how beautiful the place is, its architecture is quirky and there are a lot of famous paintings on the walls. They enter the lift and the brunette presses the button for the top floor. The doors open to a very sophisticated looking level and the receptionist recognises Santana straight away

"Good morning Santana, she's on an important call at the moment you can take a seat," the super model looking employee gestures to the lounges to the right and Santana nods

"Thanks Olivia," Santana replies and it doesn't go unnoticed by her or Jake when the receptionist smiles and checks the Latina out by looking her up and down.

Once they have taken a seat on the leather lounges Jake is still looking around the place in bewilderment.

"So you know who from NY art journal?" Jake questions as he smooths out his hair and tucks the long strands behind his ears

"Editor and journalist for the photography department," Santana replies quickly and rolls her eyes at how fancy it sounds but in reality it's just Quinn Fabray, her best friend since high school.

The boy just nods and looks over to the receptionist who is talking on the phone, "she was totally checking you out."

Santana rolls her eyes again and nods "too bad she's not good looking," she jokes and Jake just chuckles in reply.

"Miss Fabray Is ready for you Santana," the attractive receptionist calls over her desk and Santana nods standing up and walking towards the glass doors of Quinn's office followed by Jake.

Without knocking the Latina opens the door and Quinn is typing away at the large Apple computer at her desk not caring to look up yet knowing it's just Santana and cant be bothered with pleasantries

"You totally mood killed Rach with your little 'help me propose to my girlfriend' visit last night Santana, I hope you and Britt had lovely sex because you can bet that I didn't get any," the short haired blonde states and when there is no response she looks up to a wide eyed Santana accompanied by a young boy who also looks rather surprised

"Oh my god. I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Quinn's face blushes with embarrassment and she stands up and shakes her head to Santana who decided to ignore the earlier comment from the blonde

"Quinn this is Jake, he's a friend who is living with Britt and I at the moment," Santana explains and Quinn's brows furrow in confusion as she looks to the smaller brunette, she then reaches out and shakes the boys hand and smiles sweetly before gesturing to the seats for them both to sit, which they do.

Jake looks around the classy office and notices the beautiful black and white photographs hanging on the wall; there is one of dark hair sprawled upon a white pillow, another of a deserted back street with the background of the NYC skyline in plain view and the last one Jake recognises as Brittany who is on an empty stage and is mid air in a very beautiful ballet pose.

"So…what's up?" Quinn asks interrupting his gaze with the images

Santana tells Quinn everything. From how she met Jake to how he needs help to taking him to dinner and then taking him home to Brittany getting mugged and young boy being their to save her and to now where he needs a job.

"Wow," Quinn breathes out a heavy breath after hearing the whole story, she then looks to the boy who has been patiently sitting silently as Santana re tells his story and how they met.

"And you just happened to be at the station?" Quinn asks incredibly and the boy nods

"When I don't get in at the shelters I clean the subways for the council" he admits and Santana shakes her head at hearing this

"It's not safe Quinn…he needs a job where he doesn't have to carry a gun." Santana states and Quinn nods her head agreeing before looking the boy up and down with a sympathetic expression.

"Do you make art?" Quinn asks the boy who is looking a little bit nervous now, he nods is head in response.

"I want to go to art school," he admits and Quinn smiles at the boy's ambition

"Well the internship program applications were just chosen but I'm sure I can find something for you to do around here…how well do you know New York City?" Quinn asks and the boy smiles at her question

"Like the back of my hand," he admits confidently

"Do you go to high school?" Quinn then asks and the boy shakes his head

"Home schooled…without a home," he shrugs and looks to Santana who offers him a warm smile

"But he's smart," Santana jumps in and looks over to Quinn "and he has a home now."

Quinn shakes her head in dis belief of the strangeness of this situation but decides to give the kid a chance

"The pubic art department is in need of a documentation person so basically you will get to go out looking for art in public spaces, sculpture, murals, relational aesthetics, all of it needs to be documented…do you have a camera?"

Jake shakes his head and Quinn nods understandingly

"I've got one you can use…on Thursdays and Fridays Ill set you up with a Mac book in here where you can write reviews and research the art you scoped out during the week, ill look over them when they are complete and then you will submit them to Paul who is the head of public art and I will work out a payment with him…sound okay?" Quinn looks to the boy who is shaking his head finding it hard to believe that this is actually happening.

"Sounds amazing," he admits and looks back to her appreciatively

"9 o'clock Monday morning ill meet you here and ill get you started," she smiles at him and he agrees with those terms.

"Thanks Quinn…he wont let you down," Santana assures her best friend and then looks to Jake who nods agreeing with the lawyer's statement.

The rest of the day is spent in Santana's office, Jake silently sat on the couch with a black visual diary resting on his lap where he was writing in while Santana continued with her job working on Jake's case.

She organised for two police officers to patrol outside Jakes foster parents home every night for an hour waiting for an invitation to enter the house so that they could peg the husband for domestic abuse seeing as Jake's foster mother denied any allegations against her husband on the phone.

She also organised the governments payments to be cut off to his foster parents, as he is no longer under their responsibility, which the foster care agency were not aware of and claimed they would find a new foster family for Jake and in the meantime he would live in the in house care they offer to underage homeless kids waiting for a home to which Santana told them he was not in need of and registered as his guardian for the meantime.

At 5 o'clock she shuts down her computer and leans back in her chair, Jake was sitting on the couch opposite her desk eating a sand which, they share a brief smile and Jake's curiosity gets the better of him.

"So…you're gonna ask Brittany to marry you?" he grins and Santana lets out a small relieved breath feeling a sense of calm after a hard day when she hears about the beautiful blonde she is still so in love with.

"Sure am…Saturday night actually," she admits and runs a hand through her dark long locks, Jake lets out a slow whistle

"Damn…you nervous?" he questions and Santana chuckles

"Actually I'm not…should I be?" she replies and Jake just shakes his head and rolls his eyes

"Nah…I think she'll say yes," Jake comments and Santana smirks over at the boy

"how are you gonna do it…the big old get down on one knee after a romantic dinner by candle light?" Jake playfully waves his hands about as he asks the lawyer about her romantic plan who just scoffs at the boy in return

"Oh please…this isn't the bachelor" Santana rolls her eyes

"So do you need me outta the house or something I can totally bail for the weekend," Jake states seriously and Santana shakes her head straight away

"Actually you'll have the house to yourself on Saturday night…" Santana replies and goes on to tell him her plans to propose.

At 6 o'clock they arrive at the theatre and park the car heading inside and finding their reserved seats in the already busy room right next to Quinn who is patiently waiting for the show to start, they greet each other quickly and Jake is surprised to see her here but smiles politely and takes his seat as the lights dim and a small brunette takes the stage belting out the notes to a powerful ballad before she is joined on the stage by a full on production.

His eyes widen at the play that takes place, his first time witnessing a Broadway show and he immediately notices the tall blonde as soon as she enters the stage and graces the floor with her beautiful dance moves, he has never seen anything move so elegantly and he looks to Santana as she watches on in admiration for her soon to be fiancé.

After the show he goes back to a dressing room with Quinn and Santana who are making small talk about things and people he doesn't understand so he tunes out and observes his surroundings, on the mirror beside the light globe is a picture of a young Santana and Brittany hugging dressed in a red cheer leading uniform he guesses was from high school and smiles at their excited expressions, the other photo is of a whole group of people standing around a rather large trophy, as he looks closely in the photo he notices Quinn is also in the picture but his gaze is interrupted when a small brunette he recognises as the lead in the show enters the room rather flustered.

"Oh my god if that stupid reporter from beat magazine gropes me one more time," she huffs as she slips out of her heels and makes her way over to the other mirror in the room without acknowledging anyone, Quinn's eyes widen at the small singer which doesn't go unnoticed by Jake

"what reporter groped you!?" Quinn half yells in anger and Santana rolls her eyes to Jake who is watching on in slight amusement.

"Quinn it's nothing…he hardly got a feel," the brunette girl admits and walks over to Quinn who still looks like she wants to go out there and punch the guy in the face, they share a quick peck and Jake now understands why she has a right to be angry someone is groping the singer.

"Oh please what's to grope anyway," Santana interrupts and Rachel rolls her eyes and looks over to the Latina who is now standing next to Jake filing her nails and then notices the boy in the room.

"Oh! You must be Jake…Brittany already told me all about you!" Rachel smiles and shakes the boys hand who presses his lips together and nods his head awkwardly

"I'm Rachel but you probably already knew that" just as Rachel finishes her sentence the tall blonde enters the room letting out a heavy breath and leaning against the back of the door for a second before pushing herself off and greeting Santana with a chaste kiss on the lips

"Its crazy out there! And Rachel just a heads up…the beat reporter is here and very handsy tonight," Brittany states as a matter of fact and Santana frowns at that earning a laugh from Jake who Brittany smiles at briefly.

After they take off their stage make up and throw sweats on they are ready to go they part ways in the car park with 'see you tomorrows' and Quinn subtly winks at Santana who rolls hers eyes and starts the car.

When they get home Santana orders pizza's and they sit around the dinner table eating and enjoying their meal together, Santana tells Brittany she can't pick her up tomorrow night because she has a meeting with a detective working on Jakes case so Quinn will drive her home, thinking nothing of it she nods understandingly and Jake and Santana share a smirk and a knowing look over their pizza.

As Jake settles in his room later that night a small smile playing on his lips he thinks to himself that he has never felt this safe before, there is a roof over his head, his stomach is full and he is warm as the blanket envelopes his body, his mind wandering back to during the day when Santana told Quinn that he now had a home warms his heart and as he looks around the guest room and settles further into the bed bringing the comforter up to his chin he notices there is no more floral on the covers but a plain navy blue bed spread.

That night he falls asleep for the first time thinking maybe he does have a home _finally._

_**Please review! its brings updates quicker :)**_

_**i hope you are liking the direction of this story.**_

_**next chapter is the proposal!**_

_**and then a surprise ;)**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING **_

_**X**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**here it is! ENJOY :)**_

**Chapter 9**

It's Saturday morning and Santana still feels no nerves, maybe because she knows the blonde is going to say yes or maybe because this is the way things are meant to be. Truthfully Santana has been prepared to propose to Brittany since first moving to New York together after high school but waited until she had graduated and then waited until she had a secure job and now with all that being a success the brunette couldn't be happier and more ready to make Brittany her wife.

Brittany doesn't have to be at the theatre for the Saturday night show until 3 o'clock so they decide to go buy a car.

Santana inherited quite a bit of money from her fathers passing a couple of months ago that she has kept it in a savings account that they had decided they would leave untouched until they had kids or something but Santana saw that getting Brittany a car was important now and would make weekly payments into the savings account to make up for it.

So now as Brittany sits in the small black Volkswagen golf in the dealership she shuffles getting comfortable in the drivers seat and Jake opens all the compartments he can find as he sits in the passengers seat, Santana is talking to the car sales man with the spray on hair a bit further away from the car.

"This is so sweet," the young boy is reclining himself backwards with the button next to his chair and Brittany laughs at him, his face less swollen and bruised and he is looking much more handsome after every shower.

Santana walks back to the car and leans in the open window of Brittany's car seat.

"So? Is it comfy?" Santana asks wiggling her eyebrows and Jake nods his head still playing with the recline button

"Babe I think it's too much…I think we should get the Yaris its so much cheaper," Brittany tries to negotiate with her persistent girlfriend even though she knows there's no point in trying

"Britt don't worry about the money…this one is safer and so much sexier with you in it plus I got Mr. tupet over there running around trying to cut us a sweet deal that I'm pretty sure he is sweating his hair off"

Brittany chuckles and looks over to the man talking on the phone while wiping his forehead with a handkerchief confirming Santana's statement

"He looks like john Travolta…the later years," Brittany jokes and makes a face as if to say 'yikes' getting a small laugh from the brunette

"sooooo…." She playfully smirks and pokes Brittany's cheek getting the blonde to smile cutely

"Okay, fine!" Brittany gives in and Santana leans in the car and pecks her girlfriend quickly before turning around and walking back to the sales man and nodding.

Brittany moves her hands to rest on the wheel and turns to look at Jake who is looking back at her wide-eyed

"You totally planned that" Jake points at Brittany accusingly and Brittany smiles cheekily

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Brittany winks and plays dumb

"Man you're good…" Jake admits shaking his head and Brittany mocks being offended "you always wanted this car that's why you made her look at the yaris first because you knew it was so unsafe and she wouldn't like it and then you made her look at this one straight after knowing as soon as john Travolta said it was the safest small car she'd want to buy it for you! I must say I'm very impressed," Jake shrugs and Brittany laughs

"You could learn a lot from me young man," Brittany states and the boy just shakes his head at the blonde "do you think I staged the mugging so she would by me a car? Because that I didn't do," Brittany adds just before Santana starts to walk back toward them with a large grin.

"we can pick it up tomorrow babe," Santana says excitedly.

* * *

"What about this one?" Santana holds up a nice men's t-shirt in front of Jake's face who looks rather unimpressed.

After signing all the paper work for the car the couple found them selves shopping at a shop near by and were trying to convince Jake to buy some new clothes.

"I really don't need anything…lets just go" Jake pleads and Santana rolls her eyes

"We can go once we buy you some new clothes for your new job," Santana states and Brittany gives the brunette a stern look telling her to stop pushing the young boy

"Okay ill get whatever" he just shrugs not really caring

"Well you have to try it on," Santana replies with a smirk while she picks out a few t shirts and button up shirts as well as pants and passing them to Brittany

"What size pant are you?" she asks holding a nice pair of jeans up to jake's waist "perfect I reckon"

"I can't wear them!" Jake whisper yells not to offend any of the employees

"What? Why not?" Santana looks at the pants and then back to him confused

"Umm I dunno maybe because they look like they will cut off all blood circulation to my legs?" Jake states dryly and Brittany grabs the jeans out of Santana's hands who rolls her eyes to jake's response.

"Oh please…isn't that all the rage these days? Justin fucking Bieber isn't complaining"

"Santana!" Brittany puts the pants back on the rack and grabs the small Latina by the arm dragging her a couple of feet away from the young boy

"Ouch!" Santana rubs her upper arm once the blonde lets go and looks to a not so happy Brittany giving her a stern look

"you cant talk to him like that! and stop pressuring him!" Brittany whisper yells at the smaller girl who now looks like a kicked puppy

"I'm not pressuring him I just want him to have nice pants," Santana shrugs and sighs at the same time and Brittany's sweet smile returns as she notices her girlfriends unusual way of trying to do something nice for the boy, she brushes a few stray hairs behind the brunettes ear trying to make Santana feel better

"Well he wont buy nice pants if you keep doing what you're doing," the blonde runs her hands up and down the Latina's arms and Santana sighs and nods in return understandingly

"Okay! Okay… ill stop pressuring him…lets just go then," as they turn to meet Jake he is already at the register buying a nice button up shirt and a different pair of black jeans, the girl behind the desk giggles flirtatiously with the boy as she hands him the bag and scribbles something on a piece of paper also handing it to the boy who smiles and puts the paper in his back pocket before walking away with the shopping bag in hand toward a stunned Santana and Brittany.

"Turns out pretending I have two mums works with the ladies," Jake wiggles his eyebrows at the two women whose mouths are agape and eyes wide.

"She gave you her number because she thought you have two mums?" Santana questions incredulously and looks to the boy who shrugs in return

"Having two mums makes me a sensitive guy Santana, chicks dig it," he admits and Brittany chuckles and looks back to the girl who is still staring longingly toward him

"Pretending to have two mums to get a 'chicks' number makes you a sleaze," Santana rebuttals playfully and smacks the back of the boys head sending a sweet smile to the girl over at the register, Jake frowns and rubs his head and Brittany laughs as they follow the Latina out of the store.

"Okay well I've gonna get going to the theatre," Brittany juts her thumb in the direction of the theatre which is walking distance away and Santana nods but cant help the big grin forming her face knowing that the next time she sees her she will be proposing, Brittany notices the large smile and dimples forming on Santana's expression and looks at her confused before stepping closer to the smaller girl and poking the dimples and kissing her chastely on the lips.

"Why so smiley for?" Brittany whispers and looks back to Jake who is awkwardly trying not to intrude on their affectionate moment by looking at his feet and down the busy new York city street.

"No reason…want us to walk you?" Santana gives the blonde another peck and Brittany shakes her head

"I'll be fine Santana," Brittany replies with a small smile and Santana pouts her bottom lip out before another peck is placed on her plump lip which makes the pout disappear straight away, they part and Brittany waves to Jake and walks off down the block toward the theatre in the sea of people.

"You gonna be right?" Santana turns to Jake who is smiling at her knowingly

"mhmm" he nods his head and Santana just smiles back in return

"Okay so I gotta get going but here's the spare key to the house," Santana rummages through her purse and hands the boy a key wrapped in a 50 dollar bill, he looks at her confused and she shrugs, "you'll get hungry so order a pizza or something."

"I don't need-" Jake begins to hand the money back but Santana pushes his hand back toward him

"Just take it okay," she pleads and he gives her a tight-lipped smile in return as he nods his head and pockets the 50 dollars with no intention of spending it.

"Do you want a ride home?" she asks and juts her thumb towards where the car is parked but Jake shakes his head

"Nah I think i'm gonna go find some public art around the city…get a head start," he shrugs and Santana cant help the proud smile that forms on the lips.

After awkwardly standing in the middle of the street for a few silent seconds Jake opens his arms gesturing for a hug, "good luck?"

Santana scoffs but quickly embraces the boy, still not the most affectionate person when it comes to people that aren't Brittany Pierce but getting better.

"I wont need it but thanks," she says as they part and he nods in return, then he turns on his feet and starts to walk in the opposite direction.

"No house parties!" Santana yells over the crowd and he turns around to see the small Latina pointing threateningly at him, the teenager just rolls his eyes and nods in response and begins to walk away once again.

* * *

The show finishes and Brittany is glad to head backstage where she can relax and change into her comfortable clothes. Once she is in her dressing room she notices a red envelope sitting on her dressing table, confused she walks toward it and recognizes the curly writing on top of the envelope straight away. With a small smile she opens the paper and pulls out a hand written letter.

Before reading the note she looks around the room to make sure she is alone, when she realises she is she wastes no more time.

**_Dear Brittany,_**

**_Yes this is exactly what you think it is…Unless you're thinking this is a letter from Samuel L Jackson telling you what you need to do in order to get your child back then no this isn't that…it's most likely the other thing you're thinking._**

Brittany lets out a small laugh and covers one hand over her mouth knowing exactly what this is and she continues reading.

**_Tonight I am going to show you all the reasons why I want to spend the rest of my life with you._**

**_You're going to go on a journey and I will remind you of the times that make me want to marry you._**

**_So rug up and meet Quinn and Rachel who are waiting for you out the back of the theatre to take you to your next destination._**

**_Love Santana_**

**_P.S. See you soon my love_**

Once she's finished reading the letter she closes her eyes and holds the envelope over her heart as a huge smile takes over her face.

The excitement flowing through her body is what gets her changed so quickly not bothering with the media and fans she would usually acknowledge, she escapes out the back door dressed in her jeans, boots, jacket and scarf where Quinn's car is waiting for her.

She springs the back door open and jumps in flustered but unable to wipe the big smile off her face, Rachel turns around from the passenger seat and hands her a single red rose which Brittany immediately brings her nose to and inhales the sweet scent of her favourite flower.

"You guys!" Brittany squeals in excitement and the other two stay silent but Rachel holds her hand over her mouth trying to hold back her happiness and trying to refrain from joining in the blonde's giddiness.

Quinn starts driving and Brittany's excitement doesn't die

"Oh my god where are we going?!" Brittany asks but there is no response and Brittany laughs

"How much did she pay you to not talk to me?" the taller girl questions and is still met with the silence of Quinn and Rachel

"Wow…ok I'm just gonna use this to my full advantage while I can and let you know Rachel…the time you came home early from your weekend home and Santana and I were in your bed…" Rachel's eyes go wide and Brittany continues "it wasn't because the air conditioning broke in our room" Brittany confesses and bites her bottom lip as Rachel's jaw drops in horror but no words are formed and Quinn lets out a small laugh "we did have sex…more then once…it was Santana's idea to get back at you for using her good hair conditioner…which was actually me," she finally lets out and exhales a long breath of air while Rachel looks shocked and even if she could talk she probably would be at a loss for words anyway.

"Feels good to put that out there." Brittany adds.

Once they have arrived at their next destination Brittany notices Quinn is pulling up to central park her anticipation ten folds. The car comes to a stop and Brittany looks to the couple for instructions but is still met with silence only this time Quinn gives her a nod letting her know to get out of the car.

Brittany steps out into the cold air and closes the car door behind as she tightens her jacket she begins looking around for any signs of the brunette but finds none so she begins the walk through the lit up walkway immediately knowing where to go.

She stops at her and Santana's park bench and takes a seat patiently waiting for her girlfriend to appear but after 5 minutes of nothing Brittany randomly looks under the seat where she finds a red envelope stuck to underneath, she chuckles and bends down to take it off and brings it back up to open.

This time taking her time wanting to savour every moment of feeling this excited and loved she opens the envelope and pulls out the letter.

**_Dear Brittany,_**

**_Remember the first walk we ever took together in central park? We were holding hands and I remember how proud I felt to have you on my arm._**

**_You were so excited that your eyes were a shade darker and I remember you tugging me to sit on a park bench you claimed was 'ours' from then on._**

**_So as you sit here on our bench I want you to think back to that moment._**

**_The moment I realised you were going to be the greatest mum._**

_Brittany and Santana were sitting together on their newly acclaimed park bench watching the busy park engulf the different walks of life that passed through._

_Their hands interlocked and Brittany has her head leaning on the smaller girl with a small smile playing on her lips._

_From a distance they spot a scared little girl in the middle of the pathway frantically searching, they share a look and in a split second the blonde is walking over to the little girl without a second guess._

_From where Santana is sitting she watches the blonde lean down to eye level with the terrified child, she sees the little girl nod and Brittany takes a look at her surroundings, the Latina then notices her girlfriend sticking her hand out and the child shakes the hand hesitantly._

_Brittany points toward Santana who is still sitting but now is on the edge of the seat watching the scene play out and Brittany grabs the little girls hand and they start walking toward the brunette._

_Once they reach her, Brittany kneels back down and Santana notices the quivering lip and red eyes on the small cute face, but mostly she just watches the blonde rubbing the little girls back comfortingly._

_"Santana this is Jessica…she is lost but we are going to help her find her mummy aren't we?" Brittany speaks in a comforting voice and Santana looks the little girl in the eyes who is starting to lose control of her tears and nods._

_"Of course we will," Santana responds and Brittany turns back to the girl who is crying hysterically now, the couple share another look and Santana shrugs not knowing what to do in this situation Brittany looks back to the girl and brushes her hair out of her eyes whispering soothing words that quells the little girl eventually and soon there a two little arms clung around the blondes neck not willing to let go of the woman any time soon. The taller girl's hand is rubbing soothing circles on her back and Santana is in awe of Brittany._

_She had never seen this side of her girlfriend. Sure they used to babysit Brittany's younger sister but the way she acted with her sibling was different to what Santana was witnessing in this moment._

_"Oh my god Jessica!" a woman's shrill voice pulls Santana out of her reverie of the blonde and a frantic looking lady in running toward them, the little girls arms forget Brittany's neck immediately as she reaches for the woman rushing toward them._

_"Oh jess! I'm so sorry!" the red head lady coo's when little Emily is finally in her arms and she looks to the blonde savior,_

_"Thank-you! Thank-you! I'm so sorry!" the mother holds her hand against her heart once she is calming down and Brittany smiles in return shaking her head_

_"It really wasn't a problem," Brittany ruffles Jessica's hair who is tightly embracing her mother now as she is safely being cradled._

_After a brief conversation of how she lost the little girl the thank-full mother is on her way and Brittany turns to a brightly smiling brunette who wraps her arms around the blonde and leans in to share a long meaningful kiss._

_"I love you so much" Santana mumbles when their lips break from the kiss and Brittany smiles back at her girlfriend before kissing the brunette on the nose and leading them back to the park bench to sit back down and enjoy the new tranquility that comes with sitting in the park on 'their' bench_.

**_And seeing you being so loving and caring toward the scared little girl who was lost reminded me of how much you were loving and caring for me when I was that scared girl lost in the halls of McKinley, too afraid to let myself love and to be loved by my best friend and my soul mate._**

**_So there on our park bench in the middle of Central Park I realised there was nothing that I wanted more in the world then being a mother with you one day and sharing our love for each other with children of our own._**

**_Love Santana_**

**_P.S. See you soon my love_**

Brittany folded the paper back into the envelope and wiped the tear slowing running down her cheek. As she sat on their bench She remembered that day clearly but never knew Santana was thinking these things and it made her blush at the thought.

She put the red envelope in the pocket of her jacket and rushed back to Quinn's car patiently waiting on the curb.

She slides in the back seat for the second time that night with a bright smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Where to now?" Brittany asked excitedly and Quinn gives her a small smile in the rear vision mirror as she starts to pull away from the curb and drive off into the city.

The next destination they arrive at Brittany smiles inwardly as the car pulls up out the front of a small 24-hour diner.

She whisks out of the car yelling a thanks to the other blonde and enters the candy striped decorated diner known as 'Ralph's'.

A bell chimes as the door opens and Brittany immediately recognises Benny, the young chubby cook that Santana and Brittany became so fond of after becoming frequent customers.

They share a smile and Benny hands Brittany another long stemmed red rose and she hugs the big guy before taking the rose and kissing the man on the cheek animatedly.

"You're not allowed to talk to me are you?" Brittany asks and Benny shakes his head 'no' but grabs the blonde's hand and leads her to their usual booth where she sits and immediately looks under the table for her next letter but is disappointed when she finds nothing.

Benny chuckles and pulls out a red envelope from behind his back handing it to the blonde who also laughs at her eagerness and whispers a small 'thankyou' to the cook but wasting no time in opening the letter and reading.

**_Dear Brittany,_**

**_I know Ralph's isn't the most romantic place in New York City but ever since college and our regular Sunday morning visits for your beloved waffles I've really felt like this place is our little haven in the midst of such a crazy place._**

**_For most of our relationship I thought of myself as your protector, which I am, but here in Ralph's diner you showed me that you were my protector as well._**

**_Moving to the city from Lima I was naïve to think that we were safe from the ignorant people and that that part of our lives was over with...of course now I realise how wrong I was._**

_A regular Sunday morning for the young college couple as they sit on the same side of the red booth in their favourite diner._

_Santana is trying to read a book for her rigorous college schedule and Brittany is happily eating away at her tower of waffles._

_Every now and then Brittany feeds the Latina a piece of waffle and Santana eats it absentmindedly as she continues reading._

_From across the room the blonde has noticed an older aged couple around their 50's or 60's leering at the two but she knows better then to bring it to attention with her girlfriend knowing Santana is easily upset when they are faced with ignorance._

_Benny approaches the table and takes a seat across from the couple puffed out, Brittany smiles and Santana looks up from her book also sending their friend a small smile before going to back the literature._

_"Tough morning?" Brittany asks through a mouth full of waffles and the chubby boy laughs_

_"You could say that Britt," he replies and wipes his hands on his pants, "so how was your audition last week?"_

_Brittany's smile drops and she stabs some waffle on to her fork harshly, the behaviour doesn't go unnoticed by Santana and she looks to Brittany to see what she is going to say_

_"Not very good," she admits and Santana shakes her head_

_"That's not true…they still might call" the brunette adds and Brittany rolls her eyes_

_"San today is the last day for them to call and they haven't…" she shrugs back to Benny who gives her a sympathetic look and Santana leans over and places a small kiss on the blondes shoulder before going back to her book._

_"What about you? How was your date?" Brittany asks the boy who smiles at the mention of his date_

_"It was good…I really like her, I just, I don't think she was into me," Benny admits with a shrug and Santana closes her book and places it on the table._

_"What makes you think that?" Santana asks and Brittany nods wanting to know the answer to the question as well_

_"I dunno I just wasn't getting a good vibe," Benny confides and the girls nod_

_"Well did you kiss her?" Brittany asks blatantly and Benny blushes immediately_

_"You did!" Santana points at the embarrassed boys reddening face and Brittany smiles widely_

_"Of course she likes you then," Brittany says as she takes another bite of her food and Santana nods agreeing with her girlfriend but Benny shakes his head_

_"Honestly I don't know," he shrugs "she probably just felt like she had to kiss me, I walked her home so…"_

_Brittany shakes her head disagreeing with the boy, "what kind of kiss was it?"_

_"What kind of a question is that? I don't know!" Benny laughs and shakes his head_

_"We will show you!" Brittany turns to Santana whose brows are furrowed and she looks confused_

_"Show him what?" Santana looks to Benny and then back to her girlfriend_

_"The different types of kisses, that way we will know whether she likes Benny or not" Brittany states and Benny's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline_

_"You don't have to do that," he shakes his head and Brittany rolls her eyes_

_"Oh please its just a couple of kisses," she replies and looks to Santana who rolls her eyes and nods agreeing to role play for the sake of Benny's love life._

_"Okay so you've just walked her home and have said how much of a good time you had on your date," Brittany sets up the scenario and Santana giggles,_

_"So this is the type of kiss that says 'I had a good time but probably don't want to do this again but you deserve a kiss for efforts'," Brittany says and Benny chuckles before Brittany leans in to Santana and places a small light kiss on the Latina's plump lips._

_Brittany looks back to Benny who shakes his head saying that wasn't the kiss he shared on the date._

_"OK this is the type of kiss that says 'I had really good time and we should do it again very soon'," the blonde states before turning back to Santana and leaning in again this time their lips are parted and fit perfectly between each other joining for a longer amount of time, Santana brings her hand to cup the blondes cheek and Brittany inhales through her nose deeply before parting and sharing a small smile with the Latina before looking back to Benny who swallows the lump in his throat and Santana shakes her head._

_"It was a bit more like that kiss but less...hot," Benny admits and Brittany and Santana laugh at the boys honesty._

_"Well she likes you!" Brittany holds her hand up for the boy to give her a high five and Benny complies hitting her hand as he stands up_

_"thanks but I better get back to work…bye girls," Benny throws the tea towel over his shoulder as they send a quick wave and he whisks away back into the kitchen of the diner leaving Santana and Brittany to their breakfast._

_"Lucky we didn't have to show him the kiss that says 'I had a really good time and I want you to come inside to extend our date'," Santana wiggles her eyebrows and earns a throaty chuckle from the blonde who leans in again and they share a few sweet kisses before they are rudely interrupted by a cough, they break away from their moment to see the older woman that Brittany spotted leering earlier standing at the end of their table with her bag in her hand and her husband waiting a few feet away._

_"I hope you two know that what you're doing is a disgrace to our society," the lady says in a stern voice and Santana immediately tenses up and goes into a state of shock, normally she would have ripped the person a new one by now if they were back in Lima but she was so shocked to see it happening in the place of acceptance she now called home and in the diner where the two were so comfortable._

_Brittany grips the Latina's wrist tighter and furrows her brows at the woman who is still standing at the end of the table with a disgusted expression on her face._

_"I'm sorry but what right do you have to tell me and my girlfriend that being in love is a disgrace?" Brittany rebuttals in an angry tone that shocks the brunette._

_The lady shakes her head and points at Brittany "you, young lady are going to hell,"_

_Brittany scoffs and stands up so she is face to face with the woman "what church do you go to?" the blonde asks and the woman looks confused but answers anyway_

_"Our lady trinity," she says still in her stern voice and Brittany throws money down on the table before grabbing Santana's hand and her handbag and pulling her up so they are both in a stand off with the woman_

_"If hell accepts us then its gotta be better then any heaven with ignorant assholes like yourself…now if excuse me I'm going to go fuck my girlfriend in the confessional at our lady trinity," Brittany states confidently without a falter in her voice, she then grabs the smaller girls hand and they brush passed the woman who is still standing at the end of the table with her jaw on the floor and eyes wide._

_**Seeing you be so protective in that moment made me feel so safe and secure in your arms. I remember feeling disappointed that we hadn't escaped these small-minded people but you reminded me that it didn't matter what people thought as long as we were happy and proud to be holding each other we could rule the world.**_

_**So there in Ralph's diner while you were protecting me I realised that we could take on anything that was thrown our way.**_

_**Love Santana**_

_**P.S. See you soon my love**_

Brittany finished the letter and closed her eyes for a moment, she was experiencing so many feelings, feeling so loved and excited for the couples future but at the same time sad about what they have had to suffer throughout their relationship but with a small smile on her lips she thinks she would go through it all again to be where she is today.

The blonde then chuckles remembering how she had actually dragged the Latina to the lady's church and went down on her in the empty confessional.

_"Britt slow down!" Santana whisper yelled as they enter the giant church being dragged by the blonde down the aisle toward the small dark booth to the left of the altar._

_The church was empty and Brittany was on a mission, she pushes the Latina into the booth and closes the little wooden sliding door behind her and immediately finds the brunette in the darkness and starts ravishing her neck._

_"Whoa Britt!" Santana whispers again as Brittany has pushed her down into the chair and kissing up her thighs wasting no time she pushes the smaller girls dress up to her waist and hooks her fingers into lacy panties pulling them down toned legs, she then takes one long lick all the way through Santana's folds._

_"Ohhh fuck Britt!"_

Blowing a kiss goodbye to Benny she rushes out to the car waiting for her and slides in the back seat with a smile so big it could light up a room.

Rachel turns around and they share a small laugh and Quinn starts driving to their third destination where Brittany is hoping she will finally be able to embrace Santana.

After a ten-minute drive they pull up to Brittany's old dance studio.

Rachel hands the blonde a key and Brittany whispers a thank you before getting out a continuing this journey.

She opens the door to the studio and immediately is reminded of all the hard work she used to put into this place. It overwhelms her and she walks to the first dance room and flicks the light on.

The room is large with wooden floors and mirrors as a wall on the far right side. Immediately noticing the red envelope taped to the middle of the mirrored wall she walks over to the letter with a slight blush on her face.

_**Dear Brittany,**_

_**For as long as I've known you dance has been your passion, here in this studio I watched you train and work hard at becoming the best dancer in the world.**_

_**Not only does it make me the proudest person to watch you dance but it makes me feel butterflies in my stomach watching you do something you love and being able to see you succeed in your dreams.**_

_**I know that we have talked about our dreams a lot and that one day you want to own a studio just like this one so for you my love, it is yours.**_

_**My whole life I want to spend making you happy and what I've realised is that dance is what makes you happy so with my savings and a bit of my inheritance this studio is now under the name of Brittany S pierce…(soon to be Pierce-Lopez)**_

_**Before you freak out I know you can't start running this place for a little while so the studio will stay operating as is and when you're ready to take over it's all yours.**_

_**I remember the first time I saw you in freshman year you were dancing, and I don't think id ever seen anything so beautiful.**_

_It's the first week of freshman year at McKinley high and its that time of the year where every girl that wants to be popular tries out for the cheerio team._

_As Santana sits in the stands of the auditorium with her best friend Quinn Fabray along with all the other hopeful freshman cheerleaders who have just tried out for a spot on the team a long legged bright smiling blonde walks through the doors and stands in the middle of the stage waiting for sue Sylvester to give her the okay._

_Santana sits up straight zoning out of the world and swallows heavily immediately noticing the blonde's beauty._

_The music starts and "breathe me" by Sia, Santana's favourite song, fills the auditorium with the slow piano beginnings. The girls in the stands are looking around confused and Santana is watching the blonde intensely waiting for her movements to begin._

_When the first words are sung Brittany begins her routine. Santana mouth drops as she watches on amazed by the blonde girls ability to elegantly dance along to the slow song. Her blonde hair flowing freely around her face as she twirls and dips and glides through the song and the brunette cant help but notice how fit her body is, she watches as the girls skirt lifts and her long toned legs flex as the blonde moves around the stage gracefully._

_mesmerized by the taller girl Santana has just realised the song has come to an end and Brittany is standing in front of coach with a bright smile and a heaving chest._

_"Brittany…are you aware this is a cheer leading squad not a ballet class?" sue Sylvester asks over the edge of her glasses and the blonde nods_

_"Of course," her quiet voice is only just heard by Santana and she swallows the lump in her throat at the sound of it._

_"Well I saw no cheer…in fact there is more cheer at the local palliative care unit," Sue states mockingly and Brittany shakes her head_

_"I was showing you my ability to dance…anyone can throw on a smile and cheer," the blonde states confidently and a few girls in the stands scoff but Sue looks back at the girl impressed and Santana has a small smile playing at her lips absentmindedly._

_It was then that she felt it. The feeling was indescribable but later she would call it falling in love._

**_So watching you dance reminds me of why I fell in love with you even before I realised that we were soul mates I appreciate that you stuck around to show me._**

**_Love Santana_**

**_P.S. See you soon my love_**

Brittany folded the letter and pinched herself to see if what was happening was real, she couldn't believe it. She knows that Santana has always wanted Brittany to be able to dance, hence the latina's career path but Brittany would never let Santana do something she didn't like just so she could dance for a living and Santana had grown to love what she did.

As she looked around the studio she squeezed the key in her hand and let a huge smile take over as she covered her mouth with both hands and started jumping up and down crying happily.

Before realising how much of an idiot she looked like but couldn't care less she wanted nothing more to be in Santana's arms, closing the light and leaving through the way she came in making sure to lock the place up she slides back into Quinn's car.

Both girls turn to the blonde to gauge her reaction and Brittany looks back and forth at them both before squealing and jumping up and down in her seat, both Rachel and Quinn let out throaty laughs and Rachel wipes away a tear threatening to fall from happiness for her friend.

"Okay take me to her now" Brittany says as she settles down from the excitement and Quinn shakes her head pressing her lips tightly together and holding up one finger before starting the car and driving off into the opposite direction.

After driving for another 20 minutes it's now around 11.30 and Brittany just wants to finally kiss the Latina and scream yes a million times.

They car pulls up outside of Frank's and Brittany ruffles Rachel's hair as she slides out of the car and into the bar.

As soon as she walks in frank is standing there with a long stemmed red rose and a sweet smile on his gruff face.

Brittany hugs the man and accepts the rose he motions over to the stool in front of the bar where a tall Beveridge is sitting and a red envelope is leaning against the glass.

"thank you," she says sweetly as she takes a sip of the drink and opens the letter eagerly.

_**Dear Brittany,**_

_**I know that when we were younger I wasn't the nicest person to be around, most people avoided me in the halls, that was until you made me join the glee club, where I realised how much I loved to sing.**_

_**Everyday you would show me what is was like to be loved, and then I became a little less mean to the people around me. Of course it was hard because of the struggles I was facing being a lesbian and head over heels for my best friend, but you showed me how to dream and how to be a better person and for that I am truly grateful.**_

_**I remember there was a time where I forgot my dreams but you were there to remind me.**_

_It's 1 year into college and Rachel, Brittany and Santana were at frank's having drinks after a week full of routine and deadlines._

_The bar is a bit more full then usual being 's day and the girls aren't complaining. There is a drunken Irish girl on the stage singing a Katy Perry song and Rachel is cheering her on and Brittany is sitting on her girlfriend's lap also cheering._

_After the girl stumbles off the stage Rachel stands up confidently._

_"Alright our turn…come on Santana," Rachel looks to the brunette who shakes her head in response_

_"Not happening Berry," Santana states as she takes a swig of her beer and Brittany looks at the Latina with a pout knowing the Latina hasn't sung since high school but ignoring it Rachel stalks her way up to the stage and changes the karaoke machine to Beyonce's "I was here"._

_Santana and Brittany watch on as Rachel belts out the notes to the song pretty well for being drunk and during the second verse Santana can no longer sit there watching so she taps the blondes legs motioning for her to get up and when the blonde does Santana whisks away to the bathroom._

_Brittany follows behind her straight away._

_"Santana! What's wrong?" Brittany asks as she opens the door just in time to see what stall the Latina has locked herself in. the taller girl knocks on the door and demands she open it which happens after a few long moments because Santana doesn't like an angry Brittany._

_Once the door is open she steps inside and closes it quickly and turns back to face Santana who has tear tracks down her face._

_"Awww come here," Brittany pulls the smaller girl in for an embrace, which only makes Santana cry harder._

_"shhh," Brittany coo's trying to settle the girl and after a little while she has calmed down and is content with her face buried in the blondes neck._

_"lets talk about it," Brittany suggests and Santana pulls back from her neck and nods while looking down at her feet._

_"I don't think I can sing anymore," Santana confesses and Brittany shakes her head_

_"Of course you can…its never too late baby," she replies brushing the brunettes hair behind her ear and lifting the smaller girls face to look into her ocean blue eyes._

_"You can do anything," Brittany states confidently and Santana allows a small smile to creep onto her face_

_"you can defer and start applying for performance schools, NYADA have mid term auditions and I know NYU have a really good music program I know you would get into if you wanted to stay at the same college," Brittany rambles and Santana shakes her head_

_"That's not what I want," Santana admits and the blonde's brows furrow in confusion_

_"Okay," the blonde replies_

_Santana leans forward and kisses the blonde sweetly on the lips_

_"All this time I thought singing was my dream, and that I lost my chance" Santana begins and shakes her head, "when really it's been you all along."_

_Brittany smiles widely and Santana gives her a sweet kiss on the nose before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the stall, "come on."_

_Once they reach the bar they find Rachel in a drunken chat with the Irish girl, Santana kisses Brittany on the cheek_

_"ill be right back."_

_Not five minutes later Santana is sitting on a stool on the stage and a guitar in placed on her lap ready to be played, she adjusts the microphone and Brittany finally notices her girlfriend who is smiling at her from her seat_

_"This is for you Brittany," Santana speaks into the microphone and gets a few whistles and whoops from the disorderly crowd but Brittany watches on with a proud grin and a twinkle in her eye as her girlfriend strums the first notes to Eric Clapton's "wonderful tonight."_

_It's late in the evening _  
_She's wondering what clothes to wear _  
_She puts on her make up _  
_And brushes her long blonde hair _  
_And then she asks me _  
_Do I look alright _  
_And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

_She sings the first verse confidently like she never stopped singing and not breaking eye contact with the blonde, once the crowd recognizes that she has a beautiful voice there are a few loud cheers which make the Latina smile into the microphone_

_We go to a party _  
_And everyone turns to see _  
_This beautiful lady _  
_That's walking around with me _  
_And then she asks me _  
_Do you feel alright _  
_And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

_After the second verse Brittany cant help but let a few stray tears fall down her cheeks and she blows a kiss to the brunette._

_I feel wonderful _  
_Because I see the love light in your eyes _  
_And the wonder of it all _  
_Is that you just don't realize _  
_How much I love you_

_Santana sings louder and prouder and a few of the crowd have started singing along with the words._

_It's time to go home now _  
_And I've got an aching head _  
_So I give her the car keys _  
_She helps me to bed _  
_And then I tell her _  
_As I turn out the light _  
_I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight _  
_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

_Once she has finished the song she stands up after the crowd clap and she makes her way over to an amazed blonde who embraces her in a passionate kiss straight away mumbling an 'I love you' into her girlfriends mouth._

**_That's when I realised how much I wanted you to be my dream._**

**_I could take you to a million places around the city to remind you why I love you but I cant wait any longer to wrap my arms around you so finish your drink and come meet me._**

**_Love Santana_**

**_P.S. See you soon my love_**

Brittany turns back to the stage remembering how proud she felt of Santana that night and then gets up taking one last sip of her drink and rushing back to the car after giving Frank a tight hug goodbye.

She gets in and closes her eyes trying to prepare herself for when she can finally embrace Santana.

Rachel turns around and hands Brittany a black piece of fabric, she then motions to her eyes silently telling Brittany to blindfold herself, Brittany chuckles and brings the cloth around her head and ties it so she cant see.

The next car ride goes for about an hour and half and its now passed midnight and Brittany is getting anxious, not being able to see as well as no communication from either girls except for when Rachel told Quinn she took a wrong turn is not helping the situation but she is keeping it together knowing she will see Santana soon.

When the car pulls onto a gravel road Brittany recognises the sound immediately and a small knowing smile plays on her lips.

The car stops and she hears Quinn get out and open her door

"Can I take it off yet?" Brittany asks and the lack of response she gathers is a no so she lets Quinn lead her outside of the car and walks her a few steps away from the still running vehicle.

Then Quinn unties the blindfold and Brittany squints and opens her eyes wide confirming what she already knew that she was in fact at the Pierce Lake house.

She covers her mouth with one hand in shock at the beautiful sight before her and looks back to Quinn who gives her a kiss on the cheek and gets back in the car pulling away from the house.

In front of Brittany is a pathway to the beach made up entirely of tea light candle lanterns where she can faintly see the shadow of Santana waiting for her surrounded by hundreds of little candles.

not wanting to waste another second Brittany starts running toward the Latina who she can now see is smiling widely with her arms stretched out awaiting her, Brittany reaches Santana and jumps into her arms who catches her and holds her tightly as the blonde wraps her legs around the girls waist and kisses her passionately.

"I love you so much!" Brittany mumbles into the kiss and tears of happiness are running down her face unable to control her emotions any longer.

Santana giggles and pulls away to look into those crystal blue eyes, she wipes the tears with her thumbs and kisses her cheeks quickly

"I love you too," she finally says and they stare at each other with big grins etched on their faces.

"I cant believe all this!" Brittany admits and Santana wraps her arms around the blondes waist holding her up and kissing her again sweetly on the lips

"believe it!" Santana jokes and Brittany shakes her head in amazement

"and its not over," Santana admits and nods toward the tent that is decorated in fairy lights and set up on the small strip of sand along with a burning fire and lots of wood to keep the flame alight all night.

Brittany releases her legs from around the smaller girls waist and hops down taking in the beautiful scene before her. She then looks back to a grinning Santana who interlocks their hands and walks them over to the tent where they climb in quietly and get comfortable with their heads close to the open fire keeping them warm, they settle down onto the fabric covered sand and immediately find each others limbs, entangling them. They share a few long kisses and Santana traces her finger along Brittany's smiling face.

"So do you know why this is the last destination for my proposal journey?" Santana questions and Brittany nods closing her eyes and remembering one of the best moments in her life.

_"Mum we are camping on the beach tonight!" a teenage Brittany yells through the vacation house as she gathers materials for her and Santana's makeshift tent_

_"Okay dear! but if the mosquitos get too hungry come inside please!" Brittany's mother yells in reply and the two girls share a smirk before rushing out of the house with all the things needed to make their tent._

_After spending the hot summer afternoon messing around in the water and building their tent the sun was beginning to go down and they went in to have dinner before coming back out to their home for the night._

_They settle in under the light sheet as it was summer and still a warm night, there is a lantern with a light bulb providing light and it is sitting above their heads on the sand._

_The tent is set up about 50 metres away from the lake house Brittany finally feels able to have some privacy with her best friend._

_It's been about a year since they started sleeping together but the last time they had sex they were drunk and it was different from the other times, it could have been the alcohol courage in the Latina but it seemed as though they were making love rather then finding their own releases, so nervously the Latina scoots closer to the blonde and cups her face as she leans in and pecks the blonde, earning a small smile from Brittany who playfully rolls on top of the smaller girl and starts nibbling her neck knowing Santana is ticklish._

_The smaller girl starts laughing and squirming under the blonde's touch and eventually wins as she flips them over and pins the taller girls hands above her head, the playful vibe ten seconds ago subsides as they search each others faces and Santana releases one hand from holding Brittany's arms and brushes a stray of blonde behind a small ear._

_There is a sparkle in the blondes eyes and it causes butterflies in Santana's stomach but remembering the feeling of their last sexual encounters drunk Santana decides this is exactly what she wants, she loved feeling that close to the blonde and wanted to try it again but this time sober._

_"You're beautiful," Brittany whispers and Santana looks into those crystal blue eyes for a few seconds before tracing the taller girls lips with her finger gently, and then leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the pink lips she had become to know so well._

_"Make love to me," Santana whispers back and Brittany's eyes go wide as a small smile plays on her lips as she nods her head._

_The Latina sits up so she is straddling the blonde and lifts her arms for the blonde to remove her top, Brittany leans up as well and grabs the bottom of her shirt slowly revealing more and more of the brunettes naked chest and slips Santana's head through the hole before discarding the t-shirt somewhere in the tent and looking straight into the brown eyes._

_Brittany lifts her arms and Santana does the same motions to remove the blonde's top and now they find themselves sitting up searching each other's faces as their naked chests press up against each other breathing in unison._

_Brittany flips them over and lays Santana down gently on the fabric covered sand, she kisses the smaller girls forehead, then her nose and they share a brief look before Santana leans up to meet the blondes lips._

_At first the kiss is sweet and they are taking their time, trying to savor every feeling they are experiencing._

_Brittany moves to kiss just below the smaller girls ear and down her neck which earns a small moan from Santana, she continues down that pathway of the Latina's chest and gently kneads the brunettes breast with her hand, her lips kiss down a taut stomach and Brittany hums against the tanned skin causing the Latina's muscles to tense underneath Brittany's ministrations._

_Once the blonde reaches the edge of Santana's panties she kisses the mound over the fabric causing the Latina's hips to buck, with a small smile the hooks her fingers in the other girls underwear and pulls them down tanned thighs and legs, Santana uses her legs to manoeuvre them the rest of the way off and they share a little giggle at the brunettes eagerness._

_Brittany hooks her arms around small thighs and places another soft kiss on the smaller girls now throbbing clit earning a low moan from the brunette._

_She then slowly glides her tongue all the up the girl's folds in one motion causing the Latina to grip the fabric beside her tight, turning her knuckles white and squeezing her eyes shut trying not to combust at the sensation straight away._

_After a little bit more of teasing the blonde moves her tongue throughout Santana's arousal languidly, she presses her tongue flat against the hard nub causing Santana to roll her eyes back and buck her hips into the blonde's face from the pressure building._

_She then moves back to circle the tight entrance and Santana's breathing picks up and her movements become less controlled_

_"fuck! Britt im gonna…ohhhhhh!" Santana breathes out and Brittany begins to work her tongue faster and stronger pushing it passed the dripping walls of her entrance as the brunette comes undone._

_Her orgasm flows through her body and her back arches off the ground as she finds the blondes hand beside her hip and interlocks their fingers squeezing them tight when the pleasure doesn't subside._

_Brittany slows her rhythm as the Latina comes down from her high and kisses her way back up the toned heaving body, subtly wiping some of Santana's arousal off her mouth on her way to the girls plump lips._

_Santana leans up and they share a passionate kiss, tongues gliding against each other's. The brunette moans at the taste of herself on the Brittany's pink lips._

_"Take off your underwear," Santana mumbles against Brittany's mouth and the blonde giggles and sits back where she is able to glide her panties down to her thighs, she then lifts her legs out in front of Santana where the brunette can slide them off the rest of the way, struggling a little bit in a small confines of their make shift tent._

_Brittany crawls back to straddle the brunette and Santana gets a clear view of the blondes glistening centre resting on her own stomach as she runs her hands up and down the girl's thighs._

_Brittany let out a heavy breath as Santana glides her hand up her thigh and across to her centre, sliding two fingers through her dripping folds. Looking into each other's eyes as Santana pensively ran her fingers through the blonde's arousal._

_They were able to say everything to each other in that moment without words. For a moment Santana was able to forget about the consequences of this in the McKinley halls as Brittany smiled down on her and lifted her hips allowing Santana to enter her from below._

_Sliding two fingers passed the tightening walls Brittany moaned and leaned forward, tucking her face into Santana's neck, her lips parted and inhaled the brunettes scent as Santana slowly began to move her fingers in and out of the blonde._

_As Brittany continued to tease her lips and tongue across the brunette's neck and collarbone Santana kept exploring the girl above her, she built up a steady rhythm between the girl's legs easily entering easily with the amount of wetness the blonde had produced._

_"Sit up Britt," Santana hushed as she pressed harder into Brittany's folds, "I want to see you." She admits and Brittany complies with a small smile she leans back, swallowing the brunettes fingers even more and who had now began a rocking motion of her own._

_Santana's mouth dropped and quickly went dry at the view in front of her, never had they been in this position and it was quickly becoming her favourite. She was able to see everything. The pleasure on the blondes face as her eyes searched Santana's and her bottom lip being bitten by her own teeth as she rocks into the brunette's hand, She could see her fingers being squeezed as she curled them further into the dripping folds but mostly everything was so much more intense as she watched blue eyes search her own, expressing everything they hadn't said yet and they could feel it all, and it was amazing._

_Santana began to hook and twist her fingers manipulating the blonde's breaths and gasps. She rode the brunette's hand faster and placed her palms against a tanned stomach to keep her motions smooth. Santana pressed her thumb to the swollen clit above her entrance as her fingers were still being consumed and Brittany shuddered in response._

_Santana curled her fingers hitting Brittany's g-spot while her thumb was circling her throbbing clit. She stiffened._

_"Fuuuuhh," Brittany gasped and slowly rolled her hips into Santana's hand riding out her orgasm. Santana straightened her fingers and curled them again causing Brittany to experience another release._

_"Oh my god," Santana breathes out in amazement as she watches the blonde come down and the walls loosen around her fingers._

_Brittany dipped down into Santana and they held their parted lips only centimeters away from each other, breathing in each others oxygen as their chests heave and pant from the activities._

_After calming down from the high they share a fervent kiss and Santana slowly pulls her fingers out of the blonde to wrap her arms around the small waist. When their lips part small smiles form on their faces and Santana moves her hand to tuck a stray of blonde hair behind the girl's ear that had fallen in front of her eyes._

_"I'm so in love with you," Santana whispers and although she had never said it before there was no falter in her voice, which made the blonde smile widely, and a small tear escaped down the cheek, which Santana wipes away with her thumb and a concerned expression appears on her face._

_"Why are you crying?" Santana asks and Brittany shakes her head_

_"I'm just really happy," she admits and they smile at each other before meeting their lips for a chaste loving kiss._

_"I'm so in love with you too," Brittany whispers against the brunette's lips and Santana smiles into the kiss._

"You make me the happiest girl in the world," Brittany whispers to Santana and Santana smiles widely in response

"That's all I ever want to do for the rest of our lives," Santana whispers back and Brittany leans in and kisses her chastely on the lips

the brunette reaches into her pocket and pulls out the small red velvet box she then pulls out the beautiful princess cut diamond engagement ring for the blonde to see who covers her mouth with one hand in awe of how beautiful it is.

"Brittany Susan Pierce…will you marry me?" Santana finally asks

Tears fall down Brittany's glowing face under the light of the candles and Fairy light decorations as she nods her head smiling widely,

"Of course."

For the rest of the night they make love by the warm open fire in their make shift tent on the very same beach where Santana first confessed her love and finally found the courage to be with her soul mate 10 years ago only now they were a happily engaged couple ready to to take on the world together.

**Thank you for reading! please review :)**

**i hope the proposal succeeded your expectations!**

**feedback is wanted!**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Just want to say thank-you to all the readers that review, i'm glad you liked the proposal :) i hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The rain drops are cascading down the windows of Santana's range rover as the newly engaged couple make their way back into the city and back into reality, only now they wear big grins and a twinkle in their eyes.

After spending the night celebrating their engagement in their state of bliss and love it was now late morning and it had started to rain. They packed up the equipment before running back to the car in fits of giggles and laughter, deciding to head back into city.

Their hands clasped in the Latina's lap as Brittany absentmindly plays with their hands to the beat of the music on the radio. With a small cheeky smile on her face she leans over the console and starts to nibble a tanned ear and neck causing Santana to chuckle and flinch into the kisses.

"Babe…I'm gonna crash if you keep doing that," Santana counters light-heartedly and the blondes motions on her neck don't stop.

"Mmmm then I suggest you pull over," the blonde mumbles and continues her ministrations causing Santana to quickly contemplate her options and as she looks to the side of the road and then to the cars behind her who are a long distance behind, quickly making her decision she flicks on the indicator and swerves the car off to the side of the road before quickly turning it off and unbuckling her seat belt, diving over to straddle to blonde in the passenger seat who is laughing at the brunettes eagerness.

"You asked for it," Santana mumbles into the blondes mouth and leans down at the same time pulling on the lever to the side of the car seat and pulling it roughly which in turn jerks backward causing the brunette to fall more on top of Brittany, they both laugh and smile into the next kiss but Santana feels something different against her face and she cant help but pull away and look into the ocean blue eyes.

She reaches up to her own face and pulls Brittany's hand from her cheek brushing her thumb across the ring she had put on the milky coloured finger many hours ago, admiring the gentleness of the blondes hand and the sparkle that rests easily on her fourth finger.

"I'm so happy right now," Brittany quietly admits which earns a smirk from the brunette lying in between her legs.

"Me too Britt," Santana replies and presses a tender kiss to the swollen lips beneath her.

She then sits up from the blonde and grabs her hand pulling her into a sitting position, she then leans over and opens the car door with her other arm allowing the loud clapping sound of the rain to fill the car. Brittany looks confused at Santana and Santana steps out of the car letting the rain fall freely on top of her as she waits with a smirk holding her hand out for the blonde who has a small smile playing at her lips and grabs the brunettes hand allowing herself to be pulled into the pour of rain as well.

"What are we doing?" Brittany shakes her head and looks to Santana who holds her face up to the sky with her eyes closed allowing the rain drops to drop onto the tanned skin. She then looks back to the blonde and shrugs, grabbing Brittany's small waist and pulls her body into her own where she wraps her arms securely around and rests her forehead against the blondes. Remembering the first time they kissed in the rain and how far they have come now.

"_Brittany! I'm sorry! Just let me in!" a seventeen-year-old Santana is standing in the front lawn of the pierces house yelling to the bedroom window of the silent blonde._

_"I should've told you! Please just talk to me!" the brunette yells to her angry girlfriend who she knows is listening but is being stubborn. It was only an hour ago that the couple was happily watching a movie in Santana's bedroom until Brittany leant over to grab her drink on the nightstand where she saw the business card and appointment time for The Lima Plastic Surgery Practice with Santana's name written in bold letters._

_Upon seeing the card she questioned the brunette who scolded herself for not putting the card away but remained unphased by the approaching appointment and shrugging saying it wasn't a 'big deal' she's just getting a two cup sizes bigger. So many thoughts flooded the blonde's brain and she couldn't handle the confusion so she took off hastily without a goodbye storming out of the Lopez house._

_"I'm going to sit here until you talk to me Brittany! I'm not going anywhere!" Santana screamed to the second story of the house and was met with no response so she layed down the grass of the Pierce's front lawn crossing her legs and folding her arms across her chest, sheltering herself with the little warmth of her arms in the cold breeze._

_An hour later and Paul Pierce's car pulls into the driveway and Santana who is laying in the same position turns her head to be met with a confused look from Brittany's father._

_"whatcha doin there Santana?" Paul ask's through his deep voice curious as to why his daughters girlfriend is lying on his front lawn staring longingly at his daughter's bedroom window._

_"Brittany is angry with me, AND I'M NOT MOVING UNTIL SHE TALKS TO ME!" Santana yell's the last bit so the blonde can hear her and Paul Pierce shakes his head at the brunette's behaviour. He then looks up to the dark cloud forming in the afternoon sky._

_"Santana its going to rain…" he responds as he walks to the front door still shaking his head, Santana shrugs and he sends her a small smile before letting himself into the house but before closing the door he whispers, "an upset woman needs time…and flowers."_

_Santana chuckles but replies "thanks but I'm not moving Paul."_

_With that the man closes the door and walks up to Brittany's bedroom where he sees her lying on the bed clearly upset._

_"You know there's a very persistent Latina lying on our front lawn refusing to move until you talk to her," he says as walks over to his daughter and kisses her on the forehead._

_"Yeah I know," Brittany replies and lets out a long breath, Paul straightens one of the photo frames on his daughters dresser and gives her a tight lipped smile._

_"Whatever she did…she looked very sorry," Paul adds and turns to walk out of the bedroom while Brittany sighs but remains on her bed making no effort toward the brunette stubbornly waiting outside her bedroom window._

_It only talks about half an hour for the rain to come and it starts to pour. The blonde squeezes her eyes shut contemplating her options before huffing and climbing off her bed to move to the window where she sees the Latina still lying on the grass with her arms and legs crossed with wet clothes and wet hair._

_Opening up the window in a hurry the blonde gets a gush of cold wind and she immediately feels bad for the Latina but has no intention of showing it._

_"Santana you will get sick!" the blonde screams from her bedroom on the second story and Santana stays silent and shrugs her shoulders not caring._

_Huffing and puffing the blonde slams the window shut and exits her bedroom running down the stairs sending loud thuds throughout the house, she flings the front door open and storms over to the brunette joining her in the down poor who is for a second shocked the blonde is coming her way so she quickly stands up ready to be attacked._

_"WHY ARE YOU GETTING THEM?" Brittany yells over the loud clapping of the rain and tears are running down her cheeks, Santana had no idea this was the reaction she would get from her girlfriend and was at a loss for words._

_Truthfully she didn't know why she was getting them; insecurity was what she would figure it to be._

_"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL HOW YOU ARE!" the blonde yells again, battling the loudness from the rain and Santana shrugs and stays silent like a puppy getting scolded for chewing a Jimmy Choo._

_"Don't I make you feel beautiful?" Brittany shakes her head and stops yelling, this time speaking in her normal volume which was struggle for the brunette to hear so she steps closer to the blonde and shakes her head_

_"Of course you make me feel beautiful," Santana admits and runs her hand through her wet hair._

_"Then why?" Brittany asks stepping closer so their noses are almost touching, her hair and clothes now as wet as Santana's, raindrops threatening to fall from the tips of the blondes eye lashes as well as making their lips glossy and silky from the water falling down their faces._

_Santana's lack of response suggests to Brittany that she doesn't really know herself; she can just see the sorrow in the brunette's eyes and cups her girlfriend's cheek in an effort to comfort her._

_"I don't want you to do this for me…because I love you just the way you are Santana, we watched that English show okay, I know that those men pressure their girlfriends into getting those massive boobs that look like they are going to explode, I don't want to be that pressuring hairy man who wears a gold chunky ring on my pinkie finger...i just…I want you to really think about it?" Brittany asks honestly and Santana nods sniffling her now runny nose, the blonde moves her hand to the back of a tanned neck and pulls Santana in for a chaste kiss, which turns into a heated kiss and they struggle to part, content In enjoying the warmth of each others tongues and lips moving in perfect rhythm as the rain falls freely onto their joined faces._

_"I'm sorry," Santana whispers and Brittany nods acknowledging the brunettes apology_

_"WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU FOOLS DOING! GET INSIDE BEFORE YOU GET HYPOTHERMIA!" Ava Pierce yells from the front door shaking her head at the two girls._

"I did get really sick remember?" Santana states shaking her head and Brittany laughs nodding before kissing the brunette sweetly, still obviously not learning their lesson as they currently stand under the falling rain.

"Do you regret it?" Brittany asks and Santana presses her lips tightly together considering her answer,

"Honestly?" Santana asks and Brittany nods her head

"Sometimes…but only because it reminds me of how insecure I was and how pressured I was by society to live up to this image that really wasn't me at all and I think you knew that all along…but I'm stubborn" Santana shrugs, "plus they are hot," she admits earning a giggle from the blonde who nods her head agreeing.

"Lets go home," Santana mumbles into the next kiss and Brittany agrees once again.

The rest of their Sunday they spend together, basking in the new feeling of being engaged, truthfully it wasn't that different to how they felt before it just felt somehow more special and they decided to celebrate, so on their way back into the city they stopped to the favourite Ralph's diner and ordered Brittany's waffle tower where they were engulfed in hugs and kisses by their friends from the restaurant.

Deciding to head back to the house to see if Jake had left it in one piece was a good idea because arriving there they saw two police officers knocking on the front door. Sending a worried glance over the console to her fiancé she parked the car in the driveway and they headed up the stoop where they got the police officers attention.

"Hello, Miss Lopez?" The burly police officer question and Santana furrows her brow in confusion

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm officer Maxwell and this is my partner officer Morgan" the man gestures to his partner who is a tall red head female, "we are here looking for a Jake Parker, we understand you're his legal guardian as of recently?"

Alot of thoughts are currently running through the Latina's mind and she contemplates lying to the officers so she can talk to Jake first but being a lawyer that wouldn't look good so she nods.

"ahh yeah, is everything okay?" Santana questions and Brittany steps beside the brunette placing a hand on the small of her back to quell her worries.

"Everything is fine miss Lopez, we just have a few questions for Mr Parker." Officer Morgan adds with a small smile and Santana nods her head understandingly while Brittany grabs the keys and opens the front door.

Making their way into the lounge room Brittany offers the officers a drink to which they politely decline and Santana goes to the boy's bedroom.

She knocks on the door but there is no answer, so hesitantly she opens the door to find the boy laying on his bed with his head phones blaring while he sketches in his visual diary, immediately seeing the motion is his room he looks up and sends a huge smile toward the Latina who's face doesn't look as happy, slowly taking out his ear phones as he has noticed the Latina's not so happy mood.

"Oh no…she said no?" he asks shocked, thinking the brunette's mood had to do with the proposal.

"She said yes," Santana admits and he looks at her confused.

"Why don't you look happy about that?" he asks in response and she shakes her head,

"I'm extremely happy about that…what I'm not so happy about is the two police officers sitting in our lounge room waiting to question you," Santana comments and Jake's eyes go wide before closing his diary and standing up shaking his head.

"What for?"

"You tell me," Santana responds and the boy looks confused so without any further conversation he makes his way out to the lounge room where he is greeted by the officers and takes a seat on the couch like they asked him to, Santana and Brittany stand behind the couch and the officers are sitting on two chairs facing Jake.

"Mr Parker are you aware that at approximately 10.45 last night Mr. Richards, your former foster parent who you are currently filing a law suit against was murdered?" Officer Maxwell asks the young boy who is listening intently, Jake's eyes widen at the information and he is rendered speechless.

Santana covers her mouth with one hand masking the shock on her face and Brittany's expression is much of the same.

The boy shakes his head finally responding to the news, "no I uh didn't know that."

The officer nods his head before continuing, "Now Mr Parker, is it fair to say that you and Mr Richard's relationship was how do we say…strained?"

"If strained is a different way of saying he beat the shit outta me with a baseball bat every night then yes our relationship was strained…are you saying?"

"So you admit you had a motive," Officer Maxwell responds

"what…no…your putting words in my mouth," Jake shakes his head

"Mr Parker where were you last night at 10.45?" The red head gets to the point

"Jake you don't have to answer that yet," Santana's informs him remembering she is his lawyer and Jake nods his head still in shock.

"As Jake's guardian and lawyer I suggest you stop with the interrogation and come back when you have a warrant and some real detectives," Santana's protective instinct interrupts the officers questioning and she walks toward the front door swinging it open gesturing for the officers to get out, so they do.

Closing the door behind them she turns to see an upset Jake sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. Brittany and Santana share a knowing look and Brittany moves to sit next to him on the couch, she places a comforting hand on his back and he moves his face out of his hands to gauge the women's reactions, seeing caring faces not angry ones.

"You know I didn't do it right?" Jake states his voice not as deep as normal

"Of course," Brittany replies and gives him a tight lipped smile

"Santana?" Jake looks to the Latina who just nods in return

"I know," she comforts and Jake releases a slow breath.

"I'm going to go to jail, they are going to pin me…I'm the delinquent angsty teen getting revenge," Jake shakes his head in disbelief "I thought everything was finally happening for me, you know? You guys came along and finally everything was perfect, I have a bed, food, a job…friends…and now…" The young boy doesn't get to finish his sentence because a wracked sob escapes his lungs and he begins to cry.

"Hey we will get you a defence attorney okay there's no way we are letting them pin you for this okay? Everything will be fine." Santana tries her best at giving the boy comforting words while Brittany rubs soothing circles on the boys back.

After a little while of trying to quell the boy's nerves he decided to go to bed early stating he wasn't hungry and had a big day tomorrow, being his first day of work, the couple sent him reassuring smiles but didn't hide the worried expressions.

Once the boy was in his room Santana stood up looking for the tv remote, finding it she switched it on but remained standing in front of the screen immediately going to the tv planner where shows were recorded, going to the last watched tv show it read:

Channel Studio: "the next great artist", last watched at 10.32 pm oct 26

Releasing a slow relieved breath she falls back onto the couch next to Brittany who can now see the screen and what it was Santana was doing.

"you believe him right?" Brittany questions and Santana looks to her

"I just had to make sure," she shrugs and Brittany nods her head understandingly

"this is so not how I wanted to spend tonight," Santana admits and Brittany releases a long breath and gives her a sympathetic look.

"what are we going to do?" Brittany asks and Santana pulls the blonde to sit across her lap, she locks their hands and idly plays with the long fingers admiring the silver ring.

"We are going to be there for Jake, I'm going to talk to some people and get it all sorted and everything will be fine, we know in our hearts that that boy is not a murderer so we are going to fight for him, okay? He just needs someone on his side for once…" Santana says shaking her heard in sympathy for the boy.

"Okay," Brittany complies and gives the brunette a chaste kiss on the lips.

* * *

Monday comes and goes quickly, Jake pushes his emotions of the previous day aside in order to have a successful first day at the magazine, which he does. The head of public art is impressed with his knowledge of art and sees great potential in the young boy, Quinn watches out for him and they spend lunch together getting to know one another.

Santana spends her day in the office contacting Defence attorneys and she surprisingly gets a call from NYPD to question herself about the boy, she answers all the questions truthfully, of course leaving out the part of Jake carrying a handgun and calls Brittany immediately to warn her that they might call her as well.

When Santana arrives home the house is in a frantic State as at least 6 officers are turning the place upside down, Brittany and Jake are sitting at the kitchen table watching the havoc around them in discomfort and shock, Santana walks in and is greeted by Officer Maxwell with a piece of paper declaring they have a search warrant, the Latina snatches the paper and walks into her disheveled home.

Officers are walking through the house lifting up the couches, opening cupboards, and flipping through photo albums.

"Hey! What the fuck will you find in my parents wedding album?" Santana snarls to an officer and snatches the small album out of the rookie's hands as she walks passed and into the kitchen finding an emotionless Brittany and an upset Jake.

"They just barged in and started turning stuff upside down," Brittany says when she sees Santana and forgets to greet the Latina

"I know…they have a warrant Britt," Santana replies sending a sympathetic look to Jake and throws the piece of paper on the table releasing a long breath of air.

"Miss Lopez, I'm going to need you to open this safe," Officer Maxwell's deep voice interrupts them and he places a large safe on the dining room table, Brittany's eyes widen and Santana walks over to the safe typing in the the wrong combination

"hmmm it doesn't seem to be working officer," Santana states mockingly and the officer rolls his eyes

"Okay we'll do it the hard way…Hernedez! Get it here!" Maxwell yells and not long after a short Hispanic cop walks into the dining room with lock cutters.

Maxwell juts his head toward the safe gesturing for the young cop to cut it open who nods and brings the big tool to the coded lock on the door of the metal safe cutting the lock off in one big fluid motion.

Maxwell opens the door and pulls out everything one by one inspecting the items attentively. He pulls out Brittany's diamond earrings and places them on the table, two big wads of cash and sending a look toward Santana, "there must be a couple of grand here," Maxwell states flipping through the folded bills.

"Wow detective you're really onto something," Santana bites back and Maxwell puts the cash down continuing the process. The next thing he pulls out is a naked polaroid photograph of Brittany lying on a bed blowing a kiss, he wiggles his eyebrows at the blonde who scrunches up her face in disgust and Santana snatches the Polaroid out of his hand shoving it in her back pocket, the man laughs and pulls out the next item this time it's a framed news paper article of Santana's father, it's about Emilio saving a strangers life after witnessing a car accident, he puts the frame down and ruffles through the rest of the belongings and Brittany furrows her brows when he closes the door stating there's nothing in there, she looks to Santana confused because the last times she checked the safe there was the small black handgun staring back at her but now it was no where to be found.

"Okay we are done here…but we will be back so don't get to comfortable," Officer Maxwell states and Santana scoffs in response

"Is that a threat Officer Maxwell?" she replies and the man sends her a tight lipped smile that Santana would be happy to smack off him

"Not a threat…just a warning."

And with that the officers cleared out of the property leaving the three to release relieved breaths Jake shakes his head

"this is all my fault…I shouldn't of let you take me in, this would have never of happened!" he says standing up out of his chair and Santana pushes him down on the shoulder for him to sit back down

"Jake…it doesn't matter ok, they didn't find anything, they have nothing on you!" Santana replies and the boy still looks upset

"I don't understand…" Brittany shakes her head "where's the gun? And that weed from the lake house Santana?" Brittany questions and the last bit of the question peeked Jake's interest.

"Weed?" he asks incredulously

"None of your business," Santana points to the boy and looks back to Brittany

"I knew they would come with a search warrant so I took care of it last night…the gun, not the weed…they must of missed that" Santana states looking into the safe and nodding once she sees the brown bag.

Brittany breathes out a relieved breath of air and stood up from her spot and started to pack things away that had been left askew, Santana watched her for a second before helping and then Jake stood up and started to help as well.

Silently they transformed the house back into the home it was and not the disheveled disarray it was left as.

Santana had decided while cleaning up that this was the extent that her family would be put through, she wasn't going to stand by and watch them pin the very boy who she had taken such a caring too and she wasn't going to let them upset her fiancé, so stating they needed bread and milk for the morning she left the house with no questions asked.

Driving for about 20 minutes she pulls her range rover to the curb and looks across the street checking the address is the right one written on the torn piece of paper she had in her hand. Turning the car off she gets out and locks the doors before crossing the road and walking up the path way to a decent looking house. The garden is a little over grown and there is an eerie feeling that creeps through Santana skin but she knocks anyway and not a minute later the door is open and she is greeted by a woman, tear stains down her cheeks, bags under her eyes but what Santana noticed most of all was the emptiness in the woman's expression.

"I'm sorry…do I know you?" the woman's quiet voice startled Santana from her leering and she shakes her head

"Oh umm I'm sorry no you don't know me…I uhhh I am Santana Lopez, Jake Parker's Guardian," Santana states and it is obvious the woman is uncomfortable at this information

"I'm sorry you have to go," the woman starts to close the door but Santana shoves her arm against the door stopping her from closing it

"Mam I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me," Santana states confidently and the woman looks defeated, stopping her pressure on the door and closing her eyes before releasing a long breath and opening the door for Santana, who presses her lips tightly together giving the woman a grateful nod.

They move into the dark house, the curtains are drawn and there's a musky smell throughout which Santana ignores and follows the woman to the lounge room where she notices the bunches of flowers and condolence cards, swallowing the lump formed in her throat as the lady gestures for Santana to sit.

Santana takes a seat but remains on the edge of the couch not getting too comfortable in the miserable looking house.

"Mrs. Richards, I think you know why I am here," Santana states and there is no response from the woman so she clears her throat before continuing.

"I am going to be completely honest with you," Santana says in a calm voice and the woman slightly nods, "you don't have to say anything, I am just going to talk and then I am going to leave okay?" the brunette questions the lady who swallows visibly and nods again.

"I know exactly what used to happen in this house. Not only Is Jake living with me but I am his lawyer so I know everything," Santana begins and finds herself easing into what she is about to say to this woman, "Jake Is good kid, I know that and you know that, he has a big heart and for someone who has never been exposed to love he sure knows how to show it," Santana breathes in deeply as she holds eye contact with the woman sitting across from her, "now I haven't known him for very long but I do love him and so does my partner…Mrs Richards this young boy is going to go to jail for something he didn't do," Santana's words are strong and confident and are clearly affecting the woman who looks to be struggling to hold her emotions in, "he will spend the rest of his life in a concrete 2 by 2 cell…probably never have a family, never experience love, never get a chance to make something of his life," Santana shakes her head "Jake is a good kid Mrs Richards and if you let them take him away from us it makes me Question what kind of mother you are," Santana looks to the photo frame that holds a school photo of a little girl and a small Rest in Peace engraved into the wood. Mrs Richards lets a stray tear fall down her cheek as she looks to the photo as well and Santana stands up before pressing her lips together, "thank you for your time."

With that the Latina leaves the tense house feeling like a tonne of bricks has been lifted from her shoulders and spends the rest of her night laying sleepless next to the taller girl, content to just watch as languid breaths release from the prettiest lips as sleep takes over Brittany's lithe body. Curling up to the blonde and placing her hand over her heart she feels a sense of comfort wash through her as she feels the consistent beat of Brittany's heart against her palm in sync with her own.

She lays awake for the whole night, hoping and praying that her words affected the woman enough to tell the truth. Thinking back to what she said Santana feels a sense of pride, Santana knew that one day her and Brittany would be mothers what she didn't realise until earlier was that they already were, just in a different form.

She knew that she wanted nothing more then to love and protect this Boy just like any mother would their child. How could she feel this strongly toward him after knowing him for a week, Santana didn't even know but if you asked Brittany she would say they were meant for each other much like herself and Santana. Things happen for a reason, Jake walked into that office for a reason and he happened to be at the station for a reason and the reason being they needed each other.

Jake needed someone to look out for him and Santana and Brittany were there to do it.

* * *

Tuesday comes and goes. They spend the day in their normal routines; Jake's second day of work is harder then the first but he copes well and completes all the work to his boss' standards with pats on the back. even making a couple of friends along the way. He learns to push his worries about the case aside for the day and spends the night sleeplessly tossing and turning.

* * *

Wednesday morning Jake forces himself out of his bed, showering and getting dressed, packing his back pack with the camera Quinn gave him as well as his visual diary and a sound recorder and he is ready for work.

Walking out into the kitchen he is met with Santana who is dressed for work and Brittany in her pyjama's who are having an intimate moment and haven't recognised the young boys presence yet so he coughs and Santana quickly scrambles down from the kitchen bench pushing Brittany out from between her legs awkwardly.

"oh good morning, didn't see you there," Santana awkwardly says and Jake laughs

"Calm down Santana…it is your house," he winks to her and opens the fridge door to get out some milk to pour into his cereal

"Right, well its still awkward so I'm gonna go downstairs and get the paper," Santana states and Brittany rolls her eyes to Jake

"don't forget to give the coupons from the inside to Mr Wong next door!" Brittany yells out to Santana who two seconds later walks back into view

"you give the asian man next door our coupons?" Santana asks with a small smile playing at her lips to which Brittany just shrugs

"we don't use them, and I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm Brittany spears,"

Santana shakes her head wandering how it is possible to keep falling more in love with blonde as she walks out the front door.

"Is it because you told him you were Brittany spears?" Jake asks through a mouth full of fruit loops and Brittany scoffs before nodding her head.

"Maybe."

One minute later the front door is swung open and the small Latina runs into the kitchen where Brittany and Jake look up from their breakfasts confused, the Latina throws the paper on the table and the black bold words are easily readable from both of their positions.

"Domestic Violence victim confesses to killing husband in act of self defense."

Jake's eyes widen and he grabs the paper to get a better look. There on the front page of their local paper is a picture of his previous foster parents and an article, quickly scanning over the words he closes his eyes in relief and drops the newspaper to the table releasing a slow long breath.

Santana and Brittany share big smiles and Jake shakes his head is disbelief.

"I cant believe it," Jake says getting up and happily hugging the small Latina who is also a little bit surprised that her visit actually worked but keeps that from the two happy faces smiling back at her.

Brittany and Jake hug and he grabs his back pack yelling have a good day before practically skipping out of the house, leaving Brittany and Santana alone in the kitchen.

Santana wipes the corner of her eye with a bent finger and Brittany walks toward her with a knowing smile.

"Whatever you did…thank you." Brittany whispers right before kissing the brunette chastely on the lips and Santana smirks before bending down and hooking an arm under the blondes legs picking her up off her the ground earning a small squeal from Brittany and walking toward the staircase carrying her bridal style.

"Santana there is no way you can carry me up these stairs!" Brittany laughs and Santana hoists her further up the stairs, stopping halfway for a second of rest earning laughter from Brittany and words of encouragement before continuing all the way up the stairs and into their bedroom where she finally throws the blonde on the bed and falls on top of her straight after.

"I'm definitely not as strong as what I used to be," Santana breathes out as she kisses the blondes neck and Brittany shakes her head

"I think you're stronger," the blonde responds and Santana understands the double meaning in her fiancés words.

Sharing a loving look before their lips meet and they express the gratitude they have for each other in this moment.

"You're gonna...be...late…for work," Brittany mumbles between heated kisses worried that Santana will get told off but enjoying the touches along her stomach as Santana is slowly pulls Brittany's t-shirt up to bunch under her breasts.

"I don't care," Santana breathes out when their lips part to happy to bother about arriving to work on time even though she knows it will look bad being a junior lawyer Brittany pulls her t-shirt off the rest of the way mentally pushing back her exercise schedule as its her day off and usually goes to the gym.

"We will be so quick," Santana says unbuttoning her own shirt hastily and Brittany laughs as she slips out of her own pyjama shorts and under wear.

"Going from the most romantic weekend ever to quickies on a Wednesday morning before work…I love it," Brittany pulls the now naked Santana back onto the bed and they start furiously making out.

Santana sits up knowing the quickest way for both of them to get off is to scissor, so she positions one of her legs over Brittany's leg and pulls the blonde closer to her so their centres meet in the middle, both women moaning at the feeling of their hot, wet pussy's touching.

Not wasting any time they find a rhythm that will satisfy each other quickly and their panted breaths mix in the small space between their mouths as the their forehead's rest against one another's and rock their bodies into each others clits.

Their body's move in sync, the wetness from each other's centres allowing them to move more freely and easily on each other searching for that release.

Santana is the first to reach her peak and she moans Brittany's name into her neck as she comes hard and Brittany doesn't last much longer when she feels the hot juices pour out of Santana and onto her own pussy, letting the waves of pleasure over take her as she bites down on her bottom lip and a strangled scream escapes her lungs.

Restless they both fall backwards on opposite sides with their legs entangled in the middle.

"Geez, quickies really require a lot of energy," Santana states factually and Brittany laughs kicking the side of Santana's bum

"probably because you're old now," Brittany responds playfully and Santana lifts her head so Brittany can see her obvious offended expression.

"If I'm old you're old," Santana replies letting her head fall back to the bed

"Maybe ill take a sick day," she adds and Brittany kicks her again,

"Get up! Go to work! Bring home my bacon!" Brittany playfully yells earning laughs from the brunette

"You don't even like bacon," Santana replies humorously as she untangles her legs and gets up from the bed

"Nooo I was joking! Come back…take a sick day," Brittany pouts and Santana walks into the bathroom where she grabs a baby wipe and cleans her leg and centre as she has no time for another shower but doesn't want to spend the rest of the day smelling Brittany on herself although she would like to it would be way too distracting. Santana walks back into the room seeing the still pouting face and picks up her clothes from the floor quickly pulling a fresh pair of panties from the draw.

"Don't give me that look you know I cant handle it!" Santana points to Brittany's pouting face and Brittany slyly turns it into a smirk.

"Okay I know that's not fair to you…but I'll miss you…" she says sweetly and Santana walks over to the blonde while buttoning up her shirt and gives her a few pecks and cutely bops her on the nose.

"Okay I really have to go now," Santana says before she leans down for their last kiss

"Okay ill see you later," Brittany sighs and Santana fixes her hair in the mirror

"Oh when can we tell our parents?" Brittany adds while she admires the sparkling ring on her finger and Santana shrugs

"I was thinking when they all come for thanksgiving next month?" Santana replies and Brittany nods her head agreeing wanting to see their reactions in person.

"But Maribel is so sneaky on the phone…she has a sixth sense babe," Brittany states with wide eyes and Santana chuckles

"Well then I suggest you refrain from the daily calls…"

"I can't not answer your mothers calls," Brittany dead pans and Santana rolls her eyes

"Trust me, it's easy," Santana says still looking at herself in the mirror fixing her mascara and Brittany shakes her head at the brunette's words but doesn't say anything as she doesn't want to start a fight and leave it unfinished because Santana has to go to work, so they say goodbye and the Latina leaves the house running half an hour late not really caring because she is too over the moon about the good news.

When she gets to work she arrives just in time for the meeting called by the senior partner of the firm and no one noticed she was running late except for her receptionist, Linda.

* * *

The rest of her day goes brilliantly and on her way home she stops at the grocery store buying bread, milk, cereal because Jake eats about a box a day, and a small bunch of flowers for Brittany for no reason in particular just because.

Walking through the door she throws her keys on the side table and slips out of her heels walking into the kitchen where Brittany is cooking Santana's favourite spaghetti sauce.

"Mmmm smells delicious," Santana says as she drops the brown paper bags on the kitchen bench and grabs the bunch of flowers taking it to a grinning Brittany watching her from the stove.

"Thank you," Brittany whispers before their lips meet and she pulls away to smell the white roses, "what are these for?" she then questions and Santana shrugs in response

"I felt a bit bad that I didn't stay and cuddle this morning," Santana replies sheepishly and a loud laugh interrupts the couple and they turn around to see Quinn and Jake standing in the opening of the kitchen

"People would seriously not believe me if I told them what THE Santana Lopez just said," Quinn said as she is opening the cupboard for a glass to have a drink of water and Santana rolls her eyes in response as Brittany ignores the comment and goes about putting her flowers in a vase.

"Why wouldn't they believe that?" Jake questions who is obviously now used to seeing the brunette be her sweet self toward a certain blonde and Santana looks pointedly to Quinn who rolls her eyes.

"because Santana is a bad ass," Quinn states mockingly and Jake scoffs

"she isn't a bad ass Jake," Brittany adds and Santana shakes her head

"I'm totally a bad ass," Santana pretends to throw a quick punch to Quinn who flinches and spills a bit of her water, "see," she adds looking proud of her self and Quinn scowls at her and Jake laughs heartily.

"hey bad ass, set the table," Brittany says with her back to the brunette as she stirs the pot and starts to boil the pasta. Santana rolls her eyes and grabs the plates and cutlery immediately setting the table.

"So how's the newly engaged couple?" Quinn asks wiggling her eyebrows and the couple both share a big smile but before they can answer Quinn starts to fake gag, "actually don't answer that…my gag reflex isn't good today."

"Why?...Berry make you go down on her?," Santana jokes forgetting the young boy is in the room earning a glare from the blonde

"Santana!" Brittany scolds and rolls her eyes

"oh please! he's a 17 year old male...he knows much worse...Sorry Jake," Santana ends up apologizing once Brittany gives her a pointed look and the boy just looks more amused then anything and Brittany's smile is returned.

"You want to stay for dinner Quinn?" Brittany asks sweetly and Quinn puts her glass in the sink shaking her head

"No thank you, was just dropping off Jake, and I have to go pick Beth up from ballet, she's staying the night at ours," Quinn admits with a happy smile and Brittany shares the sentiment.

"oh I have something for her!" Brittany remembers "give me a sec," she adds and Santana stops her

"ill get it babe," Santana says climbing up the stairs already and going into Brittany part of the cupboard pulling out the small tutu and bringing it back down the stairs to a smiling Quinn and Brittany. She passes it over to the shorter blonde who looks so happy.

"wow! Its so cute!" Quinn states giddily and Brittany nods agreeing

"That was my first tutu when I started ballet, I was younger and a bit smaller then Beth but I reckon it will fit her, its elastic," Brittany responds showing Quinn that it stretches and fits all.

"Britt it's beautiful." Quinn says and Brittany rolls her eyes trying not to get emotional as she shakes her head

"But what about when you guys, you know…don't you want to keep it to give to them?" Quinn questions and surprisingly Santana answers,

"Oh please there are like 10 pairs of ballet slippers and leotards in that closet, we can start a friggen dance academy," Santana replies which is her round about way of saying 'of course you can have it' and Brittany's eyes widen in excitement.

"We should totally do that San," Brittany says and Santana laughs shaking her head but dead pans when she notices the look of seriousness in Brittany's expression.

"We'll figure that out later Britt," Santana says and Jake makes a background whipping noise as he impatiently spoons out a mouthful of pasta sauce into his mouth as Brittany bats him away from the stove telling him to wait 5 more minutes.

"Anyway, I appreciate it," Quinn presses her lips together and gives the taller blonde a kiss on the cheek and gives Santana a punch on the arm.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow night at the show," Quinn starts her goodbyes looking at the time "and I'll see you" she says looking to Jake "tomorrow morning, just come straight to my office and we will start a word document for the piece you researched today,"

Jake nods appreciatively and Quinn leaves the happy little family tutu in hand to enjoy their meal.

* * *

The next few weeks pass by in the blink of an eye. They spend the weeks in their own individual routines but enjoying each others company when they all get home and have dinner.

Any outsider looking in would see the dynamic and think it was weird. Were they mother figures for Jake or were they friends giving the boy a helping hand. Jake's friends he had made through the magazine which he had made effortlessly started calling them his 'frothers', they couldn't understand the relationship he had with them combining the words friend and mothers because sure they were protective and loving like mothers but they were also care free and treated him like an adult like friends would, which Jake appreciated.

After working and starting to save a little bit of money he insisted he pay 50 dollars a week as rent money to the couple and they accepted the money wanting him to feel as though he contributes and is not a hassle to have around the house, especially when things need to be fixed which Brittany took advantage of as soon as she found out the boy could use a hammer and fix a broken pipe.

Jake being swamped with responsibility and working finds himself looking forward to the thanksgiving break but also nervous to meet Santana and Brittany's families. Brittany had warned him that they would be a little intense and to avoid Santana when she is looking stressed, which Jake agreed to as soon as Brittany said 'for your own safety'.

The couple on the other hand have no apprehensions for the young boy meeting their families, of course they already informed them all about Jake and how he came about living with the two not wanting Ava and Maribel to interview him during their turkey dinner.

Apart from Christmas this was Brittany's favourite time of the year and she had more to look forward to this year because they would be telling their families of their recent engagement. So with a big smile she walks down the vegetable aisle of the grocery store with Santana and a trolley in tow. It's the Wednesday night before their family would be arriving on the Thursday morning for the thanksgiving dinner on the thursday night and Jake and Santana had cleaned out Rachel's old bedroom upstairs earlier in the evening for Maribel, and the Pierces' would be staying in a hotel in the city, also joining them for dinner is Rachel and Quinn as Rachel's dad's were going away on some cruise around the Bahamas and Quinn's relationship with her mother has been strained ever since being in a relationship with a female.

So now that is why Santana is pushing a shopping trolley behind the tall blonde openly staring at the perfect ass in the tight black exercise leggings as she reaches for the better brand of cranberry sauce a bit higher on the shelf.

"Was it this one? or this one?" Brittany stands there holding two different brands of cranberry sauce in each of her hands looking from left to right, when she doesn't get a response from Santana she turns around to see her fiancé blatantly staring at her bum.

"Santana! Concentrate!" Brittany shakes her head and turns fully around holding the two cans of sauce in front of Santana forcing the brown eyes away from her ass and to look at the objects in her hands.

Santana rolls her eyes "you shouldn't of worn those exercise leggings if you needed me to concentrate, and it would really help if you stopped treating this place like a friggen yoga centre…your bending and stretching way to much for my brain to handle," Santana whispers the last part and Brittany puts both of the cans in the trolley that is half full of other foods already.

"Santana for god sakes compose yourself, I knew wearing these would distract you but all my other sweats were in the wash, plus you get turned by the weirdest things I mean I still don't know what it is about me brushing my teeth…" she admits and walks further down the aisle continuing her shop for the next item on the list and Santana follows leaning her forearms on the trolley handles immediately resting her gaze back on the blondes bum as she lazily pushes after her.

"I'll never tell you," Santana smirks cheekily and Brittany rolls her eyes in response.

"What about that time in high school you got so turned on by me washing the neighbours dog you practically mounted me in their laundry," Brittany stated with a chuckle as she reached for some fresh herbs and Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh my god…do I have a problem? Is there such thing as being too horny? Should I see a doctor?" Santana says worriedly to Brittany who laughs but then see's the seriousness in Santana's face and immediately throws the basil and rosemary into the trolley giving a tight lipped smile to the smirking middle aged man who clearly overhead Santana's mini freak out walking passed.

"Santana with your horny teenage boy ways and my extreme energy levels I think we make the perfect match," Brittany whispers as she steps closer to the troubled looking Latina who feels a great level of comfort from the blondes words and gives her a small smile in return, "plus it totally makes me feel good about myself," Brittany admits shrugging and giving the Latina a small peck.

"Really?" Santana asks now with a bright smile taking over and Brittany rolls her eyes

"Of course, but please can you concentrate for like half an hour so we can get this done and then when we get home I promise I will rock your little teenage boy mind before a long few days with no sex," Brittany says and Santana's face that was holding a large grin dropped at the end of the blondes sentence.

"What!?" Santana questions and Brittany is back to looking at her list and searching the items in front of her

"Babe you know the walls upstairs a paper thin, i'm sure your mother wont appreciate us having sex in the next room," Brittany says and Santana rolls her eyes

"My mum know's we have sex Britt," Santana states factually and Brittany nods her head agreeing.

"She doesn't need to hear it though," Brittany adds throwing items into the trolley, "it's only four days…we've gone four days before."

"Yeah that was before we both started taking the pill because we couldn't wait for a week…we were just lucky our time of the month was in sync," Santana replied shaking her head at the memories of when they couldn't have sex for one week for every month.

"Okay what about recently when your dad passed away?" Brittany states confident that she is right and Santana shakes her head 'no'

"I remember a certain visit in the shower," Santana says as she jokingly closes her eyes pretending to remember the exact circumstance

"Oh yeah," Brittany breathes out, maybe this would be harder then she thought it would because truthfully yes Santana is known to be the hornier one of the two but of course Brittany gets just as horny she just can hide it when its clearly inappropriate like at a grocery store where families are.

"I have the perfect solution," Santana states smacking the blonde playfully on the bum as she bends down to pick up tofu for Rachel.

"Oh yeah what's that? And I'm not being gagged; you know that makes me dry reach," Brittany states and an old woman frowns toward Brittany who mouths a sorry before turning to Santana making a 'woops' face, Santana chuckles and shakes her head

"No, we can just have shower sex," she whispers wiggling her eyebrows up and down to the blonde who is clearly contemplating the suggestion much to Santana's excitement

"Okay," Brittany complies before dropping the tofu in the trolley and walking ahead of the grinning brunette who is a little surprised at how easy it was convincing the blonde, and once again the Latina's gaze falls to the perfect buns in front of her and not the ones on the grocery aisle shelf.

**thank you for reading :) please review!**

**next chapter is thanksgiving!**

**what are you looking forward to?**

**PM me any thoughts and ideas for my story i greatly appreciate hearing your responses to the chapters :)**

**sorry for the lack of Faberry, this is Mainly Brittana though with occasional faberry!**

**also i'm Australian and we don't celebrate thanksgiving so i am mainly going off what i see in movies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hope you enjoy :) just wanted to say thank you to the people who review! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After finally getting everything needed for their thanksgiving dinner they head home, grateful that they came up with a solution to the debacle of Maribel Lopez and their paper thin walls.

As the car pulls into the driveway Santana beeps the horn once letting Jake know they need some help carrying all the food inside, not 10 seconds later the boy is opening the boot of the car and lifting the heavy brown paper bags into a secure hold to make the trip.

Brittany gives him a thank you kiss on the cheek and grabs a few items that have fallen out of the bags putting it in his hold before he walks back into the house.

Santana and Brittany grab the rest of the shopping and follow him inside to unpack them.

"Do you plan on feeding Africa with this amount of food?" Jake questions stepping back and looking at all the items the couple had bought for thanksgiving dinner

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew my father," Brittany says as she puts things away in the cupboard and Jake chuckles

"The man is a machine," Santana states seriously and Brittany nods agreeing,

"You two will get along just fine," Brittany adds which makes Jake smile.

Initially Jake's nerves about meeting the pair's family were because he was scared they wouldn't accept him like the couple had done, his whole life he'd spent trying to fit in with families and for the first time in his life it felt right and he didn't want anything to change.

So hearing Brittany say that her father and him would get along just fine made him so happy to have finally found a home.

"Is Emily bringing Taylor Laughter?" Santana's question interrupts Jake's thoughts and he furrows his brows in confusion

"Yep, and Santana she told me to tell you that you have to be nice…no interrogations, between you and my dad the poor boy will be fleeing the city during the dinner," Brittany gives the Latina a pointed look and she rolls her eyes in return

"oh please, im not gonna interrogate the kid," Santana says

"your sister is dating Taylor laughter?" Jake asks incredulously and Brittany shakes her head

"No not the actual Taylor just a look a like, his name is Michael," Brittany says finishing packing the shopping away and looking around for anything she forgot.

"by the way Jake, Emily is like…" Santana whispers to Jake and makes an 'o' symbol with her figures that is saying the younger pierce is most definitely hot, Brittany catches the gesture and smacks the brunette on the back of the head.

"ow!" Santana yells rubbing the back of her head and Jake laughs heartily at the couple

"She's 16 Santana!" Brittany scolds

"And I'm just saying she is turning into a beautiful young woman," Santana bites back playfully earning an eye roll from the blonde, "Plus...she pretty much looks exactly like you so I don't know why you're so offended," Santana states factually and Brittany gives her girlfriend a glare.

"Anyway I'm just sayin, I think they'd be cute together," Santana shrugs and Brittany stops what she is doing to look at the boy who looks confused Brittany then considers whether the young boy would be good enough for Emily and she nods agreeing with the Latina.

"while I do agree with you, Emily already has a boyfriend…you cant go around match making people already in relationships babe, but Jake if there's anyone special you would like to bring to dinner, feel free," Brittany says sweetly patting the boy on the shoulder as she opens the fridge getting a bottle of wine out to pour herself a glass.

"Oh nah I think ill do the dinner stag," Jake says while playing idly with the pattern in the wood on the table, "and I promise I wont hit on your sister, unless she throws herself at me…girls tend to do that," Jake jokes and Santana scoffs in response.

After living with Jake for around a month now the couple have gotten used to the smart ass cockiness of the young boy, it was a trait that was similar to that of Noah puckerman but a lot less in your face and a lot more charming, that could just be because he wasn't Noah puckerman though.

When Brittany was telling her mum all about the young boy, Ava asked about his personality, being a psychologist the woman analysed the confidence and cocky behaviour Brittany told her about to be a cover of his actual insecurities which Brittany ultimately agreed with.

"Okay Mr. I have two mums give me your number," Santana states in a mocking voice and Brittany laughs as she sits next to the boy on the table with her glass of wine taking a small sip.

"to be fair that girl just assumed you guy's were my mothers, it probably had something to do with you holding pants up against my waistline, and who was I to deny it when she practically threw her phone number my way," Jake bites back and Santana shakes her head laughing

"Have you called her then Casanova?" Santana asks pulling two beers out of the fridge and placing one in front of the boy before sitting down and opening her own taking a sip, Brittany looks to her wide eyed and Santana shrugged

"It's a holiday, he can have one beer," Santana says and Jake nods appreciatively opening his bottle as well sending Brittany a reassuring smile that lets her know that he has had a beer before. Truthfully his done a lot of things before but his not about to tell the people letting him stay under their roof about his drug experiences that he is very much over with.

"No I haven't called her," Jake says before taking a sip of his beer and playing with the label once he places it back down on the table.

"okayyyy why not?" Santana questions and Jake rolls his eyes

"I don't want a girlfriend right now," he offers the usual lame excuse and Brittany sends Santana a warning look not to push the boy which Santana acknowledges and nods her head.

"I just want to concentrate on this new job and getting into art school," Jake admits and Brittany nods understandingly.

"any way I don't need the drama…women are just a whole lotta trouble," he adds taking another sip of his drink and Santana laughs at his outlook on women earning a pointed glare from the blonde.

"like you weren't drama," Brittany mumbles and Santana opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out, Jake just laughs.

"okay I was drama…but to be fair you were a whole lotta trouble," Santana finally bites back and Brittany chuckles

"oh yeah, when was I trouble?" Brittany asks and Santana smirks remembering a time when Brittany was trouble.

_"What will it be?" Santana leans over the bar throwing the tea towel onto her shoulder asking the customer what drink he wants. It's a regular Friday night and Santana has been working at franks ever since moving out of the college dorms so she can pay her part of the rent as well as start saving the large amount of tips she makes._

_Brittany, Quinn and Rachel are somewhere off having fun while Santana slaves away, Quinn and Rachel are in that newly love phaze and its making Brittany miss the Latina that is stuck behind the bar so she makes regular visits to get a drink and to say hello._

_By 12 o'clock the blonde is definitely drunk, her words begin to slur and Santana has to keep an eye on her that her clothes are in fact still on her body. Santana stops serving her own girlfriend saying she doesn't want to have to carry her out of here after a long night of work and Brittany pouts apologetically toward the Latina who pecks her and continues serving the rest of the patrons that she doesn't care how drunk they get because she wont be holding their hair back at 3 AM._

_"When do you get off little lady," a burly man leans over the bar wiggling his eyebrows at the Latina who rolls her eyes in response, she has gotten used to the drunken men hitting on her but they usually back off once she puts them back in their place._

_"i get off at never o'clock, what drink do you want?" she replies waiting patiently for the man who seems unphased by the clear rejection of the smaller girl_

_"how about you and me…get outta here" he barely forms a sentence and Santana leans toward him so he can hear her clearly_

_"look…I have no interest in any kind of sexual activity you have in mind unless it only involves my girlfriend and her vagina. I'm just trying to do my job, now can I get you a drink?" Santana says confidently and the mans eyes widen but he smirks once again and grabs the brunettes arm over the bar_

_"Hey little lady! Why don't we get that girlfriend of yours and get outta here then," his grip tightens and Santana doesn't even have time to register what is happening when a flash of blonde hurls herself onto the burly man who immediately lets go of the brunettes arm and starts flailing around trying to get rid of the blonde attacking him_

_"I'll fucking kill you! You touch her and I will fucking kill you! You fucking fat cunt!" Brittany drunkenly screams and soon other patrons are pulling the kicking and screaming blonde off the big mans back who looks shocked and red raw from the attack, Santana runs around the bar and grabs a hold of the blonde who is still throwing punches mid air. By now everyone's attention is on them and Santana is trying to calm her girlfriend down._

_"This isn't over! I'll find you!" were the last words Brittany yelled before frank and Santana push her out of the back into the alley behind the bar._

_Frank points his finger in Santana's direction "hand you're apron in on Monday," He states before walking back into the bar leaving a flustered Santana and Brittany in the cold New York City air._

_"What the fuck Britt!" Santana yells and Brittany is still panting really heavily from the sudden outburst, "You just got me fired!"_

_"I don't care! That man was gonna hurt you! I don't want you working here anymore anyway!" Brittany yells back and Santana shakes her head_

_"You're too drunk…I can't fight with you right now," Santana says breathing out a long breath of air showing her clear frustration._

_"Hey! I'm not drunk santanita!" Brittany yells and Santana just sighs knowing the only time Brittany calls her that is when she is completely wasted._

_"Whatever you say Brittany, I'm gonna call the others so we can go home," Santana says getting her phone out and Brittany starts to lean to one side nearly falling over but the brunette catches her and holds her with one arm around her waist and the other finding Rachel's number calling them telling them what happened._

_"Oh my god you attacked a fully grown man, he had was wearing a trucker hat and all!" Rachel states walking out the back door with Quinn in tow before letting out loud laughs and clapping her hands causing Brittany to smile proudly of her actions and Santana to shake her head._

_They get home and it is obvious the brunette is furious with Brittany, but Brittany is feeling to sick to fix anything right now so they go to bed and at exactly 3 AM the blonde jumps out of their bed running for the bathroom holding her hand in front of her mouth. Santana rolls over and looks to the bathroom doorway where she can hear the sounds of Brittany bringing up all the alcohol her body couldn't handle._

_Sighing she throws the covers off her body and walks into the bathroom where she sees the blonde emptying her stomach into the toilet bowl, she bends down and pulls the blonde mess of hair away from her damp face and starts rubbing soothing circles on the girls back._

_Once Brittany has stopped throwing up Santana flushes the toilet and pulls the blonde up to sit on the edge of the bath tub, she then turns to the shower and leans in turning on the water but not too hot that will make the blonde nauseous, she turns back to Brittany who has a sad face expression and gripping the side of the tub holding herself up._

_Santana kisses her on the forehead before tugging the bottom of the blonde t-shirt up, Brittany lifts her arms straight into the air so Santana can take it all the way off which she does and then places the top in the washing basket, she pulls Brittany to stand up and she then takes off the blonde's shorts and underwear also placing it in the basket._

_Sitting the helpless blonde back on the bath tub edge Santana rids herself of all her clothes and then gently pulls Brittany with her into the warm stream of water where Brittany immediately leans into the brunettes arms and Santana holds her tightly running her hand up and down the smooth back._

_Brittany feels terrible, by now the alcohol has worn off and she is definitely feeling the aftermath. Not only did she cause a scene but she got her girlfriend fired and here Santana was taking care of her all these thoughts running through her mind but feeling way to sick to form any kind of apology, so she holds onto her and lets Santana wash her hair and place gentle kisses on her forehead which make her feel a million times better after every touch._

_"Wash your mouth out baby," Santana says sweetly and Brittany complies, closing her eyes and opening her mouth as she puts her head under the stream, filling her mouth quickly and spitting it in the drains direction, a few more of the same motions and Brittany nods._

_"Aren't you angry at me?" Brittany quietly asks and Santana scoffs and nods her head._

_"Yes, but I still love you…" Santana replies._

"You totally exaggerated the story…I got you the job back, I just wasn't allowed more then 2 drinks…and for the record that was the only time I ever swore like that," Brittany says side eying the brunette who could think of a few other times but decides to keep that to her self.

"Still to this day Frank wont let her have more than two drinks," Santana adds and Jake laughs

"Sounds like too much trouble if you ask me," Jake says taking a big sip of his beer and Santana shakes her head.

"You're missing the point Jake…yes Brittany caused trouble but no matter what it doesn't matter if that's who you love…so maybe this cashier girl isn't going to be the one causing you trouble, but one day when you meet that person, there's nothing you're going to be able to do about it," Santana says honestly and Brittany cant help the huge smile that forms as she watches her fiancé speak so openly to Jake.

* * *

The next morning Santana left to pick up her mother and the Pierces from their hotel as they had scheduled to be on the same flight and decided to go to the hotel so they could put their bags away for the weekend before going over to Santana and Brittany's.

Santana pulls up to the swanky hotel in her black range rover and immediately see's the whole clan waiting patiently outside, she parks the car and jumps out to greet them all, hugging her mother first then Ava and Paul hello as well as Emily who is looking quite nervous.

"Santana this is Michael, Michael this is Santana my sisters partner," Emily introduces the two and Santana looks the boy up and down before shaking the young boys sweaty palm giving him a small smirk, he swallows visibly and she gives the hand a small squeeze before dropping the hand and turning back to the rest of the family.

"I hope you don't mind taking the very back Michael," Santana says as she opens the boot door to the very back of the large car, Michael shakes his head 'no' and climbs into the lone car seat practically in the trunk of the vehicle that is only used when there are one too many people and Emily rolls her eyes.

Paul gives Santana a pat on the shoulder and hops into the other back seat along with Ava and Emily and Maribel sits in the front.

Santana pulls away from the curb and they immediately start making small talk.

"How was your flight?" she questions as she flips the indicator, checks her mirrors then changes lanes.

"It was good mija," Maribel says and Santana sends her a quick small smile before looking back to the road.

"Brittany told me I have to warn you, Jake is nervous so Ava she suggests you refrain from the cheek pulling and is giving you a one hug maximum," Santana sends the woman an apologetic look through the rear view mirror and Ava gives her a nod agreeing and Emily laughs knowing how her mum would be struggling internally with the these ridiculous rules.

"Mum we've set the spare room upstairs up for you, I hope that's ok," Santana says and Maribel returns the smile and nods

"That's fine Santanita," Maribel reaches for her daughter's hand to show her gratefulness and Santana complies holding her hand over the glove box, just happy that her mum is here although it feels weird being the first thanksgiving without her father.

They spend the rest of the car trip making small talk, mostly Santana and Paul talking about Paul's work as an architect and that the city of Ohio have asked him to design an important building santana also warns them about the new addition of the fury animal brittany calls sir puss alot and to not make any jokes about him because Brittany will get angry at her.

Emily and Santana talk about school and she fills her in on the latest gossip of her friendship group all the while ignoring the boy in the very back seat.

And Ava and Maribel talk about previous thanksgivings they've shared and Maribel also mentions she is missing Emilio to which Santana gives her a sympathetic squeeze and continues until they pull into the drive way.

After introducing every one to Jake and Ava sticking to her maximum 1 hug promise, Maribel, Brittany and Ava get started in the kitchen preparing the food nice and early so they can have it as more of a late lunch and then the left over's for dinner while Emily watches sir puss a lot wearily not fully trusting the feline straight away either and Santana smirks when Michael sneezes uncontrollably thinking for once her and the cat have common ground.

* * *

"You know Antony Gormley?" Jake questions in surprise and Paul sends him a small smile, the two are sitting in the lounge room getting to know each other with the football game on the TV in back ground which is now forgotten about.

"Antony needed an architect for a sculpture piece he created in London about…hmmm…must be a good 10 years ago now and I collaborated with him," Paul admits and Jake seems shocked by the information but Santana who is sitting next to them has no idea who this Antony Gormley guy Is and why Jake is so amazed, so she gets up from the lounge and joins the others in the kitchen leaving Jake and Paul to continue their conversation.

Santana walks into the kitchen and sends Brittany a wink who smiles in return glad that Paul and Jake are getting along so well and continues taking advice from Maribel who is helping her stuff the turkey.

There is knock at the door and without having to answer it Quinn and Rachel walk through holding a large bowl full of salad and Quinn is carrying a bottle of red wine.

"Hi everyone! Happy thanksgiving!" Rachel calls as they walk throughout the house and Quinn sends a big smile as people get up to greet the two new comers.

Maribel embraces Quinn and tells her how beautiful she has become while Quinn gives her condolences for the recent loss and an apology for both Rachel and herself for not making it to the funeral.

Brittany kisses Rachel and Quinn on the cheek relieving Rachel of the large salad bowl and putting it in the fridge while Quinn greets Emily but is momentarily shocked by how much the young girl has grown up over the past couple of years. The shorthaired blonde sends a look toward Santana that is read clearly by the Latina as 'whoa little pierce has gotten hot,' Santana laughs and nods and takes the bottle of wine from her friend. Michael is introduced as Emily's boyfriend and Quinn and Rachel are nothing but polite to the boy who seems more awkward then Michael Cera.

The rest of the greetings are made and Rachel immediately starts to help out in the kitchen while Quinn finds herself in conversation with Paul and Jake about Antony Gormley.

Santana starts pouring wine for their guests and cant help but feel thankful that here she is, with the love of her life sharing their home for this special day with their families about to start the rest of her life with Brittany who she could not be any more infatuated by and in love with.

She looks over to the blonde who is also watching her and they share a knowing look, Santana closes her eyes for a brief second and gives the blonde a small smile before walking over to her and giving her a glass of wine in which she takes without a word and continues the banter she had going on with Emily about who was the favourite child.

* * *

"Okay so its thanksgiving tradition, that we each go around and say what we are most thankful for," ava says loudly so everyone at the table can hear, Brittany and Emily groan and Santana smiles shaking her head.

After preparing all the food it was now late afternoon and they were seated for dinner, Paul had carved the turkey and taken his seat at the head of the table next to Ava and Jake had sat next to him as they were getting along like a house on fire, at the opposite end was Santana and on either side of her was Maribel and Brittany and seating in the middle were Rachel and Quinn who were opposite Emily and Michael.

"Ok ill start!" Santana calls from the head of the table and reaches for her wine glass and gives Brittany a small smile that lets her know this is the time.

"Good girl," Ava states and everyone reaches for their glasses to join in as the small Latina stands up from her spot and grabs the blonde's hand interlocking their fingers.

"Okay…" Santana clears her throat, "this year is a bit different to the other years, we've lost someone, who I know is here in spirit" Santana gives a sympathetic look to Maribel who smiles at her daughter and Brittany squeezes the tan hand "but we've also gained someone," she then gives the boy sitting at the other end of the table a bright smile who nods thankfully and she continues "and I am thankful for that."

"Cheers!" Ava calls out holding her glass up and Santana stops them before continuing

"Hold your horses, I'm not finished," Santana says and Brittany gives her hand another small squeeze

"Like all the other years I'm am thankful for someone else," she looks to Brittany and everyone watches on with smiles and nods and Emily rolls her eyes at the adorableness, "and while you're all here in our home, we want to tell you that…we are engaged!"

The table erupts. despite Emily's constant teasing of her sister she and Ava are hugging them in a second while Maribel stays seated as she holds her hand to her chest and tears form in her eyes, Santana steps away from the pierce's embrace and looks to her mother.

"Those are happy tears right?" Santana questions and all Maribel can do is nod as she gets up from her seat and embraces her daughter in the tightest hug.

"I am so proud of you santanita, and your father…he would be so proud too," Maribel whispers and Santana cant stop the tears that fall from her own eyes, the older Lopez then pulls away and hugs Brittany and Paul makes his way over to the commotion also embracing the couple.

"I know I should've done the whole ask the father thing but…there is really nothing that will keep me from marrying her," Santana admits to Paul who shakes his head in response.

"You've had my permission since I found you lying on my front lawn in the middle of winter for hours until Brittany would talk to you," Paul says happily kissing both girls on the forehead and retreating back to his seat.

After a couple of more minutes of excitement everyone takes there seats back at the table.

"well, how did you propose?" Emily asks excitedly once everyone is seated again and Brittany's grin gets wider as she looks to her little sister and then to Santana for her to tell the story.

"you want me to say?" Santana asks and gets a nod in response from Brittany. Santana sighs.

"well it was nothing big really," the Latina starts and Jake scoffs from the other end of the table getting everyone's attention,

"it was pretty big," he shrugs and Quinn and Rachel nod agreeing with the young boy

"okay, I went a little big," Santana admits and she has the full attention of everyone at the table including the people who already knew exactly how the proposal went.

"I just had Rachel and Quinn kidnap her after her show one night and drive her to a few places in the city where we shared memories and then they dropped her off at the lake house, where I had set up a little tent like our first trip to the beach when we were younger, that's pretty much it…" Santana says and Brittany shakes her head not happy with how Santana delivered the proposal,

"she left these amazing letters in the places around new york that had her hand writing telling me the reasons why she wanted to marry me, and then the last place where she was finally there waiting with a ring and this beautiful trail of candles down to the beach where she had set up almost the exact make shift tent from our first trip to the lake house which is where she first told me she loved me, and then she proposed and it was perfect," Brittany breathes out and Santana's face has turned as red as the cranberry sauce sitting at the table but Ava has her hand over her heart and Maribel is smiling widely at her daughter while she tries to control her blush, Brittany now realises she probably over shared and mumbles a sorry to the Latina.

Santana clears her throat, "anyway…that's how it happened, so….we should probably just eat,"

"just like your father you are," Maribel says quietly and Santana smiles inside happy about her mothers admission.

"What! No we have to continue our thanks!" Ava argues and more groans come from more then just Emily and Brittany this time but Ava sends Paul a glare and he immediately picks up his glass,

"Okay my turn, I'm thankful that I have a happy and healthy family and that my wife still cooks my favourite Sunday roasts," Paul says and earns chuckles from the rest of the group

"I am thankful that my family love one another and that Brittany and Santana are finally getting married," Ava went next and Brittany rolls her eyes at her mum's thanks

"I am thankful for the friendships I have and for the amazing girlfriend I get to call mine everyday," Quinn states simply and Rachel gives her a small peck before saying her thanks

"I am thankful for of course Quinn, who I couldn't be more in love with and I am also thankful that Brittany cooked a vegetarian alternative," she sends a smile to Brittany who nods taking the acknowledgement.

"I am thankful that everyone is here to share this special time with us, that we are healthy and happy and getting married…I am thankful that in whatever shape and form it is we are a family who love each other," Brittany states and leans over to share a kiss with the Latina who motions to Maribel to continue her thanks as she already said hers.

"I am thankful that my daughter is happy and in love and starting the next step in her life with someone who I love just as much as my own child, I hope that they live a happy and healthy life and marriage and I know that Emilio would want the same and that he would be very proud of the two of you," Maribel says and Santana reaches over to squeeze her mothers hand and Brittany gives the woman a loving smile,

"Thank you Maribel," Brittany says and Maribel nods her head

"That was very sweet," Rachel says and wipes a tear that had escaped and Quinn rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's ability to cry at the drop of a hat.

"okay next," Santana says to Michael and the boy looks just as nervous as when he climbed into the very back of the range rover

"ahhh I'm thankful for the coolest girlfriend ever, and I'm thankful that I got into Michigan state on a football scholarship," Michael says rapidly and the confused look on Emily's face doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of the family,

"What?" she questions

"They drafted me early so once I graduate high school that's where I'll be going," Michael states and Emily's expression doesn't change so he continues, "im a senior…of course I'm gonna go off to college next year,"

"I know, I know….you don't think you should've told me…I dunno under different circumstances, like maybe not in front of my family?" Emily questions with a little bit of frustration clearly evident in her tone and Michael scoffs in response, the tension in the room is building and everyone's eyes are watching the scene fold out but Brittany decides to step in,

"Okay maybe you guys can discuss that later," the taller blonde suggests and Emily nods agreeing with her sister.

"I can't really think of anything at the moment so skip me," Emily says still a little flustered from the awkwardness that just occurred leaving Jake to be the last person left.

He awkwardly grabs his glass like everyone else did and stays seated he looks to Santana and Brittany who finds comfort in immediately and is able to speak.

"umm so I was really nervous before meeting you guys, mostly because I've never really celebrated thanksgiving because there was nothing to be thankful for but this time around is a bit different," he clears his throat and continues "now I realise I was nervous for no reason because not only have you all welcomed me but I feel like I really fit in so….thanks," he holds his glass up to Santana and Brittany who smile widely at the young boy and Paul gives him a manly pat on the back as everyone else sweetly smiles and raises their glasses to cheers.

"Now lets eat!" Brittany says and everyone immediately starts filling up their plates with the delicious food prepared.

"I love you," Santana whispers into the blondes ear once they settle back down to eat and they share a brief kiss before enjoying the company of their friends and family.

* * *

_"Quinn you're doing it so wrong!" Santana yelled from over the blondes shoulder as Quinn rubbed butter into the thanksgiving turkey with her hands. It's the first year of both couples living together and the first thanksgiving they will have just the four of them because they couldn't afford the trip back to Lima being poor college students._

_"Santana she is correctly basing the turkey, you're paranoid," Rachel states as she rolls her eyes and continues making the salad with Brittany who has a large smile on her face._

_"Oh please, what would you know? The last piece of meat you touched was in between Frankenstein's legs and I bet you were as clueless as Quinn here," Santana states quick wittedly which earns a small chuckle from Brittany and a swift punch in the arm from Quinn, Rachel just shakes her head disagreeing._

_"I'll have you know…I never touched Finn's penis," Rachel admitted proudly of herself and Santana scoffs in response_

_"Yeah right," _

_"It's true…I avoided all hand and eye contact," the smaller brunette states and Quinn gives her a small smile._

_"I know what you mean, one time I was making out with this guy to make Santana jealous and the next thing I knew his penis was staring at me…it just looked so angry and was coming straight for me…so I just… smacked it away...like a ninja," Brittany says monotonously and shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal and Santana scrunches up her face in disgust while Quinn and Rachel laugh at the blondes insight._

_"Ohhh! That's why freshmen year those seniors called you Jackie Chan," Quinn finally understands Brittany's short-lived nickname._

_"Oh no… that was because they saw me catch a fly with my chopsticks one time in the cafeteria," Brittany admits shrugging once again continuing her chopping of lettuce and earning more laughs._

_"Enough penis talk please," Santana, asks turning away from watching Quinn like a hawk and retrieving a beer out of the fridge._

_"You started it," Brittany says cheekily throwing a piece of lettuce at her girlfriend who is taking a sip of the beer when the green leaf lands on her shoulder, she picks the piece of lettuce off and flicks it back at Brittany where it hits the blondes chest and falls down her top._

_"She shoots…and she scores!" Santana yells animatedly fist pumping and Brittany rolls her eyes as she goes to reach into her top to retrieve it finding it straight away and pops it into her mouth to eat it._

_"Okay I'm putting this in the oven!" Quinn announces as she opens the oven doors and slides the small turkey into heated appliance._

_"Okay I'm calling pizza fellas!" Santana announces in effort to mock Quinn who ignores the Latina and moves over behind Rachel and kisses her on the cheek before encircling her arms around her waist and resting her chin on the smaller girls shoulder while she finishes dressing the salad with a small smile on her face._

_The home phone's ring tone fills the air and they all look to Santana who is standing closest to the offending object so with annoyance the Latina looks at the caller i.d and sighs before answering._

_"Hi dad," she says sweetly to greet her father_

_"Hello mija! How did you know it was me?" Emilio asks surprised_

_"Caller ID papi," Santana states and guessing by the silence her father has no idea what that means_

_"Your name comes up on the screen," she explains_

_"ahhh so when you don't answer the phone I will know you didn't want to talk to me specifically?" he asks jokingly and Santana chuckles_

_"ask her why she never wrote back to my text message!" Santana hears Maribel yell over the phone and before Emilio has a chance to repeat his wife Santana answers_

_"Tell her to stop abbreviating words that don't need abbreviations and I'll reply and enough with the emoji's! But until then I refuse to acknowledge mum is texting," Santana replies and Emilio relays this to Maribel._

_"yeah well at least Brittany replies!" Maribel yells loudly enough for Santana to hear through the phone and she looks to the blonde curiously._

_"You text my mum?!" Santana covers the phone piece and mouths to Brittany who nods and shrugs_

_"Okay mum ill reply! Just stop annoying Brittany!" Santana says and Emilio relays it again for his wife who mumbles something in Spanish_

_"Maribel yours texts don't annoy me!" Brittany yells through the line loud enough for the other end to hear._

_"Brittany said they don't annoy her honey," Emilio says to Maribel who Santana can now hear going off on a rant about how Brittany appreciates her but Santana doesn't._

_"how's your thanksgiving santanita?" Emilio asks over the top of Maribel's voice and Santana sighs_

_"Its good papi, I miss your turkey though," Santana replies eyeing Quinn's turkey cooking in the oven which earns a chuckle out of the man._

_"Ahhh mija, ill teach you one day," he says and Santana nods although he can't see her_

_"Sounds good,"_

_"I want you home for Christmas though," he says in a demanding tone and Santana sighs_

_"Brittany and I will be there for Christmas don't worry," she assures him_

_"okay good, I got you a present already,"_

_"you did? I'm too old for presents now," Santana says rolling her eyes knowing every year no matter what there is a present under the tree for her and one for Brittany_

_"Nonsense! I'm going to mail it to you early though," he replies and its only now that Santana has realised Maribel is no longer making noise in the background but can hear the obvious sounds that Emilio is outside_

_"Why, what is it?" she questions_

_"Patience mija, patience," Emilio laughs and Santana rolls her eyes and then hears Emilio sigh on the other end followed by a few seconds of silence_

_"Everything ok papi?"_

_"I just miss you is all, you're all grown up next thing I know we will be coming to new york for thanksgiving to visit you and Brittany and my three grandchildren," Emilio says proudly and Santana smiles as she leans against the counter watching the blonde interact with their friends as she imagines that exact situation._

_"Three?" Santana asks quietly_

_"One boy and two girls," he replies, "the boy has to be the oldest though"_

_"What…why?" Santana asks confused_

_"To protect his little sisters," Emilio answers and Santana grins from ear to ear at her fathers reasoning._

_"I'd like that too papi," Santana admits quietly not wanting to draw attention from her friends._

_"Please write back to your mother on the text messaging business, she misses you," his deep voice sounds so comforting and makes Santana feel a little homesick herself so rolling her eyes she sighs and agrees to please her mother._

_"I will," Santana replies_

_"Okay santanita, ill let you go I just wanted to say happy thanksgiving,"_

_"Happy thanksgiving papi," Santana says and for some reason the conversation she was expecting to have with her father wasn't this, there was something different, something Santana would realise much later as guilt._

_The truth is, her father was a good man, he loved his family, he was a loyal friend, a dedicated surgeon and devoted father, yes he made a mistake a long time ago now but he didn't go one day without earning the forgiveness he deserved which is probably why Maribel forgave him in the first place._

_There were so many times where Emilio was close to telling his daughter but the last thing he ever wanted to do was to break her heart, he could probably never live with himself if he saw that his own daughter was disappointed in him._

_They ended the call and Santana shook her head staring at the phone but brushing off the vibe she had gotten from her father in order to enjoy their first thanksgiving in the city._

_2 weeks later 2 plane tickets arrived in the mail from New York to Lima, Ohio from Emilio. Santana text her mother straight away._

_Got the tickets J tell papi I said thank you, I love you and miss you both see you Christmas time x_

_And of course Brittany convinced her to add a Christmas tree emoji at the end._

* * *

After thanksgiving dinner they all settled down in the lounge and enjoyed the rest of their relaxed night talking and sharing stories and getting to know Jake a bit better. The Pierces all went back to their hotel later on and Quinn and Rachel also went their own way. Maribel made her way up to Rachel and Quinn's old bedroom upstairs saying her goodnights after Brittany insisted she will clean the little of the mess left from their festivities. Jake retreats to his bedroom not long after and Santana flips the Television off joining the blonde in the kitchen.

"long day huh babe," Santana says walking into the kitchen and picking up a few glasses and stacking them in the dishwasher

"mhmm," Brittany agrees as she folds the last tea towel and Santana wraps her arms around her waist from behind.

"You tired?" Santana asks and Brittany turns around in the Latina's arms and nods in response as she plays with the long raven waves falling down the brunettes back. Her silence a clear indicator to Santana that she is in fact exhausted.

"Does your head hurt from all the wedding questions your mum was giving you?" Santana questions again poking the blonde's nose and earns a cheeky grin from the taller girl who shakes her head 'no' to answer her.

"Do you want me to give you a full body massage?" the brunette mumbles into a chaste kiss and Brittany's smile widens as she nods her head, which also moves Santana head because their lips are still joined.

"A special one in the shower maybe?" Santana asks wiggling her eye brows and pulling away to gage the blonde's response who nods animatedly and they waste no time as they make their way up into their bathroom where they undress and share a nice long and pleasurable shower.

* * *

The next morning Brittany awakes not five minutes after Santana has left the warm wraths of their large bed, she rolls around in the sheets stretching and enjoying that she has no where to be today, no schedule to follow or routine to learn. So finally getting herself to get up she finds some pyjama shorts and a big tshirt that is acceptable for house guests to see her in.

Once she makes her way down the stairs she pauses in the bottom step when she can hear the clear sounds of Maribel and Santana in a not so uncommon fight.

"mum! I swear!" Santana whisper yells, as she is aware that others are still supposedly sleeping

"Mija all I'm saying is she is your sister, no matter what, you can't change that!" Maribel reasons with her daughter who lets out a frustrated breath of air.

"I know, okay! I just…I'm not ready," Santana replies and Brittany can hear the sadness in her voice, it makes her want to wrap her up and never let her go, "I want to be ready."

"You can never be ready," Maribel's soft voice is only just heard from the bottom of the staircase and then she is met with silence, so with that Brittany continues on her way to the kitchen as if she'd never heard a thing, she quickly sees Santana turn from her view and wipe her eyes to hide the evidence of her crying.

"Good morning my lovely Lopez ladies," Brittany tries to lighten the mood which it does and Santana lets out a small giggle as Maribel sends the blonde a small smile.

Brittany pecks Santana hello and goes onto make herself a bowl of cereal while making small talk with the older Lopez woman as Santana sits in silence clearly rehashing her conversation with her mother out in her head.

Jake enters the room fully dressed and in a rush, earning quizzical stares from the three other women.

"whatcha doing Jake?" Brittany asks through her mouthful of lucky charms and Jake is zipping up his back pack.

"I uhh took your advice," he says throwing the bag on his back

"You're getting a haircut?" Santana jokes and Jake rolls his eyes in response and Brittany smiles that Santana is feeling better after her heated conversation with Maribel enough to tease Jake.

"No. I'm taking Kim, the cashier chick out for breakfast before her shift," Jake shrugs and earns proud smiles from both women.

"That's very sweet," Maribel admits and Santana nods her head agreeing with her mum animatedly.

"That is very sweet jakey…are you going to build her a waffle house and hold her hand under the table too," Santana mocks the boy and he scoffs

"no." Jake looks to his side and then back to Santana "wait I don't have to hold her hand do I?"

"Santana always does when she builds my waffle houses," Brittany states getting the brunette back for teasing Jake and Santana's eyes widen as Maribel and Jake let out hearty laughs.

"Thanks Britt." Jake says and waves as he makes his way out of the kitchen and to the front door.

Santana and Brittany share a knowing look and are proud that the boy has decided he does want to be in love and they have no one to owe it to but themselves.

* * *

"So they aren't your mum's?" Kim questions from across the red booth and Jake presses his lips together and shakes his head 'no'.

"But you totally let me believe they were," she says through a smile and Jake nods

"I did." He admits and takes a bite of his pancakes and Kim shakes her head and puts her fork down eyeing him up and down.

"So what's your deal then?" she questions and he looks from side to side

"what do you mean?" he asks after swallowing his mouthful

"where are you from? Where are your parents then? Who do you live with?" she shoots him 20 questions and his brows furrow at every one

"Woah…okay, umm I'm from Brooklyn, I currently live with the two women I was in the store with but I've pretty much been homeless my whole life or in foster homes," he says and Kim's eyes are wide so instead of continuing he waits for a response.

"Oh…" an awkward silence falls over them and Jake already can tell that Kim lost interest as soon as he let word homeless slip out so they finished their meals in relative silence with little conversation being shared and Kim insists on paying for her own meal which makes Jake feel really little, they say their goodbyes uncomfortably and Jake makes his way back home with his ego a little bruised.

When he gets back to the house he finds the pierces are there again and he throws his bag off as he shakes Paul's hand before getting the 20 questions from Brittany and Santana.

"How did it go?"

"Did you hold her hand?"

"where'd you take her?"

"When are you seeing her again?"

"You told her we aren't really your mums right?"

Jake lets out a large breath and every one is waiting for his response, so not wanting to keep the room waiting any longer he says it how it is.

"She was whole lot less interested in me as soon as the word homeless left my lips," Jake admits and Paul pats him on his back

"Plenty more fish in the sea son," Paul comforts the young boy in the manly way and Brittany pouts her bottom lip in sadness for the boy as Santana frowns in anger.

"Your not homeless anymore, you told her that right?" the Latina questions and Jake nods and shrugs his shoulders.

"doesn't matter," he says as he walks off to the kitchen to get a drink

"what a bitch," Santana says under her breath and Brittany gives her a pointed look telling her to not blow this into a big deal and Santana rolls her eyes but stands up and follows Jake into the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" Santana asks watching the boy lean against the counter taking a long sip from bottled water.

"I'm fine," Jake says in a quieter voice then usual and Santana nods her head in understanding

"Next time I think-" Santana starts talking but is interrupted by Jake's scoff

"I don't think there will be a next time, I was right…girls are way to much drama for me to handle right now," Jake admits and Santana can see it in his eyes that after today his ego is a little bruised, so not wanting to make him feel worse she just nods her head and they share a knowing look that he no longer wants to talk about it.

"So have you set the date yet?" Ava is asking Brittany another set of questions about the wedding when Santana enters to lounge room again and Brittany nods her head with a large smile

"We want to get married as soon as possible and the wedding will be a small garden wedding at the lake house so we were thinking like June next year, we want the weather to be beautiful and Tina is a wedding planner now so we don't really have to do any planning, we just tell her everything we want and she organises it," Brittany relays all the things she knows so far about their future plans of course leaving out the fact that they have decided to start the gruelling process of trying to make a baby as well as looking at houses just outside the city that have a backyard.

Santana kisses her on the forehead as she takes a seat next to her blonde on the couch that is still getting questioned by her mother.

"At the lake house?" Emily pipes up from her spot on the other side of the room sitting in her boyfriends lap who seem to have gotten over their small riff yesterday.

"It only seems fitting, plus the garden is so beautiful in the spring," Brittany answers her sister who looks dreamily back at the couple almost envious, almost.

"What about your honeymoon?" Ava claps her hands in excitement and Brittany rolls her eyes and side-glances Santana who releases a long breath,

"We cant decide out of Australia or Europe," Santana says and the rest of their family also seem torn by the looks on their faces except michael who seems pretty drawn to the muted television.

"Definitely Europe," Jake says as he walks into the lounge room to join their guests,

"No way, Australia for sure," Emily disagrees

"Lets here pro's and con's of each please," Brittany states and both Emily and Jake seem to be thinking.

"Paris is the most romantic city in the world," the young boy smiles proud of his answer

"Any city is romantic with Brittany and I in it," Santana replies "next."

"you can snorkel in the great barrier reef," Emily states pointing straight to Brittany knowing that's right up her ally whose eyes go wide in joy

"Australia, 1, Europe 0," Brittany says nudging Santana excited about the idea to snorkel in the most famous reef in the world.

"It will be winter in Australia," Jake states crushing Brittany's bubble and Emily frowns

"Still hot in most places, plus you can have both experiences of the honeymoon effect, the summer night dinners by candlelight out under the outback stars and the winter nights by the fire," the younger pierce is clearly winning the honeymoon destination debacle as Brittany looks to Santana with a sparkle in her eye

"I like the sound of that," Brittany admits and Santana nods

"24 hour flight," Jake states and Emily rolls her eyes

"like they wont find something to kill the time," she juts her head toward her sister and Santana who side eye each other knowing exactly what they could do on a plane for 24 hours and Both Jake and Paul frown at the visuals.

"I think the honeymoon destination has been decided," Santana states and Emily fist pumps the air while Jake scoffs shaking his head and taking a seat on the lounge as well.

"Just watch out for the spiders the size of dinner plates," he mumbles and Santana's eyes go wide

"What?"

"Yep they eat birds," jake says confidently and Santana scoffs and shakes her head

"You're lying…right?" she asks swallowing the lump formed in her throat.

"Nope, the Australian funnel web spider," Jakes says with a smirk as Santana suddenly feels very itchy all over her body, "and stay away from vegemite," he adds.

**thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**i want to know your thoughts and it really motivates me to write quicker!**

**upcoming storyline for quinn and rachel, might be a sad one...**

**the next chapter might skip a few months!**

**where would you rather honeymoon?**

**funnel webs are a real thing by the way although i have never seen one -_- thank god**

**and vegemite is awesome.**

**sorry for my ramblings!**

**i love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Authors note: thank you for all the reviews and follows after the last chapter i do appreciate it! so here is an extra long chapter please review, your reviews really motivate the writing process and i love to know what everyone thinks!_**

* * *

**chapter 12**

_"Let me go!" the 19 year old Santana yells from her struggle under the blonde who is playfully pinning the blonde down on her girlfriend's college hardwood dorm floor, taking advantage of her room mates absence to wrestle._

_"I always win…when will you learn!" Brittany yells back and Santana squirms underneath her then cheekily moves her head to the side to bite the blonde's wrist that is holding her arms above her head._

_"OW! You little shit!" Brittany yells letting go of her grip giving Santana a successful amount of time to flip the situation, which she does, and Brittany lands on the floor with a thud looking up into a victorious grin._

_"You cheated, no biting!" Brittany pouts inspecting the bite marks on her wrist that is being held beside her head and Santana rolls her eyes in response._

_"Since when are they the rules?" the small Latina asks through her heavy breaths and Brittany frowns before answering_

_"Since ten minutes ago when you bit me and I said 'biting is against the rules'," Brittany states and Santana chuckles cheekily loosing her grip a little on the blonde._

_"Oh yeah…sorry," Santana gives the bite indented mark on Brittany's pale wrist a soft kiss, "better?"_

_Brittany shakes her head 'no' and pouts her lips gesturing for a proper kiss, which Santana obliges to straight away. They share a long peck and just as Santana is about to pull away, Brittany nips the plump bottom lip and Santana squeals in shock as Brittany laughs heartily._

_"Ow!" Santana moves the back of her hand to press onto the injured part of her bottom lip and pulls it away to see a speckle of glistening blood._

_"blood rule! You know what that means!" Santana announces and Brittany shakes her head in objection. Ever since they were best friends in high school play fighting has been something they don't plan but just naturally happens and along the years it has been necessary to make rules, as things usually escalate pretty quickly although it is rare that they are ever really followed._

_"I didn't mean it!" Brittany pleads and Santana's devilish smirk tells her she's getting what she wants so begrudgingly Brittany reaches up onto the bed and pulls her phone down handing it to the brunette who takes it and taps away._

_The rule is that when blood is drawn in the game of wrestling the victim gets free reign to text anyone from the offender's contacts with any message and context._

_"Who will it be?" Santana states playfully teasing the blonde who rolls her eyes_

_"I have the best idea…lets see who Rachel's true allegiance is with," Santana states finding Rachel berry under the blondes contacts, Brittany knits her eyebrows confused but watches on as Santana types out a text._

_"Hi randy, I had a really good time tonight, Santana doesn't have a clue xxx" Santana smirks and Brittany's mouth drops and reaches for her phone as she shakes her head knowing this is such a bad idea but Santana pulls away and clicks send._

_"Oh my god! She's gonna think I'm cheating on you!" Brittany yells and Santana nods_

_"That's the point, lets see what she does…" Santana wiggles her eyebrows and Brittany frowns_

_"This is the worst idea ever," Brittany says closing her eyes and for a couple of minutes nothing happens which they decide she is probably having a mental breakdown unsure of what to do, and then Santana's phone rings._

_Quickly showing Brittany it's Rachel calling she sits up so she is straddling the blonde who is watching her from below._

_"hello?" Santana answers normally and winks at Brittany_

_"uhh hi where are you?" Rachel asks straight away, panic evident in her voice_

_"In my dorm why?" Santana says back and puts Rachel on loudspeaker so the blonde can hear as well._

_"Are you with Brittany?" Rachel asks carefully_

_"No she had to study late tonight…what's wrong?" Santana was quick to answer and the phone is silent for a minute_

_"Oh uhhhhh no reason just was bored, I'm gonna go bye-" Rachel quickly says and hangs up, at this Santana drops her mouth in shock_

_"Bitch let me get played!" Santana says and Brittany laughs until her phone starts ringing, her eyes go wide and she shakes her head at Santana_

_"I'm not answering it!" Brittany says hurriedly_

_"Answer it!" Santana replies and clicks the answer button on the blondes phone and shoving it to her girlfriend's ear forcing her to say something_

_"h-hello?" Brittany greets and turns her phone on loudspeaker as well._

_"What the fuck Britt! You just sent me a message to someone called randy and you told Santana you were studying late when really you were with randy! Who the hell is randy? He sounds like a trucker and he better not be! Also I think I'm having irregular heart arrhythmia from the distress of this situation," Rachel spits out at the blonde as soon as she's answered and Santana lets outs a loud hearty laugh, loud enough for Rachel to hear through the other end of the line, clicking straight away._

_"I fucking hate you both! I was about to call cheaters!" Rachel berates them but breathes a long air of relief and Brittany and Santana are giggling like a couple of schoolgirls_

_"Oh…my…god," Santana says catching her breath, "best prank…ever."_

_"As if I would cheat!" Brittany yells at Rachel who shakes her head_

_"Fuck you both!" with that the line goes dead and Brittany throws her phone on the bed before catching the brunette off guard and tackling her down and pinning all the smaller girls limb away so she is trapped._

_"Say it!" the blonde yells, eager to win the wrestling match and Santana is laughing so hard she gives in._

_"You win!"_

_"Like always." Brittany says kissing the brunette._

"what are you guy's doing?" Jake asks as he walks into the lounge room with a bunch of pieces of paper in his hand seeing Brittany holding Santana's leg out and pinning her against the carpet. Santana's face is contorted in pain and Brittany has a wide smirk.

"say it!" Brittany yells and Santana stays silent's for a few seconds

"I don't have to call the police or anything right?" Jake says, "Is this normal? It doesn't look normal? Doesn't that hurt?"

"call the cops!" Santana yells and Jake side eyes the telephone choosing not to call them

"babe just say it and you'll be out of the pain and ill forever continue to be the wrestling master," Brittany says not loosening her hold on her fiancé as Santana squeezes her eyes shut.

"Fine! You win!" Santana says and relief washes over her face as soon and Brittany has let go and she slumps onto the floor.

"I am a champion," Brittany fist pumps and looks to Jake who looks more confused then ever,

"Ok so when you two weirdo's are done doing...that, I need you to fill out the guardian bit of my application to NYAA," Jake drops the paper on the couch and leaves the room eying the women over his shoulder and shaking his head but choosing to ignore what he just witnessed.

Its now February and Santana and Brittany are four months away from their dream wedding. Jake had worked his ass off working at the magazine and decided he was going to keep the job while going to college, which if he is accepted should start in august.

Brittany and Rachel's Broadway show had ended just before Christmas and the blonde had been spending most her days teaching dance classes in the studio which Santana had bought for her but was still being run by the previous owner who were Brittany's good friends. She had also spent a fair bit of time corresponding with Tina organising the wedding. They both had yet to buy their dresses and were going on the weekend separately.

They have their first doctors appointment in a week, which is a series of multiple tests on Brittany to see if she is a viable candidate for Insemination, which is also going to eat at their bank account so Santana had been working hard and their dreams for buying a bigger house would have to be put on hold.

They were comfortable. Happily sharing the roof over their heads with the young boy who they would be proud to call their son but knowing Jake would be going off to live the dorm life soon they didn't want to get too attached, Brittany had someone to fix broken cupboards and Santana had someone to watch the NBA with, but it would all be gone in a matter of months.

Sighing heavily Santana reached up to grab the papers from the couch, which Sir Puss a lot was now happily sitting on and skimmed over them quickly before putting them back on the coffee table and pouting at Brittany.

"I know baby." Brittany says and crawls her way up the brunettes face and they share a chaste kiss. Staring into each other eyes for a long moment, conversing with their eyes how they really feel about seeing the boy off to college.

"Do you think I should look into WWE?" Brittany asks after a moment of silence with a semi serious tone earning a wide-eyed look from Santana.

"Definitely not."

* * *

A couple of blocks away Quinn and Rachel are enjoying the many nights they now get to spend together due to Rachel being free of work for the time being. She had been taking it easy after the show and decided to take a little break to really take advantage of the time her and Quinn were spending together. They had been discussing kids a lot more to Quinn's joy and surprise and it made the blonde giddy with excitement every time Rachel would say 'our kids wont go to a public school," or "there's no way I'm letting our children date," to which Quinn decided would argue with her when it came to it but for no she would enjoy the thoughts.

Quinn slips into their large king size bed after her skin care ritual paranoid that she will age prematurely joining Rachel who is reading that stupid fifty shades of grey novel, her glasses sitting on her nose and her teeth biting at her bottom lip it is evident she is at a good part of the book.

Quinn huffs in annoyance.

"Can't believe you're reading that," the blonde says as she makes her pillows comfortable to sleep on and Rachel ignores her comment but gives her a pointed look.

"Does it seriously turn you on? I should be offended," Quinn states as she lies on her side facing the brunette who rolls her eyes and dog-ears the corner of the page she is currently reading.

"I'm not turned on by his penis Quinn, it's the sexual encounters they have that turn me on…like you watching porn," Rachel replies and puts the book on the bedside table as well as her reading glasses before turning over and laying beside the blonde mirroring her position.

"I don't watch porn," Quinn states and Rachel scoffs and gives her a knowing look

"Okay whatever I sometimes watch porn," Quinn admits and Rachel giggles before leaning in to give her a sweet kiss which Quinn deepens straight away and pulls Rachel in closer who obliges.

"Do you want me to get the leather out then?" Quinn wiggles her eyebrows jokingly and Rachel shakes her head 'no' before leaning over and turning off the light.

They begin to kiss again this time a little more urgent and more want, Rachel rolls over so she is lying in between Quinn's legs and starts to use her thigh to gain friction for Quinn who moans at the contact.

Rachel sits up and throws her t-shirt off, wanting the skin on skin contact she loves and does the same for Quinn but instead of a bare chest finds she is wearing a bra. Confused she pulls away from the blonde's lips and her eyes have now adjusted to the darkness enough to confirm the Quinn is wearing a bra.

"You're wearing a bra to bed?" Rachel questions but leans back in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Boobs are hurting," Quinn mumbles in between kisses and Rachel kisses her way down the blonde's neck.

"You want a massage? I'll be gentle," Rachel asks and receives a small nod as she undoes the front clasp of the bra releasing Quinn's perky breasts and immediately kisses them softly aware that they are feeling tender.

She moves back up to the blonde's collarbone where she presses open-mouthed kisses and gently brings her palms up to the small mounds, kneading them with only a small amount of pressure to make sure Quinn is comfortable.

Rachel all of a sudden stops her motions and sits up, hands still place on the blonde chest, she leans back over to her bedside table and switches the light back on.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asks confused as she can now see the furrowed brow on her girlfriends face, Rachel stays silent's and moves her attention to Quinn's left breast which she palms a little harder and Quinn winces

"Ow! Rach!" Quinn swipes Rachel's hand from her boob

"Are both of them sore?" the brunette asks and Quinn opens her mouth to answer, previously she thought both her boobs were sore but now thinking about it further it had only been the left one, Rachel takes the silence as an answer and grabs Quinn's hand bringing it to her own left breast and pushing her fingers to where Rachel had felt an evident lump to make Quinn feel it too.

Quinn's eyebrows furrow and she shakes her head, "This is just you being paranoid, you've been watching way too many doctor shows."

"You're getting it checked," Rachel states clearly not budging and Quinn releases a long breath of frustration but is only a showing sign of her instant fear.

* * *

"Miss Fabray," the short Indian doctor calls from the desk of the waiting room and Rachel and Quinn stand up and immediately follow the man into his office.

"hello ladies, please take a seat," the doctor gestures to the two seats next to his desk, which holds photos of the man with obviously his family and more photo's of himself treating children of a poverty stricken country. Rachel politely smiles as she takes her seat and Quinn looks around the office.

There is a plaque that says Dr. Sandhu, the walls are white, she notices the table for the patients to lie on as well as the sink and medical tools off to the side.

"So Miss Fabray what can I do for you today?" he asks in his strong accent and Quinn's attention is pulled from her surroundings.

"uhh well my paranoid girlfriend here thinks I have a lump in my left breast," Quinn states and the doctor gives them both a reassuring smile but Rachel shakes her head

"I just want to make sure, plus she was complaining that they were tender and then we found the lump-" Rachel adds and the doctor nods in understanding

"it's always better to be safe and get anything abnormal checked, how long have you been suffering with tender breast tissue?" the doctor directs his question to Quinn who looks up to the sky as if she is thinking

"umm I would say maybe 2 weeks but only really bad the past week, I have been running so I just gathered I wasn't wearing a supportive enough sports bra," Quinn answers and the doctors nods again and types into his computer that his Quinn's previous medical history.

"okay well first I would like to give you a check and if I think it's anything worth worrying about we will book you in for a biopsy just in case," the doctors stands up and moves to the medical supplies where he puts on a pair of latex gloves, "if you don't mind removing your top Quinn and taking a seat on the table,"

Quinn looks to Rachel and gives her a small smile before removing her jacket and then her top and taking a seat on the table on the other side of the small room.

"your bra too please," the doctor states and Quinn reaches around her back to unclasp her bra which does and she places it next to her on the table.

The doctor wastes no time and very professionally gives Quinn a breast exam. She feels him find the lump on his own but sees no expression cross his face. He pulls away and takes his gloves off throwing them in the trash.

"You may put your clothes back on Quinn, thank you."

Quinn re dresses and takes a seat back next to a patiently waiting Rachel.

"so there is a definite small mass in your left breast, right now it is not known whether the mass is fatty tissue or in fact cancerous cells, that's what the biopsy will tell us, so we will book you for one as soon as possible and go from there, is there any questions?' the doctor says after typing a few things out and then writing on a slip of paper, both women shake their head and Rachel squeezes the blondes clammy hand.

"just give this to reception and they will schedule the next appointment," dr sandhu smiles comfortingly at the women and Quinn nods and swallows visibly.

"umm if this is cancer what are the options?" Quinn asks bravely and Rachel closes her eyes at the word that has not yet been said out of either of their mouths.

"Until we have the biopsy results back it is premature to have options, this may very well be a clot of fatty tissue or a sist of some form," these words make the girls feel a little comforted that there are possibilities.

"okay thank you." Rachel says as she stands up and the doctor also stands and hands Quinn the small piece of paper and opens his office door for the two.

"have a nice day ladies," dr sandhu says before closing his door leaving the couple to soak in their thoughts and worries.

After seeing the reception a biopsy is scheduled for next Wednesday, exactly one week away.

* * *

"It's way too tight!" Santana says as she walks out of the elegant change room of the 5th wedding dress shop her and Quinn have been into. It's Saturday which means both Santana and Brittany have gone wedding dress shopping, Quinn is accompanying the Latina and Rachel is with the blonde on the opposite side of the city.

"Wedding dresses are supposed to be tight Santana," Quinn replies standing up and inspecting the dress up closer next to the shop assistant who is also fixing the back of the dress.

"Yeah well my tits are going to explode," Santana says looking down at her breasts which are struggling to stay in the dress, Quinn all of a sudden feels the past couple of days that her and Rachel have been tip toeing around hit her at once at the word 'tit'. She swallows the lump formed in her throat and shakes her head.

"I don't like it any way," Quinn says and Santana gives her a weird look, obviously seeing the blonde's internal struggle.

"What's your problem?" Santana says, "can you undo it please?" she then asks the assistant who nods and starts to undo the dress from behind.

"I don't have a problem." Quinn states faking confidence which Santana doesn't fall for but chooses to not push the subject.

"I'm never gonna find the perfect dress!" Santana whines and Quinn rolls her eyes wishing momentarily that she had gotten to go with Brittany.

Across the city Brittany twirls around in the beautiful long lace designer wedding dress.

"Its perfect!" Brittany says looking at herself in the mirror and Rachel is struggling to keep her tears at bay from behind the blonde.

"It really is!" Rachel says holding her hand to her heart, "Santana is going to die when she sees you!"

The dress is simple, but beautiful and perfect for Brittany. There is a low v neck cut back that accentuates her toned figure, it falls perfectly down her long legs and the chiffon material gives the dress a wonderful flow and ideal for their simple garden ceremony.

"How much is this one?" Brittany asks the shop assistant who is smiling sweetly at the picture before her.

"This one is two thousand dollars, it was handmade in Milan." the assistant replies is her thick Italian accent and Brittany's eyes widen in surprise.

"For a dress I'm only going to wear once?" she looks back to Rachel who nods in response

"But the photos will last forever," Rachel adds and Brittany gives her a huge grin

"You're right…Santana is going to die, not when she see's me though, when she sees our bank statement."

"I give up!" Santana huffs as her and Quinn are walking down a busy New York street passing by lots of bridal shops until one specifically catches the blonde's eye.

"Are you sure you want to give up now?" Quinn asks stopping right out the front of Vera Wang.

"I cant go in there, we have a one thousand dollar limit!" Santana says shaking her head in refusal but eyeing through the glass windows of the shop, Quinn huffs and grabs the Latina's wrist dragging her into the bridal store which they are greeted straight away by an employee.

"Welcome to Vera Wang, can I assist you today?" the tall supermodel African American girl greets and Santana's mouth drops at the elegant rows of beautiful dresses.

"My friend here is getting married, we wanted to try on a few things," Quinn states and Santana's attention is pulled back into the conversation.

"No worries, we will have someone take your measurements and then you can try on dresses," the assistant calls over the man dressed in a nicely pressed suit with a tape measure over his shoulder and a neatly trimmed moustache who is obviously French.

"Come dis v-way my beautiful ladies," he gestures over to a platform and Santana passes Quinn her hand bag and takes off her jacket as told and steps on to it.

"v-what a very lucky man to be marrying such a beauty," he says as he starts to take Santana's measurements with the tape measure off his shoulder and Santana smiles sweetly back to the man,

"Woman, I'm marrying a woman." she corrects him and his smile grows bigger as he moves the tape to her waist to measure.

"ahhh then you are ze lucky v-one?" he says and Santana nods sweetly.

"I know ze perfect dress for you my darling," he says once he has finished taking her measurements and he leaves for a minute and returns with a beautiful long white dress.

"Samantha v-will help you change," he winks toward the brunette and puts the dress in a dressing room without showing the Latina the gown fully and gestures to a girl who Santana assumes is Samantha, they enter the change room and about five minutes later Santana appears from behind the large changing rooms curtain in a stunning dress that looks amazing on her.

Quinn gasps when she first see's her and Santana smiles knowingly before turning toward the mirror to see herself.

"it's the one," she says just above a whisper and Quinn nods agreeing.

"I knew v-it!" the French man exclaims clapping and Santana chuckles at his behaviour, "no need to try anything else on!"

The dress has a strapless sweetheart neckline that shows Santana's perfect bust but not too much, it falls freely to the ground and hugs her tight figure in all the right places. its not over the top but its perfect for there garden wedding.

Four thousand dollars later they leave the shop with a guilty conscience and without the dress as a few adjustments have to be made.

"Brittany is going to kill me," Santana breathes out as they walk the few blocks back to her parked range rover.

"I don't know what your so worried about, you are rich." Quinn states and Santana laughs

"we are not rich…" she says and gets a pointed look from the blonde, "we are a little bit rich but still!"

"still what?" Quinn questions curiously and Santana's eyes widen

"nothing." She says trying to stop where this conversation is headed.

"nu huh tell me right now," Quinn stops walking in the middle of the path way and stares straight into Santana's eyes who lets out a long breath of frustration.

"you promise you wont tell your fucking blabber mouth," Santana points directly to Quinn's face who rolls her eyes

"I don't appreciate you calling her that," Quinn says and Santana gives her a pointed look, "I wont tell her!"

Santana waits a few long seconds weighing her options up, eventually she tells her.

"next week we have a doctors appointment because we are going to start trying to get pregnant," Santana whispers and Quinn's mouth drops and her eyes widen in joy

"For real!?"

"For reals."

"Oh my god!" Quinn yells and embraces the Latina in a bone crushing hug full of love and excitement for her best friends. She holds the hug a little longer as a different emotion rushes through her, remembering her own doctors appointment next week.

* * *

"I may of gone a little bit over our budget," Brittany says right before taking a long sip of her long island ice tea.

They are currently celebrating both their purchases by having drinks with Rachel and Quinn at Frank's.

"you did!?" Santana exclaims and Brittanys nods like a guilty puppy, "ohhh thank god! So did i…" Santana breathes out a breath of relief and Brittany sighs feeling much better that she wasn't the only one that splurged. Rachel and Quinn are both listening in on the couple but their minds are much further away than what it appears.

"how much?" Brittany asks grinning at Santana who side eyes Quinn looking for support but receives nothing so she swallows the lump and mumbles the sum of money.

"what?" Brittany says pulling the straw out of her mouth

"four thousand…" Santana repeats and brittany's eyes buldge out of her head and her mouth drops, she looks over to Rachel who has the same expression on her face.

"and we were worried," Rachel mumbles under her breath.

"I'm guessing by your expression you didn't spend that much?" Santana questions and her face flushes, "I think I'm gonna be sick," she admits and Rachel scoffs from the other side of the table.

"woah…" Brittany says forgetting all about her over spending.

"I know it's a lot…but Quinn forced me!" Santana points accusingly to Quinn who chokes on her drink and frowns at the brunette's accusation.

"oh please…all I did was push you into the shop, you practically signed your soul away to the French man's moustache," Quinn states rolling her eyes and takes another long sip of her drink, Santana shakes her head.

"I really did," Santana admits pouting in Brittany's direction who sighs and kisses the plump lips.

"It'll be fine…" Brittany says trying to comfort the Latina who is obviously feeling terrible.

Truth is Santana and Brittany can totally afford it. Santana's salary alone is enough to pay for three weddings a year but they like to be careful with their money.

"you guy's are worrying about nothing," Rachel states as she squeezes Quinn's hand under the table knowing they have much bigger problems on the plate then money if this biopsy doesn't go well.

"you're right plus, the dance studio brings in money and on top of my salary we can afford it and we totally saved money not having it at a venue although tina is really expensive, you'd think she'd cut a deal…" Santana rambles and frank approaches the table taking Quinn's empty glass and she re orders straight vodka on the rocks.

"Maybe you should slow down," Rachel whispers and Quinn shakes her head

"I'm fine." She gives her a cold response and the other couple is oblivious as they start talking to themselves.

Rachel presses her lips together and gets up from the table excusing her self to the bathroom, Quinn rolls her eyes at her dramatic girlfriend and thanks frank as he comes back with her strong drink sculling it straight away and following Rachel into the bathroom.

When she enters the ladies room she sees that Rachel is actually in a cubicle so she decides to wait for her at the sinks, she leans her back against the counter top and crosses her arms waiting for Rachel to appear, and she does.

Rachel steps out and sees Quinn waiting patiently for her, the brunette can tell by the glaze in Quinn's eye that she's tipsy and she doesn't say anything as she goes to wash her hands beside the blonde.

"are you going to say something?" Quinn questions and Rachel looks at her through the reflection before shrugging

"you can do what you want Quinn," Rachel shrugs and snatches some paper towel from the dispenser to dry her hands, Quinn scoffs and shakes her head.

"Really…can i?" the blonde presses on and Rachel throws the towel in the bin raising her eyebrows and turns to face her girlfriend.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel questions crossing her arms and Quinn rolls her eyes

"When have I ever been able to do what I want in this relationship?" she bites back angrily and a flash of hurt crosses Rachel's face as soon as the words register, Quinn immediately regrets saying it but the alcohol in her didn't stop her.

All through their relationship of course Rachel had been the controlling one, always making sure Quinn eats healthily, sometimes picking out her outfits for her, pushing her to try and have a relationship with her unwilling mother, but Quinn had loved this about her and now it all felt like too much to handle, like she was drowning.

"Wow," Rachel wipes the tear that is threatening to fall and Quinn squeezes her eyes shut in disappointment in herself.

"I didn't mean-" Quinn begins and reaches out to grab the brunette's arm which Rachel shrugs off

"I know you are scared Quinn…but I am too…you can sleep at Santana and Brittany's tonight," Rachel states in a shaky voice and brushes passed the blonde who still has her eyes closed.

Once she hears the bathroom door swing closed she opened her eyes and turns to look at her self in the mirror but all she sees is the shell of the person she used to be.

"what's wrong?" Brittany asks as she sees a clearly upset Rachel approaching the table, Rachel shakes her head and grabs her bag and jacket, reaching in for her wallet and throwing money on the table for her and Quinn's drinks.

"Can you please take Quinn home with you tonight," Rachel asks and Santana frowns in confusion but nods in response, a minute ago everything was fine she thought.

"of course," Santana replies.

"Is everything okay?" Brittany asks and Rachel nods and gives them a half-hearted smile which neither believed before walking out of franks.

About five minutes later Quinn approaches the table, obvious tear tracks down her face and no question to where her brunette is, already knowing she is probably half way home in a taxi already.

"Are you ok?" Santana asks as Quinn takes a seat opposite the couple and signals to frank for another drink. Brittany and Santana share a knowing look.

"Better than ever."

* * *

The next morning Quinn finds herself wedged between the many cushions on Santana and Brittany's lounge room couch. She doesn't remember much of last night but she remembers her and Rachel's fight, not that you could really call it a fight, there wasn't much yelling.

She opens her eyes slowly and the room spins so she quickly shuts them again groaning in discomfort. Her mouth is dryer than a desert and her internal struggle to get water fights with the other that cant deal with the nausea.

Slowly she lifts the top part of her body off the couch and pauses in a sitting position. She rubs her face and brushes her mess of her short hair out of her eyes before standing on wobbly legs and making the short distance to the kitchen where she uses the glass already in the sink to pour the tap water into and skull.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" Jake asks in his normal volume and Quinn scrunches her face up at the sound, noticing her discomfort the boy laughs and opens the fridge to get out the milk for his cereal.

"Rough night?" he asks and Quinn pours her self another glass of water out of the tap before nodding and turning back to face the boy.

"Do you have to yell?" she questions and Jake scoffs.

"Don't you have work today?" he whispers as he pours his cereal into the bowl and Quinn sighs taking a seat across from the young boy.

"Giving myself the day off," she mumbles and he nods in response, as his mouth is full of breakfast.

"how is it going in the world of public art?" she questions and Jake nods enthusiastically.

"I get to interview my favourite street artist today," he answers proudly.

"Do you like living here?" Quinn asks intrigued and Jake looks surprised by the question, he quickly chews and swallows the mouthful of food before answering.

"Yeah…I mean don't tell them I said this but they are closest thing I have to family so…" Jake says shrugging and Quinn gives the boy a small smile.

"I think they know," she whispers and Jake laughs

"Probably…but ill be 18 soon and they most likely wont want me around anymore…" Jake says pushing what's left of his cereal around the bowl. Quinn and him have a different type of relationship, he admired the woman, not only is she a talented artist but he was inspired by her, so he felt comfortable to open up to her.

Quinn shakes her head at his thoughts.

"That's not true, they love having you around…plus Santana doesn't nag me to watch the stupid basketball with her anymore thank god," Quinn says trying to lighten the mood and Jake chuckles, "and Brittany totally brags about how having a man around the house has done wanders for her manicures," she adds rolling her eyes and Jake nods understanding what Quinn is trying to say, "anyway even if you move out, doesn't mean Brittany wont stop calling you to change a few light bulbs…if you know what I mean."

"I hope so…How did she do anything around the house with out me?" Jake jokingly questions and Quinn rolls her eyes

"Santana owns like three pairs of overalls…but couldn't fix a loose screw if you gave her a manual and you tube tutorial," Quinn states and Jake laughs heartily.

Not long after they hear someone making their way down the stairs, "deal with it Santana!" Brittany yells from the staircase and continues her way into the kitchen; she looks freshly showered and dressed in gym attire. With a big smile on her face she kisses both Quinn and Jake on the tops of their heads as she passes them to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

"Deal with what?" Quinn questions and Brittany shakes her head.

"Nothing," she says knowing that now is not an appropriate time to explain that Santana is up stairs begging the blonde for a little something before work all because of the stupid exercise leggings she is wearing, "how are you feeling?" she says changing the subject.

"Great." Quinn says sarcastically turning her neck to try and crack it from her uncomfortable sleep on the couch.

"You shoulda slept in the spare room then," Brittany states and Quinn rolls her eyes knowing there's no way she would have been able to keep herself together and sleep in her and Rachel's old bedroom.

"Couch was fine," she says and Brittany gives her a small smile understanding that she doesn't want to talk about it.

"I better go home anyway…damage control," she says standing up and putting her glass in the sink.

"I'll give you a ride, its on the way to the gym anyway, plus there's a possibility Santana might attack me if I don't leave soon," Brittany states monotonously and both Jake and Quinn don't even question the blondes statement.

* * *

Quinn makes her way up to the their apartment level and gathers herself before putting the key in the lock, she looks to her keys and sighs when she sees the yellow coloured piece of metal in the key hole.

_"I can never fucking find the right key!" Quinn frustratingly flips her key ring to try a different key in the door knob and sighs when its not the right one, Rachel is waiting patiently holding the groceries while Quinn fiddles with the massive bundle of metal and finally she gets the door open much to Rachel's gratefulness._

_"Sorry babe," Quinn says holding the door open and grabbing one of the bags out of the smaller girls arms_

_"s'okay sweetie," Rachel says moving passed the blonde and going into the kitchen where she starts unpacking the groceries straight away, mostly vegetables._

_The next day Quinn comes home from work and the same trouble happens, she spends 5 minutes trying to find the right key for the lock. Finally getting the door open she sighs when it is obvious the brunette is in bed, she flicks on the light and kicks her shoes off which Rachel will un doubtedly move for her into their wardrobe where there is a whole wall for Quinn's unhealthy shoe obsession when she gets up tomorrow._

_Dropping her bag on the table something catches her eye; she sees a bright yellow key sitting on top of a scribbled note from Rachel,_

_"hope fully this gets you home to me quicker from now on."_

_She smiles so wide she immediately puts the yellow key on the manic mess of a key ring and forgets all about the dinner Rachel prepared earlier for her to re heat, wanting to thank her straight away._

She smiles at the memory and turns the key, how can something so little and trivial hold such meaning and show how much love they have for each other. When she opens the door to their beautiful penthouse apartment Quinn immediately wanted to find her and say sorry a million times.

She puts the set of keys on the table and makes her way through the apartment to the kitchen where she finds putting away a bag of groceries, looking closer Quinn sees that its all her favourite junk food.

"Hey," she says and Rachel is startled, she hadn't heard the blonde come in.

"Hi," she says putting the nutella away with all the other spreads they have in the cupboard. Quinn sighs and runs her hand through her short hair.

"What are you doing Rach?" Quinn questions shaking her head as she watches her girlfriend pack the cupboards with Twinkies and Oreos.

There is no answer. She just empties the brown bag full of junk food and packs it away in the cupboard of their pantry and kitchen. Quinn releases a long breath of frustration.

"can you please stop." She says in a demanding tone and the brunette does nothing to stop her motions of unpacking the shopping bags.

Quinn walks toward the brunette who is obviously struggling to keep her emotions at bay as her face reddens, the blonde grabs Rachel's arm which is halfway to retrieving something out of the next bag.

"Just stop!" Quinn yells and Rachel finally breaks letting a strangled sob escape her lungs and passed her lips piercing Quinn's heart. She pulls the smaller woman roughly away from the shopping and into her arms where she falls into her embrace and continues to cry against Quinn and pounds her fists a few times into Quinn's chest.

Quinn squeezes her eyes shut and holds the brunette against her tightly not letting her struggle. Rachel's cries are the most painful sounds Quinn has ever heard, it hits a place in her heart where she want to hold and protect her from everything and what hurts more is that she knows Rachel is crying for her.

"Shhh," the blonde whispers into Rachel's hair a few times and she feels the other girl's chest start to calm down against her own.

She places a few kisses onto the brunette's forehead, offering her the comfort she needs.

"It's going to be okay," Quinn says confidently even though inside she is scared.

"How do you know?" Rachel pulls away and says in between hiccups as she wipes under her eyes.

"Because it just is okay," Quinn offers through her own fear trying to be the strong one.

"I'm sorry rach, I didn't mean what I said last night okay…I'm scared and it all just hit me at once," Quinn places a small kiss to her forehead again and wipes the mascara from under the brown orbs, "I love that you don't let me eat junk food, I love that you hide your shopping receipts from me, I love that you iron my socks in the winter so my feet are warm and I love that you buy yellow keys so I know which key is the right one." Quinn states and Rachel lets a small smile escape.

"You do?" she asks in a quiet voice and Quinn nods.

"Of course," she says tucking a brown piece of stray hair behind a small ear.

"Now we could be worrying about nothing," Quinn shrugs and Rachel nods showing that she is agreeing, "let's not worry until we know the results okay?" Quinn asks lifting up the smaller girls chin who bites her bottom lip and nods again, "good."

They share a chaste kiss and Quinn grabs the small tub of Nutella from the pantry before picking up the brunette in one fluid motion who squeal in surprise and wraps her legs around Quinn's thin waist.

"Everything else you can throw out," she states as she carries a giggling Rachel into their bedroom with the tub of Nutella in hand.

* * *

"We are not having puck's stupid cover band play at our wedding," Santana says from the bathroom of their bedroom to Brittany, who is already snug in their bed. It's a week later and tomorrow is their doctor's appointment to see how fertile the blonde is. If there are any nerves they are both doing a good job at not showing it.

"You have never even heard them play," Brittany says rolling her eyes and patting the now fat sir puss a lot who is curled in Santana's usual place.

"Not true…he sent us that CD," Santana says walking into the bedroom and sitting on the edge of their bed moisturising her legs.

"That you didn't listen too," Brittany states and Santana hides her mischievous grin with her back to the blonde as she rubs the lotion into her legs.

"Okay I can deal with Rachel singing our first dance song…but I'm really putting my foot down with puck's band, plus they are all drunks that live out of their cars and don't pay child support," Santana says standing up and putting the bottle of lotion on the top of their dresser before coming back to her side of the bed where she stands staring at the large animal sleeping soundly.

"I thought we had a deal Puss a lot?" Santana says poking the big ball of furr and getting no response except for a giggle from the blonde.

"I see how it is…" Santana states and Brittany pouts in return.

"He just wants to snuggle with you," the taller girl says over the cats loud purring and Santana scoffs.

"No way, he is moving in on you…sly little bugger…this is how it starts…first he takes my side of the bed and next thing you know you'll be making him my Sunday pancakes," Santana states crawling onto the bed careful not to scare the cat and Brittany laughs at Santana's joke and pulls her so she is lying flush on top of her.

They share a few sweet pecks and Brittany rubs in some of Santana's moisturiser that was forgotten on the Latina's jaw.

"Okay we wont have puck's band play our wedding," Brittany says and Santana sighs a breath of relief and kisses the blonde playfully all over her face.

"Thank you," Santana says planting one last kiss on delicious pink lips.

But once she gets a little taste she cant stop herself and deepens the kiss until they are heatedly making out, Santana moves her ministrations to the blonde's neck where she sucks and kisses her pulse point but stops when she feels someone staring daggers into her.

She lifts her head up and see's the cat has awoken and is watching from her side of the bed.

"Someone's not happy," Santana states and Brittany looks to who she is referring to be she chuckles and leans back in to continue their kissing, which works for the next twenty seconds until Santana pulls away again.

"I can't do this with him staring at me," she breathes out and Brittany rolls her eyes and leans over nudging the cat who gets the point and takes off under the bed.

"Much," Santana starts and then kisses her way back down Brittany's neck, "better."

Brittany lies there enjoying the way Santana works her way down to the blonde's neck and collarbone, realising only she is under the covers she yanks the other side to pull it out from under the Latina's weight and then covers them both with it, Santana smiles against her chest now allowing her to go further down under.

She pulls the blondes singlet to bunch under her armpits releasing the perky breasts and takes an already hard pink nipple into her mouth as her hand gropes the other. Brittany moans when the Latina twirls her tongue around the stiff nub and runs her hand through the long raven locks admiring the sparkle on her finger that catches her eye.

Santana wastes no time in getting to the intended destination as she kisses down the taut pale stomach making sure to kiss every freckle she knows is there but cant quite see under the darkness of the cover.

She pulls the small pajama shorts down the long toned legs and leaves them to be forgotten about at the bottom of their bed. She places a few teasing kisses on the inside of the blondes thighs and the confines of being under the covers makes her breath feel hotter against Brittany's centre who bucks her hips and moans at the first brush of hot air against the already wet folds.

"Stop teasing," Brittany groans and pulls a little tighter on the raven hair that has fallen over the blonde's stomach,

Santana giggles and obliges not wanting Brittany to have to wait any longer, first she takes long licks, guiding her tongue through the wetness and gathering the moisture on her tongue moaning at the taste of Brittany. After hearing Brittany's pleasured sounds escape her mouth Santana goes in for a deeper motion and uses her tongue to push pass the tight entrance, she brings her arm around the bent leg to circle the blondes clit with her finger knowing Brittany loves feeling both being stimulated at the same time.

The blonde's breaths get heavier and her chest starts to rise and fall as she basks in this euphoric feeling, her hips uncontrollably lifting into Santana's mouth who switches it up bringing her mouth to suck and flick the swollen nub and push her two fingers passed the tight walls inside her fiancé's centre where she curls her fingers to the g-spot she knows all too well, earning a squeal that sounds muffled.

Brittany can't help but move her hand to the back of the Latina's head to push it down harder into her own centre, Santana starts a harder rhythm with her fingers pushing them in knuckle deep and sucking hard on her clit, Brittany's hips jerk in response and her legs uncontrollably squeeze together, trapping the Latina's head and starting her own rocking against the brunette's mouth. Knowing she won't last much longer Santana curls her fingers again and starts sucking extra hard pressing her tongue flat and hard against Brittany's throbbing clit which ultimately pushes her over the edge.

Her legs release the brunettes head and her hand squeezes and pulls raven hair as she bites down on her own arm to conceal the inevitable scream from her earth shattering orgasm.

"fuuuuuhhhhh-ohhhhhhh," Brittany is mindful that there is someone else in the house but struggles to stay quiet.

Santana stops her motions inside the blonde with her fingers and moves her mouth further down her centre letting her ride out the pleasure as she licks up Brittany's juices until the blonde's legs are jerking from being too sensitive.

She falls limp on the bed and blows a long breath of air up her own face to move her hair out of her eyes. Santana pulls her two fingers from the blonde earning one last shudder and starts kissing her way back up Brittany's limp body.

She pops her head out of the covers and Brittany sees that she is covered in a light layer of sweat so she uses her thumb to wipe her cheek and forehead.

"It's hot down there," Santana giggles at her own double meaning and Brittany nods

"I bet," she says as her eyes start to fall and Santana kisses above the taut belly button before going to move back to her spot but she then see's that the cat has returned and is curled up lazily next to Brittany.

"Oh my god how long has he been there for!" Santana whisper yells and Brittany chuckles and shrugs but has her eyes closed still basking in her post orgasm state.

"Brittany! I can't even begin to tell you how weird that is!" Santana says looking at the blonde for an explanation but she only offers a cheeky grin.

"I know. Just sleep there," Brittany says already halfway to slumber herself and Santana sighs before resting her head on the blonde's stomach and closing her eyes still lying in between her legs.

A few silent's second's pass and they are both content with their new sleeping arrangement, Santana thinks to herself that she is more comfortable then her usual spot anyway.

"Love you," Brittany whispers

"Me or the cat?" Santana jokes knowing she was of course talking to her.

"The cat," Brittany replies quickly bucking her hip causing Santana to lift up as well playfully.

"Love you too," Santana replies.

* * *

They awake the next morning in the same position they fell asleep in, Santana mumbles morning greetings into the blonde's stomach and kisses it sweetly, imagining that hopefully soon there will be a little growing human being in there.

Brittany smiles but is yet to open her eyes and she pulls on the Latina's arms motioning that she wants to give her morning kisses. The brunette complies and crawls up the blonde's body giving Brittany the sweet kisses she was waiting for.

"Today's the day," Brittany whispers against plump lips.

A few blocks away Rachel and Quinn were getting ready for their own doctors appointment. They would go into the hospital and Quinn would undergo a small procedure there would be minimal pain but she would have to go under, as it was a surgery.

Rachel had been very good since their brief meltdown and was now being the brave one of the two seeing that Quinn was a little more scared she had decided to stay positive.

They make their way to the hospital and patiently take a seat in the waiting room as told. Quinn squeezes Rachel's hand every time a nurse comes into the room to get a patient prepped and every time it's not her she releases a long breath. Rachel soothingly rubs circles on the girls back as they sit in silence.

"Miss Fabray?" a nurse calls from the doorway and Quinn closes her eyes but doesn't say anything in response, Rachel looks from Quinn to the nurse seeing her girlfriends internal struggle she smiles sweetly to the woman and stands up pulling Quinn with her and following the nurse behind into the prepping area. all of it's a blur to Quinn and the next thing she knows she is dressed in a paper gown about to be wheeled behind the big scary doors into surgery, Rachel is talking with a nurse a few feet away and she cant make out what she is saying she shakes the woman's hand and heads back over to the blonde with a small smile.

"it'll only take 20 minutes babe," Rachel says as she approaches her and Quinn nods in response, the nurse appears and tells them its time so dramatically as always for Rachel berry she leans down and gives Quinn a deep kiss.

"I love you," she mumbles against scared lips and Quinn says it back before she is being wheeled into the Operating room.

"Good Morning ladies," Dr. Meyers enters the room to find Brittany and Santana sitting by each other on the chairs, Brittany is already dressed in the hospital gown ready to under go her test. They had never met this doctor and they were surprised at how young she looked, she must have been only a few years older than themselves.

"My name is Mindy Meyers, ill be your doctor for the fertilization and hopefully if you like this practice I will also be you doctor throughout the pregnancy," she gave them and sweet smile and they both nodded happily.

"I'm Brittany and this is my partner, Santana," Brittany politely introduced them selves and the doctor smiled as she removed her glasses from her pocket and put them on before looking over a few things on folder she had in her hands.

"Lovely, nice to meet the both of you," She was short and had neatly tied back hair and wore bright red lipstick, which didn't suit her already colourful blouse that was also miss matched with her yellow shoes.

"Okay so I understand today we will under go an ultrasound of your womb but not to worry it will be minimal pain," she assures the blonde who is nodding in response.

"so the Ovarian reserve test just determines how many eggs are left to be released, it just helps us to establish how fertile the female is and whether or not she will be able to conceive using her own eggs or If the ovarian reserve is too low for conception that's when we would bring in an egg donor in order to conceive," the doctor rolls the medical gander right off her tongue and explains everything slowly for both women to understand which they do.

"Of course we don't have to make any decisions until we have a proper look," Dr Meyers smiles at the couple who are now looking a little in over their heads so to get started to runs through a couple of the other tests.

"The other tests are determined from the blood you had taken earlier to check your hormone levels, we have to make sure your estardiol levels are high to regulate your reproductive cycle and we also have to test your prolactin, which stimulates milk production but also optimizes fertility." She finishes her speech and can see the couple is a little flooded with new information,

"But all that's just medical rubbish, hopefully we will create a beautiful little person,"

"I somehow feel like this would be a lot easier if I had a penis…" Santana states sarcastically earning a giggle from the doctor and a sad smile from Brittany.

"First I have to ask you few routine questions if that's ok?," Mindy flips the first piece of paper over her clip board and crosses her legs as she grabs a pen to write.

"Sure," Brittany says and squeezes the Latina's hand

"uhhh lets see…Are you a smoker?" Dr Meyer's asks the first question still looking down at the sheet ready to write the answer.

"No," Brittany replies

"do you partake in regular excessive alcohol intake?" she asks the next question and Brittany shakes her head

"No…I mean occasionally I get drunk," she admits feeling a little guilty telling a doctor but Mindy laughs and shakes her head.

"That's fine, as long as you don't abuse alcohol," she says reassuring the blonde who nods understandingly.

"Is your menstrual cycle regular?"

"oh ummm….i was taking the pill up until a couple of months ago but now my cycle is regular again," Brittany admits and the doctor nods as she writes this information down

"is their a medical reason that required you be on the pill?" the doctor asks a bit confused why she would be on birth control but knowing some medical conditions would be the reason.

"oh um…no," Brittany awkwardly looks to Santana who presses her lips together and gives the doctor a smile,

"ohhh," Mindy now understands and shakes her head at her self, "of course, that's fine."

"how's your diet? Are you eating three times a day?" the doctor continues and Brittany nods straight away,

"yes," Brittany admits

"if not more," Santana adds and the doctor lets out a small giggle as Brittany frowns at Santana.

"What?" Santana questions and Brittany shakes her head looking back at the doctor for the next question.

"When was the last time you had intercourse?"

Brittany's brows furrow because why would she need to know this, did she mean with a man? Mindy saw the confusion on the blonde's face and the doctor clarifies, "any sexual act."

"Oh...this morning." Brittany answered and Santana's face suddenly feels a little flushed while the doctor writes it down.

"You may not be able to answer this question, most people don't actually know but it is helpful for us to observe your cervical mucus, which basically can be a good indicator for us when you are most fertile so by placing the finger into the vagina, the mucus can be observed, If the mucus looks like egg whites it means you are fertile and we should do the insemination during that time for a positive outcome," the doctor explains more in depth in her professional voice.

"Egg whites?" Santana says not really asking the doctor but more confused

"umm I don't know…" Brittany says shaking her head and then awkwardly looks to Santana to see if she knows, the Latina opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. After a few long seconds of thinking she answers.

"I guess…its clear," she awkwardly says scrunching up her face shrugging and the doctor nods appreciatively as she writes it down.

"Okay that'll do for now, I'm going to need you Brittany to hop onto the table here and put your feet into these stirrups," Dr Meyers stands from her wheelie chair and gestures to the table for Brittany to lie on while she walks over to the little station with supplies and puts gloves on both her hands.

Brittany stands up and moves across to the table where she gives Santana a small smile as she lifts her legs up into the two handles and Dr Meyer's seems to be getting the machines ready. Once Brittany is comfortably laying down the woman pulls out a different chair in front of the blonde's spread legs, she pulls out a long prong like tool and Santana watches her as she lubricates the tool and switches a few buttons on a machine.

"I'm just going to do an ultra sound inside your uterus, you might feel a little bit of pain as the tool enters, if it's too much just say so," Dr Meyers sweetly says to the blonde as she brings the long tool to Brittany's entrance which is out of view for the Latina.

She slowly guides the wand into the blonde and Brittany scrunches her face at the feeling, the wand is half way in when Brittany is obviously feeling uncomfortable, she clenches her walls stopping the tool for going further, noticing this the doctor stops her motions.

"I know it's uncomfortable but I'm going to need you to relax," she sweetly smiles at Brittany who lets out a long breath and relaxes her muscles allowing the tool to go in further.

Dr Meyers moves the tool around the inside of the blonde as she watches the screen,

"im just looking at the lining of your womb, to deteremine any indications of things such as cysts or polyps which could ultimately affect your pregnancy," she states as she continues her job and Brittany nods and looks to Santana who has a loving expression on her face, the blonde juts her head gesturing for Santana to come stand by her and she does immediately grabbing her hand.

"Everything looks good," Mindy says as she slowly pulls the tool out and switches off the machine, "you can put your legs back down and ill leave you to get dressed."

Santana and Brittany share a big smile and the brunette kisses her on the forehead. The doctor wheels away from the table and throws her gloves into the rubbish bin standing up.

"Okay so, we've already taken your blood for the hormone levels which the results for we should get back in about 3 days, would you prefer a phone call or an appointment?"

Brittany looks to Santana who shrugs, "I can leave the office," but Brittany shakes her head.

"A phone call should be fine," Brittany decides and the doctor nods.

"It was very nice meeting the both of you, I'm sure ill hear from you soon, make sure you set up your next appointments with the reception," she politely shakes both their hands and leaves them in the room to get changed and gather their thoughts.

"It's all happening!" Santana whispers excitedly to the blonde who is already getting changed she stops her motions and leans over sharing a chaste kiss with the brunette.

"My womb is ready," the taller girl whispers against the Latina's lips and earns a small giggle from her.

* * *

"Britt I have to go!" Santana tries to escape the lock Brittany has around her neck as she leaned down to kiss the sleeping blonde goodbye for the day.

"nooooo," she groans not letting go and Santana giggles before pecking a sad pout until the blonde's lips are gratified

"call me as straight after you get the results," Santana mumbles against the pink lips who nods into the next kiss

"I love you," Santana says and goes to get back up this time Brittany lets go and she is able to stand up straight.

"I love you more," Brittany says letting her head hit the pillow and sighing

"as soon as you know!" Santana points her finger to the blonde who rolls her eyes.

"I will!"

"okay, see you later," Santana says walking toward the door and Brittany pretends to fake cry but Santana laughs and leaves the room, heading downstairs to find jake still hasn't left and is running around like a mad man.

"I can't find my charger!" he looks to Santana for an answer and she rolls her eyes

"You left it on the couch, ill give you a ride," she says walking toward to door in her pencil skirt and high heels as he quickly grabs the charger and follows after her.

Santana spent most of the day waiting for Brittany to call. Her meetings were a blur and she had put off all paper work.

Then her phone rang.

"hello," she answered the phone hoping for Brittany's voice forgetting that Linda, her receptionist gets all her calls first.

"I have Brittany on line one," Linda says monotonously and Santana stands upand walks around her desk

"thanks," she hangs up on Linda and presses the number 1 button, connecting her with the blonde, "hey," she breathes into the phone and leans against her desk running her hand through her long hair.

"Hi," Brittany replies and Santana frowns

"What's wrong?" she questions, worry evident in her voice.

"have you heard from Quinn and Rachel?" Brittany asks and Santana shakes her head but then remembers the blonde cant see her.

"what…no, why?" Santana asks and Brittany sighs.

"I don't know but something's going on with them, I told Rachel I ate a hot dog yesterday and she didn't even give me a lecture," Brittany says into the phone and Santana shakes her head.

"babe I'm sure they are fine, maybe she finally understands that you and hotdogs are a lost cause… more importantly, how did the tests go?" Santana asks impatiently.

"Oh…yeah they came out all fine, Dr Meyers gave me the information to look through the donors and as soon we find one and I'm ovulating we can start the insemination," she informs Santana who releases a long breath of air she didn't know she was holding in.

"oh thank god," she says relieved and Brittany smiles widely even though the brunette cant see her she knows the exact way Brittany is looking in this moment.

"do you think its to soon to be bid on an original easy bake oven?" Brittany asks and Santana laughs and shakes her head at her girlfriend's adorableness.

"I think so," Santana lets her down easy but doesn't get a reply and can only hear the obvious sounds of Brittany tapping away on the keys of her laptop.

"Seriously though, way too early" Santana adds and is still met with silence, "Brittany!" she yells to get her attention

"What?" Brittany is brought back to the conversation and Santana sighs

"Should we be worrying about Quinn and Rachel?" the brunette asks and Brittany deliberates the question for a moment.

"Wouldn't they come to us if they needed us though?" Brittany questions and Santana see's the blondes point.

"Okay I have to-" Santana starts to say goodbye as she is still at work but is interrupted by the blonde.

"Yes!" she says excitedly and Santana rolls her eyes

"You won the easy bake oven didn't you?" she questions knowingly

"I totally did," Brittany says happily and Santana can't help but laugh.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel had spent the week trying to push all negative thoughts aside sticking to Quinn's words that they wouldn't worry until it was necessary. It was harder than they thought it would be but they made it to the next week where they received a phone call saying they had the results back so they made an appointment time.

Rachel's positive thinking had began to work during the week, they both genuinely believed this was a scare, there was no way she had cancer. Quinn had spent the week buried in work, anything to keep her mind off the upcoming results. She honestly felt fine, weren't people with cancer supposed to feel ill or something? This mentality had pulled her through the week and she now found herself sitting opposite the big desk of a doctor she had never met before, next to her Rachel hung onto every word that came out of the bearded mans mouth. Time had stood still. Quinn closed her eyes in fear of what was about to come.

"From the biopsy we can conclude that you do in fact have breast cancer," his deep voice fills the silence and all in that one moment Quinn felt her life come crashing to a halt.

Tbc…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :) your feedback is so important to my story!**

**what would you like to see happen?**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**hello all :) quick update before you wont hear from me for a couple of days. hope you enjoy! i would also like to apologise to anyone who has had someone they love pass away from cancer, i tribute this chapter to all the fighters of the disease.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"I'm sorry, you must have it wrong?" Rachel's voice is broken and her face shows the fear that she is evidently feeling. She sits forward in her chair and looks back to Quinn whose expression is little closer to shock and then back at the composed doctor, who has probably been in this situation more then he can keep count.

Quinn releases a shaky breath and her brows have furrowed unknowingly but she doesn't say anything, she finds all the strength left in her to place her hand at the small of Rachel's back.

"Qui-Quinn is healthy, okay, she eats healthy, she exercises, she doesn't smoke… its just not possible," Rachel shakes her head in denial and a lone tear falls down her cheek.

Usually when Rachel cries she can control the tears, but this one escaped out of the sheer heartbreak.

The doctor presses his lips together, "I'm afraid those factors do not in any way prevent breast cancer,"

Hearing that word again Quinn closes her eyes. She breathes out a long shaky breath and reaches for the brunette's hand who has her mouth agape.

"Okay so what does this mean? Where do we go from here?" Quinn's voice fakes confidence when she finally speaks and the doctor takes off his glasses before clasping his hands on top of the rich wooden desk.

"There are a number of options, the mass we found in your breast seems to be in one sum and in one area, therefore we can remove the cancerous cells with surgery, the other, safer option is to remove your left breast, mainly because there is a chance of the cancer reoccurring," the doctor answers fluently and before the couple has a chance to say anything he continues, "of course, there is no pressure to make any decisions today but it is important we take action as soon possible to prevent the cancers progression."

"How far along is it already?" Quinn braces herself for the answer and the doctor sighs

"Its hard to tell really-" the doctor begins but is interrupted soon after

"She's going to be fine though, right? She's fine," Rachel questions, as she seems to be falling apart in front of the bearded man in the grey suit sitting across from them tearing their world apart.

"If the surgery is not a success, we will then look into other treatments such as chemotherapy or radiation-"

"Okay that doesn't really answer my question," Rachel snaps at the man and Quinn squeezes her hand which brings her back down to the real matter, "sorry, I just-" Rachel doesn't finish the rest of her sentence, she closes her eyes and wills away the tears.

"Miss Fabray should have a full recovery," the doctor states with a small smile that doesn't ease either of their fears away.

* * *

_"That stupid little midget has been using my expensive conditioner!" Santana yells from the bathroom and Brittany's eyes widen knowing that it was she and not Rachel._

_"Babe I'm sure its just you," Brittany tries and Santana enters the room with a frown etched onto her face, she silently stands in the middle of the room drumming her two fingers on the bottom of her lip In thought._

_"Whatever you're thinking it's a bad idea," Brittany states as she continues to brush her newly conditioned hair._

_Santana finally has an idea and smirks as she drops down and reaches under the bed pulling out their box of toys._

_"Okay maybe not such a bad idea…" Brittany says turning around in her spot to face the Latina when she sees Santana rummaging through the box and pulling out her favourite strap on._

_Santana storms over to the blonde with the toy in hand and with a sly grin on her face, she grabs Brittany's arm pulling her up from her seated position and drags her all the way across the hallway into Rachel's neatly kept room, Brittany is surprised at the demanding gesture but turned on none the less._

_She pushes the blonde onto Rachel's made floral bed and Brittany lets out a small-excited squeal._

_"Your gonna fuck me in her room while she is away to get back at her for using your good conditioner?" Brittany asks and Santana nods animatedly while pulling her own sweat pants off and pulling up the harness while securing the dildo in place._

_Brittany watches on patiently as her anticipation grows and she feels herself growing wet just thinking about it._

_Santana is all set and throws her t-shirt off before crawling over the already squirming blonde. She quickly rids her own shorts and Santana takes off her top and bra._

_"This is so wrong," Brittany whispers hotly once Santana starts kissing the blondes neck and Brittany has time to look around the room, she sees a photo of her two dads on the bedside table and quickly squeezes her eyes shut ridding the image away and concentrating on the brunette who is sucking at her pulse point. Santana starts to make her way down the blondes body, stopping at her small perky boobs and wrapping her lips around a pale pink nipple, earning a low moan from the blonde and an uncontrolled buck of her hips into the brunette who smiles at Brittany's eagerness and continues her way down the lithe body._

_Santana places small kisses at the hipbones of the blonde and cant wait any longer to taste her, she makes herself comfortable in between her toned legs and doesn't waste any more time. She takes a long slow lick up the blonde's folds who shudders at the contact and Santana smiles into her centre._

_Knowing the dildo feels a million times better when you're soaking wet Santana aims to make Brittany just that. She sucks at the small throbbing clit and earns ragged breaths and loud moans from the blonde. Brittany reaches to the back of the brunettes head and cant help but push down on her head eagerly and bucking her hips further into the latinas mouth who moans at the blondes actions and the vibrations of Santana's voice sends tingles through the blondes body. Sensing that Brittany is about to come Santana pulls her mouth away and Brittany whimpers and the loss of contact._

_Santana sits up on her knees and brings the purple silicone dildo to the blondes folds, she smirks at how wet she is and Brittany groans when the Latina uses the tip of the shaft to run up and down her dripping centre a few times, making her hips jut up uncontrollably for what she wants most, which is to be filled._

_"Santana…" Brittany breathes out in frustration and Santana grins at how much she can make the blonde squirm for it, but not wanting to wait any longer the blonde reaches down to the purple toy and pushes it further down to her entrance where she guides it all the way in herself and Santana's mouth goes dry watching her in so much want to be filled._

_Brittany rolls her eyes back at the feeling and bites her bottom lip while Santana leans down to lay flush on top of her and they share a long passionate kiss, after a few prolonged moments of just enjoying each others mouths and the taste of herself on the Latinas plump lips Santana starts to draw in and out of the blonde in a slow rhythm._

_Brittany moves her arms down to Santana's hips where she gently pushes down, gesturing for the motions to be harder which Santana complies and they smile through their kiss as Santana picks up the pace and pushes the shaft all the way into the blondes constricting walls on every pump._

_Brittany moans every time Santana manages to hit her g spot with the dildo and Santana is starting to get off on the friction caused by the base of the dildo on her own clit and the feeling of a writhing blonde underneath her in Rachel's bedroom. Something about being sneaky was a huge turn on for the both of them._

_Brittany's breaths start to get short and her impending orgasm is only around the corner as Santana continues her perfect pace and rhythm she snakes a hand between there bodies and circles Brittany's clit in sync with her penetration._

_Brittany's walls clench the shaft at the added stimulation to her sensitive core and she is pushed over the edge when Santana thrusts deeper then ever drawing out the motions. Her body stills and she lets out a throaty scream as the pleasure rolls through her entire body, watching the blonde's release is all it takes for Santana to come as well and she bites down on the blondes neck as he release hits her._

_Their bodies fall limply on the bed and they lay breathless on top of Rachel Berry's now tainted bed._

_"Wow," Santana breathes out in exhaustion and Brittany lets out a throaty chuckle in response._

_It is then that they hear the front door of their place open and close, staring wide eyed at each other before quickly pulling out of the blonde and throwing their clothes on as fast as they can before Rachel enters her own room._

_They hastily have gotten dressed just in time and Brittany quickly points to Santanas groin where the strap on is still very much in view so she quickly takes a seat on the edge of the bed and folds her arms in front you can not see the shaft._

_Rachel opens her bedroom door and is shocked to see the couple sitting on the edge of her bed; she furrows her brows in confusion and notices the light sweat both girls are sporting,_

_"You're home early," Santana states and Rachel puts her suitcase beside her as she looks at the couple suspiciously,_

_"What are you guys doing in my room?" she ignores Santana and asks her own question_

_"Oh ummm…the air conditioner in our room broke so we just hung out in here for a bit," Brittany states non chalantly as she stands up and smooth's out her shorts before walking passed the smaller brunette and giving her a quick hug._

_"Welcome home," she says and walks out of the room leaving an awkward Santana sitting on the bed trying to cover the obvious toy hiding in her sweats._

_"Do you need something?" Rachel questions and Santana scolds Brittany silently for abandoning her like this so instead she weighs up her options, she can stay in here and make stupid conversation about Rachel's trip home or she can make a run for it._

_So jumping up quickly Santana sprints out of the room as fast as she can nearly knocking the other girl over hoping Rachel didn't see the strap on under her pants._

_"So weird…" Rachel mumbles to herself as she pulls one side of her bed cover to fix the small crumple on the bedding._

* * *

"No way!" Santana shakes her head in refusal at the laptop as Brittany scrolls down the potential sperm donors. It is has been a week since their approval for being fertile and they had been thoroughly going through the long list of men every night, but to no avail they had not found the perfect donor.

"What's wrong with him?" Brittany questions as she stops the mouse on the picture of the decent looking dark haired man,

"babe he looks like a serial killer," Santana states seriously and Brittany turns her head to the side while observing the picture,

"I think its just the lighting," Brittany shrugs and Santana scoffs

"The lighting of his jail cell," Santana snarls and Brittany rolls her eyes,

"You know what this is?" Brittany says turning her face to Santana who is lying beside her as they both have their backs up against the headboard of their bed while looking at the laptop on Brittany's lap.

"Oh here we go," Santana replies huffing and puffing

"You cant decide on a donor because no one is ever going to be good enough if its not you!" Brittany states the cold hard fact and Santana's mouth drops at the blondes blatant observation, "we've been looking through these men for hours every night now and you have not shown interest in one!" the blonde continues and Santana shakes her head in denial.

"Okay Dr. Phil, I know you like to think you know everything but this is not what is happening here…I just…I haven't seen anyone I like yet," Santana replies and Brittany closes the laptop.

"Are you ever going to see one you like?" she questions and Santana feels stumped for an answer, which the blonde can obviously see in her expression.

"Santana, I know this is hard for you okay, it is for me too…don't you think that I would love for this baby to be every bit of a Lopez…but I also know that you are going to be just as much his or her mother with or without your genes," Brittany says this while looking Santana right in the eye so she can see that this is coming straight from her heart and no where else, the brunette gives her a small smile and leans in to peck Brittany's lips.

"Okay," Santana says and opens the laptop up once again continuing their search, this time with a much more open mind.

* * *

Standing in front of the full-length mirror the shorthaired blonde is clad in just her pajama shorts; she has taken off her bra and is staring at her chest. There a million things going through her brain. The word cancer is replaying on a loop in her mind as she stares at herself. There's a sense of disappointment that she feels, like her body has failed her, let her down. Then she feels fear, for what's to come, the next few weeks that she is going to endure and deep down she feels a little bit sorry for herself, never had she thought that at this age she would be battling breast cancer and lastly she thinks of Rachel. Rachel who was the stronger one of the two the past week had fallen apart.

The reflection shows her beautiful and perky breasts, she thinks its ironic because out of every part of her body her breasts would have to be the thing she is most confident about. They are not too big and not too small but underneath it she knows there is something truly ugly and it needs to go. Not having made up her mind yet over getting a mastectomy or the lump removed Is why she finds herself staring at them, hoping the answer will come to her. She knows that the safe thing to do is to remove her left breast and live a more worry free life but she likes feeling beautiful and what kind of a life would she live if she hated herself?

She hadn't noticed before but she sees Rachel in the reflection leaning against the doorway of their bedroom with a sympathetic look on her face. Quinn sighs and moves her hand to feel the lump on her breast, which she does immediately, and it makes her feel sick.

"Do you remember when you first start puberty and your boobs start to grow?" Quinn breaks the silence and Rachel's nods as she walks over to the blonde and wraps her arms around her waist while resting her chin on her shoulder and waiting for the blonde to continue.

"I remember just joining the cheerios with Santana and i used to catch her staring at my boobs," Quinn says and lets out a little laugh and Rachel scoffs but kisses her on the shoulder.

"I never said anything, I just knew she was jealous that my boobs were bigger than hers, or she was checking me out but after her boob job I guessed it to be jealousy," Quinn admits and Rachel nods understandingly.

"Any way we went bra shopping for the first time ever together and I will never forget that feeling, trying on all these different bras and feeling so grown up like your finally a woman…you know?" Quinn shakes her head looking up at the ceiling and rolls her eyes at the memory; Rachel stays silent but nods against her shoulder.

"I just don't want to lose that feeling," Quinn admits and her eyes are glassy under the dim light of their bedroom.

"I don't want to lose you," Rachel quietly says and Quinn gives her a sad smile through the reflection.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Stop! Go back up!" Santana says and Brittany scrolls back up the screen of her laptop onto the good-looking brown haired Hispanic man.

"His name is Lopez!" Santana says wide-eyed and Brittany's mouth drops in shock.

"But that's like a common name right? Your dad didn't have an illegitimate son did he?" Brittany questions while Santana is thoroughly reading all about the male.

"32, Hispanic, 5.6, hazel eyes, and is an actuary-" Santana rolls off all the minor details given about the man and Brittany's brows crease at the last bit of information.

"what's an actuary?" she questions and Santana is stumped for an answer

"I have no idea…but it sounds smart, click on to him," Santana replies and Brittany complies as she clicks onto his name 'Marcus Lopez' and is brought to his full profile.

"An **actuary **is a business professional who deals with the financial impact of risk and uncertainty," Brittany reads off the page and looks to Santana who also has a confused face.

"He must be like a genius or something," Santana says and Brittany shrugs

"He's hot," she admits and Santana scoffs but then looks to Brittany to see if she is serious, Brittany then obviously realizes that probably isn't the best thing to say about the man who potentially is a sperm donor to the woman she is having a baby with,

"Are you serious right now?" Santana asks incredulously and Brittany presses her lips together guiltily

"It's a Lopez thing?" Brittany offers and Santana rolls her eyes before looking back at the screen

"Not okay…" Santana mutters and Brittany smiles at her fiancé's adorable jealousy.

They spend the next few minutes deciding that the mystery Lopez who is most likely not even related to Santana is the perfect specimen. And after sharing kisses and happy smiles they confirm Marcus Lopez

"This is so weird," Santana says as Brittany is confirming their sperm donor through the website.

"Still not as weird as what I caught you doing the other day," Brittany says wiggling her eyebrows and Santana lets out a long breath of frustration.

"When are you going to drop that?" Santana questions and Brittany laughs at how worked up the Latina can get

"When it stops being so weird," Brittany replies and Santana turns around from her spot on the bed and buries her face in her pillow groaning in embarrassment remembering how Brittany had walked into the bedroom to her masturbating as the TV was playing fashion police and Joan Rivers was going off on a rant about someone being a slut.

"Babe it's okay to have a thing for Joan Rivers, i mean if you want i can get some pearls and a fur jacket maybe some lip collagen-" Brittany says trying not to laugh through her words

"Ughhh I'm telling you! The TV was just on…I wasn't even watching it while I was…you know! And its your fault I had to do that anyway…you left me high and dry," Santana says as she lifts her head up from her pillow to explain what actually occurred.

"I went to get a drink!" Brittany replies and Santana looks guilty.

They spend the rest of the night arguing over what actually happened until they get tired and agree to disagree before falling asleep entangled in each others limbs like usual.

* * *

"Okay so we are telling them tonight, but its not a big deal, I get the lump removed and that's it, its all over with, we wont even mention the word," Quinn states and Rachel cuts her fruit for a breakfast smoothie and she nods agreeing.

"And no crying," Quinn points an accusing finger toward the brunette who rolls her eyes.

"Don't you think they will think it's weird if I don't cry?" Rachel states and Quinn contemplates that for a second

"Okay just a little bit of crying," the blonde says and Rachel continues making the drink to go for Quinn who sighs and leans over to give an unexpected kiss on the brunettes lips, Rachel pauses her chopping motions and reciprocates the drawn out kiss. Finally Quinn pulls away a little breathless.

"Are you okay?" Rachel questions and Quinn shakes her head to rid the negative thoughts away.

"I just- I love you okay," Rachel nods and send her a sympathetic smile before pecking the blonde on the corner of her mouth.

"I know you do, I love you too." She says reassuringly and Quinn releases a long relieved breath as Rachel puts the cut up fruit into the blender and makes the smoothie.

* * *

That night Santana, Brittany and Jake agree to go to dinner with Quinn and Rachel. They decide on Rachel's favorite Thai restaurant and they hope to finally find out what has been going on with the other couple.

Quinn and Rachel arrive at the restaurant a few minutes late and find the other couple and Jake are already seated looking through the menus. They get up from their spot to greet them as it's been a while since they last saw each other except for Quinn and Jake who see each other every day. After the first few minutes spent asking how everything is and what's been happening they are all looking through their menus, although Rachel knows exactly what she wants already and Quinn doesn't think she can even stomach anything she is so nervous while Santana dares Jake into getting the spiciest dish they offer, he accepts the deal and Brittany rolls her eyes at their childlike behavior.

"So how's the wedding planning coming along with Tina?" the short haired blonde questions and Santana looks to Brittany to answer.

"Its good, we still have to find a band though," Brittany admits and side eyes Santana who shakes her head and gives her a pointed look that says 'we agreed on this.'

"but other then that everything is coming along good, Tina is pushy for an Asian though," Brittany shrugs "I always thought the Japanese were such gentle people," Brittany shakes her head, "Not Tina."

"She's Chinese," Rachel states and Brittany's brows furrow in confusion

"Oh that makes a lot of sense then," The blonde says under her breath and earns laughs from the rest of the group.

Just as the laughter dies down the waiter comes over and takes their orders, Jake asks for the hottest thing they have on the menu and Santana smirks and earns a weird look from the young man but he leaves them to continue their conversation.

"When do you find out about NYAA?" Quinn asks Jake who drums his fingers on the table thinking.

"Umm on Monday actually," he replies and she smiles at him over the table, "thanks for the letter of recommendation by the way," he ads and she shakes her head

"don't worry about it," she smirks knowingly and Jake eyes her for a second before shrugging it off.

"Jake block your ears for a second," Brittany says and Jake frowns,

"What…no" he refuses to block his ears, thinking he is old enough to hear anything that's about to come out of the blondes mouth.

"You'll regret it," she warns and Santana looks just as confused as the boy, thinking what is she about to share that Jake wont want to hear but immediately regrets not blocking them for him once the blonde says what she wants to the other couple.

"Santana gets off to Joan Rivers," the blonde says leaning over the table excitedly to tell their friends the newly learned piece of information.

"BRITTANY!" she scolds the blonde who is now laughing with their friends.

"What? I had to tell them! Its so funny," the blonde states and Santana shakes her head

"First of all I do not…the TV was just on and second of all that's private!" she berates her fiancé who looks too amused to care and Jake's face is scrunched up in disgust.

"Wow Santana," Quinn finally catches her breath and wipes a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"I don't see what the big deal is we tell each other everything," Brittany says confidently and Rachel swallows the lump formed in her throat as she squeezes Quinn's hand under the table.

"okay then how would they like to know that Brittany once peed herself because I tickled her too hard," Santana states confidently and Rachel and Quinn shake their heads

"We already know," Rachel, says making a face of disgust and Santana looks to Brittany with her mouth agape and shakes her head.

"Where's your shame?" she jokingly questions the blonde and Quinn laughs remembering Brittany calling her and telling her straight away.

"That's so wrong," Jake mumbles but doesn't look up from his phone.

"I was left a very detailed voice message," Rachel adds and Santana laughs at what the message may of said.

"Any way we have news to share with everyone," Brittany says excitedly although Quinn already knows and has successfully kept it under locks.

"So do we," Rachel states giving Quinn a pointed look and Santana catches it.

"You guys go first," the Latina says straightening up and Jake puts his phone down ready to hear the news.

"uhh okay," Quinn starts and nervously bites the bottom of her lip as she tries to gather the right words in her mind before sharing the news, "so last week I had a biopsy on a lump I found in my left breast and i'm getting it removed on Tuesday," she shrugs as though its not a big deal and Santana and Brittany's faces show the same expression of confusion and surprise.

"What? Are you serious?" Santana questions once she overcomes the initial shock and Rachel nods taking some off the pressure off Quinn.

"It's no big deal, just a little scare," the brunette says and Brittany looks like she is going to cry.

"Why didn't you tell us?" the blonde questions and Quinn squeezes her eyes shut in guilt and not being able to face Brittany's upset expression.

"We just didn't want to worry you guys, with everything you have going on-" Quinn answers opening her eyes and looking across to Santana who looks like she just ran a puppy over.

"Cancer?" Santana finally questions and her voice breaks mid word struggling to keep her emotions at bay.

Quinn remembers her and Rachel agreeing they wouldn't mention the big scary word but now it seems inevitable. So she nods. Santana inhales and exhales a large breath as she leans back against her chair and closes her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Brittany questions honestly and Quinn presses her lips together and nods faking confidence.

"I'm fine you guys," Quinn says and Rachel nods as she moves her hand to rub soothing circles on the blondes back, all while Jake sits at the table awkwardly feeling as though he is imposing on this moment between close friends.

"You should've told us sooner," Santana states and Quinn nods her head apologetically.

Their food is brought to the table and the mood is considerably brought down after the news is shared, so the first few minutes of their meals is consumed silently and Jake struggles to hold back any noise as he feels the discomfort from the chili in his meal.

Santana's not in the mood anymore to laugh at Jake's expense so she pours him a big glass of water and uses the plate under her bowl to dish out half of her meal and push it toward the boy, who nods appreciatively and skulls his water.

"So what was your news?" Rachel questions after and while and Santana shakes her head.

"No…not tonight," Santana states and Rachel would usually press on but after her week she can not find the energy and is thankful to her friends as they sit and make small talk the rest of the dinner.

They say their goodbyes with longer embraces and Santana may of whispered a 'love you' to Quinn who laughs and returns it. They promise to be there on Tuesday and Quinn and Rachel leave feeling support and love from their best friends.

* * *

_"Well look what we have here," Santana states as a guilty looking Quinn emerges from Rachel's bedroom. It is the morning after Quinn came knocking on their front door and demanded Rachel let her in, confessing her love to the brunette and spending the night. Santana has been leaning against the wall waiting for Quinn to come out since she heard Rachel leave for her early morning class so she can grill Quinn._

_"How long have you been standing there you creep," Quinn says as she walks passed the brunette to make her way down the stairs,_

_"Hey! Where do you think you are going!" Santana calls out after her and follows her down the stairs, "lets talk."_

_"Nothing to talk about," Quinn says as she enters the kitchen and immediately puts the kettle on, knowing her way around the place from staying at her friends place during her college breaks._

_"It sure sounded like there's things to talk about," Santana says wiggling her eyebrows and Quinn rolls her eyes._

_"Don't you have somewhere to be…like I dunno…college," the blonde says as she gets out a cup to have her tea in._

_"Day off…so…funny story…last night me and this gorgeous leggy blonde, you might of met her before actually, we were umm how do I put it…having sex," the brunette nods as she continues the rest of her ploy to get Quinn to talk, and shudders at the memory of Brittany, "anyway it was going soooooo good, you know the sex that just fulfills that burning need and want-"_

_"Okay! Okay!" Quinn interrupts Santana from continuing that sentence and a clever smirk appears on Santana's face._

_"We slept together," Quinn admits shrugging as she pours the boiling water into her cup._

_"you don't fucking say! It sounded like you were strangling an opera singer," the Latina drags and Quinn rolls her eyes ignoring the brunettes comment._

_"it was good…amazing even," Quinn smiles at the memory and Santana frowns in disgust, "Hey you wanted to know!" the blonde points an accusing finger toward Santana and she just scoffs in response._

_"So all this time Quinn Fabray has been itching to pick from the berry tree," Santana states and Quinn rolls her eyes once again._

_"It just happened ok, I didn't know I was…you know…well I always knew I just didn't know…" Quinn mumbles taking a sip from her tea and Santana moves from leaning against the entrance to hop onto the counter._

_"A big old lesbian?" Santana states and Quinn scoffs_

_"You know for someone who had a whole lotta trouble coming to terms with her own sexuality you'd think you would have a little more respect for others," Quinn says and Santana realizes she's right._

_"That's true…only I wouldn't be me if I didn't tease you a little bit, and its not the sexuality I'm teasing you about it's fact that you're in love with Barbra fucking berry, I mean should I call the police? Is this classified as pedophilia because with those school girl skirts she refuses to take off one could easily be mistaken," Santana shrugs and Quinn smirks at the thought that has popped into her head._

_"Well she didn't refuse to take it off last night," Quinn states and Santana's mouth drops in response._

_"Nice one," she admits and they share a quick high five._

_"Who knew in one glee club there would be four lesbians," Quinn states and Santana laughs_

_"Two lesbians," Santana corrects her_

_"Right," Quinn nods remembering that Rachel is bisexual and Brittany is more just fluid._

_At that Brittany comes thumping down the stairs and greets Quinn with a normal hello unlike her other half, after a few minutes of idle chit chat Brittany gets a bowl of cereal and starts to eat breakfast while talking to the other blonde._

_"How's Yale?" Brittany asks and receives a frustrated breath from Quinn who shrugs_

_"I hate my subjects, everyone is so uptight, my roommate is bi polar and I'm lonely," she admits and the others don't find it all that surprising having heard it all from a depressed Rachel during the month Santana now labelled the modern day great depression, Santana jumps off the counter and starts picking at Brittany's cereal,_

_"So move here," Santana replies like its no big deal and Quinn scoffs but when she doesn't hear that the Latina is joking she looks to her in shock,_

_"Are you serious? I can't just leave YALE University Santana," Quinn states_

_"Why not?" Brittany shrugs and smacks Santana's hand from her bowl giving her a pointed look and Quinn is looking at the couple as if they are crazy._

_"ummm a million different reasons," Quinn says and laughs nervously_

_"Like what? You have to get back to your Jane Austen book club meeting? Give us a good enough reason why you shouldn't pack up your housewife dresses and make the move to the big apple?" Santana states and Quinn opens her mouth to reply but closes it, she opens it again to say something but nothing comes out and its then that she realizes that has absolutely no reason to not move to New York City._

_"Plus, there's awesome art schools here," Brittany adds smiling at Quinn and the short haired blonde looks relieved, like finally she is being understood._

_"What about Rachel…she might think this is a little fast," Quinn says thinking back to reality and Santana rolls her eyes_

_"Oh please, that girl probably has a PowerPoint presentation all set and ready to go about why you should be moving to New York," the brunette says eating more of Brittany's cereal who has given up and gotten an extra spoon for her._

_"You found my PowerPoint presentation?" Rachel's voice is suddenly heard and she is standing at the doorway of the kitchen after only overhearing the words PowerPoint presentation._

_Quinn smiles widely and from then on she had decided. New York it is._

* * *

Jake sat on the edge of his un made bed holding the white envelope in his slightly shaking hands. This was all he had ever wanted in life right in his hands, what he had worked for and fought for and the fact that someone he didn't even know sat down read his application, flicked through his portfolio and then decided if he would be attending the best art school in New York made him feel a little light headed.

He had woken up at 6 o'clock and waited in the freezing cold for the mail to be delivered. When it was, he snatched it from the mailman's hands yelling a thank you and quickly made it into his room as though he had the biggest secret, shutting the door quickly and taking a seat at the edge of his bed ready to tare open the paper. But he couldn't.

So much was riding on this; he couldn't remember a time in his life when NYAA wasn't his dream. And what would he do if he didn't get in. he falls backwards onto his bed holding the envelope above his head.

Sir puss a lot stirs beside him and Jake sighs as he sits back up remembering Quinn from dinner other night when she had said "don't worry about it," it wasn't a figure of speech, she was actually telling him not to worry about not getting in, realizing this he tares the envelope open and hastily unfolds the formerly typed letter to reveal his acceptance. Laughing and shaking his head he stands up abruptly and starts punching the air in triumph.

Swinging his door wide open he runs up the stairs not caring that its six in the morning all he feels the need to tell someone so making sure his feet make enough noise to warn them of his entrance and knocking until he hears a mumbled 'come in' from the other side of the door.

He pushes it open in one motion with a bright smile on his face, contrasting the definitely asleep couple, he holds up the letter in the air and Santana rubs her eyes as she sits up to get a proper look at the beaming boy, she smiles proudly realising what day it is and why he would be so happy, they share a high five.

"I got in!" he yells "Britt! Wake up! I got in!" he yells and moves over to the sleeping blonde shaking her awake, at first she is confused but then it clicks when she registers what Jake is saying over and over again, "I got in! I got in! I got in!"

"Oh my god! You got in!" she joins in and pulls his arm yanking him into her embrace and it looks more like he is laying on top of her but is to ecstatic to care, Santana rolls out of the bed putting her robe on.

"Ill make celebratory pancakes," Santana mumbles and yawns as she walks down the stairs with a small proud smile playing at her lips.

Jake rolls off the blonde into Santana's warm place and holds the letter above his head in pride and disbelief.

"I actually got in," he whispers this time and Brittany feels a little bittersweet, on one hand she is so proud and happy for him knowing this is his dream and on the other she has enjoyed having him and would more then happily call him her son.

"You know, you're always welcome in our home Jake," Brittany says and Jake turns his head to the side where he sees the blonde wiping a tear away.

"I know," he admits and she nods thankfully.

"i really wish you were my son," she shrugs and Jake laughs at her honesty,

"I really wish I found you ten years ago," Jake says quietly and Brittany gives him a small smile

"Maybe we found each other when we needed too the most," she says and Jake sighs.

"Its totally weird that I'm laying here right now and I'm pretty sure Santana would kick me out if she saw this," he jokes and Brittany laughs nodding

"Is it weirder that I'm completely naked under here?" she says factually and Jake scrunches up his face nodding.

"Yep, that's my queue," he says rolling off the bed and making his way out of the bedroom letter in hand but stopping at the door to turn back to the blonde still watching him proudly,

"I really wish you and Santana were my mums too," he admits and Brittany feels her chest expand as her heart grows more love for the now young man, and his smile gets wider as he descends down the stairs to join the Latina.

* * *

Tuesday morning came in the blink of an eye and Quinn was going through the familiar steps as last week. The exact same process, the waiting room, the hospital gown, the prep theatre, a sweet see you in a bit and an 'I love you' to Rachel, the wheeling of the bed, then the bright surgical light and then everything fades to black.

After having the cancer removed she was taken to a hospital room for a few hours of observation after being put under before she can go home to rest for the next week. She was groggy and not fully awake yet but she could see three figures in her room waiting patiently and silently. As soon as Rachel saw a blink of an eye and Quinn open her dry mouth a few times closing it again she pours out a small cup of water and makes her way to greet the clearly disorientated blonde.

"hey," Rachel breathes relieved and Quinn slowly blinks before giving her a small smile. The brunette hands Quinn the cup and she reaches with her left hand but drops her arm and winces at the pain,

"ouch," Quinn says and chuckles a little, Rachel kisses her forehead and grabs a straw for the drink and holds it up to Quinn's mouth, she drinks the rest and nods saying a silent thank you.

"how are you feeling?" Rachel asks and Quinn wiggles her fingers for Rachel to hold her hand.

"I feel really high right now," Quinn states and earns a laugh from Brittany and Santana.

"That would be the morphine kicking in," Santana states and Quinn turns to look at her friends who are sitting on the wheelchair in the room, she smiles at them and then looks down to her chest where she feels a little pain.

"I still have my boob right? they didn't cut it off when I wasn't looking?" Quinn asks and Rachel shakes her head 'no'.

"no they didn't cut it off when you weren't looking," Rachel says and Quinn sighs in relief

"m'kay good, jus making sure because I didn't want em to cut it off but I thought maybe they would anyways," she admits through the morphine and Rachel presses her lips together at the blondes confession of fear.

Brittany stands from the Latina's lap and walks over to stand beside Quinn's bed, she leans down and kisses her on the forehead before grabbing her hand.

"I totally wish I was high with you right now," Brittany admits and Quinn lets out a small laugh before nodding her head agreeing.

"We should take this stuff to the lake house," Quinn says and Santana chuckles picturing how ridiculous that would be. The Latina stands up from the wheelchair and stands next to Brittany, she grabs Quinn's now free hand after Brittany moved over a little bit but she doesn't say anything. The two just share a knowing look and Santana's eyes begin to get glassy as she silently thanks god for not taking her best friend from her.

Quinn squeezes the tan hand and smiles up at her, "you're going to be a really good mother Santana,"

Santana smiles widely through her silent tears, "you're going to be a really good god mother Quinn,"

Quinn closes her eyes in joy and lets her own tears fall down her cheek as Rachel covers her mouth with her hand at the news and holds her other hand to her heart, looking to the tall blonde for explanation, Brittany nods confirming the news and Rachel is on the other side in a second hugging the couple in joy and excitement.

"oh my god…I'm so happy for you guys!" Rachel whisper yells and the couple say thank you. They talk a little bit about the donor they found and the tests to see if Brittany was fertile for insemination and Quinn just watches on from the hospital bed, smiling to herself.

Quinn stopped believing in god a long time ago but there as she was lying in the bed watching her friends and the love of her life and feeling as though she escaped what could have been a much scarier outcome, she believed.

**thank you for reading! Please review, it really means alot when you do! i want this story to take off!**

**i hope you all are happy with this outcome and i would love to know what you guys would like to happen in the future!**

**next chapter is the wedding! **

**i love you all xxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14 (Part One)

**Hello all! so sorry i havent updated in a few weeks i have been quite busy moving places and had a few things going on...this is part one of chapter 14, i hope you like it! please review :) and tell me what you think! xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 14 part one**

_Flashback_

_The first time Santana had ever seen Brittany during the cheerios try outs she was mesmerized the minute the blonde moved her body to the music playing in the filled auditorium and her lingering glances were beginning to get noticed._

_Quinn and Santana walk down the halls of McKinley high, books held up to their proudly pushed out chests and their new red uniforms tightly fitted, talking amongst themselves about high school drama when suddenly Santana's voice betrays her and a small gasps escapes her mouth, there on the other side of the hallway is the vibrant long legged blonde she had been captivated by walking proudly down the hallway toward Santana and Quinn._

_Her long milky legs make the hallway seem less like a hallway and more like a Victoria's secret cat walk, her pony tail flicks up as she walks and Santana coughs subtly to cover the breathless state she finds herself in. Quinn seems to not have noticed a thing and when Brittany walks straight passed the two cheerios Santana cant help but turn her head to catch a second look from behind, at that exact moment the blonde turns her head around as well sending a knowing smirk toward the brunette that makes her face flush._

_"Santana?" Quinn questions and Santana is forced to look back in the direction she's walking and pulled out of her reverie._

_"Huh?" the brunette says once Brittany's legs aren't running through her mind,_

_"Do you have English or Spanish?" Quinn asks_

_"umm Spanish…" Santana answers but then stops in her tracks while the blonde keeps walking, noticing the brunette has stopped she does too and gives her a questioning look, Santana juts her thumb in the opposite direction, "I have to go…this way," she says unconvincingly and Quinn frowns in confusion but before she can say anything the Latina is hastily walking away in the direction of a certain blonde._

_The hallways are slowly dispersing as the kids go to their classrooms and Santana sighs in disappointment when she lost the blonde hair through the sea of people. She didn't know why she followed her in the first place her legs just took over._

_Santana pushes the bathroom door open in defeat and walks into the white tiled room, there washing her hands is the tall blonde; they make brief eye contact In the mirror and Santana quickly looks away and walks to the closest cubicle hastily closing the door. She hadn't planned out what she would say, she just wanted to watch her but now she was caught in the act. She silently curses herself for not needing to go to the toilet, once she hears the door open and close she sighs in relief thinking she will avoid the awkwardness of this moment with the taller girl, so without flushing she opens the cubicle door and see's the blonde leaning against the bench next to the door with her arms folded giving her a knowing smile._

_"Oh," Santana lets out and then coughs before walking over to the sink under the eyes of the blonde, it is obvious that Brittany had pretended to leave knowing Santana had followed her in there._

_"Hey," Brittany says and Santana looks up from washing her hands to the ocean blue eyes looking over to her, her breath catches at the sight and she finds it difficult to form words._

_"uhh- hi," she finally replies and Brittany stays silent while watching the brunette dry her hands shakily with the paper towel._

_"Not a flusher?" the blonde jokes knowing the Latina didn't actually use the toilet, Santana silently scolds herself knowing she has been caught out._

_"oh..umm i didn't go," she admits and Brittany smiles widely confirming her thoughts of the brunettes stalking, if it was any normal person that didn't make her heart have palpitations she would've told them to politely fuck off and mind their own business but with the blonde something was different._

_"I'm Brittany," the blonde says introducing her self for the first time even though they've had a week of cheerios practice together and have very much been leering and sharing small looks across the field, and Santana nods already knowing her name._

_"Santana," the Latina replies and they share a brief smile before the final bell signaling they should already be in the class interrupts them._

_"Shit...I better get to class," Santana says picking up her books from the bench and going to walk out of the bathroom door which is opened for her by Brittany and Santana thanks her with a small smile._

_"See you at practice Santana," Brittany calls out and Santana smiles knowing they will probably continue there stolen glance on the football field._

* * *

"I'm telling you right now, we are not gonna do the whole you cant sleep with the bride the night before the wedding," Santana states as she packs her and Brittany's suitcase for their weekend at the lake house for their wedding. It was Thursday night and the wedding was on Saturday, which meant they would leave tomorrow afternoon, both Quinn and Rachel had their wedding dresses and Tina had pretty much organized everything else. Maribel and Brittany's family were arriving early Saturday morning as well as their close friends and the rest of the guests were expected at 1 o'clock. Jake has work on Friday and was also arriving Saturday morning promising to help set up the fairy lights and the gazebo.

"I agree with you on this," Brittany admits and Santana smirks.

"Good" she says quickly leaning over and sharing a quick chaste kiss to a now spread eagle blonde on their bed.

"What lingerie do you want me to pack?" Santana questions as she rummages through their top draw for under wear. Brittany shakes her head.

"Nice try…ill pack it later," Brittany winks and Santana rolls her eyes

"It was worth a try," she says pulling out some under wear and bras anyway for the both of them because you never know how many pairs you may need.

"I'm going to call Jake and see if he remembered his suit on his way home," Santana says reaching for her phone and Brittany smiles at the motherly gesture of the Latina.

The taps a few buttons on the screen and brings the device to her ear, it rings a few times and Santana puts it on loudspeaker and throws it on the bed so she can continue packing.

"Yes I picked up my suit," Jake answers after a couple more rings and stumps the brunette for words, he chuckles knowing that was exactly what the Latina was calling for and Santana rolls her eyes.

"That's not even why I'm calling you," she lies and is quickly trying to think of something else, she looks to Brittany for help and Brittany shrugs not knowing what to say.

"Oh really…then what can I help you with?" Jake plays along and Santana waves her hand about at Brittany to hurry up and think of something.

"I was uhh calling to see if you ummm," Santana stalls a little bit longer,

"A date!" Brittany whisper yells and Santana fist pumps in victory

"I was calling to see if you were bringing a date on Saturday," Santana says coolly and Brittany gives her a thumbs up.

"No I do not plan on bringing a date, do you know its rude to put someone on loudspeaker without telling them they are on loudspeaker…hi Britt," Jake says and Santana frowns in defeat

"Hi Jake!" Brittany yells toward the receiver and Santana rolls her eyes

"Its not rude unless you were about to totally rag out Britt unknowingly," Santana states and Brittany's lips curve downwards

"Well I thought this was our weekly rag on Brittany call so…" Jake jokes and Brittany's mouth drops faining offence

Santana shakes her head at the blonde, "he's joking babe," the brunette tries to reassure her and Brittany grins in return

"he better be! I thought me and him only had weekly rag on our spouse calls," the blonde jokes and Santana's brows crease as Jake laughs on the other end.

"anyway!" Santana changes the subject, "why don't you bring mystery girl?" she questions and jakes sigh is clearly heard through the speaker.

"i told you, we are taking it slow…" he admits and Santana rolls her eyes

"seeing here every night is not taking it slow…at least tell us her name?" she pushes

"im not telling you her name ill never hear the end of it," he says and Santana glares at the phone still sitting on top of the bed

"fine whatever, you can't hide her from us for forever" she says and Jake releases a breath of relief

two weeks ago Jake had come home from work with a bright smile and a skip in his step he had briefly told Santana and Brittany he had met someone but hadn't given in to the 20 questions they shot his way not wanting to jinx this perfect girl he had met and seen almost every day since.

_Flashback two weeks ago_

_Jake was on his way home from work, dressed in black jeans, a parker and a beanie he was stylish in a classic way, his hair un kept under the beanie but charming and a small bit of facial hair had grown through out the week, he was still his scruffy self only now he was much more cleaner._

_He enters down the usual subway and says hello to bobby, the homeless man that plays the drums on a cheap plastic bucket, he pulls out a new set of drum sticks from his backpack and hands them to the grateful man, he had promised to buy the old guy a new pair the day before as he was now playing with chopsticks so saying a quick goodbye as not to miss his train he walks off hastily in the other direction, not looking where he was turning he runs straight into a beautiful young brunette._

_"Whoa! Sorry I didn't see you there," Jake apologizes as he bends down to help the small woman up, he then leans back down and picks up her map that she had also dropped._

_"Ugh great you should really watch where your going peter fucking parker," the girl mumbles snatching the paper out of his hands and Jake scoffs in response._

_"Don't you know you should be nice to strangers in this big scary city," Jake states noticing this girl is definitely not from around here._

_"Oh should I be oh so afraid of the boy that helps the homeless, who are you my mother," she replies as she opens her map and looks around obviously looking for something_

_"Well you never know…how do you know I'm not some delinquent teen that lives on the streets and carries a gun?" he states and she scoffs in response._

_"Because your parker has a pretty little Ralph Lauren logo on it rightttttt here," she points to the small red logo on the side of his parker and Jake shakes his head smirking._

_"Well good luck to you then…but just a little advice," Jake replies and he grabs the map out of her hands and flips it around, "you should probably be looking at this the right way up," and with that Jake leaves the girl to her own devices and hops onto the train but not without sending the girl a flirty wink though the dirty glass of the carriage causing the brunette to give in to the small smile creeping onto her face as the train departs._

_That night he spent the whole night thinking about this mystery girl, where was she from? Where was she going? What was her name? Any information would be like treasure to him right now. Accepting fate that he will never see this girl again he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep ridding his thoughts of the beautiful girl._

_The next day Jake spends the day in the city photographing well-known streets that often have new pieces of graffiti that he documents for the magazine. Finally deciding it was time to find somewhere to eat, he heads into a small café and gets a coffee and a fresh sand which and takes a seat at the window so he can watch all the happenings of New York City. He pulls his laptop out to upload the images he had taken and sits in the café for a decent amount of time working on photo shop editing a few pictures._

_"So you're a photographer," he hears a familiar voice over his shoulder and he turns around surprised to see the mystery girl from the day before, leaning over him and looking at the photograph he had just taken earlier, keeping his cool he shrugs in response._

_"So you're a stalker?" he says closing the laptop and looking up at the girl_

_"I was about to ask you the same thing, I work here," she states pointing to the black apron around her waist and Jake all of a sudden feels like the biggest idiot._

_"Oh…well call it a coincidence," he replies and the girl shakes her head leaning down and picking up his plate for him._

_"Can I get you anything else?" she asks as she is about to walk away and Jake flashes his charming smile to her_

_"Your name?" he says smoothly catching the girl off guard for a brief moment._

_"Nice try," she states walking away and Jake frowns, he quickly gets up and packs all his things into his backpack and follows her over to the counter._

_"That's a weird name," he states and she fights the smile that makes its way across her face._

_"Yeah well parents…what can you do?" she jokes back and he removes his dorky reading glasses after remembering they were still on._

_"You can't do much," he replies and they share a brief moment of unspoken eye contact._

_"Jake," he introduces himself by jutting his thumb into his own chest, "totally trustworthy guy," he adds remembering yesterday's run in._

_"I know, I saw you help the homeless…I remember," she sighs and walks over to a table to pick up two empty coffee mugs and a plate, "no Ralph Lauren today though," she adds eyeing his black hooded jumper._

_"Would you believe me if I said I have no idea what Ralph Lauren is?" he questions walking over to her shoving his hands into his pockets as a small smile plays on his lips._

_"What…did your mummy buy it for you so you didn't get so cold out in the breezy city?" she jokes mockingly and Jake scoffs and nods_

_"Something like that," he shrugs and earns an eye roll from the brunette now behind the counter again, she unties her apron and walks out the back for a few seconds before saying goodbye to the other employee and brushing passed Jake who has been watching her from the counter._

_"Hey! Where are you going?" he questions as he quickly follows her out of the café with his backpack on._

_"Shift is over," she states bluntly as Jake quickly walks beside her down a busy street she stops suddenly and looks at her surroundings before turning to the boy in frustration._

_"Are you lost?" he questions trying not to laugh and she frowns up at him shaking her head._

_"pfft…no I'm not lost, I just moved here okay…I swear it was this way," she says confusedly looking for street signs or any clue of the right direction._

_"Well, where are you going? At least let me take you" he asks and quickly looking at his watch and then back at the girl who studies his face for a few seconds taking his offer into consideration._

_"I live on campus at NYAA," she admits while sighing in defeat and Jake's eyes widen and a large smile emerges on his expression to which the brunette frowns at him and wonders if she gave too much information._

_"Do you believe in fate mystery girl?" Jake asks as he wiggles his eyebrows and gestures with his hand in the direction of the school before taking a few steps to which the girl creases her brows at in confusion and quickly joins him on the way to NYAA._

_"What do you mean by fate peter parker?" she questions and Jake stops at the crossing quickly looking in both directions before continuing the walk._

_"Like some people are just meant to meet you know?" he asks and the girl scoffs_

_"That sounds creepy and no I don't believe that…" she laughs and then continues," you think you were supposed to knock me over last night in a dirty subway so the higher power would strike down on us to meet again just so you could show me the right way to my college?"_

_Jake shakes his head; "I believe that the higher power wants you to go on a date with me," he says confidently as they walk down the street weaving through people,_

_"What! That's ridiculous, I don't even know you!" she says shaking her head and laughing at his suggestion._

_"That's the point of a date!" he argues which earns a small smile from the girl, "then when you fall so madly in love with me you'll know exactly why I knocked you over last night...and that's fate," the girls stops walking all of a sudden at Jake's words causing him to stop as well, standing about a metre away from each other they search each others faces, jakes expression is cheeky and the brunette's is blank, unsure of what to make of such confidence when he doesn't even know her name._

_"What makes you think ill fall madly in love with you parker?" she questions raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the young boy who shrugs in response._

_"My Spidey senses," he says as a small smirk appears showing his perfect white smile and she rolls her eyes before continuing to walk._

_"Your arrogant," she states after a moment of silence once they begin walking again and Jake laughs._

_"Not really," he admits and its true, never had Jake been this forward with a girl but there was something about her, like a tether that was pulling him to her._

_After a few more minutes of idle chat they arrive out the front of the NYAA dorms, for the rest of the walk he learnt that she had just graduated high school, no specifics, and was living on campus before college had even started but he had yet to tell her that he would be living there too in august._

_"So…tomorrow night at 8, ill meet you right here," he states and the girl chuckles_

_"I didn't even agree to the date," she says and jakes smile falls before coming up with an idea._

_"Stay here for one second," he says gesturing for her to wait a moment before running off around the corner without giving her a chance to refuse, thirty seconds later he comes around the corner pushing a trolley that obviously belongs to the homeless man beside the boy, they come to a halt in front of the girl and Jake is a little puffed out._

_"Tell her," Jake whispers and the small African American man rolls his eyes before doing as Jake said._

_"Jake is damn good young man lil missy," the man says out of his toothless mouth and the brunette girl laughs before an adoring smile reaches her face as Jake gives the trolley back to the man who continues on his way._

_"Make that 2 weeks!" the man yells turning back around and Jake laughs as he nods agreeing to his friends new terms._

_"Whatever you want Gary!" Jake replies before turning back to the girl with a questioning expression she sighs and rolls her eyes at the same time,_

_"8 o'clock?" she asks as a small smile escapes her lips and Jake grins in response_

_"8 o'clock," he confirms and the brunette nods before offering a small thank you and waving as she makes her way into the building._

_Jake closes his eyes and pumps his fist in the air in victory quickly before making his way to closest McDonalds to get Gary his Daily burger for the next two weeks._

"Babe I don't see our bikinis? I see a baggy of weed though," Brittany question's after she has rummaged through the neatly packed suitcase Santana had been working on. The brunette huffs as she enters the bedroom from the bathroom holding their shampoo and conditioner before packing it down the sides.

"Britt! You're ruining my hard work!" Santana scolds playfully smacking the blonde's hands out of the large suitcase. Brittany rolls her eyes and walks into their walk in wardrobe to retrieve the missing swim wear with no response.

"so snoop dogg what point of our wedding do you plan on lighting up?" Brittany questions from the closet and Santana laughs in response,

"It's not for the wedding Britt, its for Sunday night when all our family have left and we can have fun by ourselves," Santana admits honestly

"Well you'll be smoking it by yourself, I don't think it would be good for the baby….I cant find your black one's," Brittany walks back into the bedroom holding her own bikini and Santana's skimpiest red bikini.

"Babe you aren't even pregnant yet… and I cant wear that in front of your family, " Santana says pointing to the small pieces of material to which the blonde looks at curiously as she holds them up in front of her face, "I can basically only wear that pair if I were on a beach in Europe, or any place where my ass cheeks are accepted and treated equally," she adds and Brittany quirks an eye brow at the smaller girl before smirking.

"Well I don't want to risk it anyway," the blonde states and Santana nods agreeing.

"I'll just put these aside for Australia then," Brittany mumbles walking back into the wardrobe to find another more parent suitable bikini as Santana shakes her head while laughing under her breath.

"Found em!" Brittany yells from the closet and then they hear the front door open and Jake enter the house, usually when he comes home he makes sure he is really loud in case they aren't aware of his presence and are being intimate which has happened a few times and he would much rather avoid the awkwardness of them coming downstairs to find the boys appalled face.

"Jake! Come up here!" Santana yells and Brittany throws the black bikini into the suitcase before putting her hands on her hips completely happy with herself.

They hear heavy footsteps come up the stairs and he slowly opens their bedroom door,

"What's up?" He questions and Santana quickly finishes zipping up the suitcase before placing it beside the bed.

"So I was thinking, you could just drive Britt's car Saturday morning," the small Latina says coolly and Brittany shoots the boy a big grin knowing that this is a large step for the Latina and shows how much she must truly trust him, even if she herself had to do a little something for it to happen.

"Are you serious?" he asks incredulously and Santana shrugs

"I mean I trust you enough and whatever, plus I saw that pathetic bus timetable on the coffee table," Santana replies and Jake's brows furrow in confusion but the brunette doesn't take notice as she walks into the bathroom, he looks to the blonde who has a guilty expression plastered on her face and Jake knows straight away that this is just another sneaky maneuver on the blonde's behalf.

He shakes his head at her and Brittany shrugs and whispers, "You're welcome,"

"A bus time table? Really Britt?" Jake whispers back and Brittany nods

"It's a gift, you really can't be taught the ways to trick a Lopez," Brittany says quickly before the brunette enters the room again

"Plus you cant make your date ride a filthy bus," the Latina cheekily adds as she walks back into the bedroom and Jake rolls his eyes.

"Thanks…I guess," he says appreciatively before turning and exiting the room, leaving Brittany and Santana alone.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Santana asks curiously after noticing Brittany staring adoringly at her with a small grin.

"I'm not looking at you like anything," Brittany says with a shrug a knowing smile that Santana decides to ignore.

* * *

After making the drive to the lake house on Friday night Brittany and Santana were finally relieved that the time had come. They had both felt like they'd been waiting forever to be married especially since from the first time laying eyes one each other they knew there was not another person out there for them.

Knowing that all their families and friends would be here in the morning they enjoy what precious time they have before the chaos arrives along with the others.

"mmm this is nice," Brittany mumbles as Santana continues giving the blonde's foot a massage as they both relax in the warmth the large bath is offering at the pierces lake house.

"mhmm, can you believe by this time tomorrow we will be married," Santana says before kissing Brittany's ankle and continuing her appreciated massage.

"I can believe it," Brittany says opening her eyes and sharing a sweet smile with the brunette who nods agreeing, "I wish I was pregnant right now though," the blonde adds and Santana lets out a small sigh.

"we've only tried twice babe, the average amount of times is like 5 attempts, it'll happen we just have to be patient," Santana comforts and Brittany lets out a breath of frustration.

"I know…I just wish they could be here for tomorrow is all," Brittany admits and Santana lets a small smile grace her face at the adorableness of her fiancé.

"I can't wait to bring our kids here for family vacations," Santana admits and Brittany grins widely

"Can we get a jet ski?" Brittany's eyes widen in excitement and Santana's motions come to a halt on the blonde's foot

"whoa…that escalated quickly," Santana says and Brittany puts her now forgotten about foot back into the tub beside the brunette

"Well when I was a kid I used to watch all the other families out on the lake with their boats and Jet Ski's, and all we had was the stupid canoe…"

"The canoe works perfectly fine," Santana states and Brittany rolls her eyes

"You refuse to get in it," Brittany reminds her and the brunette shrugs

"I've seen anaconda way too many times," she admits and earns a chuckle from the blonde

"Jet ski's are really expensive Britt," the Latina says pressing her lips tightly together and Brittany nods understandingly before pulling her legs up to her own body so she can maneuver around the brunette in the tub to crawl over to her. Laying in between caramel thighs she sweetly rests her head on Santana's chest as the brunette runs her hand through the wet and slightly darker blonde hair.

"I know," she agrees and enjoys the erythematic beat of Santana's heart against her ear.

"How are we going to have hot night of our wedding sex in a house full of relatives?" Santana questions after a while of laying in comfortable silence to which the blonde's eyes widen and she lifts her head off the tanned chest to search the Latina's face.

"We didn't think of that," Brittany admits biting her lip and Santana cant believe they have only just realized this now.

"Wedding night sex is the first indication of how sex will be for the rest of our lives," Santana states dramatically earning a roll of her eyes from the blonde.

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" the blonde asks resting her chin on the tanned chest while gazing up at the brunette who seems to be trying to devise a plan in her head.

"We could sound proof the room with all the spare mattresses," Santana states and Brittany chuckles at the ridiculousness of that idea.

"Then what will every one sleep on?" Brittany kills that plan and Santana bites her bottom lip in thought once again.

"I've always wanted to use a gag," Santana admits and Brittany's brows furrow

"We did that in college, you kept dry reaching," the blonde recalls and Santana sighs remembering that incident,

"Oh yeah," she admits and Brittany smiles widely

"I have an idea," she states and Santana breathes a sigh of relief

"Thank god, what is it?" the brunette asks and Brittany shakes her head

"It's a surprise," the blonde wiggles her eyebrows and Santana giggles in response.

"The last time you surprised me, you gave me a black eye," the brunette states remembering the incident not that long ago when Santana had frightened the blonde who was trying to secretly light candles in the bathroom for a nice relaxing night when Santana got home early and was met with Brittany's fist.

"That was an accident and I said I was sorry," Brittany replies with a small innocent pout

"You shouldn't just jump out at people," Santana jokes and Brittany smiles before pushing herself up a little to peck the plump lips

"I promise there will be no surprise attacks this time," Brittany promises before grinning cheekily and Santana pokes her nose

"Unless it's a sexual attack?" Santana jokes earning a chuckle from the blonde and they seal the deal with a long languid kiss.

They spend the rest of the night enjoying each other and sharing their most loving memories before making love and falling asleep in each other's arms. The sun always seems to rise much earlier here but it doesn't bother either of the two as they wake with excited smiles and loving kisses. They both decide to get up and have a relaxing breakfast before the chaos arrives with everyone to help prepare for the big day ahead.

The first to arrive is of course the pierce family and Maribel who scheduled the same flight in from Ohio, Rachel and Quinn arrive not long after with the wedding dressed hidden and put in the respective rooms where the brides will be getting ready. Tina arrives shortly after wearing a Bluetooth piece carrying a clipboard and directing an assistant around, the house soon starts to get a bit crowded and there are men outside setting up the gazebo and chairs as well as the hanging of fairy light and lanterns to make the magical wedding of Brittany's dreams.

The wedding is set to commence at 12 o'clock by now it is 9 o'clock and the last family member has yet to arrive, the couple decide they will begin getting ready at 10, leaving enough time to do their hair and make up and put their dresses on.

"Where is he?" Santana worries looking at the clock that reads 9:25 am and Brittany bites her bottom lip as she shrugs also worrying about Jake who is supposed to be there half an hour ago.

"He's probably just running a little bit late," Quinn states from across the kitchen table sipping on her tea knowing that Jake is more then capable and Rachel nods agreeing.

"I'm sure he is fine," Rachel adds assuring the others.

"He would've text us, babe can you check your phone?" Santana asks sweetly and Brittany nods before making her way up the stairs to the bedroom to see if she has any missed calls from the boy.

Tina rushes in through the kitchen at that followed by three people dressed in black and white checkered pants,

"So this is the kitchen, it's pretty big so youll have lots to work with…what time are your waiters arriving?" she questions ignoring everyone that she just interrupted

"they will arrive shortly before the reception commences and we will serve throughout the whole night until you say so," the chef replies awkwardly in front of the obvious spectators as Tina writes all the information down on her clipboard

"ok perfect," she mumbles and they share a brief smile before a car is heard driving up the gravel of the driveway, Santana jumps up from her chair and looks out the window above the kitchen sink seeing Brittany's Volkswagen golf pull up, she sighs in relief and makes her way to the front door to greet him. Once she reaches the fly screen door she swiftly opens it and waits on the porch with a hand on her hip and her other hand shielding the sun from her face, the car comes to a stop and turns off, but no one gets out just yet.

A few long seconds later Jake's door opens and he steps out smiling up at the Latina,

"I'm so sorry we are late!" he apologizes and Santana rolls her eyes before making the few steps down the porch when the passenger door opens and a small brunette climbs out of the car and Santana is rendered speechless.

"Oh Santana this is Sophia, Sophia this is Santana…one of the brides," Jake announces proudly closing his door and walking towards the Latina who stands about a metre away with her mouth agape and not a sound escapes her lips, Sophia closes the passenger door and Jake gives the two a confused look,

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" Santana finally breaks the silence as she stares straight at her younger half sister, jake's brows furrow at santana's rude behaviour and Sophia shakes her head.

"Santana is your mother?" Sophia asks incredulously and Jake looks wide eyed at them both.

"Not my real mother…wait...you two know each other?" he asks and Santana scoffs at that question but doesn't answer it

"She is my sister," Sophia answers awkwardly folding her arms across her chest feeling uncomfortable under her sister's stare, and not only until this second does Jake think how alike they look and how could he have missed the resemblance in the first place.

"Half sister," Santana adds and Jake shakes his head confused and goes to say something but is interrupted.

"Oh my god finally, we were worried sick-" Brittany comes flying out the door and immediately stops when she sees jake's company and notices her fiancé's demeanor, "Oh-" it all clicks and she is also rendered speechless, she puts a supportive hand on the small of the brunettes back but Santana hastily turns and storms back into the house, leaving Jake, brittany and Sophia in an awkward silence.

TBC….

**sorry for the short chapter but the next update will be longer i promise! i hope you liked the surprise! please let me know what you think and how you feel! it inspired me to write quicker and better :) thank you for ready xx mila **


	15. Chapter 14 (Part Two)

_**hello all :) here is part two to the wedding saga, i hope you enjoy it! sorry it took a little longer than expected i had a little holiday of my own with my gf :)someone asked if santana really hates rachel in my fic and the answer is NO! of course she doesnt hate her they are friends she just loves to make fun of her its their relationship...they bicker and fight but in the end they love each other. someone also suggested it was weird for Jake to be dating his sort of aunt - please note they are not actually related and are not his adoptive parents, he is 18 so considered an adult now i guess and yes while he sees them as his family i do not think this relationship is at all incestuous especially since santana hardly knows Sophia**__._

**_I STRONGLY SUGGEST BEFORE YOU READ FURTHER...that you listen to "wherever you will go" by Charlene Soraia _**

**_also if you want a mental picture for the set out of the wedding google "garden wedding" my image i picture is the first one with the gazebo and white flowers. and for an image of the reception google image "garden wedding reception" - the sixth image is what i picture._**

**_anyway! on with the story! i appreciate all the reviews and follows i have had recently and would like to thank anyone who has suggested this fic to anyone :) _**

**Chapter 14 part 2**

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks worriedly from the entry of their bedroom door of the lake house as the frantic Latina rummages through the suitcase without answering the blonde.

"a-are you leaving?" Brittany asks through her furrowed brow and the breaking of her heart is seen through her facial expression, Santana notices the worry evident in Brittany's voice and immediately looks up.

"what…no i'm not leaving! I'm just looking for something," Santana states and Brittany breathes a large sigh of relief.

"oh thank god…I thought you were gonna ditch me for a second," Brittany admits as she decides to walk into the room, Santana stops her motions and gives the blonde a sad smile.

"I will never ditch you…especially not today," Santana says lovingly and Brittany nods knowing the brunette would never do that to her, Santana quickly goes back to throwing clothes and things out of the suitcase and onto the floor as the blonde stands aside watching.

"Okay…so what are you looking for then?" Brittany questions walking closer and when she still doesn't get an answer from the frantic brunette she steps closer and grabs the smaller girls wrists forcing her attention toward her.

"Please! Will you just stop!" Brittany yells finally pulling the brunette away from her search, forcing her to face the worried blonde.

"I just- I want to find that weed," Santana admits and Brittany sighs and rolls her eyes at the Latina's admission, she tucks a fallen brunette lock behind a small ear and wipes the wet cheeks with her thumbs as she cups Santana's face.

Without words the blonde pulls Santana to sit on the edge of the bed with her, she comfortingly rubs her hands up and down the Latina's back as Santana finally lets out her cry. After a few minutes of silence and Santana's emotions seem to have subsided with the comforting from the blonde she decides to talk.

"I didn't want this," the brunette admits shaking her head and Brittany nods and entwines their hands in between them

"I know baby," she squeezes the tanned hand a gives her a sweet smile, "maybe your dad wanted this," she suggests with a shrug and Santana scoffs at the thought.

"What are the fucking chances though…" Santana breathes and wipes her face with her free hand, "on the most important day of our lives, my half sister rocks up as our almost sons date,"

"Well its hardly the most important day," Brittany states earning a confused look from the brunette willing her to explain further, "no…I mean of course its important, its just married or not I still feel the exact same way about you, we would still raise a family, have a big house, grow old together…I would still tell you when I spot your first grey hair, i would still make your favorite roast every Sunday, I'd still pretend to watch lost even though I have absolutely no idea what's going on anymore-"

"You don't?" Santana interrupts and a small giggle escapes her as Brittany shakes her head admittedly

"The point is nothing will change…married or not," Brittany states and Santana leans forward and gives her a small kiss they part not long after and Brittany breaks the silence, "I think your dad would want you to accept her…I mean you don't have to get matching tattoo's just yet but maybe a conversation?"

Santana finally nods and Brittany leans forward again and kisses her forehead, "we are still marrying the shit out of each other today though," the brunette says and earns a small laugh from the blonde and then a knock is heard on the bedroom door, they both look up to see Jake standing in the doorway looking sorry and guilty.

"Sorry to interrupt-" he begins but Brittany waves her hand for him to come in

"You're not interrupting anything, I'm gonna go make sure Tina isn't breaking pieces wood with her karate chops," she places one last kiss on Santana's shoulder and gets up from the bed sending Jake a small arm squeeze on her way passed him and out the door, leaving the others in silence.

"I had no idea," Jake admits shaking his head and Santana nods already knowing he feels guilty from his demeanor.

"I know Jake…it's not your fault at all," she gets up from the bed and moves to the mirror where she wipes under her eyes,

"I know but I still feel really bad, I mean...do you want me to take her home?" he questions and Santana shakes her head and looks at the boy through the mirror

"no…no it's okay, she's your date, and its probably time I get to know her, its apparently long overdue so…." She admits and Jake doesn't respond verbally he just nods his head and watches the woman in the reflection, they make eye contact briefly and Santana turns around to face the boy who still has a culpable expression on his face.

"look Jake, everyday I ask myself if i make my father proud, there are only two people who I have ever wanted to make proud, one is Brittany and the other is Emilio Lopez and then you came along and all of a sudden i wanted you to be as well, I wanted to win that case for you, I wanted to protect you but most of all I wanted for you to have a family and then I realized that I was the proud one, proud of the man you have become or the man you already were ever since you stepped foot in that office with your fucking ripped jeans and greasy hair," Santana says and Jake presses his lips together trying to rid away the tears that are threatening to fall, "do you understand where I'm going with this?" she questions and Jake shrugs not really sure at all, " I want you to know that I'm proud of you, as a friend, a family member, a fake mother to get a chicks number…whatever we are you make me proud, and any girl that makes you as happy as I have seen you the past two weeks has to be pretty cool, even if she happens to be my sister," Santana finally lets out a long breath and Jake steps forward embracing the Latina in a tight hug which she returns immediately.

"If you tell anyone I cried, I'll tell Brittany where you hide your emergency cigarettes," Jake mumbles into the top of Santana's shoulder and she quickly pulls away to gauge the boys seriousness.

"you wouldn't…" she says shaking her head and Jake winks at her, they share a small chuckle and Santana then realizes he is already dressed in a neat suit with his normally shaggy hair washed and cut and looking more like calvin klien swimsuit model.

"you look very handsome," she states and he looks down at himself before adjusting his tie and shrugging confidently with a knowing smirk she laughs at him and he juts his thumb toward the door.

"I better leave you to get ready, the wedding is in like an hour and a half," he states and she nods, he turns and walks out of the bedroom but when he gets to the door Santana stops him,

"Jake…can you uhh…you know tell Sophia to-" Santana begins to ask Jake to tell Sophia to come upstairs but he nods knowingly and walks out of the room before she even finished asking.

_Flashback_

_"I cant believe you dragged me to this," Quinn states as the walk through the sea of people in pucks weekly house party._

_"Quinn we are cheerios we have to come to these things," Santana states as she subtly looks around the over packed house for a certain leggy blonde._

_"Says who?" Quinn argues but Santana has finally reached the kitchen and is pouring them both a drink into two red cups._

_"Says me, now drink up," Santana states shoving the drink into the blondes direction as she takes a healthy gulp of the mixed drink herself._

_"well look who its is!" the mohawked boy enters his own kitchen clumsily and points toward Quinn and Santana, "my favourite cheerios," he states and Santana rolls her eyes while Quinn giggles through her reddening face, he makes his way over to the girls and gets talking but Santana has tuned out as she scans the rest of the room for Brittany._

_It had been a couple of weeks since the run in in the toilets at McKinley and the girls had become sort of friends; they constantly shared flirty looks and lingering glances, Santana had never been so drawn to another person; she wasn't a lesbian…why was she feeling this way toward another girl? She honestly didn't know. She was in constant confusion every time she laid eyes on those long milky legs and every time those piercing blue eyes searched her own her stomach felt as though it was in her throat, so when the blonde had asked Santana if she were going to Noah puckerman's party after the Friday night game Santana had said yes and dragged Quinn along._

_"I'm gonna go dance," Santana states in the middle of puck and Quinn's conversation and leaves the two alone who hardly noticed she was there anyway. The small brunette squirms her way through the prong of sweaty people until she finally saw the blonde of her pursuit, walking up the stairs, alone. Without thinking about it Santana downs the rest of her vodka and makes her way to the stairs she hands her empty cup to a random guy standing on the staircase as she passes him and he looks confused for a second before shrugging and continuing his previous engagements with his friends._

_Upstairs is a lot quieter, most of the bedroom doors are closed, a sure sign that they are being occupied and Santana then realizes she has no idea which one is the toilet, she makes her way down the hall way and sees two girls walk passed her from the direction of the bathroom she assumes, when she gets to the end of the hallway she turns left and there standing with her arms crossed and a knowing smirk leaning against the doorway to the bathroom is Brittany._

_"Either our bladders are in sync or you are following me again," Brittany states cheekily and Santana blushes at her honesty, she never failed to just say it like it is._

_A group of giggling girls are heard coming up the stairs and Brittany quickly grabs the Latina's arm pulling her into the decent sized bathroom complete with a shower, toilet and basin, the blonde quickly closes the door and locks it and Santana feels her heart beating a thousand miles an hour._

_"I don't need to go," Brittany states as she rummages through her small bag and walks toward the large mirror above the basin as Santana rolls her eyes_

_"Me neither," she admits and leans on the edge of the basin facing away from the mirror, they share a small smile now that it is confirmed she was once again following her, Brittany pulls out a lip gloss and leans closer to the mirror as she applies the gloss on her perfectly pink lips, Santana is content in just watching from beside her. The blonde pulls back from the mirror and side steps in front of the Latina so she is standing only centre metres away, the brunettes breath hitches at how close their faces are, Brittany eye's flicker from plump lips to brown orbs that are searching her own, unexpectedly Brittany brings her hand up to Santana's lips and slowly applies the lip gloss, at first the Latina wasn't expecting it but she enjoys the proximity too much to deny her._

_"I love your lips," Brittany whispers as she finishes the final touches and drops her hand but makes no move from her close position, Santana presses her plump lips together to smooth out the gloss and uses her index finger to slowly wipe just underneath her bottom lip, Brittany stares at the beauty before her and bites her bottom lip as she eyes the smaller girl, Santana goes to say thank you when a loud knock interrupts their reverie_

_"What's taking so long!" they hear one girl yell and Brittany chuckles before stepping back and putting the lip gloss back into her handbag._

_"Lets go dance," Brittany grabs the Latina's hand and they make their way out of the bathroom and down the stairs on to make shift dance floor where they spend the rest of the night._

"come in!" Santana yells from inside the bedroom as she hears a light knock on the wooden door which opens and Sophia nervously walks in the room and closes the door behind her, she turns to face her sister who is now sitting in a white robe at her dressing table, they make eye contact in the mirror and Santana puts down the foundation bottle and slowly turns to acknowledge Sophia.

"Look Santana, I honestly had-" the younger brunette breaks the silence but is interrupted,

"-No idea, I know," Santana finishes and Sophia just nods in response, after a brief moment of awkward silence Santana lets out a small chuckle and shakes her head.

"That idiot must be blind to not notice some resemblance," Santana states and Sophia laughs through her breath as well as nodding, "look Sophia, truth is you scare me okay…all my life all I wanted was for my parents to give me another sibling, then you show up and I had all these emotions from losing my dad," Santana pauses, "our dad," she corrects herself, "and I didn't know how to manage it all, then I kept telling my self I wasn't ready, but I don't think I will ever be, and I know that none of this is your fault…at all," Santana feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders after telling Sophia how she feels and Sophia nods understandingly.

"Santana, I don't want to force you to get to know me," Sophia admits and Santana nods her head appreciatively and presses her full lips together in thought.

"I do want too," she admits and Sophia lets a small smile grace her lips at her sisters admittance, "plus Jake is like obsessed with you so…" she jokes and earns a scoff from the other brunette as Santana shrugs with a small smirk on her face.

"Well I'm kind of obsessed with him too…wait this isn't incestuous is it?" Sophia's eye widen and Santana shakes her head 'no'

"Not technically," the older Latina adds.

"I'm really sorry for ruining your special day," the younger brunette maturely apologizes and Santana sighs

"Nothing is ruined...heck maybe it was fate," Santana says as she turns back to the mirror and Sophia shakes her head at Santana's statement remembering only two weeks ago when Jake was trying to convince her that them meeting was fate, and maybe now she would believe it.

* * *

"come in!" Brittany yells from inside the room after hearing a brief knock, she is dressed in her beautiful dress that Rachel helped her put on as well as her hair and make up which is very sweet and pretty, and to suit her garden theme wedding she is wearing a beautiful simple flower chain on top of her head.

"I cant come in," Santana says through the door "its bad luck!" she yells again and Brittany laughs and she walks toward the door but doesn't open it, she puts her hand on the handle and remains standing there.

"is everything okay?" Brittany questions worriedly and can hear Santana laugh on the other side of the door, who is fully dressed in her 4,000 dollar Vera Wang dress, with the help of Quinn for her make up and hair she looks beautiful as well.

"everything is fine babe," Santana answers and Brittany sighs a breath of relief, "are you ready?"

"5 minutes, I need to put on my necklace!" Brittany says and before she knows it the door is being slowly opened to reveal the beautiful Latina in her elegant white dress looking looking like a princess, she is left breathless which luckily is the same reaction Santana has as they stand a metre away from each other, Santana holds her hand over her heart as she takes in Brittany's magnificence.

"I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world," Santana states and Brittany steps closer as she closes the space and they share a long still kiss as not to ruin their perfectly applied make up.

"You look like an actual angel," Brittany whispers as they part and Santana laughs, "what happened to the bad luck?" she then questions and Santana shrugs in response.

"Since when have we done anything traditional?" she replies and Brittany quickly pecks the brunette, "ill help you with your necklace," Santana then says and Brittany turns around toward the dresser where Santana can now see the back of the blonde's dress, and she has to swallow the lump formed in her throat after seeing how stunning the dress is on her toned back, she finally pulls herself together once Brittany turns around questioningly and follows her taking the necklace from the blondes slender fingers.

"Mum said she wore it on her wedding day," Brittany informs her and Santana gently maneuvers the simple diamond necklace around the blondes neck, she then clasps it together and gently runs her hand down the blonde arm to tell her she is done, Brittany turns around and smiles widely.

"Its beautiful Britt, you look amazing," Santana assures her and Brittany grabs the Latina's hand to intertwine with her own.

"Is everyone waiting for us now?" Brittany questions and Santana nods in response giving the hand in her own a light squeeze, "so no time to have a quickie?" the blonde jokes and Santana laughs shaking her head

"You have no idea how much I want to right now," Santana admits and Brittany bites her bottom lip agreeing

"And you guys look so delicious right now," Brittany says looking directly at Santana's breasts in her beautiful sweetheart shaped dress, Santana laughs before a frazzled Tina hastily enters the room.

"What are you guys doing!" she scolds the both of them for breaking the rules and Santana rolls her eyes turning toward the Asian girl.

"Calm down Bruce lee, we are ready," Santana turns and pecks the blonde one last time before making her way out of the bedroom, Tina sighs and walks out after the brunette.

* * *

All the guests are finally seated in the cute white wooden chairs set up in two sections leaving an aisle down the middle that has scattered white and red rose pedals leading to the small decorated gazebo in the beautiful blooming garden, people are making small chatter amongst themselves, the green nature acts as perfect backdrop for such an intimate ceremony.

They had decided that Santana would walk down the aisle first, led by Maribel and then Brittany would join her. There is a small three piece band off to the side and when the violin starts to play the notes that everyone recognizes as the bride coming down the aisle all heads turn to see the stunning Latina making her way graciously down the aisle linked in arm with her mother who smiles proudly. People gasp at Santana's true beauty as her long dress flows perfectly as she walks slowly down the aisle; honestly she looks like some sort of goddess. When they reach the end of the aisle the music fades and Santana turns to kiss her mother on the cheek who takes this opportunity to whisper in her daughters ear.

"We are very proud of you Santanita," she squeezes the younger brunettes hand and Santana smiles appreciatively at her mother knowing that even though her father isn't here she used the term 'we' knowing its important for Santana.

Santana takes her spot on the step on of the gazebo, in front of the officiate, off to her side about a metre and a half away is Quinn and on the opposite side is Rachel, both in the simple bridesmaids dresses Brittany and Santana had picked out, they are both beige in color and floor length but casual and suitable for the garden setting, she smiles at them both and lets out a shaky breath of air in anticipation.

The sweet sounds of the violins begin and everyone's attention is again turned to the end of the aisle where a breathtaking Brittany walks down the pedal covered ground led by a very proud looking Paul. Even though Santana had already seen the blonde upstairs she was still in awe of the blonde's beauty, they make eye contact from opposite ends and share loving smiles, Brittany thinks her heart has leaps out of her chest at the sight of Santana waiting at the other end for her and even though she is walking at a slow pace she couldn't wait to reach her.

Whispers of how beautiful they both look are heard throughout the garden when the music fades and Brittany has reached the end of the aisle parting ways with her father who kisses her on the cheek and cant help but lean in and give her one of those famous Paul pierce hugs, Santana steps down and kisses the man as well and he does the same to the Latina.

"All yours," he whispers and Santana smiles in the embrace before parting and sending him a sure smile.

"I'll look after her," she winks at him and he leaves to take his seat in the front row next to his wife, Emily, Maribel, Jake and Sophia and on the other side is Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Puck, Tina and the rest of the gang behind them followed by other close friends and family.

Santana turns to Brittany and takes her hand they share a quick peck out of habit and whisper I love you's before they walk hand in hand onto the step on the gazebo.

"We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is, We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Santanita Lopez and Brittany Pierce the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today," the officiate greets the guests and begins the ceremony.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done, May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding," he continues and Brittany and Santana stare lovingly into each other eyes, getting lost in the promises and memories held in them, they squeeze each others hands in anticipation and smile widely in pure bliss trying to lock this moment in their hearts forever.

After a few more speeches from the officiate he cuts to the chase just like how Santana had requested.

"Now our brides have prepared their vows which they will recite, starting with Brittany," he gestures for her to take it away and she smiles appreciatively at him before turning back to Santana who awaits Brittany's words.

"When I was 12 years old I told my dad I didn't ever want to get married," Brittany begins and earns a few giggles from the guests as well as Santana, she gives her a sweet smile before continuing, "2 years later when I was 14 I told him I wanted to marry my best friend," she pauses, "of course that was you" Brittany goes on, "and I promise to continue to be your best friend, I promise to put your happiness before mine, I promise to love you even when you're angry, I promise to never lie to you, I promise to never keep score…even if I'm winning, I promise to do the stuff neither of us want to do, I promise to defend you…even when you are wrong," Brittany takes a large shaky breath and Santana giggles through her glassy eyes at the last promise before the blonde continues, "I promise to make sure I'm not just hungry before I yell at you", the guests chuckle and Santana removes the fallen tear from her cheek as they stare lovingly into each others eyes as Brittany says the rest of her vows, "I promise to always drive the speed limit," she adds and Santana smiles knowing Brittany can be a little fast which worries her every day, "I promise to kiss you goodnight every single night for the rest of our lives, I cant promise that I will ever let you win a wrestling match but I can promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how completely and forever," she finishes and reaches up to wipe her own threatening tears before reaching up and wiping Santana's who mouths 'I love you'.

From beside Brittany Rachel quickly blows her nose obviously also moved to tears during the vows and Quinn subtly wipes under her eyes trying to be a lot more discrete about her emotions.

The officiate continues and asks Santana to begin her vows, she releases a large nervous breath before smiling at the blonde who matches her expression.

"In freshman year when I first laid eyes on you my heart was yours and now as we stand here in front of our friends and family I am proud to take you as my wife," Brittany smiles widely at Santana's words and Santana is captivated for a moment by that beautiful smile she recognizes so well, "You have helped me triumph through the challenges thrown my way, Encouraged my growth as a person and boosted my self-esteem, you have helped me become the person I am today, and with your help, I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday," Santana speaks the honest truth which earns a loving smile from the blonde who fights the tears brimming at her eyes, "I vow to take you in my arms when you need to be held, I will listen when you need to talk, I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sadness, I will love you for who you are and help you to become all that you can be, and I will always let you win our wrestling matches," Brittany giggles and shakes her head before Santana finishes, "I am the luckiest and I couldn't imagine growing old with anyone other than my best friend."

By the end of her speech most of their family and friends are subtly wiping the joyful tears from under their eyes and Brittany mouths a small 'I love you too' before the celebrant continues with the ceremony. He introduces their maids of honors who assist with the rings and the couple successfully exchange their wedding rings without any complications.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I hereby pronounce you married, you may kiss your bride," he makes the final announcement and Santana and Brittany could not be anymore excited to finally be able to do all they've wanted to do for the past 40 minutes.

Santana steps toward Brittany, and brings her hand to the blondes tender cheek as they lean forward to join lips both with smiles etched on their faces before their mouths meet and they share a kiss that holds all the love they have for each other in front of their family and closest friends who cheer and whistle.

They step back and its like they are the only two people there as they search each others faces in admiration and love until the celebrant interrupts their brief daze.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce for the first time…Mrs and Mrs Lopez-Pierce," he announces to the small gathering of family and friends and everyone stands applauding as they intertwine hands and take their first walk together as a married couple hugging their family and an emotional Quinn and Rachel.

They spend the next hour or so getting their wedding photos taken by of course Quinn who had come prepared with all the proper equipment while the guests move into the beautifully created wonderland of a garden complete with fairy lights and tea light candles to set the perfect setting for a romantic reception.

The sun has set and the candles and fairy light decorations are the only source of light In the now darkened garden that has their family and friends drinking, dancing and celebrating the marriage of the beautiful couple.

Kurt and Rachel are drunk bantering about their diva off in high school while the rest of the friends are dancing and enjoying the music from the live band which has Santana's approval of course.

Emily is dancing with one of her little cousins while Ava, Paul and Maribel are having a conversation with some relatives of Santana's. Jake and Sophia are dancing along with most of the old glee club members including puck who keeps sending flirty winks Sophia's way which Jake is deciding to ignore on a day like today.

Santana and Brittany are sitting at the front on a long table watching the party take place and every now and then whispering something sweet into each others ears before sharing a chaste kiss.

The song ends and the lead singer tells everyone to take their seats at the round tables in front of the now married couple, she then announces that it is time for the couples first dance as a married couple, Brittany squeezes Santana's hand in excitement basically overjoyed at this part of her wedding being the thing she was looking most forward too. They make their way over to the dance floor that is lit up by the lanterns hanging above them off the beautiful old oak trees a few people whistle and cheer as they come together closely and the beginning notes of 'wherever you will go' begin to play, Brittany smiles widely at the song bringing back a certain memory and wraps her arms tighter around Santana's neck as the Latina blushes while sharing such an intimate moment with so many eyes on her

"I love you," Brittany leans in to whisper in Santana's ear who wraps hold her arms at Brittany's lower back and begins to dance

"I love you too," she sweetly whispers back and they share a brief kiss before remembering every ones eyes still on them.

_Flashback_

_"Brittany? what's wrong? What are you doing here?" A fourteen year old Santana stands at her front door in her pajama shorts and singlet obviously was asleep before the loud knock had awoken her._

_Brittany stands on the other side, her hair wet and her hoodie drenched from obviously walking in the rain to get to Santana's._

_"I just-I needed to see you," Brittany says and Santana grabs her freezing hand and gently tugs her inside before closing the door and turning back to the girl which she can now see the tear stained cheeks on the blonde under the light which worries her immediately._

_"What happened?" the Latina questions again and Brittany shakes her head_

_"Can we go to your room?" Brittany questions before crossing her arms over her chest insecurely and nudging her head to Santana's room upstairs, the brunette nods and gestures for her to walk first before following the blonde up the stairs and into her bedroom before closing the door and facing the blonde who is sitting on the edge of the bed with her face down._

_"Brittany you're scaring me," Santana admits and she then wonders how Brittany even found out where she lived, the two had become friends and yes there was a sexual tension between them but Santana thought that was something she was feeling deep down inside and had planned on keeping those feelings locked away since she was most definitely in denial._

_"Is everything ok?" she questions again when there is no answer from the blonde. Brittany finally lifts her head to look at a worried Santana and shakes her head_

_"My grandma passed away tonight," she admits through teary eyes and Santana closes her eyes for a long second at the news and fights away her tears before walking toward Brittany and sitting down next to her._

_"I'm sorry to hear that," the brunette replies and Brittany shakes her head_

_"I'm sorry I shouldn't of come here…you're just the only person I wanted to see," Brittany says through her now tear brimmed eyes and Santana grabs the girls hand_

_"It's okay, I don't mind," Santana says honestly to the blonde who nods in response, they don't speak for a long moment but stare into each others eyes and it's the first time neither girl blushes or looks away, they just stare and admire the other._

_"Have you ever lost someone you were really close too?" Brittany questions and breaks the stare, Santana shakes her head 'no' and the blonde nods hers and takes this time to look around the room. There are a few posters of musicians she guesses Santana admires, a dressing table that looks as though it has been handed down to her full of beauty products and make up, a few trophies on her shelf and the silk sheet that is ruffled up thrown carelessly on top of her unmade bed which she is sitting on, Santana notices her run a hand over the silk sheet and scolds herself internally for not quickly cleaning up her room before letting the blonde in._

_"do you believe in heaven?" Brittany questions still playing with the sheet as Santana watches her_

_"I don't know…I guess so...do you?" Santana admits and Brittany looks up at the brunette and smiles at her._

_"I do." She answers and Santana notices the still wet clothing the blonde is wearing_

_"do you- do you want some clothes? I mean to change into?" Santana asks awkwardly and Brittany nods before the brunette stands up and moves off too her cup boards to find a t-shirt that is appropriate for the situation and a pair of baggy sweat pants._

_"Is this ok?" Santana hands the clothes to Brittany who nods and stands up immediately ridding herself of the wet jumper, Santana's eyes widen as she had expected the blonde to change in the bathroom or something but instead she quickly throws on the dry warm clothes right there and the brunette finds herself swallowing the lump in her throat that had formed while she had unknowingly stared at the lithe body right in front of her. She quickly clears her throat and just her thumb to her bedroom door._

_"ill get you something to drink," she says before exiting the room without waiting for the blondes response and when she gets back she opens the door slowly and finds Brittany standing on the other side of her bedroom running her finger through the collection of old records Santana had, she then notices the blonde in her clothes and bites her lip at the thoughts crossing her mind before Brittany's voice interrupts her reverie._

_"which one is your favourite?" Brittany asks through curiosity and Santana shrugs before placing two glasses of water on her bedside table and making her way over to the records._

_"I don't think I could choose," she admits as she looks on at the blonde still flicking her way through them and stopping at one that she recognizes to be Charlene soraia, Brittany pulls it out to take a closer look but doesn't say anything as she gazes at the cover and runs her finger over the title of the song that is printed on the cover, she then puts the record back in and turns around so she is face to face with the brunette who is still worried about Brittany's emotional state right now._

_Brittany looks from Santana's eyes to her lips before Santana notices and breaks the moment._

_"Are you comfortable?" Santana asks and Brittany just nods before tugging the small t-shirt down a little bit._

_"Can I stay here tonight?" Brittany boldly questions and Santana nods_

_"Of course," she replies and they share a small smile before Santana makes her way to the side of the bed she usually sleeps on and pulls the covers away for Brittany to hop in, the blonde follows her friend and slides in next to her before taking the cover and pulling it over herself, they take a few seconds to get comfortable and Santana decides that lying on her back is the most appropriate way to sleep._

_Of course Santana had had sleepovers throughout her whole childhood but never had she questioned how to sleep or was this nervous about it. Brittany didn't seem to be nervous at all because she was turned on her side facing the Latina and Santana could feel her watching her._

_"Do you always sleep with your light on?" Brittany questions the girl who had not taken her eyes off the ceiling._

_"Oh shit." Santana mumbles before scolding herself in her own head and quickly jumped out of the bed to shut the light off and climbed back in only to realize the blonde had subtly moved over to the middle of the double bed. She got back in the position she had settled on and Brittany remained facing her only closer so their legs were touching and her head was about a centimeter away from Santana's shoulder._

_"Were you close?" Santana asks through the darkness and she pays more attention to brittany's shaky voice now that she can no longer see her face in the darkness of her own bedroom._

_"yeah…her and my grandpa built this amazing lake house when they first got married and lived out there so every holidays we go and visit…I remember my granddad used to take me fishing when I was little in his canoe but then he passed away when I was seven so then my grandma started taking me…at first we would take the fishing rods and put the bait on and cast the line out and wait all day for fish which never came, when I was 10 we decided to forget the rods and just take the bait and feed the fish instead seeing as we never caught any anyway then by the time I was 13 we would just go out on the canoe just the two of us and she would tell me these amazing stories and I would tell her all my secrets and ask her questions like why my boobs had started hurting," Brittany finds herself telling Santana about her grandma and although the brunette cant see Brittany's face she knows there are tears falling down her cheeks by the waver in her voice, Santana turns on her side naturally as she listens to Brittany open up._

_"I just…i'm going to miss her is all," Brittany finishes and Santana moves her arm across to rub her back soothingly and Brittany rests her head on the Latina's shoulder._

_"Well you can always tell me them," Santana whispers and Brittany looks up to search the brunettes face even though she cant see it in the dark._

_"Tell you what?" Brittany whispers back and Santana stills her hand on Brittany's lower back before answering_

_"Your secrets," she whispers_

_"can you sing for me?" Brittany questions after a brief silence and Santana swallows the lump formed in her throat at that question._

_"I cant sing," she lies and Brittany rolls her eyes which Santana can now faintly make out as both their eyes have adjusted to the darkness of the room._

_"You're lying," Brittany states and Santana lets out a long breath of nervousness_

_"I'll sing…but it's only because your sad," she answers and Brittany smiles widely before closing her eyes and resting her head on the same pillow as Santana's._

_"So lately, been wandering, who will be there to take my place, when I'm gone, you need love, to light the shadows on your face," Brittany's eyes open immediately once she hears the beauty of Santana's voice and she searches the latina's face as the girl continues to sing._

_"If a great wave shall fall, it'll fall upon us all, and between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own," Santana sings lightly but her voice sounds angelic to the blonde who watches on in admiration_

_"if I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go, way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go," Santana fades the song out short and is met with silence from the other girl until Brittany's lips are gently touching hers does she know what is happening, their kiss deepens once Santana realizes and she moves her hand to the back of the other girls neck and kisses her harder and more passionately._

_Neither girl have ever felt this way when kissing someone, their lips part perfectly and fit like a puzzle piece, Santana stomach feels like its in her throat and their hearts are beating heavily in unison with one anothers as they continue kissing._

"This is my favourite song," Brittany states as she stares lovingly into the brown orbs still swaying along to the song being played by the band.

"I know…mine too," she admits and they give each other a quick peck before continuing their dance.

"Sing to me," Brittany asks sporting a small pout she knows is never denied and Santana laughs before nodding and moving in closer as Brittany rests her head on Santana's shoulder so she can sing to her discretely.

"And maybe I'll work out, a way to make it back someday, towards you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days, if a great wave shall fall, it'll fall upon us all, well I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you," Santana sings along quietly and just to Brittany as they dance slowly to their favourite song, "if I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go, way up high or down low, ill go wherever you will go," Brittany lifts her head to look into the glistening eyes smiling lovingly at her, "runaway with my heart, runaway with my heart, runaway with my love," Santana continues and Brittany's eyes are welling up with unshed tears as she sings the rest of the song to her, family and friends now noticing what is taking place and taking subtle pictures while trying not to get emotional themselves.

"I know now, just quite how, my life and love might still go on, in your heart and your mind, ill stay with you for all of time, if I could then I would, ill go wherever you will go, way up high or down low, ill go wherever you will go, if I could make you mine, ill go wherever you will go, if I could turn back time, ill go wherever you will go," by now both of them are smiling through their teary eyes and Brittany uses her thumbs to wipe her wife's face.

"ill go wherever you will go," Santana finishes and Brittany leans in as they share a passionate kiss, more than just the few pecks that they had been giving throughout the night as they couldn't hold back and their family and friends stand to cheer them on as the song fades out and a new song begins, they finally pull apart and see Paul making his way onto the dance floor to have his father daughter dance, he kisses Santana on the cheek before stealing his daughter away and just as Santana is about to sit this one out a very dapper looking Jake walks toward her with a smug smile and shrugs.

"What the hell right?" he says as he holds his hand out for her to take, she shakes her head and laughs before taking the offered hand and bringing the Latina toward him so he can lead her in dance as the band play Stevie wonder's 'isn't she lovely'.

"Who taught you how to dance?" Santana asks suspiciously after dancing for a little while and Jake smiles knowing Santana already knows.

"She told me not to yell you," Jake admits and Santana shakes her head as she watches the blonde converse with her dad as they dance across from them.

"thank you," she says appreciatively and Jake gives her one of his famous cheeky grins before dipping her and pulling her back up laughing.

"that she didn't teach me," he admits and makes Santana laugh harder

"I can tell…you could use a few lessons on that one," she replies and he acts as though his feelings are hurt.

"I got you guys a wedding present well I made it but still, its kind of a thank you for all you've done present," he says after a few moments of silence.

"Oh yeah…what is it?" she questions and Jake shakes his head

"Its waiting for you at home," she rolls her eyes and nods appreciatively anyway.

"You know you can always call it that no matter where you are or where we are," Santana says and Jake looks confused for a second.

"Hmm?" he asks

"Home…wherever we are…you can always call it home," she presses her lips together and Jake's face says everything he cant put into words as he nods his head and closes his eyes to rid the tears away and they dance in comfortable silence for the rest of the song.

Not before long they are seated and have enjoyed a nice meal prepared by the catering company Tina had hired and Quinn was standing up clinking on her glass to get everyone's attention. The garden falls silent and everyone is waiting for the blonde to talk including the newly married couple.

"Uhh hi…for those of you who don't know me I'm Quinn…I just wanted to take this time to congratulate my best friends, there is not a more perfect match of people for each other than the two that sit before us," Quinn smiles at the couple who smile back and squeeze each others hands that are intertwined under the table.

"I remember when I was a lot younger, some one said to me there is no such thing as love…and for a second I believed this person and normally you know the person is wrong when you yourself fall in love but that's not what happened with me…I knew this person was wrong when I watched my two best friends fall in love right before me, I saw Santana speechless when she watched this girl she didn't even know audition for a cheerleading squad, I saw Brittany wait patiently for Santana to be ready with who she was, but out of everything I saw I knew that when I saw them just look at each other…you can actually see the love and that's how I knew there was a such thing," Quinn raises her glass toward the couple who have large smiles on their faces to be hearing such beautiful words come out of Quinn's mouth, "so on behalf of myself, Rachel, and I'm sure all of your friends and family here today, I want to thank you both for showing us that there is such a thing as love."

Everyone drinks to Quinn's words and Brittany and Santana get up to hug her and thank her. The rest of the night they spend dancing and drinking and everyone has a beautiful night, most of the extended family and friends leave at about midnight, and their close friends and family all retreat back to the set up rooms and beds set out for them in the large house.

"Okay so you have a plan right?" Santana questions as she unzips the blonde's dress for her and turns around so Brittany can do the same,

"Yes, I have a plan…its not very elaborate but it's a plan," Brittany giggles a little tipsy from the champagne and undoes Santana's dress, they step out of their dresses and Santana stops when she doesn't know what to put on but sees Brittany rummaging through their suitcase and throws her bikini at her which she catches and lets her mouth fall.

"Nu uh no way…" Santana states and Brittany rolls her eyes

"Oh come on!" Brittany scolds her and begins to put her bikini on

"Baby…there's snakes…and other mysterious creatures we wont be able to see in the dark," Santana replies and crosses her arms over her bare chest in refusal.

"Exactly we wont be able to see…therefore what we don't know wont hurt us," Brittany winks and starts to pull Santana's lacy knickers down for her after getting dressed herself.

"Until it bites us…" Santana mumbles and lets Brittany slide her bikini bottoms up her legs and over her bare bottom and front.

"It'll be fun…I promise," Brittany takes the bikini top from the Latina's hands and also puts it on her making sure to tie the strings loosely because she knows she hates it when the strings dig in.

"Okay lets go," Brittany grabs Santana's hand who pulls her back and closes her eyes before shaking her head

"Towels?" she reminds the blonde who smiles widely before kissing her quickly and running to fetch only one towel, Santana smiles at that and they quietly make their way down the stairs and passed the kitchen out the back door and down the lawn to the glistening lake lit by the bright light of the moon.

"What are you doing?" Santana questions once she sees Brittany taking off her bikini straight away

"They were just incase we got caught coming down here," she replies before she is fully naked and giving Santana a sultry look and turning away with a little bit more of a sway in her hips as she saunters off into the water.

Santana swallows the large lump formed in her throat and begins to quickly get rid of her clothes before not as gracefully joining the blonde in the water, which surprisingly isn't as cold as what she had suspected.

They swim toward each other and finally when they meet Santana quickly wraps her legs around the blondes waist and locks her feet at the small of her back, Brittany giggles knowing that the brunette is scared of what's beneath them but instead of saying anything she runs her hands smoothly up and down Santana's back and top of her bum.

"Do you feel any different?" Santana questions and Brittany looks up thinking about the question

"Nope not really…do you?" Brittany replies and Santana shakes her head 'no'

"Only more in love with you," Santana admits and Brittany smiles nodding showing that she feels the same way.

"This isn't so bad is it?" Brittany asks and Santana rolls her eyes before leaning in and kissing the blonde.

"It's not bad at all," she admits through the kiss, which makes Brittany smile in return.

"Today was perfect," Brittany says as she pulls away and Santana starts to play with the hair at the bottom of Brittany's neck even though both their hair is down.

"We should do it every year," Santana replies with her eyes widening in excitement

"We'd be that couple that you would hate who make you go to their vow renewals every year," Brittany states and Santana frowns

"Oh yeah…" Santana sighs almost forgetting herself

"But that's what anniversary's are for…we can go on vacations or get sexy hotel suites and get Rach and Quinn to babysit," Brittany suggests and Santana's eyes light back up

"that sounds nice," Santana admits and Brittany giggles

"You know what else sounds nice?" the blonde wiggles her eyebrows and Santana laughs before humoring her

"What's that?" she questions and Brittany leans in and pecks her a few times.

"Having sex with my beautiful wife on our wedding night," Brittany moves her hands to the brunette's front and begins to gently cup Santana's full breasts, which are glistening from the water and the light coming from the moon.

"Mmm that does sound nice," Santana mumbles as she closes her eyes and enjoys her wife's ministrations on her boobs. Brittany starts to kiss Santana's neck and makes a small path up to behind her ear, along her jaw and finally coming to her mouth where the brunette moves her lips along with hers in perfect rhythm and pace.

The kiss deepens and tongues become bolder as they connect, the setting seems very romantic, the water is still apart from the small ripples that bounce off around their motions, the lake house hidden by the trees and darkness but the promise of one day coming here with their children is playing in both of the backs of their minds as they continue to kiss and let their hands wander, the only source of light is the reflection of the moon which casts down on their faces and makes the water sparkle.

After a while of just enjoying each others kissing Brittany moves her hand from Santana's breast slowly down her stomach until she reaches her smooth mound where she gently cups the woman's heated centre which she knows sends Santana senseless.

"Mmmm baby," Santana pulls away from the kissing when she feels Brittany cupping her pussy and moans out, Brittany smiles and begins to slowly run her fingers up and down through her folds, making sure the hit her clit every time she brings her fingers further up. She doesn't know whether being in the water is making Brittany's motions slower or whether her wife is being a tease so she decides to mirror the motions.

Santana looses her legs around the blondes waist so there is enough room for her own hand and reaches down between the long legs to her centre which she immediately can feel how wet she is even in the water.

Santana begins to match Brittany's rhythm who's hitch in her breathing was not missed by the brunette, their lips meet again this time more messily then before as their concentration is on their ministrations down below.

Both of their breathing gets heavier and their lips forget each other's as their mouths stay together only slightly parted and breathe in each others oxygen.

Brittany moves her free hand from Santana's torso to her ass where she squeezes roughly causing the Latina to giggle, Brittany moves her mouth to a tanned neck and begins to suckle on her pulse point before she finally decides to enter her with two fingers, slowly and gradually Brittany is soon knuckle deep inside on Santana.

Santana doesn't hide the way this makes her feel as she jerks upward and moans out loudly.

"ohhhhhh fuck," the silence of being outside allows a small echo to be heard and Brittany pulls away when she hears it and looks up to the direction of the lake house in case any one heard.

"You're echoing," Brittany whispers with a small giggle and Santana rests her forehead of Brittany's shoulder, she then remembers where her hand is which was momentarily forgotten when Brittany decided to enter her.

She begins to slowly circle Brittany's entrance before pushing two fingers passed her tight walls and inside earning a gasp from the blonde, which makes Santana smirk. Santana lifts her head back up from Brittany's shoulder and they search each others faces before their eyes meet and Brittany leans closer to nudge Santana's nose with her own.

"I love when you do that," Santana whispers and Brittany smiles before nudging her nose with her own once again before leaving a trail of small open mouthed kisses along her jaw.

Brittany begins to pull her fingers out and push them back inside of Santana in a nice gentle pace, Santana begins to do the same and they both bask in the feeling of each other for a long while.

Their breathing picks up and their chests heave as the pace of their fingers pick up speed and begin to curl to hit the spot inside that makes them both squirm. Santana bites her bottom lip and her hips begin to thrust into Brittany's hand who uses her thumb to circle the throbbing clit and now the only noises heard are the moans of arousal and the small sloshing of water from their movements.

Santana stills her fingers inside Brittany being too close to the edge herself to please Brittany at the same time. Brittany works her fingers inside the brunette, flicking her g spot in every thrust upward and making sure to circle her clit at the same time, soon Santana is falling apart in her arms.

"ooo-oooohhhhh britt!" Santana screams out and the echo is heard not seconds later, her legs tighten around the blondes waist and she bites down on Brittany's shoulder as the waves of pleasure roll through her, Brittany feels like she could explode just from watching Santana's release and decided not to stop her motions inside of her now wife, and Santana's sensitiveness from just coming makes her legs jerk at every touch.

Their eyes meet once Santana lifts her head up and they share a small smile before Santana finds herself being thrown over the edge once again as Brittany pumps her fingers faster and harder.

"fuuuhhh-ohhh," the second orgasm is just as mind blowing as the first and Santana's eyes roll back in her pleasured state, Brittany finally slows her motions and gently pulls her fingers from the brunettes tightened walls once her breathing has gotten back to its normal pace. After a few long moments of resting her forehead against Brittany's to recover they share a sweet kiss, full of all the love and admiration they have for each other.

After kissing sweetly for a few minutes Santana begins to return the favour, her fingers still inside the blonde she begins to pull in and out just like Brittany had done to her only she starts to spread her fingers apart which she knows the blonde loves.

'fuck babe, that feels good," Brittany breathes out through her heavy pants and Santana sucks on Brittany's pulse point. The blonde uses her now free hands to squeeze the tanned thighs that are loosely wrapped around her waist. She can feel her release on the brink of hitting her and hitting her hard, Santana's lips on her neck, her hand like magic in her core and the other resting over her increasing heart beat is all too much and Brittany is finally pushed over the edge, her orgasm strong like the bond they share, it causes her walls to clench and her legs shake as Santana does her best to hold her tightly. She moans out into the night and like Santana the echo is heard In the distance.

They pull apart to look into each other's eyes where they find the love that has been carried with them for all these years, stronger than ever, ready to start the rest of their lives. Their lips meet automatically and they both enjoy the beat against their swollen lips, the one that they listen to when they fall asleep, the one that pounds harder when they kiss, the one that they knows their kids will find comfort in when they are scared of the boogie monster and the beat that they knows is only for each other.

**please review :)i want to know what you think? thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15

_**hello all! im very sorry this update took a little while longer than planned we had a few things going on! i want to thank you all for your support and thank you to the people who continually review, you all make me smile :) i know this story isnt as successful as i would hope and i what i think it deserves but i continue to write it for myself and for the few people who actually care about it. in saying that i would greatly appreciate it if you recommend the fic on your tumblr pages, and all other social medias! anyway on with the story! love you all xxxxx**_

**Chapter 15**

"A boomerang? That's what you got me?" a confused looking Rachel looks disappointed as she sits on the Lopez-pierces couch holding the wooden souvenir the couple had brought back from their honeymoon.

"Supposedly if you throw it, it comes flying back," Brittany explains with wide eyes full of excitement while Santana sits beside her looking more amused than anything.

"Well…thank you guys," Rachel says unconvincingly and Quinn pats her back before taking the wooden object from her hands and putting it in her handbag along with her "stubby holder" that has a picture of a busty woman wearing bikini with the Australian flag on them.

"Is it just me or did those two weeks fly?" Quinn changes the subject

Santana and Brittany left for Australia a couple of days after their wedding, spending two weeks traveling the country and making sweet and passionate love in the various cities of the land down under.

"They definitely flew…one minute we are having sex in the spa of a five star hotel and the next we are on a plane home," Brittany replies and takes a sip from her big cup of coffee while Quinn and Rachel shake their heads.

"You couldn't even keep it in the room…" Rachel mutters with a disgusted look on her face and Santana interrupts Brittany who looks like she is about to share a fully detailed recap of their sexual adventures on their honeymoon.

"Oh like you don't have sex in public," Santana says rolling her eyes and an awkward silence falls over the four women, "oh my god you've never had sex in public?" she questions incredulously and Brittany's mouth drops as she looks to the other couple as if they are foreign creatures.

"Firstly its unhygienic, secondly…who's got time for that?" Rachel defends and Santana notices Quinn's silence throughout the discussion.

"I do…I have a lot of time for that," Santana states seriously before taking a sip of her coffee and Brittany nods agreeing.

"Haven't you guys ever just felt so horny you needed to do something about it right then and there?" Brittany questions Rachel and Quinn who share a look that obviously confirms to the other couple the answer is 'no'.

"Specify public?" Quinn asks turning back to the couple that is now looking a little sorry for them.

"Um okay lets see…change rooms, swimming pools, offices, supermarkets, car parks, beaches, under the table at restaurants…anything really that isn't in your house," Santana lists with her fingers as she throws some examples out there and wide eyes stare back at her.

"Oh..Elevators are good," Brittany adds and Santana nods as she adds her eighth finger.

"Supermarkets?" Quinn questions and Santana grins proudly

"Only Lee's Asian grocery on a Sunday will you get away with that…no cameras," she replies and turns to Brittany to wiggle her eyebrows.

"Okay…maybe you two can get away with having reckless sex in public environments but Quinn and I like to keep it in the privacy of our very own home," Rachel says confidently and when she doesn't get a response from either of the two other women but tight lipped awkward faces she turns to Quinn who sits silently with her bottom lip between her teeth, the brunette's mouth drops at the realization and she smacks the blonde sitting next to her on the thigh.

"You want to have sex in filthy bathroom stalls!" Rachel raises her voice and Quinn visibly winces while Brittany and Santana awkwardly get more comfortable to enjoy the show.

"I never said that!" Quinn defends and Rachel puts her mug on the coffee table before running her hand through her hair.

"You didn't have to…" Rachel gestures with her hand to Quinn's face and the blonde shakes her head before quickly putting her mug down too and facing the smaller girl on the shared couch.

"Okay…I'm not saying we should start humping each other on subways I just think we could be a little more…adventurous," Quinn admits before grabbing the brunettes hand and looking her in the eyes to convey her love.

"How many strap-ons do you guys own?" Brittany interrupts and they both turn their faces towards the taller girl, Rachel sighs and leans back onto the couch while Quinn bites her lip, both women not answering the question.

"Oh no way…" Santana's jaw drops and Brittany's eyebrows are pretty close to her hairline.

"We have a strap on!" Quinn breathes out frustrated and Brittany and Santana sigh in relief, "we just don't use it…" Quinn adds and Rachel rolls her eyes finally having enough of this topic of conversation.

"Okay that's it! How did we get here? Some one please enlighten me…because how I see it you two are some sort of sex addicts and should most definitely be in a 12 step program," the brunette stands up from the couch and grabs her purse that was sitting neatly at her feet and turns to Quinn, "as for you…maybe next time you have a problem with our sex life you talk about it to me before you announce it to these horn dogs and have a woe is me I don't get fucked with a big old rubber cock enough," Rachel's outburst leaves the three other women in silence all sharing the same stunned face as the small brunette storms out of the Pierce-Lopez home slamming the door.

"Woah…" Brittany is the first one to break the silence and Quinn falls back into the couch closing her eyes.

"I'm such an idiot…" Quinn closes her eyes and covers her hands over her face.

* * *

"I cant believe I agreed to this," Rachel mutters as she reads the elaborate instructions printed on the back of the packaging of sex toy she is yet to figure out.

"Oh come on! Its fun," Brittany says as she takes the sex toy out of Rachel's hand to flip it over and see what the device is, "oooh a butt plug…maybe not for you, but I'm gonna mail this to Kurt for his birthday," Brittany says seriously and Rachel's lips turn down as she visualizes Kurt using the product.

After that day in their lounge room Brittany had rang Rachel and proposed she take her shopping for a few things in order to make her and Quinn's sex life exciting and after much deliberation the brunette finally agreed, so here they are on the terms that Santana and Quinn both don't know about this little sex shop date.

"I was thinking just a couple of kinky outfits and a few fun lotions….maybe a vibrator if your feeling it," Brittany wiggles her eyebrows and juts her head behind Rachel to the shelves of many different shapes and sizes of vibrators, Rachel turns to take in her options before picking up a small golden vibrator.

"Really good choice, long battery life," Brittany nudges her with her elbow and Rachel sighs before putting the object down.

"Lets do the outfits first," Rachel says defeatedly before brushing past the blonde toward the wall with various sexy outfits.

"Yes! good idea…" Brittany follows behind excitedly

it has been a good ten minutes since Rachel went into the dressing room with a totally of three outfits and yet to come out modeling any, Brittany is casually looking at the shelf of toys next to the dresser waiting for the smaller girl to emerge.

"oh my god," Rachel breathes out once she has the outfit on and Brittany shoves the anal beads back onto the shelf before turning toward the red curtain where Rachel stands behind.

"are you gonna show me or what?" Brittany questions when theres no sign of the actress.

"uhh I think it's a little to reveal-" Rachel begins to deny Brittany access but before she knows it the blonde has pulled the curtain back and her wide blue eyes and huge grin express her approval before Rachel quickly moves her hands to cover the see through bra to her nipples

"oh will you just get over yourself," Brittany slaps Rachel's hands from covering her own boobs to get a better view of the outfit while Rachel now stands there in obvious agony.

"If I didn't know you and saw you in this id totally want a piece," Brittany admits with a casual shrug and Rachel lets a small smile form on her lips disregarding the slight insult at the start of Brittany's compliment.

"really? You don't think its too….skanky?" Rachel asks as she turns to get a look at the back of the definitely skanky outfit.

"Rachel you're wearing a see through police officer two piece outfit…I can practically see your clitoris" Brittany's tough love never gets old and Rachel takes it like a trooper without flinching but a quick glance to her lower region to make sure her vagina isn't actually on show before Brittany continues "now do you want to fuck Quinn all night long like a skanky police officer or go back to the same old boring I lick you, you lick me lets cuddle routine you and sister Fabray have going on?"

"woah…i disagreed when everyone started saying santana really has rubbed off on you, but i totally see it now," Rachel states still a little speechless from the blonde's wrath.

"Now that I'm married to a Lopez I can fully adopt the Lopez fury…now which one is it going to be?" Brittany replies looking Rachel straight in the eyes.

"Skanky fuck all night," Rachel mutters answering Brittany's question who now sports a large smirk before closing the curtain on the brunette to let her change.

"That's what I thought."

They spend the next hour shopping throughout the whole adult store, most of the time Brittany was trying to convince Rachel she needed to try things she was unsure of at least once.

When Rachel gets home feeling a little overwhelmed and staring at the two plastic bags full of goodies that casually sit on the kitchen bench while she contemplates where to put them. Eventually she hears the tell tale signs of Quinn opening the front door and entering their apartment figuring Quinn will see them eventually she decides to not bother hiding it and pushes herself off the bench just as the small blonde enters the kitchen.

"Hey," Quinn breathes out as she kicks off her heals by the entry of the kitchen and sends the brunette a small smile, Rachel steps towards her and bends down picking her heels up off the floor before giving Quinn a small welcome home kiss and walking off into the bedroom, leaving Quinn alone in the kitchen with the mysterious shopping bags.

Curiously the blonde frowns as she walks over to the bags and peeks down into the one that's already open a little bit, a crease in her brow forms as she tries to decipher what's in the bag before she carefully reaches in to find out.

Her eyes bulge out as she slowly pulls out a silicone vibrator then quickly examining the rest of the toys in the bag on the table before Rachel makes her way back into the kitchen to see the woman's reaction.

"I cant believe you bought all this," Quinn mutters as she reads the box of a lotion that claims makes everything feel 10 times more intense.

"Yeah well…I thought you wanted to be more adventurous?" Rachel quips as she leans on the entry way watching the baffled blonde.

"I did...i do," Quinn corrects and they share a look from their positions before Rachel pushes herself off the wall smugly and walks toward the bags grabbing both of them before walking out of the kitchen.

"Start stretching then!" Rachel calls out as she leaves the blonde to her thoughts in the kitchen who seems a whole lot more nervous now that the time has actually come to being adventurous.

"Fuck," Quinn mutters before grabbing her phone out of her pocket and dialing the one person she decides can give her advice. She quickly walks to the front door and leaves the apartment to talk in the privacy of their hallway.

Santana picks up on the last ring and sounds a rather flustered not too Quinn's surprise.

"what?" Santana greets hastily and Quinn rolls her eyes, how can she possibly ask for sex advice while Santana is having sex.

"I uh…are you busy?" Quinn quickly questions and Santana senses the desperate tone in her best friends voice before sighing.

"uhh kinda…whats up?" she replies not wanting this to take forever but still offering her help.

"Rachel may of gone a little crazy at a sex toy shop all because I said it couldn't hurt to be a little more adventurous," Quinn whispers through the phone and is met with silence on the other end

"I'm sorry I don't see the problem here?" Santana questions and Quinn rolls her eyes before running her hand through her hair and biting her lip nervously

"Maybe I was a little in over my head…you know…like I'm really nervous right now, and what if I use it all wrong?" Quinn hates herself for admitting all this to anyone and especially Santana.

"okay okay…theres no way you two amateurs are going to use everything tonight, so don't get ahead of yourself, second of all just do whatever feels right…hang on a sec," the line goes silent for a few seconds and Quinn can hear the hushed voice of Brittany before Santana comes back on, "Britt said don't put anything in her rear end,"

"what! Why would I do that?" Quinn asks with a frown etched on her face and slightly offended.

"I don't know what you're into," Santana admits and Quinn can see the shrug the Latina would offer even through the phone, "look Q, don't think about it…just have fun," Santana offers honestly and Quinn feels a little relieved after hearing those words.

"Yeah of course, you're right…just have fun," Quinn repeats Santana's words for self-motivation and judging from the silent response the Latina is occupied.

"Okay bye Santana," Quinn rolls her eyes before hanging up the phone and making her way back into the apartment

"yes! Yes! Yes!" Santana hangs up the phone and yells from the couch clutching the remote," I'm sorry but I want to kiss lebron right now," she gestures to the basketballer on the television currently being congratulated for winning the game by his team mates.

"You go right ahead," Brittany says not really concentrating on the tv but rather on applying the nail polish on her thumb perfectly while mumbling something about missing Jake already, "why do you even go for Miami? It makes no sense…we are from Ohio…doesn't that automatically make us bobcats?" Brittany questions inquisitively and Santana shrugs.

"But they suck…and Miami win so…" Santana answers like its obvious and Brittany giggles in response.

"im a bobcat," Brittany states shrugging like its not a big deal and causes Santana to look away from the tv in her direction incredulously.

"No you're not…I know what you're doing," Santana states shaking her head and Brittany smirks cheekily.

"I'm not doing anything…my heart lies in the team of the Ohio bobcats," the blonde casually blows on her wet nails as if she didn't just break Santana's world.

"Take it back…" Santana says warningly to Brittany who is now having a stare off with her wife.

"Or what…" she challenges and Santana raises her eyebrows before pouncing her way across the couch to pin the tall blonde down, Brittany squeals even though she was half expecting this reaction from her wife and Santana has her arms held above her head as she straddles the blonde keeping her pinned to the couch

"Say you're not a bobcat," Santana demands and Brittany shakes her head in refusal before Santana uses one hand to pin her arms and brings the other to her wife's most ticklish spot on her ribs and begins to make the blonde squirm in agony while laughing her head off.

"Santana my nails are wet!" Brittany manages to escape as Santana continues her attack and once what she said has registered the brunette is loosening her grip and stopping her tickles as Brittany moves her hands to her eye level to check her nails while Santana inspects the couch for any damage, once she sees there is no evidence of varnish on their somewhat expensive couch she breathes a sigh of relief. She leans down and nips Brittany's nose with her teeth before sitting up right and the blonde scrunches her nose up.

"Oh and I cant believe you took Rachel to a sex shop without telling me," Santana states remembering Quinn on the phone not five minutes ago and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Who said I took her?" Brittany questions cheekily and Santana sends her a knowing look.

"Says my Mexican third eye," the brunette responds and Brittany smirks still laying flat under the brunette, "plus I saw a sneaky shopping bag in our wardrobe," she wiggles her eyebrows and Brittany laughs before biting her bottom lip.

"Did you look in the shopping bag?" the blonde questions and Santana raises an eyebrow

"Is that even a question," she frowns and Brittany shakes her head

"Well…what do you think?" Brittany asks nervously and Santana shrugs

"You've never mentioned being into that but you know I'm up for anything," Santana sends her a cheeky wink and Brittany's frowns in confusion before realizing what Santana is talking about, she quickly shakes her head and a giggle escapes her lips.

"Well that is for Kurt," Brittany admits and Santana lets out a small 'oh' before Brittany continues, "I'm talking about the strap on inseminator…"

"Okay that I didn't see…" Santana admits and she shakes her head, "wait- what?"

"I just thought, we haven't had any luck with the insemination at the doctors maybe our child wants to be conceived the old fashioned way," Brittany shares and Santana sends her a sad smile

"Baby we've only been three times…" Santana says and slides down and maneuvers herself to lie in between the blonde's legs and rests her chin on top of her own hands that found purchase on the blondes stomach, Brittany sighs and lets out a small and impatient 'I know', obviously struggling with the wait for a baby.

"I just really want a baby already," Brittany breathes and runs her thumb over the Latina's furrowed eyebrow, a gesture that tells Santana Brittany doesn't want her worrying about it.

"okay…how about we keep our appointment on Thursday and if you're not pregnant this try we give it a go ourselves,"

"really?" Brittany smiles brightly down at Santana who shares the same expression

"of course," she confirms and presses a kiss to the flat surface of Brittany's abdomen, it makes the blondes heart swell and she closes her eyes in relief before opening them again to gaze into the brown orbs already seeking her blues.

"Do they make lebron jersey's for infants?" Brittany asks and Santana's eyes light up before she makes her way up to Brittany's face where she peppers the milky skin with small wet kisses.

"You have to tell me when its in because I cant really feel anything," Quinn mumbles while attempting to enter the large silicone shaft into a very frustrated Rachel who rolls her eyes at Quinn's inability.

"Are you serious? Just look and use your hands," Rachel pushes Quinn back by the shoulders and Quinn frowns before using her left hand to position the dildo to enter an impatient Rachel who huffs and squeezes her eyes tightly shut in pain as the first quarter of the shaft is entered.

"Oh my god, why are you making that face? Am I hurting you?" Quinn quickly stops her motions when she notices the painful expression on the brunette's face who quickly nods and releases a big breath of air.

Quinn slowly pulls the toy out and Rachel sighs in relief.

"I'm sorry, just try again," Rachel pleas after shaking out of the slight pain she was in.

"rach…we-" Quinn begins but is interrupted

"Just use more lube, ill be fine," the small brunette insists and they share a brief look before Quinn complies and leans over to the bedside table where she squeezes the lube into her palm before bringing her hand to the shaft and applying it then using the little bit of wetness left on her fingers to run through Rachel's folds.

"As soon as I see the slightest bit of hesitation I'm pulling out," Quinn states and Rachel sighs but nods in agreement.

All Rachel wants is to be able to fulfill Quinn's fantasies of having a more adventurous sex life and now here they are after spending a god for saken amount of time in a sex shop with basically one of New York's biggest sex addicts.

Quinn positions the dildo for the second time and begins to push the shaft slowly into her girlfriend's entrance, finding that the lubricant is allowing more of the toy to enter. Stopping a quarter of the way to make sure Rachel is feeling ok and then continues once she gets the okay nod from below. Quinn slowly enters until about half way and Rachel bites her bottom lip.

"how does it feel?" Quinn asks and Rachel opens her eyes allowing Quinn to see the slight glassiness to the big brown orbs, she worriedly brings her hand to rachels cheek and the brunette lets out a small sob.

"it really fucking hurts," she admits through a shaky breath and Quinn quickly pulls the shaft out before sliding the harness off her body and laying back ontop of the smaller girl to comfort her who sighs out in relief and begins to laugh through her cries, Quinn pulls back to gage rachels giggles and begins to join in.

"I really hate that," Rachel says and Quinn nods

"I hate it too," the blonde admits and Rachel wipes under her eyes

"You do?" she questions a bit insecurely and Quinn nods before brushing brown hair out of rachels face.

"Of course…I hate seeing you so uncomfortable," Quinn says and Rachel lets a small smile play on her lips before she leans up and places a chaste kiss to the corner of Quinn's lips

"You're not angry that you don't get to fuck me with a big purple strap on?" Rachel questions and Quinn laughs and shakes her head

"We don't need any of that stuff…okay? I would be happy spending the rest of my life just you and me and that's all we need," Quinn whispers sweetly and Rachel smirks before pushing the blonde off of her and getting up from the bed suddenly leaving a confused Quinn staring at rachels retreating naked figure.

"Ummm what are you doing?" the blonde asks from the now vacant bed and is met with silence, she huffs out a large breath and lets her back fall onto the mess of duvet and pillows.

A few minutes later Rachel re enters the bedroom and coughs at the walk in wardrobe doorway to get Quinn's attention who quickly leans up onto her elbows to get a better view of her scantily clad girlfriend.

There standing in the doorway is Rachel dressed in the sexiest lingerie Quinn has ever seen, the bra is red and lacy and can only just make out the small brown nipples through the thin material, as she runs her wide eyes further down the fit body infront of her she sees the red matching knickers only a lot less material.

"a-are those cr-crutchless knickers?" Quinn stutters on her wording earning a small giggle from the brunette who nods slowly in response before slowly walking her way over to the large bed.

"we don't have to use stupid toys," Rachel shrugs before climbing onto the bed on all fours and crawling her way over Quinn's body who just shakes her head in agreement before their lips meet and immediately move in perfect unison.

"you look so fucking hot," Quinn mumbles between hot kisses and Rachel smirks before pushing Quinn back by the shoulders to lay flat on her back, she then begins to crawl further up Quinn's naked torso so her crutchless panties are directly infront of the blonde, who closes her eyes and breathes in rachels scent.

"Fuck," is all she says before the brunette sits up on her knees and lets her centre sit on Quinn's awaiting mouth where she devours her immediately.

* * *

"Hello ladies," Dr Meyers casually greets the nervous looking couple as they wait patiently for the doctor to enter the room for the insemination. Brittany is wearing the disposable gown she has grown to despise and is sitting on the fold out chair as Santana stands beside her with a comforting hand making slow circles with her thumb on the back of the blondes neck.

They exchange how are you's and the small chitchat while the doctor prepares all the necessary equipment for the insemination.

She wheels forward on her chair and snaps the plastic glove against her wrist indicating she is all set to go.

"Okay Brittany, lets pop your legs in stirrups," Dr Meyers instructs and the couple share a brief glance before Santana leans down and kisses the blonde on the forehead.

"Fourth time lucky right?" Brittany mutters as she places her legs apart and sets them up in the stirrups before lying back on the chair and releasing a long breath of air before a cold tool is placed inside her and after a few moments of what Brittany guesses is the doctor finding the right direction to shoot in a warm liquid is released and soon it is all over and after waiting the instructed half and hour Santana is helping her get dressed and carrying her handbag for her out to the car before opening the door and attempting to put on the blondes seatbelt until Brittany's smacks her playfully and they head home with full hearts and crossed fingers.

* * *

"I'm gonna be totally honest right now and tell you I'm incredibly uncomfortable doing this," Sophia states as she awkwardly stands outside the door of Santana and Brittany's home adjusting her top with a grinning Jake beside her.

"Don't be silly," he rings the doorbell instead of using the key they gave him before moving off to college because he knows to well to not walk into the Lopez-pierce home unexpectedly from previous experience.

"It doesn't help that you are loving watching me suffer," Sophia rolls her eyes in annoyance with jakes obvious smirk before the door is pulled open and a red faced Latina stands on the other side wearing an very housewifey apron.

"Well if it isn't Sid and Nancy," the Latina states opening the door wider welcoming them inside, Sophia gives an awkward hug right after Jake casually strolls through the house. This is the first time seeing each other since the wedding so things are still rather awkward and new to everyone.

"Brittany is in the lounge room, I have to check the lasagna," Santana informs them before closing the door and bypassing them to quickly get to the kitchen where she has spent most of the afternoon slaving away on a feast to distract herself from the awkwardness of this planned dinner. The couple make their way into the lounge room to find the blonde in a slightly compromising position in front of the tv on a hot pink yoga mat, her legs are upright towards the ceiling and she is holding her lower back with her hands to keep them vertical.

"Hey!" she releases her hold and lets her legs fall to the ground before standing up and greeting Jake and Sophia once she sees the young couple walking into the room with confusion written all over their faces. She hugs Jake first and gives him a tight squeeze before releasing him and smiling sweetly at Sophia before also giving her a quick hug.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jake states and Brittany shakes her head before Santana walks into the room,

"Oh please she's been in that position for two hours now…" Santana says rolling her eyes before turning the TV off,

"What! Why?" Sophia questions incredulously finding it hard to believe anyone could stay in the position for two whole hours

"Well I got inseminated today so I just wanted to really make sure its in there and headed in the right direction," Brittany says wiggling her eyebrows and jakes lips turn up mildly grossed out but rather happy to hear the news while Santana rolls her eyes.

"Trust me Britt…its in there," Santana says walking back over before Brittany offers them a drink and they all gather into the kitchen, Jake and Sophia take seats on the stools at the bench while Brittany fixes their drinks and Santana prepares a salad.

"So how was Australia?" Jake asks after taking a sip of his beer and Brittany's eyes light up at the thought of their beautiful honeymoon

"It was amazing…you would love it," the blonde counters and Sophia nods agreeing that Jake would enjoy the country

"You've been?" Santana questions her sister who looks to Jake then to Santana before answering

"Uh yeah…I did an exchange year there when I was in high school," she presses her lips together and takes a sip of her drink

"I didn't know that," Jake says and Sophia just shrugs as if to say it's not a big deal

"Wow that's really cool," Brittany says before stealing a piece of cucumber and popping it into her mouth, "where abouts?"

"Melbourne…the family I stayed with lived like 10 minutes outside of the city," the smaller brunette adds and Brittany nods excitedly.

"That was sans favourite city," Brittany states and Santana nods along, agreeing that is was in fact her favourite place remembering the atmosphere on the streets at night time and the beautiful little hideaway cafes they would dine in before walking endlessly down the graffiti covered streets.

"People say it's like the New York of Australia," Sophia counters and Santana stops chopping the cucumber to really think about it, she remembers the busking on the corners that made the city lively and filled the streets with soulful music, the extravagant restaurants and the rush of the city and can see how the two can compare

"That's probably why it felt so much like home," Santana admits with a shrug

"I personally preferred Queensland," Brittany says before grabbing four plates and walking over to the dining table to set up for dinner.

"That's because you got pampered everyday at a luxury resort…it had nothing to do with the city," Santana notes and Jake and Sophia laugh before Brittany walks back in ready to rebuttal the Latina but actually has no counter argument so instead stands with her mouth gaping like a fish trying to find the words, Santana laughs before picking up the big bowl of salad and walking passed the blonde quickly giving her a tap on the butt and placing the bowl on the table.

"We also swam lots…I love to swim," Brittany finally finds her argument and Santana rolls her eyes agreeing that they did swim a lot in Queensland.

"Also the theme parks," Santana reminds her and Brittany's eyes light up

"THE THEME PARKS! How could I forget!"

_Flashback_

_"mmm babe," Santana mumbles sleepily as the blonde brushes soft kisses down the Latina's bare spine. They are into the third day of their stay in Queensland and have not left the room of their honeymoon suite at the fancy resort. The white sheet on the large bed barely covers their naked bodies as Brittany sweetly rouses Santana awake._

_The Latina stirs and turns over so she can fully embrace the blonde that she now has the pleasure of calling her wife, they share a long languid kiss before Brittany breaks away and smirks down at the brunette who barely has her eyes open enough to see the cheeky grin on her wife's face._

_Brittany sits up so she is effectively straddling the brunette who is running her hands up and down milky things on either side of her waist still with her eyes half closed and a sleepy smile etched on her face. Brittany looks out the large scale window of their room which is high above the rest of the city and sees what a beautiful day it is, she sighs before stretching her arms above her head which is accompanied by a cute little groan that always escapes in her first morning stretch, at this Santana eyes are a lot more open as she watches the taut stomach in front of her elongate, her eyes follow up the path to her perky breasts where the light graces her chest to highlight every freckle Santana has memorized, Brittany relaxes and Santana admires the way all her muscles loosen back into place._

_"g'morning," Santana says through her croaky sleep voice that makes Brittany melt that little bit every morning._

_"let's do something," Brittany states before wiggling her ass on top of the Latina while still straddling her, causing a shot of arousal straight to Santana's centre._

_"I know exactly what we can do," Santana says before sitting upright and looping her arms around the blondes waist to bring their bodies closer while she nips and tickles at Brittany's ear with her tongue and teeth._

_Brittany giggles and enjoys the pleasure for a little bit before she remembers what she actually meant and pushes Santana back by the shoulders so she can see her face._

_"no I mean…lets go out…we didn't spend thousands of dollars to come all the way here and have sex," Brittany says while flailing her arms around gesturing around the room that with taking one good look at screams sex._

_"That's exactly what we did," Santana says seriously and the blonde rolls her eyes._

_"Well I want to at least see a little bit of every place we go babe,"_

_Santana presses her lips together before letting out a defeated sigh_

_"We can always have sex…we cant always have Australia," Brittany adds and bops Santana on the nose with her pointer finger who lets a small smile creep onto her face._

_"We should just move here…then we could have both," Santana adds_

_"Maybe when we retire," Brittany shrugs and the Latina's eyes widen._

_"Really?"_

_"No."_

_They have a not so PG rated shower and finally make their way to spend some time exploring these foreign places, first stop is dream world._

"so how did you two meet anyway?" Santana questions after swallowing her mouthful of lasagna and Jake considers telling some really awesome story that would make their meeting sounds alot more romantic than what it actually was.

"home boy knocked me over in the subway then stalked me the next day and basically forced me into going on a date with him," Sophia says in a strikingly similar attitude to that of another Lopez.

"Wow…practically the modern day Romeo and Juliet," Santana mumbles and Jake shakes his head.

"That's not at all what happened," he states frowning at Sophia who shrugs and shares a small look with Brittany who is smirking at the boy's defensiveness.

"She saw me give Ben, the homeless man at the station a new set of drum sticks and was practically enthralled by me then I happened to knock into her…we shared a moment-"

"If by a moment you mean I told you to beat it..then sure you can call it that," Sophia adds and Jake ignores her by continuing.

"Then we met again the next day by COINCIDENCE…and I asked her out, she fell head over heels for my charm…end of story,"

"Very sweet Jake," Brittany says before taking a sip of her water and Santana pours herself another glass of wine.

"and you also study at NYAA?" Brittany questions and Sophia quickly swallows her mouthful of food before nodding and confirming the blonde's question.

"Did you get a scholarship?" Santana asks putting her glass of wine down and Brittany gives her a curious look as to why that is important, Santana ignores the blonde's glances and Sophia shakes her head confusedly.

"No I uhh didn't get a scholarship," the smaller brunette says and looks to Jake then back to Santana who raises her eyebrows as if to say 'wow'

"Single mother paying for a full ride to NYAA…I'm impressed,"

"Santana," Brittany says warningly knowing exactly where Santana is going with this and Sophia's brows knit in confusion

"Or did daddy Lopez fix it up for you?" Santana questions raising an eyebrow and holding a smirk firm in place

"okay too far," Brittany interrupts and puts her folk down on the table as she looks harshly at her wife ordering her to cut it out with one look.

"What? I just wanna know…don't I deserve to know at least that?"

"Santana I swear to-" Brittany begins her scold but is interrupted by Sophia

"No it's ok…she's right, its only fair that you know everything," Sophia grabs her napkin and wipes her mouth before throwing it on the table on top of her half eaten plate of food, "while you were probably accepting your high school diploma I was pulling back to back shifts bussing tables at a local restaurant to pay for my own braces," the tension in the room is doubled and Jake closes his eyes in complete astonishment, but the younger Latina decides to continue while Santana keeps her stone face firm, "while you were probably spending your summer vacation pool side I was giving a blow job to a cab driver just so I could get home to my own bed that night...and while you were probably getting set up in your dorm room at whatever swanky college you were put through I was being chased by a drug dealer for stealing a quarter bag of weed to sell so I could pay for my mums anti depressants that she refused to take anyway," Sophia's voice began to soften and her emotions were becoming evident in her words, Santana kept her face stoic while Brittany looked on the verge of tears herself, "and do you want to know that saddest thing?" no one answers so she decides to tell them anyway, "Emilio did pay for my college, he happened to leave me a hefty amount for my college fund," Santana's brows furrow at this and Sophia shakes her head before pushing her chair back and standing up from her chair, "but you know what? I would've taken a father over any amount of fucking stupid money," and with that the smaller brunette is out of the room and not long after the front door is slammed shut and Jake is throwing his napkin on the table and sending an apologetic look toward Brittany before running out after her.

"Well she's definitely a Lopez," Santana sighs and leans back in her chair while Brittany shakes her head before leaving the table similarly to Sophia only this time heading upstairs and slamming their bedroom door.

The Latina puts her head in the hands and immediately lets the guilt wash over her.

"Fuck." She makes her way over to the sink where she bends down and opens the cupboard before reaching up behind the pipe and pulling the packet of cigarettes she has taped there off, she walks through the lounge room and grabs her jacket that's hung over the chair before slipping it on and heading out the front door.

Once she's out the door she looks to the right and then to the left deciding where it is that she could possibly go but instead decides against it and sits herself down on the step. She flips the lid of the pack and shakes a cigarette out of the cardboard box as well as the small silver lighter she stole from her fathers garage when she was 16, she places the smoke between her lips and brings the lighter to the tip before lighting the cigarette and taking a large inhale.

As soon as the smoke its her lungs she closes her eyes hoping to find comfort of what just occurred in the tobacco entering her body, but she doesn't, instead she feels like a complete asshole.

After another three cigarettes and a couple on mints she heads inside and cleans up the kitchen slowly in an attempt to put off the inevitable of confronting Brittany.

She quietly makes her way up the stairs and stands outside the bedroom door with her hand on the doorknob, she sighs at the thought of this being their first fight since being married and opens the door to find Brittany showered and sitting on the end of their bed moisturizing her legs, usually Santana would nominate herself for the rest of the job of moisturizing but going by the cold look on Brittany's face she feels its not the right time, so instead she kicks off her boots and puts them in their wardrobe before stripping off her clothes and getting into her pajamas. By the time Santana is ready for bed Brittany is already under the covers with her back to the brunette, Santana moves to her side of the bed and opens the covers but is stopped by the blonde.

"if you think you're getting in here tonight you're dreaming," Brittany states firmly and Santana rolls her eyes before sighing and throwing the cover back down and heading toward the door.

"Santana?" Brittany calls just as she is leaving. her voice sounds sad and quiet.

"what?" the Latina asks from the door way and Brittany sits up from her comfortable position in bed,

"we vowed we wouldn't go to bed without kissing goodnight," Brittany answers in a serious tone and Santana releases a breath of relief as a small smile makes its way to the corner of her mouth, she walks the few steps back to the blonde and leans down giving Brittany a sweet kiss on her lips.

"im still angry at you," she states after Santana hasn't stood back up and Santana nods her head

"I know you are," Santana straightens back up and turns away before the blonde grabs the small wrist

"what if im pregnant and the first night the baby has in my stomach is us fighting?" Brittany questions seriously and Santana cant help the small laugh that escapes her lips.

"im serious! It's a bad environment!" Brittany berates and Santana tries to hide the huge grin on her face before shrugging

"we could always put it on hold…" the brunette suggests and Brittany's eyebrows furrow

"put what on hold?"

"the fight…like a pause button and then tomorrow we can resume it and you can be angry again," Brittany tilts her head in thought before nodding her head agreeing to the stupid idea.

Santana walks back over to her side of the bed and slides under the covers immediately finding comfort in their large snug bed, Brittany rolls over to face the Latina who hesitantly lets her arm slip over the blondes waist and scoots closer once since she hasn't been slapped away, they find their usual positions and Santana lifts her head to give the blonde a kiss but just as her lips find Brittany's she feels a tiny little pinch on the side of her hip.

"ouch!" Santana screams not expecting the little nip.

"you smoked!"

"I had one cigarette," Santana immediately lies

"you had four!" Brittany scolds

"what! How can you taste how many cigarettes I had?"

"that's besides the point!"

"wait pause! Im pausing this fight as well,"

"you cant do that,"

"why not? I have the remote…I can pause when I want too,"

"what remote? We never said there was a remote…"

"well there is now…and I have it..."

"fine." brittany frustratingly breathes out and relaxes back into their position.

"i love you," Santana whispers as if nothing at all had happened previously that night but is met with silence...until...

"i love you too," the blonde replies frustratedly.

* * *

**thank you for reading! please review! favourite part? what would you like to see happen in this story? **

**also i recommend the fic 'i need a medic' by gorshenin, i usually dont read these type of themed fics but this one is too good! **  
**x**


End file.
